Poké Rangers Johto
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: First, Hoenn needed them. Then Kanto. Now, Johto is in danger, and must call upon new heroes, The Poke Rangers! Spin off of Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers with consent of Yankee Fan 2. COMPLETE! Now including a new special bonus chapter, chapter 6!
1. Goldenrod 2106

A/N: Well here we go, another spin-off of the extremely popular Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers by Yankee Fan 2! This time in Johto! For those of you who don't yet know, the idea is generally Power Rangers in the world of pokemon. And I can only hope this will be slightly as popular as the incredible original…

Chapter 1: Goldenrod 2106

Deep within the Ilex forest between Azalea Town and Goldenrod City, a dark battle was raging, between the Pure and Powerful Celebi, and the Dark and Evil being, known only as The Ice Queen, or Nyura. The battle had been waging for years, in many different times, but finally, in our time, Nyura was about to take victory.

"Well Celebi," she said viciously, summoning a staff as she did so. "It seems, that despite hiding throughout time, you have finally lost the battle for the Earth. Any last words?" she hissed, preparing to strike.

Meanwhile, not too far away, two teenage pokemon trainers, a boy and a girl, were walking down the road, hoping to reach Goldenrod City before sundown. They then saw a terrible sight ahead of them; a human - or at least, someone who appeared human - was about to attack a pokemon, one which they had never seen before. They rushed forward to try to aid the defenceless creature.

"Hey! Leave that pokemon alone! The boy cried as he reached the clearing, and Nyura turned to face him.

"Pathetic mortals! You have no idea what is going on, or who I am, or what powers I possess!" she hissed at him, and it was a terrifying hiss, and had there not been a life at stake, both trainers would have ran for their lives. However, they both stood their ground, and got a pokeball each from their belts.

"Leave that pokemon alone, or you'll be sorry!" the girl cried, and Celebi was starting to regain strength, and was glowing slightly, and making odd noises.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! As if you pathetic creatures could even lay a scratch on me!" Nyura screeched, and raised her staff toward them, but Celebi was ready, and shot a green beam at Nyura, and she vanished. A moment later, Celebi realised that he could not let Nyura roam throughout another time without someone to stop her, so decided he would have to follow, and hope that in the next time he visited, their would be powers available that might be able to stand up against Nyura. Unfortunately, he was still weak from battle, and he brought not only himself, but the two humans who had come to his aid into the future…

* * *

After what felt like hours, the two teens an Celebi arrived just on the edge of Goldenrod City. Due to being weakened, Celebi had teleported them five feet from the ground. They all fell, and Celebi was knocked unconscious.

"Uh, my head! Do you remember what happened, Sabrina?" the boy asked his friend, who was evidently Sabrina. She had shoulder length pink hair, with a single blonde streak, and was wearing a yellow t-shirt, black short-shorts and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Not-not exactly, she replied, also getting up. "I remember some guy and a pokemon, and then the guy was gone, then we were here and - Oh no! Eddie! Look! Its hurt!" she told Eddie, pointing down at Celebi. Eddie had jet black hair and dark eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a red sweat-jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Ah! Quick, we better get him to the centre!" he gasped, and Sabrina picked the still unknown pokemon up, and they ran past the Day Care centre(which was run by a young couple now, but its not important really anyway), and into the City.

"What's happened!" Eddie cried as he saw the town, for it was much different to how he remembered it a few years ago. It appeared as though all the buildings had been knocked down, and replaced with much different looking ones, but so much reconstruction would have taken _decades._

"Never mind that now, Eddie, we've got to get this little guy to the centre!" she cried, and Eddie shook his head and followed her running to the centre. However, when they reached it, they found several houses had been built instead.

"What the - where's the pokemon centre?" Sabrina asked desperately. She didn't even exactly _know_ Celebi, but she had already become extremely attached and fond of him.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" a voice called from behind them, and they span round. The speaker had dark, reddish-brown hair, and similar eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a leaf symbol on it, a pair of odd jeans, in that they were definitely jeans, but made from a material and in a way neither Eddie nor Sabrina recognised, along with thick, black, steel-toe boots, and a strange looking wrist-watch. He was also quite tall.

He was also with two other people, a girl and a boy; the girl had short, golden-blonde hair, and sparkling eyes, and was wearing a pink tank top and light tan caprees. The boy was black, with glasses hanging from his nose, but not his ears. He had black hair and pale brown eyes. He had a plain white vest and blue chequered shirt, and blue jogging bottoms.

"What're you - whoa!" the boy let out and pointed out the pokemon in Sabrina's arms to his friends.

"Oh my! Its a Celebi!" the girl exclaimed. "But its different - could it be?" she added, further confusing Eddie and Sabrina.

"I think it is. But it looks hurt - I think we'd better take it to the sanctuary!" the other boy said, then the first boy added, addressing Eddie and Sabrina, "You guys better follow us!" and they immediately followed.

"But why don't we take it to the pokemon centre?" Sabrina asked.

"They don't know how to deal with a Celebi! They've never actually had one there, no centre in the world has!" the other girl panted as they passed the day care centre.

"Really? Why?" Eddie asked.

"Its a legendary pokemon! You must have heard of it - everyone round here has!" the first boy puffed, as they entered the forest.

"Well we're not from round here. We're travelling trainers," Sabrina informed them.

"Really? That's so-" the second boy started, but was cut off. By the appearance of a bunch of unfamiliar creatures. They were human shaped, but otherwise didn't resemble anything any of them had ever seen. They were bright purple, with horns all over their heads and a beak on their faces. They appeared to be wearing(although it could have been part of their body's) ice gloves and boots.

"What are they!" Sabrina asked, disgusted.

"I don't know," the second boy said. "But something tells me they're not here to help us. We'd better send out our pokemon!" he added, and everyone else nodded, saying "Right!" as they did so.

(A/N: This bit will probably tell those of you who don't yet know what colour each of them will be)

"Go, Typhlosion!" Eddie yelled, tossing his pokeball.

"You too, Flaafy, go!" Sabrina yelled, tossing one of hers.

"You're up, Espeon" the girl cried.

"Meganium, time to battle!" the first boy added.

"Don't forget Croconaw!" the second boy finished.

Their pokemon each materialised from their pokeballs, ready to battle.

"Will your pokemon be able to battle on their own? 'Cause we need to get to the sanctuary," the first boy said to Eddie, nodding at Celebi in Sabrina's arms, who no longer appeared to be breathing, and Eddie nodded back, then addressed all the pokemon.

"Listen up guys! We gotta go, and we need you to battle these - things - for us, okay?" he asked, and the pokemon all nodded, so the five teens turned and ran, with Eddie bringing up the rear, with Sabrina close in front. It wasn't long before they reached a strange green aura. Eddie had continued running, and crashed into it, as it was apparently very solid.

"What is that?" he asked as he stood back up.

"A force-field" said. "It's said that someone inside guards this area, and only Celebi can enter. Which is why its always good if the Celebi can enter itself," he added, looking anxiously at Celebi. Sabrina walked up right next to it and called.

"Hello! Is there somebody there who can help us! We have an unconscious Celebi!" she said. At first, there was no reply, but shortly, a strange cyborg appeared. It was a Mr. Mime, only it had robotic attachments; half its face was covered, along with its left arm and half its right leg.

"Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear oh dear! I _knew_ something like this would happen! I _knew_!" he cried anxiously.

"You can talk!" the girl asked, shocked, like everyone else appeared to be, except Sabrina, who was at least hiding it well.

"Please - this Celebi has been attacked and-" she started, but the Mr. Mime-borg cut her off.

"I know, I know, I knew it would happen, ever since Nyura appeared a month ago!" he panicked, and took Celebi from Sabrina, and teleported them in the force-field.

"Whoa!" Eddie gasped, as he saw what was there. There were consoles all around, for who knows what, but that wasn't what drew your attention; a little way there was a great stone object, similar to a table, but much taller and less wide.

"Quickly, quickly, he wont survive much longer outside the great sphere!" the robo-pokemon said panicky, and placed him on the stone object, and a moment later, a faint green bubble was surrounding it. Shortly afterward, Celebi woke up.

"Celebi!" Sabrina cried, and rushed forward. "You're okay!"

"Yes, thank you, but I'm afraid I'm not quite sure who you are, though I remember you helped me against Nyura, thank you again," Celebi said smiling.

"No problem!" she said happily, then turned to the Mr. Mime. "Thank you helping Celebi…um…"

"My name is Miborg. And it was nothing, it is the purpose of my existence to aid Celebi in any way I can, particularly this one," the Mr. Mime replied.

"Why, what makes you so extra-special, Celebi?" the girl asked.

"I am no ordinary Celebi. For one thing, normal Celebi cant talk. But I have long been at war with an evil being named Nyura, the being you saved me from before," Celebi said, nodding at Sabrina. "When you found me, Nyura was about to destroy me, and if that had happened, there would be nothing that could stand up to her powers. I sent her to a time near now, and I believe she will have arrived shortly before me, giving her a chance to build up her army."

"Yes, Nyura arrived here a month ago," Miborg said, interrupting Celebi's monologue.

"So it wont be long before she starts attacking Johto, and the world," Celebi finished darkly, even more so because of what you'd expect from him.

"So what are you going to do?" the first boy asked.

"I am yet unsure," Celebi answered.

"And what do you mean, you "sent her near this time"? Does that mean this is a different time!" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, what year is it, Miborg?" Celebi asked.

"2106" he replied, and Eddie got angry.

"2106! You mean you brought us a century in to the future without asking!" he yelled at Celebi.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't control my powers, I was weak," Celebi apologised.

"Yeah, well…cant you just send us home?" Eddie asked Celebi, but Miborg answered.

"Absolutely not, his power will not be restored for quite a while!" he yelled, waggling a robot finger.

"So we're stuck here?" Sabrina asked desperately.

"I'm afraid so," Celebi said, lowering his head, and Eddie huffed.

"Hey! 2106 isn't so bad! There haven't been any Team, Aqua, Magma or Rocket for 20 years for one thing!" the first boy told them happily. I'm Kurtis by the way. Kurtis Dragonfly."

"And I'm Greg!" the second boy said, holding out his hand, which Eddie shook.

"And my names Anna!" the girl told them brightly.

"I'm Sabrina Mason," Sabrina told them.

"Eddie Barinholtz," Eddie muttered, but at that point, there was a load alarm, and the force-field started flashing red.

"What's going on!" Jack yelled over the siren.

"Oh dear! Its the danger alarm! View the danger orb!" Miborg said, once again panicky. In the centre of the room was a floating green translucent orb. A moment later, it become completely transparent, and showed the pokemon that they had set against the things, and the pokemon were losing.

"Armen's!" Celebi hissed, then, at several confused looks, elaborated. "Nyura's foot-soldiers!"

"Oh know! Our pokemon are hurt! What do we do!" Anna said, also panicking.

"Very well. I see I have no choice," Celebi sighed.

"Huh? What are you talking about Celebi?" Sabrina asked. Celebi strained, and a moment later, a golden box was floating near the danger orb.

"Oh my! Could it be!" Miborg cried.

"What? What's going on?" asked.

"As I am unable to fight, I must now ask you to take on extraordinary powers, in order to defend the world. I ask you now, if you five will become Poke Rangers, and defend the world from the evil that is Nyura! Will you accept?" Celebi asked. Everyone looked apprehensive, but shortly, Eddie stepped forward.

"I will," he said, looking up at Celebi.

"Me too!" Sabrina said, stepping forward, and the other three followed suit.

"And us," they said.

"Thank you," Celebi said, and the box opened, and revealed five, wrist-mounted devices, each bearing the symbol of a certain pokemon type, which included fire, water, grass, electric, and psychic. Each of the new Poke Rangers took a random device.

"These are your morphers, and communicators. They allow you to communicate with us, and each other, and access your new powers. To access your powers, through the Ditto program, you must call "Morph, I choose you!". Now go, save your pokemon, and defeat the Armen's!" Celebi called impressively, then added "Miborg, teleport them out!" and within a moment, they had disappeared in multi-coloured beams of light. Celebi and Miborg then both said "Good luck".

A few moments later, the five of them appeared at the point where they had met the Armen's, and a few more, and their pokemon had entered the clearing, closely followed by the Armen's. All the pokemon were looking extremely tired.

"All right guys, you did a good job, return!" the humans all called, zapping their pokemon back.

"Ready?" Eddie then asked the others, who replied; "Ready!" then the whole team called out the soon to be extremely familiar cry of "Morph, I choose you!"

First up was Kurtis. From his morpher, on his right arm, leafs and vines came out and covered first his right arm, then his torso, followed by his other three limbs. They were shortly removed, and his suited up body was shown. He was wearing a predominantly green suit, but on the right side of his chest, was a fully coloured GS ball, only saying "PRS" instead of "GS", and on his left, a Meganium's head. He had a golden belt, and white gloves and boots. His head was then trapped within the leaves and vines, and then it re-emerged now donning a helmet, which had a black visor that was only over his eyes, in an almost rectangular shape, with a gold outline, blow his visor his helmet was silver, but was otherwise entirely green. Kurtis then took a pose and said "Green Meganium power!"

Next was Sabrina. Her morpher emitted lightning which covered her body in the same fashion as Kurtis' did with the leaves and vines. When her body was revealed, her new uniform was identical to Kurtis', except instead of green, it was yellow, instead of a Meganium's head, it had an Ampharos', and it came with a free skirt. Her head was then encased, and when revealed, her helmet was shown to be identical to Kurtis', except the colour. She then cried "Yellow Ampharos power!" with her own pose, before Greg morphed.

He was covered by water, and was revealed in a blue suit, with a Feraligatr's head. When his head had been revealed, also blue, he took a pose, and cried "Blue Feraligatr power!" before Anna took the stage.

She was encased in psychic energy, and revealed to be wearing a pink suit, that at a distance might have been thought purple. Hers also came with a skirt, and bore an Espeon's head. Once her head had been revealed, she cried "Pink Espeon power!" in her own pose, before the new leader took the stage.

Eddie was encased in fire, and was revealed in a red suit, bearing a Typhlosion's head as its emblem. After his head had been revealed, he gave the cry "Red Typhlosion power!" in his own pose, before the whole team was shown, one foot forward, ready to use their new powers in order to kick some Armen a - I mean - butt!

"Whoa!" Eddie said, examining his body, or, his new suit, like the others.

"Incredible! Impossible!" cried, but they weren't able to be amazed for long, as the Armen's were regaining from their shock, and attacking. The team then split up in order to fight with more space around them.

Kurtis was taking down his opponents with his feet, kicking them down left and right. One came at him from behind, but without turning around, he simply kicked his foot back, and hit the Armen where it hurts.

Sabrina was back flips, hitting whatever came in her way; she almost hit Anna and , who were fighting back-to-back, until they dived in opposite directions, both landing on several Armen, and the began punching whatever they saw.

Eddie was running round the whole group, with his arms out, and was knocking down Armen after Armen, as they were constantly running towards him; they were clearly not very intelligent.

"Rangers!" they all heard, and looked down at their morphers; Miborg was contacting them. "Fighting them will take them down, but incredibly slowly, and they will quickly re-spawn. In order to defeat them you will have to use your Shooter Swords!"

"Our what?" Eddie asked, but had Greg had already worked it out.

"Cool!" he said, and he was holding a blue gun like object that the others took to be their Shooter Swords.

"Okay! Shooter Swords, Blaster mode!" Eddie yelled, and everyone got their Shooter Swords out of holsters on their belts, and they were conveniently already in Blaster mode. The team grouped together, and on Eddie's command, fired their Blasters at the conveniently grouped together Armen's, and when the smoke was gone, that had been caused by the golden lasers, all that was left was a large black scorch mark. The Rangers cheered at their first victory.

Shortly after, the Rangers returned to the Sanctuary, de-morphed, and were talking to Celebi.

"Okay. We'll stay and help fight Nyura," Eddie said, referring to himself and Sabrina. "Its not like we've got anywhere better to go, huh?" he joked, and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, in a castle that had been recently built in the mountains, near Blackthorn City…

"So, Celebi has recruited Poke Rangers, eh? Well, just like he should have, they'll crumble at my power! And him shortly afterwards! Hahahahahahahahaha!" she cackled, and spent the rest of the day doing so, plotting new plans…

A/N: EDIT: The prologue and first chapter have now been combined. To accommodate this, a new chapter, now chapter six, "Goldenrod 2006" has been added. I'm not quite sure what this will do to the reviews, but meh.

Coming soon - Chapter 3: The Power Of Music!

See ya!


	2. The Power Of Music

A/N: Hey! My first normal chapter! Today, we encounter a musical menace, and Eddie learns to play a strange guitar.

Chapter 2: The Power Of Music.

Eddie and Sabrina were starting to settle into their new, futuristic lives, and today, Kurtis, Greg and Anna took them out to the local youth centre.

"Alright," Eddie said, taking his arms out of Kurtis and Anna's. "Beats hanging out in the pokemon centre all day." He and Sabrina had been staying at the pokemon centre until more permanent arrangements could be made.

"You'll love it!" Anna said, "There's tons to do there, they've got internet access, video games, drinks and snacks, and sometimes even live music-!" she continued, but Sabrina then broke in.

"Live music? Hey, you should see if they'll let you play Eddie!" she said excitedly.

"What? You play music, Eddie?" Kurtis asked.

"Uh, yeah, I play the guitar sometimes-" he began, but Greg cut him off.

"Are you any good?" he asked.

"Well, I'm okay, but-" he tried to say, but he was again cut off.

"He's GREAT!" Sabrina squealed, and she then went on to tell of Eddie's music career. However, a small Spinarak shaped camera was watching them.

At Nyura's castle…

"Oh, so the little red ranger likes music, eh? Well, lets see how much he likes mine!" Nyura hissed, to no one in particular, then called "SKETCH!" for the whole castle to hear.

"Yes, my Queen?" a timid looking creature said, entering and wringing its hands. It appeared to be based on Smeargle, but had a black tailcoat on, along with blackish-grey fur, was taller, and a much finer tail.

"Sketch, I need a monster, any monster, I don't know, lets say part-man, part-Carvanha, I don't care! But it has to be able to play music! _Powerful _music!" she added, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yes, my Queen, at once!" Sketch replied, and immediately grabbed his tail, got some paper out of a pocket, and began to work.

Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod city, at Golden Youth's, the youth centre.

"Here we are - Golden Youth's! What do you think?" Greg asked, but without waiting for an answer, rushed over to a corner full of computers, to grab the last one quickly.

"Its-its great!" Eddie said in awe, staring around. A little ahead of them was a bar, that had several teens sat and stood around it, including one stood behind it, talking to someone else. Just to the right, by a large window, was the corner full of computers where Greg now sat, and near there were several arcade games. On the right was a stage and what appeared to be a dance floor.

"Glad you like it. Come on, lets get some drinks!" Anna said cheerfully, and led the way to bar, stopping just beside the boy talking to the boy behind the bar.

"Excuse me?" she said politely, and both boys turned to give her a disgruntled and annoyed.

"Yeah, what?" the boy behind the counter said rudely.

"Um - I wanted to get some colas?" Anna said timidly, but the boy just turned back to his friend.

"Yeah, well I'm busy, so SCRAM!" he half-shouted, making the rangers jump, but a voice from behind came to their aid.

"Listen Donny, if you want to keep your job, you've got to be polite, and give the customer what they ask for!" they said, and the boy then said in a pompous way "Yes, Miss Mable."

"And don't call me Miss Mable, I told you, its Whitney!" she said to him as he turned around to pour the drinks. "On the house," she added as Anna got some money out to pay.

"Thanks Whitney!" she said, taking the drinks off the counter and handing one to each of her friends. "Oh yeah, Eddie, Sabrina, this is Whitney, she runs this place, and she's the towns gym leader, Whitney, this is Eddie and Sabrina, there some friends of ours, travelling trainers," she added, and the three said "Hi."

"Uh - Whitney?" Eddie whispered to Sabrina, trying to hide what he was saying, and it was odd that they would meet someone with the same name, appearance, and occupation as someone they had left a hundred years ago in the past, and in the same City. Whitney heard him however.

"I was named after my Great-Grandma," she told them, and Eddie let out a long "Oh!" of realisation.

"Whitney, how come you hired Donny?" Kurtis asked, making sure neither he nor his friend would overhear.

"Well, I needed some help, I cant be here all the time, especially because of the gym, and Donny was the only person I could get to do it, no-one else wanted to. Well, except Carl, and who would you rather have working here?" she finished, and Kurtis and Anna both said "Donny."

"So guys, travelling trainers, I take it you're gonna enter the Johto league?" Whitney asked Eddie and Sabrina.

"That's right," Sabrina answered.

"So either of you gonna challenge me sometime soon?" Whitney asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Maybe, but not just yet, we're on - uh - vacation," he said, and Whitney looked slightly upset.

"Hey, Whitney, we were wondering if Eddie could play here tonight?" Anna asked, but Eddie started shaking his head, protesting, but no-one noticed.

"Yeah, according to Sabrina, he plays the guitar and he's really good!" Kurtis put in.

"Really? Well, I don't see why not. Do you have your own guitar?" Whitney asked, and Eddie shook his head, mumbling incoherently.

"Okay, you can borrow one of ours then, I'm sure we've got a spare…" Whitney told them, and went behind the bar to get one.

"Here we go!" she said, getting one, and held it out to Eddie, who looked nervous. Not because he was afraid he wasn't good enough, but because the guitar didn't look like one he'd ever played before. It had twice as many strings as one from our time would, and it had several multi-coloured buttons on it as well.

"Something wrong?" Whitney asked looking confused. Eddie looked to Sabrina for support, but instead she said "He just hasn't played for a while, he just needs to rehearse," and Eddie had no choice but to take it.

"Excellent. Right, you'll go on at six, and you can use the stage to rehearse. Okay, I'll see you guys later, I've gotta go back to the gym," Whitney said, and with that, she left.

Eddie spent half an hour or so rehearsing, by the end of which he was considerably better, for the first time he plucked a chord, it sounded like nails down a chalkboard, but by the time he was done, he was able to use it like a normal guitar, and he and Sabrina were writing a new song(Sabrina was his back-up singer).

Back at the castle…

"Excellent work, Sketch, now, Sudos, take some Armen's down to the National Park, and cause havoc, ready for our new friend here!" she said to someone in the shadows, who replied "Yes, my Queen," before apparently freezing, then teleporting off.

Back at Golden Youth's…

Eddie and Sabrina were still on stage, and had finished writing their song, and were now rehearsing it. Greg was still playing on the computer, Kurtis and Anna were playing video games, and Carl and Donny were still being rude, when the rangers morphers all beeped, and the emblems lighted up. They all gathered together to hear what Celebi and/or Miborg had to say.

"Eddie here, what's up?" Eddie asked.

"Rangers," Celebi's voice said. "Nyura has sent Armen's down to the National Park. Hurry!"

"You got it, Celebi!" Eddie said, and they all ran to the toilets, made sure they were empty, locked themselves into cubicles, and teleported to the park in the same multi-coloured beams of light as the day before. As they did so, Carl entered the boys, and seeing the blue, green and red lights, said "Huh."

The rangers entered the park, and saw the Armen's terrorising people, who had never seen anything like it. At the back of the hoard, was a Sudowoodo like creature. It had normal, but rock, human-like arms, instead of its branch like ones, a horrible and evil expression on its face, and a huge sword in its hand. It was cackling loudly.

"Ah! The Poke Rangers! I was hoping you'd show up! Ready to _die_!" the creature asked.

"In your dreams, loser!" Greg said, and the Armen's started attacking, so the rangers started knocking them down, five, after another five, after another five, and so on. Eventually, however, they stopped. The cause of this was a huge block of ice materializing right before their eyes. A moment later, the ice shattered, and an even more hideous creature than any of them had yet seen appeared. It was slimy, and appeared to be amphibious, as it had gills on its neck, but was breathing quite perfectly. It was entirely green, except its head appeared to be an entire Carvanha. It was also carrying a flute.

"Ewe! What is that!" Sabrina asked, disgusted.

"I am Flutist Carvanha! Your pathetic powers will crumble beneath my magical flute!" it screeched, then started playing its flute.

"Ah! That's terrible!" Eddie said, covering his ears like the others. It was so terrible, it shattered all the windows of the Goldenrod Radio Station.

"Guys, we better morph!" Kurtis called to the others, and Eddie responded by saying "Right. Ready?" to his team, who responded by calling "Ready!" and they all called "Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

They all took their poses and gave their morph-calls, before resuming fighting; Eddie fighting Flutist Carvanha, Kurtis, the Sudowoodo thing, and the others, the Armen's.

"Rangers!" Miborg called from their morphers. "Nyura's monsters will be far to powerful to defeat by fighting, or even with the Shooter Swords! You shall have to use your unique ranger weapons! Press your belt buckle's and they will materialize in your hands!" Miborg finished.

"You're the boss, Miborg!" Eddie said, then all the rangers pressed their belt buckle's saying "Weapons, ready!" as they did so. Kurtis' weapon was a bladed whip, which he would from then on call "Vine Whip!". Sabrina received a stunner, which she dubbed "Thunder Stunner!", Greg got a double-ended, bladed staff, which he named "Wave Blade!", Anna was given a more powerful laser cannon, which she called "Psychic Shooter!", and Eddie had a mighty energy sword(also known as a light sabre to Star Wars fans), which he named "Cinder Sabre!". The five attacked their enemies with their new weapons, and within no time, the Armen's were gone, and Kurtis knocked the Sudowoodo-wannabe down, Miborg called again.

"Now's your chance, rangers! Combine your weapons to form the Poke-cannon!" he called, and Jack leapt backwards to where his team-mates were stood, and they formed their weapon.

The Wave Blade connected to the underside of the Psychic Shooter, which the Thunder Stunner was placed on top of. The Vine Whip was wrapped round the handle of the Cinder Sabre, which was placed on top of the half-formed cannon, to complete it. Kurtis and Greg then knelt down on one knee, and supported the Poke Cannon by the handles of the Wave Blade on their shoulders. The girls stood either side, with Eddie at the handle. They then all cried "Poke Cannon, fire!", and Eddie pulled the trigger, firing a massive ball of energy at the monster, which was reduced to rubble. The Poke Rangers then stood cheering.

Nyura's Castle…

"SKETCH!" Nyura screamed, and he reluctantly stepped forward. "You told me your monster would be able to defeat the Poke-pipsqueaks!"

"F-fear not, my Queen, I have a back-up plan, I have modified your staff, and it is now able to grow your monsters - even destroyed ones! - to enormous proportions!" he said, holding the Ice Staff out to her and cowering. Nyura was extremely pleased, however.

"Excellent work, Sketch she said, she held it in the direction of Goldenrod, pressed a new button, and an Ice Beam shot out of it.

Back at the park…

The Ice Beam had arrived, and hit the rubble, which then reformed, and grew tens of times bigger!

"Alright! Now that's more like it!" Flutist Carvanha said once his body was unfrozen.

"Uh, Celebi? We have a - well not little - we have a _big_ problem!" Eddie said into his morpher.

At the Sanctuary…

"Miborg, are the Poke Zords ready yet?" Celebi asked Miborg.

"Well, they are ready to fight alone, but they cannot combine. Oh, dear, oh dear, I should have worked faster! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg answered, wringing his hands.

"Then they shall have to fight individually," Celebi said from his bubble, then spoke into the morphers. "Rangers, you must call upon the Poke Zords!"

Back at the park…

"The what!" Greg asked.

"The Poke Zords, they are giant mechanical pokemon that will be able to help you!" Celebi's voice said from the morphers.

"Okay then…" Eddie said, before shouting "We need Poke Zord power!"

From out of nowhere, five huge pokeballs appeared in the sky. One by one they spilled out their contents, then disappearing again. Despite Celebi's warning, they were shocked to see the giant Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Ampharos, Meganium, and Espeon appear. Eventually however, they jumped into their own new machines.

"Okay then!" Anna said once she was settled into her seat. "Lets see what this baby can do!" she added, pressing a random button. Her giant Espeon shot out a Psybeam at Flutist Carvanha. It hit home, but didn't do to much damage.

"Whoa! Incredible!" Greg gasped, and he pressed a button, and sent a Water Pulse at Flutist Carvanha, but it did even less damage.

"Okay, my turn!" the monster said, and began playing its flute. Some of the bricks started falling off the buildings, and a minor Earthquake was caused.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled. "No-one does that to Goldenrod whilst we're around!" he finished, and he launched a flamethrower, which also did next-to-nothing.

"Ha! Is that the best you got!" the flute-playing-fiend taunted.

"Wait! Guys, look! Its part Carvanha! Maybe that means it has the same weaknesses as one!" Greg cried.

"Then in that case, its up to Sabrina and Kurtis!" Eddie yelled, and Sabrina and Kurtis pressed two of their own buttons. A Shock Wave came from the Ampharos Zord, and a Giga Drain from the Meganium.

"NO!" the music monster cried, but too late; the attacks were enough to beat him.

"Alright! Good job guys!" Eddie called to his team-mates.

Later, back at Golden Youth's…

"Earlier on today, a group that people say are called "The Poke-Rangers" destroyed a gigantic rampaging monster. The identities of said Rangers are still unknown," a radio said, that Carl and Donny were listening to.

"Boy those guys must be pretty brave!" Donny said in awe.

"Yeah, I'd sure like to meet them!" Carl replied. The rangers, who had just arrived, grinned at each other.

"What are you dweebs so happy about?" Donny asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Anna answered.

"Guys, what happened! Where were you!" Whitney asked, coming up to them from behind, looking worried.

"Oh, sorry Whitney, we had some urgent things we needed to do," Eddie told her, and her look of worry was replaced by one of annoyance.

"Well get ready you two, you go on in five minutes," she said to Eddie and Sabrina, and walked off.

"Five minutes!" they both said, and they rushed to the stage.

After five minutes, they were ready, and a large crowd was gathered on the dance floor. Eddie and Sabrina began playing and/or singing their new song, which they called "Away From Home", which was extremely popular with the crowd.

At the castle…

Nyura was extremely angry.

"SKETCH! Even with an upgrade, your pathetic pipsqueak of a monster couldn't beat the Poke-punks! Why!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I promise it wont happen again!" Sketch cried, cowering from Nyura's new-and-improved staff.

"You'd better see that it doesn't!" she said, then lowered her staff and said "Never mind. I have another, better plan!" she said, and began cackling. Sudos followed suit. Sketch also began to laugh, but Nyura whacked him round the head and he fainted.

A/N: Viola! The rangers now have their individual weapons, and their new, SHINY Zords! I like shiny things. Now about my quiz from the last instalment. I don't think I've given you enough time yet, so I'll wait a chapter or two before I give you the answer. Also, if anyone is good at writing song lyrics, think they can for the title "Away From Home, and are willing to give them to me, I'll be happy to edit this and include them at the end their. Thanks in advance.

Coming soon: Chapter 4: Homesick

See ya!


	3. Homesick

A/N: Chapter 4, and Eddie's feeling a little homesick. Of course, its only natural. By the way, wondering about the quiz? Nyura is the Japanese name for Sneasel, who is a dark and ice type, which is why I wont permit any of the good characters to have a Sneasel! I was kinda disappointed actually, that no-one had a guess…oh well. To the fic.

Chapter 3: Homesick

Today, we find the rangers out at Golden Youth's, where Greg was to be found being beaten at his own game, by a mere rookie…

"Down! Punch! Left, left, left, LEFT!" he cried, sweat dripping from the end of nose, but it was to late; Sabrina had beaten him at the fighting game known as "Super Jail Break 14".

"No!" Greg whined, pounding the machine he had been playing on. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Hey, calm down Greg, its only a game! And I don't think you have the money to pay for that if you break it," Whitney added, pointing at the dent that Greg had somehow managed to create.

"Sorry. But Sabrina just beat me at Super Jail Break 14, and she's never even played before!" he complained.

"Really! You know, Greg's the local expert at that game!" Whitney told them.

"Well, I must just be a natural then!" Sabrina said, pointing her nose in the air.

"Hey, Whitney, what's up? Kurtis asked.

"Well, you asked me if I knew anywhere you two could stay for a while," she replied, nodding at Eddie and Sabrina, "and I found somewhere," she added, causing everyone to smile and cheer with joy. "Now its kinda small, but its got everything you should need, and you don't have to pay anything, I'm covering it."

"Really! Thanks, Whitney!" Eddie said with joy.

"Its nothing. Come on, I'll show you it now," Whitney said, so they left.

On the other side of town, five minutes later…

"Well here you are, what do you think?" Whitney asked. She was right, it was small, with a lounge/kitchenette, two, small bedrooms, and a small bathroom. None of that bothered Eddie however. He had a much bigger problem with the apartment.

"Its great!" Sabrina said, happily.

"Is something wrong, Eddie?" Whitney asked, looking at Eddie worriedly. When he didn't reply, she continued; "I-I'll leave you to settle in," and then left.

"Eddie? Are you okay? Anna asked.

"My-my grandparents used to live here!" he gasped.

"What!" everyone gasped back.

"You never said your grandparents lived in Goldenrod!" Sabrina said, looking down at Eddie(he had sat down) sadly.

"Uh - is that our morphers I hear?" Kurtis asked, staring pointedly at Anna and Greg.

"OH! Yeah, I hear it too, we better go, Greg!"

"What? I didn't hear anything!" Greg protested, not getting the point, but Kurtis and Anna pulled him out by the arms.

"Eddie…" Sabrina began, not knowing what to say.

"Think about, Sabrina!" he said, suddenly, making Sabrina jump. "Everyone we've ever known or loved is dead now!"

"I guess…but don't worry Jack, we'll see them again, as soon as Celebi's back at full strength and we've beaten Nyura! And besides, I'm still here…and our new friends are," she said, looking down at down at him with tears in her eyes now. "And if we don't help the people here out -" she began, pulling Eddie's head up to look at her. "-then they will die," she said plainly.

All the while, a Spinarak-like camera was watching through the window.

At Nyura's castle…

Nyura and Sudos were squinting, sitting close to a small, black and white TV. Apparently, being evil doesn't pay well. But they could still hear everything fine.

"So, the red ranger's feeling lonely, is he?" Nyura said, standing up. "Well then, its probably not a good idea to - oh, I don't know - _attack_ him, or something!" she hissed.

"What do you mean, my Queen? Its a perfect time to - hey!" he said, and began rubbing the spot on her head where Nyura had hit him.

"You idiot! I was being sarcastic!" she spat, before screeching "SKETCH!" out to her Smeargle-like servant, and he hastily entered and bowed.

"Sketch, the poor ickle wed wanger is feewing sad! I think we should give him a pwesent!" she hissed, trying to sound childish, but the hiss in her voice made that hard.

"But why my Queen?" he asked, and Nyura hit him as well.

"I really need to teach you idiots about sarcasm," she sighed, before continuing. "No, we send down what you've been working on! Are they finished?" she asked.

"Almost my Queen, but they aren't very intelligent," he replied, chuckling nervously.

"Never mind that, send them down, _now_!" she hissed, and he hastened to obey.

Meanwhile, at the apartment…

"There, all done!" Sabrina said with a deep breath; the others had come back and they had spent the last ten minutes putting away the few possessions that Eddie and Sabrina had, including the guitar that Whitney had let Eddie keep - she was extremely generous - when their morphers beeped. They grouped together, and pressed the "communicate" buttons.

"Rangers, Nyura has sent down two new monsters downtown, hurry!" Celebi cried, and Sabrina said "Right, ready?" addressing first Celebi, then the others, who replied "Ready!" and then their morph cry, "Morph, I choose you!" and morphing before teleporting downtown.

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

There was a huge amount of destruction, although no people appeared to be hurt. At the heart of it all was a mob of Armen's, and two Murkrow likes creatures. They were human height, with black, feathered arms, as well as arms, but otherwise resembled Kanga's(Rito Revolto's wedding gift to his sister in Might Morphin Power Rangers).

"Oh look, brother! Its the Poke Rangers!" one of them said on sight of the rangers, in a female-ish voice.

"You're right sister! We should go say "hello"!" the other one said, in a more male voice. However, what they called "saying "hello"", the rangers called "throwing Shadow Balls", which knocked them off their feet.

"Okay guys! Shooter Swords, Sword mode!" Eddie cried, and the rangers began fighting the monsters, with Eddie on the male and Anna on the female, but they were far tougher than anything they had yet encountered, and the swords were nothing against them.

"Okay, this isn't working, weapons, ready!" Eddie shouted, followed by: "Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

But even they were no match for them, and Eddie and Anna were forced back.

"Faint attack!" the duo cried, and turned invisible, a moment later colliding with Kurtis, Greg and Sabrina, sending them flying into Eddie and Anna.

"I think its time we formed the Poke cannon, guys!" Kurtis yelled, and the rangers agreed, and formed their strongest hand-held weapon, and aimed it at the male.

"Fire!" Eddie yelled, and surprisingly, seeing as the individual weapons didn't do much, destroyed it.

"BROTHER!" the remaining monster screamed, but it was only a few moments before an Ice Beam hit the rubble, and made it grow and reform; evidently, Nyura had activated her staff.

"Now this is much more like it!" he squawked, and his sister told the rangers; "Now you'll what real power can do!"

"Um, Celebi?" Greg said into his morpher, receiving the reply; "The Zords are already on their way," and a moment later, the giant pokeballs had sent out the Zords, and the rangers jumped in.

"Ok, Murkrow are weak against electricity," Greg started, "care to do the honours, Sabrina?" he finished.

"My pleasure!" she said, and pressed a button, setting a Thunderbolt loose, however, it barely left a scratch.

"Ha, it'll take more than that to ruffle _my_ feathers!" he cried, and his sister yelled up to him; "Show 'em what you're made of, brother!"

"What do we do now!" Eddie said panicky, but Miborg appeared on a monitor.

"Rangers, you must combine your Zords into one, Megazord!" he said, ever-anxiously. "Press the buttons above your heads!" he said, and turned the monitor off. The rangers did as they were told, and braced themselves.

All the Zords started floating somehow, and the arms and legs of the Typhlosion(yes, its upright) retracted. The Meganium's neck and body separated, and the legs folded in as well, and it joined the Typhlosion below it, and the neck and head became the Megazords right arm. Ampharos' body moved up towards its neck and it connected to be the Megazords left arm. Feraligatr split and shaped itself into legs, and connected to the Meganium. Espeon then split and became armour, with its underside covering the chest, bearing the GS ball like symbol of the team.

Meanwhile, the rangers chairs were completely rearranging, and ended up in the head, which was covered by a transformed and red and white Espeon's head.

"Well, that was a ride I'd choose not to repeat!" Greg said, who would have been puking if his suit hadn't prevented it.

"Yeah, well lets just kick some monster butt!" Kurtis cried, punching the air.

Meanwhile, the monster didn't like what he saw.

"Oh. Crud," it said, simply.

All the rangers pressed identical buttons, and sent out one of their most powerful attacks from the chest; Hyper Beam.

"NO!" both the monsters cried, as the male was blasted back into dust, but the female was being teleported back home. Inside the Megazord, the rangers were cheering.

At Nyura's castle…

Nyura had intended on giving the female a shouting, but it was hard to over her sobs.

"He-he was my only brother!" she moaned, and Nyura tried to comfort her.

"There, there. It'll be alright. I'm sure you'll see your brother again soon," she said, and the monster looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure! Heck, knowing our luck, it'll probably be tomorrow! On second thought, knowing you, make that next year…" Nyura added, not intending the monster to hear her, but it unfortunately did, and started sobbing again. Sudos was now getting annoyed.

"Watch this," he whispered to his Queen, and turned to the monster. "Hey, Krowa? How's your brother?" he asked the monster, who was clearly Krowa, who looked up in alarm.

"I have a brother?" she said, and Nyura sighed.

"No. But there's one thing you need to know. The Poke Rangers are your worst enemies!" she hissed.

Golden Youth's, much later…

Greg had challenged Sabrina to a re-match to Super Jail Break 14, which she accepted and won easily. She then turned to talk to Eddie, who was sitting on his own.

"Hey Eddie. Are you okay, now?" she asked, and Eddie nodded.

"Yeah. 'Cause I know that I'll see everyone back home again. But in the meantime-" he said, and stood up. "Nyura has to be destroyed!"

A/N: I've only just remembered something I noticed when I first got my female rangers; the pink, Anna, is blonde, or yellow-haired, whereas Sabrina, the yellow ranger, is pink-haired! Ah, well!

Coming soon; Chapter 5: A Training Break. Pokemon, that is.


	4. A Training Trip Pokemon, That Is

A/N: Hey all. Listen, this might sound rude, but in future, if you cant think of anything to say other than I've done well, does it really matter that you review? Whilst getting praise is nice, I get fairly excited when I get reviews, because I think that they may offer me help, or alert me to a mistake, be asking a question, or, in the case of this fic, be submitting a character. I'm sure that you know who you are. Well, enough of me, lets get on with the fic!

Chapter 4: A Training Trip. Pokemon, That Is.

It was a beautiful day down in Goldenrod City, and as Nyura hadn't sent down a monster or anything in a while, Kurtis, Anna, and Greg decided to take a break, and go training near the national park(a.k.a, where the bug catching contest is held).

"Come on, Greg!" Anna called back, as Greg was lagging behind. He was not used to much exercise.

"I cant help it! You guys are going to fast!" he cried. Just then, a passing Shuckle, which were known for their speed - their _low_ speed - overtook Anna and Kurtis. Greg sighed and hurried to catch up.

"Okay. This looks like a good place to stop. Who's up for a battle?" Kurtis asked, and Greg perked up.

"Now you're speaking my language!" he said, and stood a distance away from Kurtis. Meanwhile, Anna sat on a log.

"Lets have it three-on-three! Go, Scyther!" Kurtis called, and tossed his pokeball. His mantis pokemon, Scyther, popped out, and prepared for battle.

"Scyther!" it hissed.

"Then in that case, I'll choose Delibird!" Greg called back, tossing his own pokeball, and his pokemon came out.

"Deli, Delibird?" it said confusedly, blinking its eyes.

"Ready for battle, Delibird?" Greg asked determinedly, and it nodded.

"This three-on-three battle has now started!" Anna called, deciding to referee.

"Use Present, Delibird!" Greg called, but Kurtis countered by yelling, "Scyther, dodge it with Double Team!"

Delibird lobbed a bomb at its opponent, but it hit one of Scyther's new copy's.

"Now use Steel Wing, Scyther!" Kurtis called back, and his pokemon's wings hardened, and slammed into Delibird, who was knocked out. Greg ruefully retuned his fallen pokemon to its pokeball, as Anna called, "Delibird is no longer able to battle!"

"Heh-heh. TM. You're to predictable, Greg!" Kurtis called.

"Oh, yeah? Well predict this!" Greg yelled back, tossing his own pokeball. It contained a Chinchou.

"When'd you get a Chinchou!" Kurtis asked, gob-smacked, and Greg grinned.

"Just before we became - you know!" he told Kurtis, before adding "Use Spark!" to Chinchou, who jumped forward, and slammed into Scyther. It was immediately knocked unconscious.

"Scyther is no longer able to battle!" Anna said, but that was obvious anyway.

"Oh man! That things good!" Kurtis cried, recalling his pokemon.

"You know it!" Greg yelled back.

"Well, you've forgotten one thing, Greg. I use mainly _grass_ type pokemon, and your Chinchou is _water_!" Kurtis yelled, and tossed his Meganium's pokeball, to send it out. Greg started panicking.

"Oh man! I forgot! _All_ my other pokemon are weak against grass type!" he cried.

"Unlucky, buddy! Meganium, hit it with Magical Leaf!" Kurtis yelled, and Greg tried to get Chinchou to dodge it, forgetting that it wouldn't be able to. Chinchou was blasted back.

"Now, finish it with Mega Drain!" Kurtis called, and Meganium sapped the last of Chinchou's strength, and it fainted.

"Well. I might as well use my strongest pokemon to go up against Meganium," Greg said sadly, reaching for his next and last pokeball. "So I choose Croconaw!"

The crocodile/alligator-like pokemon popped out, and readied itself for battle.

"Meganium, hit it quickly with Vine Whip!" Kurtis yelled, and Meganium extended its vines and swung them at Croconaw. It dodged, however, and Greg used this to his advantage.

"Now, quickly, run up and use Bite, Croconaw!" he called, and his pokemon jumped onto Meganium.

"Big mistake, Greg! Now Meganium!" Kurtis called, and Meganium redirected its vines and whacked Croconaw on the head, and it fell to the ground.

"Now finish it with another Mega Drain!" Kurtis yelled, and his pokemon obliged. The boys expected Anna to announce the winner, but they heard nothing.

"Anna?" they both called, and a moment later, a pink blob emerged from some bushes, closely followed by Anna and her Togetic.

"Look guys!" she squealed excitedly. "Its a Ditto!" she finished, and the boys looked over to the blob to have what Anna said confirmed; a Ditto was sat/stood there, clearly in a battle pose.

"And don't even think about it guys, 'cause this one's mine! Go, Togetic, use Magical Leaf!" she said, and Togetic sent out identical leaf's to the ones Meganium had done. They hit Ditto, who then transformed and copied the attack, which hit Togetic, but due to its resistance, didn't do as much damage.

Not far away, a Spinarak of sorts was watching them…

Nyura's castle…

"Incredible!" Nyura gasped, watching her pathetic TV. "SKETCH!" she then cried, as she constantly did.

"Yes, my Queen?" Sketch asked nervously as he entered.

"See how easily that Ditto is winning against the putrid pink ranger!" she asked, and the Ditto/Togetic was indeed winning, as it discovered it new Shock Wave.

"Yes, my Queen. So?"

"So, that means that a Ditto monster would be even stronger, and the rangers wouldn't stand a chance!" she told him, and for once, he understood.

"Yes, my Queen, at once!" he said, and set to work.

Back…wherever the rangers were…

Anna had eventually managed to beat and capture the Ditto, and was cheering, when a troop of Armen's along with Sudos appeared.

"Oh, great, and I was enjoying myself, too! Ready?" Kurtis asked wearily, and the others replied, "Ready!" before they all added "Morph, I choose you!". The rangers were surrounded by their respective elements before re-emerging, morphed.

"Green Meganium power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

The rangers then summoned their weapons.

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Vine Whip!"

The rangers started fighting, with Greg taking Sudos, and they were kicking butt, until a voice the rangers guessed must be Nyura's boomed down.

"Sudos, it is ready, return!" it hissed.

"That's my cue!" Sudos laughed, and froze then teleported away. A moment later, a tall black blob appeared. It otherwise resembled a Ditto with arms and legs.

"Hello, rangers, my name's Mimien!" it laughed. Greg made to attack it, but Mimien jumped on him. A moment later, Greg jumped back up, only to leave himself lying on the floor.

"What the-!" Kurtis said confusedly.

"It must have the power to transform!" the standing Greg said, looking down at the Greg on the floor with disgust, and Anna gasped.

"Just like Ditto!" she said, and the floor Greg stood up.

"Wait! You don't believe that things me, do you?" he asked, and Kurtis sighed.

"Well how do we tell which is which?" he asked, and the first Greg grinned.

"Like THIS!" he yelled, and he attacked Anna. A moment later, there were two Anna's.

"This is going no-where!" Kurtis said in frustration. "Why don't you just try to fight us, like all the other losers who Nyura sends down do, and one of the Anna's hissed.

"Alright then!" she said, and jumped on him, but Kurtis had prepared himself; rather than giving Mimien the chance to get up in his guise, he grabbed onto it, and started punching it, who looked like Anna.

"Yeah! Go Kurtis!" they yelled, but it was no good. A moment later, two Kurtis' were stood snarling at each other.

"How can we tell which one's which!" Anna asked desperately. Greg was thinking deeply. A moment later, he jumped at one of the Kurtis' and swung his Wave Blade at him. He staggered back, and transformed back into the black blob.

"How'd you know which was which, Greg?" Kurtis asked amazed.

"Simple!" he said, with a grin. "I did Eenie-meenie-minie-mo!" he said, and Anna had to hold Kurtis back from hitting him.

"Lets just beat this loser!" she said, and the others agreed, and ran up to Mimien and slammed it with their weapons, before Anna blasted it with the Psychic Shooter.

Nyura's castle…

"SKETCH! I asked for a STRONG monster that would be able to defeat the rangers!" Nyura roared.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, it wont happen this time!" he whimpered.

"It better not had!" she hissed, firing her Ice Beam.

Back with the rangers…

The remains of Mimien were frozen by the Ice Beam, before they grew.

At the Sanctuary…

"Incoming, Celebi!" Miborg said, and activated the transmission.

"Guys, we need the others, and the Zords, now!" Anna's voice said.

"We'll contact them now, Anna," Celebi said. "Miborg-?" Celebi said, but Miborg interrupted.

"Yes, I'll call them immediately. Oh dear, oh dear. I _knew _this would happen!" Miborg said, before Eddie's voice was heard.

"Eddie here, what's up?" he asked.

"Anna, Kurtis and Greg are in trouble. You two need to get down there now!" Celebi said.

"On our way, Celebi!" Eddie said, before ending the transmission.

"And I've sent the Zords as well Celebi. Oh dear…"

With the rangers…

It was only a few moments before Eddie and Sabrina, both morphed, arrived, and another few before the Zords pokeballs arrived.

"Okay, lets do this!" Eddie said, and they jumped into the Zords, and formed the Megazord.

"Ooh! That's quite nice!" Mimien said. "I think I'll take it!" it added, and a moment later changed had into the Megazord.

"What on Earth!" Sabrina asked

"It can even copy the Megazord!" Anna cried.

"That's right! And I'm much better at it!" it said, before launching multiple attacks; Earthquake, Smokescreen, and even a Mega Punch, which left the rangers quite shaken.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Mimien said, and a moment later, it held a sword in its Ampharos hand.

"Huh! I didn't know we had a sword!" Eddie said, and started looking for the button to use it.

"You really need to read the manual!" Greg said.

"No-one reads the manual!" Eddie said stubbornly(A/N: That's from Fairly Odd Parents, the greatest normal cartoon of all time! Well, maybe not better than the Simpson's…).

Greg sighed and lent over to press the sword button. A moment later, and a sword had materialised in the Megazords hand, much bigger and more impressive than the fakes.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Mimien said, and swung its sword at the Megazords, but it snapped in two on contact, and Mimien then transformed back into its normal form.

"Oh no! I'm losing my power!" Mimien cried, and Eddie grinned.

"Okay! Lets finish this!" he yelled, and the Megazord took one swing at Mimien, and it exploded.

"All Right!" Kurtis yelled.

Later, at Golden Youth's…

"I'd say that was a pretty good day, all-in-all," Greg said, slurping his drink.

"Yep. We got some training in, and I got a new pokemon!" Anna said, squeezing her new Ditto. Meanwhile, at the counter, Donny was trying to get Carl a drink, but the machine was being stubborn.

"Stupid thing!" Donny said, hitting it.

"Let me try!" Carl said, and he hopped over the counter, and pulled hard on the handle to pour the drinks. A moment later, it had snapped off, and the two of them were getting covered in pink smoothie, whilst everyone around laughed, and Whitney jokily said "That's coming out of your wages, Donny!"

A/N: That last bit came from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, I always loved the endings when Bulk and Skull got covered in whatever. Now, to prompt more constructive reviews, here's another little quiz for you: Where did I get the name "Mimien"? I'll give you a clue, its pokemon, not power rangers.

Coming soon; Chapter 6: Poke Rangers; More Than Just A Game.

See ya!


	5. Poke Rangers More Than Just A Game

A/N: Wah-hey! This is now my highest reviewed story, thanks! Its also my highest word story. And the answer to my recent quiz, Mimien is the nickname of the Mr. Mime you can trade for an Abra in Fire red/Leaf green, so well done to Mimato-4eva for getting close! To the fic!

Chapter 5; Poke Rangers; More Then Just A Game…

As ever, the rangers were to be found relaxing at Golden Youth's. Eddie and Sabrina were rehearsing, Greg was playing Super Jail Break 14, and Kurtis and Anna were attempting to get drinks from Donny.

"Huh. It should be here by now…" Whitney said, out of the blue, looking at her watch.

"What should, Whitney?" Anna asked, sitting down at a table with Kurtis and some drinks.

"Oh. You'll see…" Whitney replied, tapping her nose.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Stupid Poke Rangers. Always beating my monsters," Nyura was found to be saying, walking back and forth in front of her hench-monsters, when suddenly, she snapped and started yelling at them. "CANT ONE OF YOU THINK OF A GOOD PLAN!"

The Sudos, Sketch, and Krowa stood for a moment with blank looks on their faces, when Krowa stepped forward.

"Oh! I can!" it said, holding up its arm, and everyone groaned.

"Well, a plan is a plan. Lets her it then…" Nyura sighed.

Back at Golden Youth's…

A huge wooden crate had just arrived, and the rangers and Whitney were watching Carl and Donny struggle to bring it in, with confused faces, except Whitney's, which bore a look of satisfaction. Carl and Donny set it down, only on one foot each.

"YOWEE-OWIE-OW!" they screamed.

Five minutes later…

Donny was now struggling to pry the box open with a crowbar, and Greg turned to Whitney.

"Hey, what's in the box, Whitney?" he asked.

"Oh, its just the latest thing, shipped in straight from Silph in Saffron City!" she said, just as the box fell apart, and its contents was revealed.

"The brand-new Poke Rangers Video Game!" she said excitedly, and it was, it was a blue console, with a huge screen, and an unbelievable amount of buttons. It was decorated with each of the rangers, although they looked quite different to the ranger suits the real rangers recognised; for a start, they didn't have the pokemon head symbols.

"Couldn't have their home town go without it now, could I? Do you think the rangers might turn up to play it!" she asked excitedly, and looking around as if expecting to see them. The rangers stood in awkward silence, except Greg, who hurried forward saying "Oh, I bet they will!". Eddie and Sabrina panicked at this, but Whitney was laughing, as Greg plugged the game into a nearby socket.

"Greg is always the first to try out new games," she told the pair. "I don't think he knows you can actually have that as a job though!" she added, and the others laughed.

"Well, we'll see you later then!" Eddie said, clapping his shoulder, and just got a grunt as a reply. The others all walked off, minus Carl and Donny, who hopped.

"Okay, lets see…" Greg said to himself as the game started up. ""Choose your ranger". Blue, of course!"

The game started up, and it showed only the blue ranger, facing a single Armen.

"Is that all?" Greg thought. He used his shooter sword(a.k.a, laser), and it was blasted apart.

"Weak!" he thought. The words "LEVEL TWO" flashed up in bold blue letters, and the blue ranger reappeared, along with three Armen's. Greg played through the levels one-by-one, until eventually, on level 9, he met a monster, and the graphics became much, much better.

"Hah! I am Jotin! You'll never make it past me!" it said through the speakers. It had a yellow body, coated with white spikes. Its head was similar to a Jolteon's, but it had long yellow hair and some girl-like features.

"Lame!" Greg thought. "Lets see, what's the button for the Wave Blade?" he thought. He found it, and summoned the Wave Blade(correctly named), and attacked. This monster was much tougher than the Armen's, and Greg was still battling it ten minutes later, when he vaguely heard Kurtis' voice.

"Hey - Greg! You're gonna have to stop playing, Celebi said Sudos and some Armen's are attacking the city!". Greg didn't register what Kurtis had said, and a few minutes later, after trying to get Greg's attention several times, Kurtis ran off to meet the others.

Outside the Magnet Train Station…

Kurtis was joining the other rangers, who were morphed, and battling the Armen's, and Eddie against Sudos.

"Its about time! Where's Greg!" Sabrina asked, knocking down an Armen.

"He's wrapped up in his game!" Kurtis told her, and she actually stopped to give Kurtis "the look". In doing this however, she gave an Armen the chance to take her down, and Anna had to help her out.

"You better morph!" Anna told Kurtis, and he nodded.

"Morph, I choose you!" he yelled, followed moments later by "Green Meganium power!"

The rangers continued fighting, and though the rangers were clearly winning, they continued fighting for ten minutes, before all of a sudden, Sudos just said "Lets go!" and left. The rangers powered down.

"Morph return!" they all said, then grouped together.

"What was that all about!" Eddie gasped.

"I don't know, but I think it may have been a cover. Lets go see what's up with Greg," Kurtis said, and they left for Golden Youth's.

Back in game world…

Greg had managed to beat Jotin, and was now engaging in a Megazord battle with it.

"All right, see how you like this, then! Pin Missile!" the monster said, but rather than shooting the spikes that covered its body, it summoned an actual missile launcher, and fired millions of spikes!

"Quick - evasive manoeuvres!" Greg thought, and pressed a button for a light screen shield, and it blocked the majority of the pins.

"My turn!" Greg thought, and pressed another button. A floating ball of water appeared by the legs and shot at the monster as a Hydro Pump. This did little damage, but was a distraction from the Focus Punch Greg then fired. He finished it with the Mega-Sword.

"All right!" he thought again, but a sound never escaped his lips. The other rangers then approached him.

"Hey, man, what's up - we needed your help out there!" Kurtis hissed, but still he got no response. Greg now had a zombie like look on his face, and even started drooling.

"EW!" Anna squealed, and backed off. The morphers then started beeping, so Eddie, Sabrina, Kurtis and Anna grouped together.

"Kurtis here. What's up?"

"Rangers - we have discovered a devilish plot of Nyura's - report to the sanctuary immediately!" Celebi's voice said, and Sabrina made to get Greg, but even as she did so, Celebi said in a dark voice "Leave Greg."

Meanwhile, at the sanctuary…

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I knew this would happen!" Miborg said.

"Miborg, would you _please _stop saying that! I'm sure I'm not the only one who's getting annoyed," Celebi said, as the rangers teleported in.

"Rangers! Oh dear! Nyura has activated a sinister plan!" Miborg said.

"What, the attack up at the station?" Anna asked.

"No - that was just a distraction. Please, view the danger orb," Celebi asked, and they obliged. It simply showed Greg playing the game.

"I don't understand," Sabrina said.

"Oh dear! Nyura has a monster that is turning that innocent game into Greg's doom! It is absorbing his mind! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg cried.

"Miborg!" Celebi said warningly, then turned back to the rangers.

"There is still hope. If Greg is able to play his way through all twenty levels, then he will be set free. Otherwise, there is nothing we can do."

"Cant we just blow the thing up?" Sabrina asked, but Celebi shook his head.

"No - Greg's mind would then be lost forever," he said. Everyone turned back to the danger orb.

Back in the game…

Greg had just finished level 18, and was now about to face the boss - Nyura herself. Only, this Nyura was ten foot tall, and looked like a giant squid with legs, rather than appearing to be a plain old human.

"Whoa!" Greg thought. "This is gonna be tough - but f I beat her, then I'll save the whole world!". He had forgotten ages ago that it was a game.

"Prepare to meet your doom, ranger! My monsters couldn't beat you, but I surely will!" she yelled, and Greg raised his Super Wave Blade(it had been upgraded after level 15), and prepared to battle.

It was a gruelling fight, which took a lot of energy out of Greg, but he figured out that he had to remove all of her 10 tentacles to damage her, at which point she became pathetic, and he easily beat her.

LEVEL TWENTY - FINAL LEVEL!

These words flashed up on screen, and Nyura returned, 100 times the size of the blue ranger, and still much bigger than the Megazord. Still, Greg called it, and summoned the sword. He then made to slice off the tentacles. But they were gone! The tentacles had not been restored when she had, which meant Greg had to find another way to beat her.

She started off with an Ice Beam, which froze the Megazords arms, and sword, but Greg activated the Typhlosion flame powers to heat them up. Nyura then used what was obviously her most devastating attack - Sheer Cold. Greg put the heating systems, and the Light Screen shield functions into overdrive, and by dodging her main direction as well, he was able to survive it. Greg then made an important discovery - Nyura was temporarily incapable of moving. Greg made to attack her, but she dodged it just in time, being able to move again.

Greg tried his theory out the next time she used Sheer Cold though, and was successful! Nyura took some serious damage, but then became harder to beat than before. She still used Sheer Cold however, and after every time, attacked. Eventually, using a wide range of attacks, Greg was able to defeat her!

"NO! I'LL BE BACK! IN THE SEQUEL!" she cried, and the screen went black, all of a sudden, in huge blue letters, the words "GAME OVER - YOU WIN!" appeared on screen, followed by the credits.

Greg was then blasted back into his friends, and Whitney.

"So - was the game any good, Greg?" Whitney asked, slightly disorientated.

"Its okay - but I think I'll stick with Super Jail Break 14 from now on," he said truthfully, smiling, but Kurtis brought him all back down to Earth.

"Its not over yet! he said, and helped Greg up, and they all ran out, leaving Whitney to clear up the mess.

"Oh, Donny!" she said sweetly.

Meanwhile, outside…

Krowa had appeared from nowhere, along with a new monster. It was pink and blue, smooth on the top half, and flat on the bottom - it was clearly a cross between Porygon and Porygon2.

"Wrah! You idiot, Cybatron! You were supposed to destroy the blue ranger!" Krowa crowed.

"Oh yeah? Well there's only one person who can best me when it comes to video games! And that's her!" he said, pointing to Sabrina.

"Ready?" he then asked the others, who were slightly surprised by his command for morphing, but answered nonetheless.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

"No - this guys mine!" Greg said, holding out his arm to stop Eddie, who was rushing to Cybatron. Eddie nodded, and Greg ran forward.

"Weapons, ready! Wave Blade!" he called, summoning his trusty weapon, and attacked the monster with it.

"Well try this on for size then! Tri-Attack!" it said, firing beams of fire, ice, and lightning.

"Water power!" he called, and shot out a jet of water at the fire beam, and it disappeared, causing the whole thing to collapse.

"Now guys, Poke Cannon!" Greg called, and rejoined his team to form the named weapon.

"Fire!" Eddie yelled, pulling the trigger, and the monster was destroyed, but only briefly, as it was regenerated by an Ice Beam from Nyura.

"Ah! I'm off!" Krowa said, and froze then teleported. The rangers, meanwhile, were already forming the Megazord.

"Ha! A normal type! This is too easy! Lets see, Eenie-meenie-minie-mo!" Greg said, and pressed a random button. The Megazord grabbed Cybatron, and did a Seismic Toss on it.

"Okay, lets finish it with the Mega-Sword!" Eddie said, pressing a button, and the weapon appeared, and took the monster down easily.

A few minutes later…

"Morph return!" all the rangers except Greg said, and their suits disappeared.

"Aren't you gonna power down, Greg?" Kurtis asked, but Greg shook his head.

"Nope. I got something I wanna do first," he said mischievously, and he entered Golden Youth's. Inside, he met Carl and Donny sat at a table.

"Hey there fella's" Greg said to them, and they were both stunned. "I'm looking for the owner."

"Ju-just a sec'. Wh-Whitney!" Donny called, and Whitney came from a door by the bar.

"What is it, I told you I was on my-" she started, but broke off when she saw Greg.

"-break" she finished, weakly.

"Hi there. I hear you have a video game you wanted me to play?" Greg asked.

Whitney fainted.

A/N: I know you're reading. I've checked my hits. So why aren't you reviewing, or checking out Yankee Fan 2's new Poke Rangers forum? Its just me, him, and Mimato-4eva in there, so check it out. Also, if you've got a backing character you've wanted to enter, or a ranger, there's never been a better time to do it. Why? This is why:

Coming soon: Chapter 7; "Dark Tyranitar Power!"

See ya!


	6. Goldenrod 2006

_Po-ke (Green blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red ranger poses, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Five multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (Ranger teens shown training their pokémon.)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, and Whitney shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (Megazord shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (Ranger teens shown at Golden Youths; Eddie and Sabrina performing, Greg playing SJB14)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)_

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, looking back on it now, both that and many of the early chapters look hideous…hopefully it won't be the same with this one…

Hey gang! And welcome to a very special, tip-top super special _new_ chapter of Poké Rangers Johto! And there's the first difference right there; I now include the flick thingy above the e, which back at this time I didn't. If you examine the theme song (where the only parts I've changed are things like references to the sixth Ranger, etc) you'll notice a very different grammatical style to what I use now. So let's see how my style gels with the fic as it once was, when Anna acted like a ditz, though Kurtis was rather intelligent, particularly in regards to emotions, similar to Rei, who was considered the smart one when growing up, everyone hated Donny & Carl, Nyura had no motive, and the characters all had American dialects, with American currency and were basically American…although that certainly won't happen in this chapter.

But anyway, enough of my blabbing, this should hopefully be pretty good, so let's go!

* * *

Chapter 6; Goldenrod 2006

* * *

It started off as an ordinary enough day. Sabrina woke up, got herself ready for the day, tidied up the mess in the flat Eddie had made the night before, yelled at Eddie, woke Eddie up, helped Eddie get ready, and left for Golden Youths, where they'd continue to spend time doing nothing worthy of note, because as teenagers they simply needn't do anything. An international law had been passed in the early 20s that allowed all kids over the age of ten, even if they weren't travelling trainers, to not attend school if they so chose.

"Three glasses of orange squash, a cherryade, and a glass of milk please," Sabrina ordered from Donny at the bar. He turned around to pour the drinks.

"Milk!? What kind of a person who sucks drinks milk?" Carl asked rhetorically, and Donny burst out laughing.

"You do realise there's milk in your tea?" she asked, with a sweet smile, and Carl spat out his hot drink into the mug.

"That's a fiver," Donny said, holding out his hand, having deposited the drinks on the counter.

"Um, actually I believe that adds up to £4.94," Sabrina pointed out, handing over a crisp note.

"Whatever," Donny muttered.

"Actually, I think you'll find that all drinks are included in your rent bill," Whitney told her, as she popped in from nowhere.

"You don't charge us rent, Whitney," Sabrina reminded her. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Minor technicalities…"

"Come on! If you don't let us pay you, we'll drive you out of business!" Sabrina moaned.

"Yo! Your change!" Donny yelled, waving the 5 and 1p coins in her face.

"Thank you," Sabrina said, simperingly sweetly, "See, too late now anyway, I've already paid!" And with that she simply carried the drinks carefully back to the table.

"Ah, good Sabrina, come on, tell us; which of the boys do you think is sexiest?" Anna asked, as Sabrina settled the drinks down. She quickly glanced at Eddie and Kurtis, who were flexing their muscles, and then at Greg, who was rolling his eyes, concentrating on SJB14.

"Oh, definitely Greg," she said, and Anna gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth, Eddie and Kurtis looked at her with a mixture of crestfallen and horrified, whilst Greg simply smiled a knowing smile. Sabrina stood up to join him.

"Come on, Anna, there're more important things in life than _boys_," she said, and both girls burst out laughing at how hurt the Red and Green Rangers looked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"How are we meant to defeat those Rangers? They're too united…" Sudos muttered, casually swinging his sword around. Sketch was having to leap aside every now and then to avoid decapitation.

Nyura was inexplicably fast asleep in the throne room, and had been for three days. Nothing Sudos and Krowa had tried had managed to rouse her – and Sketch eventually told them they were wasting their time. They had decided to try and defeat the Rangers themselves whilst she slept.

"Then perhaps we need to split them up," Sketch suggested. Sudos' sword stopped swinging, and Sketch panicked.

"Yes…yes, that's good! But how?" Sudos asked, rubbing the spot where his chin would be.

"Well…we know the Red and Yellow Rangers come from the year 2006…so surely, if they were to return there, they wouldn't question it?" Sketch said.

Sudos gave it a moments thought; "Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm…ha ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA!"

* * *

Shortly, at the Sanctuary…

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen! I _knew_!" Miborg wailed, as the danger alarm sirened.

"Calm yourself, Miborg! What's wrong?" Celebi asked loudly.

"Oh dear! Sudos _and_ Krowa, _and_ a new monster, _and_ the Armens are all on a rampage south of the city, near the Day Care Centre," Miborg reported.

"Well then what are you waiting for!? Alert the Rangers!" Celebi cried.

"Of course, Celebi! Right away! Oh, I _knew_ this would happen!"

* * *

Back at Golden Youths…

"And the fourth battle of the Final Rounds of the Silver Conference is just about to get under way! Competing in today's match-up are Jonathon Pepe of Noirville City, and Kris Douglas from Goldenrod City!" the commentator declared on the radio, which the Rangers were gathered round.

"Woo, go Kris!" Greg laughed, punching the air.

"A real hometown hero, huh?" Eddie chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I tell you, in a year or two's time, that'll be me," Kurtis said, smiling and nodding.

"Yeah? Well a century or two's time _ago_, that'll be me," Eddie chuckled quietly.

"Not if I beat you to it you won't," Sabrina muttered. Anna, Greg, and Kurtis whooped, and cheered her on.

"Eh, I dunno. I don't think that guy's so great…I remember seeing him around a lot a few years back…he was kind of a dweeb, to be honest… go Pepe!" Anna called into the inanimate object.

At that point, Eddie's morpher began beeping and flashing. He pushed down a button on it, and the other Rangers leaned in to listen.

"Oh dear! Rangers! Sudos & Krowa have brought another monster to the day car centre! Please hurry!" Miborg wailed.

"Ok, what say we make this a short & sweet mission, and get back in time for the second half?" Eddie said commandingly.

"Actually half-time was abolished around about the '50s," Kurtis muttered.

"Then let's move!"

* * *

Shortly, on Route 34…

"Ok, that thing's something else…" Kurtis muttered, as they ran up to the invaders.

Sudos and Krowa's accomplice resembled a Dusknoir, but without its head. Instead, the patterns on its chest were actually a face. Also, it had legs.

"Howdy Rangers. The name's Ted. It's gonna be my pleasure to destroy you all today!" the new monster told them.

"Ted? Are you serious?" Anna asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! A Roserade by any other name is just as poisonous! Let's take 'em down!" Ted cackled.

"Armens, attack!" Krowa commanded, and the ice-coated purple things ran towards the Rangers. Sudos leaned closer to Ted.

"Your targets are the Red and Yellow Rangers. We'll keep the rest of them busy," he told the ghoul.

"Got it," Ted said, as the Rangers began morphing.

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

"Shooter Swords!" they called in unison, and they began slicing down the grunts surrounding them.

"Wood Hammer!" Sudos yelled, smacking Greg with the hilt of his sword.

"Wing Attack!" Krowa squawked, gliding into Kurtis, and knocking him over, and turning to Anna before she could counter, adding "Sucker Punch!"

"Thunder Stunner!" Sabrina called out, as Ted came charging at her and Eddie.

"Shadow Sneak!" he chuckled, barging Eddie out of the way.

"Oh no you didn't, Charge Beam!" she called out, but Dusknoir Teleported away, and she missed.

"Where are you!?" she yelled angrily. He reappeared behind her, but before she even thought to turn around, she heard him cry, "CURSE!"

* * *

It started off as a very peculiar day indeed. Sabrina awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. She rubbed her head, trying to remember the day before. The last thing she could remember was that monster attacking Eddie.

She turned to get out of bed, and banged her head on the wall. At this point her eyes shot wide. Where there was normally nothing, today there was a wall. She looked around the rest of the room, and realised it was Eddie's! But she was certainly alone… She blushed as the thought of sharing a room with Eddie came to her.

She slowly stumbled out of the room, into the living room, where she saw Eddie sleeping on the sofa, under a duvet. She roughly shook him awake.

"Ok, ok, I'm up! Just gimme a few minutes to get ready before I have to muck out the- oh, Sabrina, it's you! What's up?" Eddie asked.

"How come you're sleeping out here?" she asked urgently.

"As opposed to-?" he asked. Normally he would laugh, but checking his PokéGear he realised it was still only 6AM.

"As opposed to sleeping in your room!" she yelled, pointing to the room they'd just left.

"SHH!" Eddie gasped, placing his finger over his lips, "You'll wake my grandparents!"

"Your grandparents!?" she cried, almost fainting. Instead she just sat down on Eddie's legs. She thought for a moment before posing her question.

"Did we fight a monster yesterday?" she asked cautiously.

"Did we – what!?" he muttered, sitting up now.

"As in Sudos, Krowa, that Dusknoir thing?" she asked again, growing impatient.

"I – uh – I really don't have a clue about what you're talking about…oh wait. You did have a pokémon battle yesterday…against that Ted guy…he was brutal, no wonder you lost…" Eddie told her. Sabrina's panic was rising.

"What pokémon did he use?" she asked.

"Uh…he had that Sudowoodo…and a Murkrow. His Smeargle was pretty pathetic, but that Sneasel! That was what took you down, that thing was incredible," he told her. Sabrina stood up, on the verge of tears. She made sure Eddie couldn't see her.

"What year is it!?" she asked finally, turning to face him.

"Ugh…it's 2006, Sabrina. Same as yesterday, same as the day before. Are you ok?" Eddie asked, standing up now too, but Sabrina simply ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in.

She lay, huddled in a corner for a while, sobbing, ignoring Eddie's pounding on the door, demanding to know what was going on. Eventually, she heard a lot of noise coming from outside, and she decided to look out the window.

It was Goldenrod. But not Goldenrod as she knew it. She recognised it perfectly, from a memory of years before; it was indeed 2006.

She opened the door, and Eddie wrapped his arms around her. She simply let him until he was done, before asking her question.

"Did we ever even meet Celebi, and go to 2106, and fight Nyura, and become Poké Rangers?" she asked. Eddie just gaped at her.

"I – I have no idea what you're talking about. Have you bumped your head or something?" he asked, with a slight laugh.

"Oh Arceus…I just…need to get out of here…" she told him, and she left before he could follow.

* * *

She walked through the bustling streets, lost in the city she'd spent the last month or so in, but not paying attention to where she was going anyway.

'So…did they ever even exist? Anna, Kurtis, Greg…Celebi, and Miborg…Whitney…even Donny & Carl!? Did I just dream them all up all last night? But what if they do exist, and right now they're having to fight Nyura's goons without Eddie and me!? Oh Arceus…I can't do this alone!' she screamed inside her head.

_My name is Sabrina Mason. I had an accident and I woke up in 2006. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home._

"Whoa there! Hey, you might want to be a bit more careful," someone told Sabrina, after they bumped into each other, although she sounded calm and friendly rather than angry, but more importantly, she sounded familiar.

"Whitney!?" she cried, looking up, and indeed, she was facing Goldenrod's gym leader. Sabrina wrapped her arms round her, and cried out in delight, "Oh thank goodness, it's you!"

"Hey, what's going on, what are you doing? Do I know you?" Whitney asked her, and Sabrina broke the hug, and looked at her in confusion. Then she realised, and gasped.

"Oh no…of course…Whitney was…um, sorry," Sabrina muttered, "It's just…you look a lot like a friend of mine…"

"Right…well, you got the name right. I'm Whitney, the Goldenrod gym leader. And since you're not in school, I'm guessing you're a travelling trainer?" Whitney asked.

"Uh…yeah…Sabrina Mason," she said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you've been crying," Whitney pointed out.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine. Anyway! Um…I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle…I guess…" Sabrina muttered.

"Ah! Ok then, what say we head over to the gym!" Whitney declared, leading the way.

Nestled up on top of a nearby house, Sabrina thought she caught a glimpse of a Murkrow, but she blinked, and it was gone.

* * *

Shortly…

"Now, Miltank, end it with Wake-up Slap!" Whitney commanded.

"Ah, ah, ah! Me First, Furret!" Sabrina called jauntily. Her Furret slapped the Miltank before she could deliver her blow.

Miltank curled into a ball, and rolled against the wall, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Miltank is unable to battle! Furret is the winner! The victory goes to Sabrina Mason of New Bark Town!" the referee announced. Sabrina jumped up and down ecstatically, and hugged her Furret.

"Very good, Sabrina. Not many can take down my Miltank first try," Whitney said, and she held out her hand, "Congratulations; you've earned the Plain Badge."

"Thank you… Looks kinda boring," Sabrina pointed out, as she took and examined it.

"Well, what do you expect, it's the _Plain_ Badge. Boring is what it does. As well as let your Pokémon use Strength outside of battle, and raise their speed," Whitney relayed.

"Ok, thanks! I'll see you again!" Sabrina said, as she returned her Furret, and skipped out of the gym.

Once outside she realised her predicament again, and her upbeat mood vanished.

* * *

On the north edge of the city, she saw several large tress on the extending route. Except one of them very clearly wasn't a true, but a Sudowoodo.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily, running towards it, and the startled pokémon tried to run away, but Sabrina caught up. However, in the blink of an eye, she lost sight of it in amongst the trees.

She was now far into the route herself, and she couldn't even hear the city any more. She sighed, and turned back to return to the flat, to make sense of the situation from there, when she was ambushed.

All of sudden, she was completely surrounded by Armens. She could barely see the trees for them.

Very briefly, she screamed. The Armens closest to her backed away slightly. Then she realised what this meant.

"Wait…if you're here…then 2106 was real! Ha! I knew it! That Ted freak must have sent me here – wherever here really is! Ok, I can take you clowns down! Morph, I choose-!" she began to call, until she once again realised that she was unarmed; morpher-less.

"Oh no! No!" she wailed, before firmly yelling "_No!_ I can still do this! I don't need my morpher to take you losers down!"

With that she charged, headfirst into them, head-butting many to the ground, and causing a domino effect that caused most of them to collapse due to such proximity.

"Go, Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" she called, hurling a Poké Ball into the air. Her Pikachu popped out, and charged round the clearing, electrocuting a large number of the Armens. Sabrina stomped on several others, shattering their icy bodies. The two worked like this, until none of the Armens could fight.

"Good work, girl, return," Sabrina sighed, zapping out the little red laser to absorb her pokémon.

"Ok…so I was right. I've got to go get Eddie and work out what's happened, and how to get out of it," she muttered to herself. She headed back to the city, and found, stood right in front of her, Eddie.

"Eddie! Good, glad you're here, look something's-" she began at an extreme pace. Eddie spoke over her.

"I'm not Eddie," he told her, and she could tell immediately from his voice that it wasn't – although she didn't believe it.

"Wha-what do you mean? Of course you're Eddie…look at you!" she cried, waving her arms at him.

"Well…when I say I'm not Eddie…I'm not really sure…but that's not important. What is important is that you get out of this place!" Not-Eddie told her.

"Right. So what exactly is going on? I mean, that monster attacked me, and now I'm here," she said.

"Yes; his Curse brought you to this place…a sort of dream world…a world between worlds…" Not-Eddie replied.

"Like the wood in _The Magician's Nephew_?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not at all."

"Ok…well, how do I get out of here? And actually, if you're not Eddie, who – or _what_ – are you?" Sabrina asked.

"I? I am…um…this is where my mystique falls away…I'm not entirely sure what I am. There was an accident…and I woke up able to – well, let's say able to get you out of this place. In order to communicate with you I needed to take on the physical form of one of the people here – as you were the only one hit by the Curse, you were the only real being here. I took on Eddie's form because – well, that's not important. But you need to get back to where you were having the battle before all this!" Not-Eddie told her.

"Ok then, let's go!" Sabrina said, running ahead.

"Sabrina, wait!" Not-Eddie cried, running after her.

* * *

They weaved their way through the city, down to the route southward. It was covered in a layer of mist.

"Now what?" Sabrina asked, when Not-Eddie caught up.

"Now you _stop_ and let me finish. This may not really be 2006 – but I can help you get back there," he told her.

"What!? You – how?" Sabrina asked sceptically.

"The accident that brought me here tore a hole through time and space. The heart of the tear is in 2016. One end is the first decade of the 22nd Century, the other in the first decade of the 21st. You can go from one year, to the corresponding year exactly 100 years back or forward in time," Not-Eddie told her.

"Well…why should I trust you? How do I know this isn't some trick!?" she asked.

"You trusted everything I said up until now. And I think you still trust me now," he said. He continued, "Once I've sent you back, there will be a small spiral, in midair, like on a Poliwag, or a Poliwhirl-"

"Not quite, because the spiral rotates the other way after Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl. But then it switched back if it evolves into Politoed…weird," Sabrina muttered. Not-Eddie cocked his eyebrow at her, "Sorry, go on."

"You'll be the only one who can see the spiral, but it will be there, I assure you. You and Eddie can run into it, and you'll return to 2006, exactly where you left off," Not-Eddie told her.

"Well even if all that is true, I can't! My friends need me, we have to defeat Nyura, and I want to spend more time with them anyway. So my answer is no," Sabrina said, turning away, "Now if you don't mind, can you send me back to reality so I can help them in battle?"

"You might want to stay in 2106 – but does Eddie?" Not-Eddie asked. Sabrina spun round instantly, and saw Not-Eddie looking at her, crestfallen. She knew that was how Eddie would look if he missed this opportunity.

"Just…just send me home," she said, her voice harsh.

"Very well…just keep on walking into the mist. And you might want to be prepared to morph," he told her, but she could already barely hear him.

* * *

She soon saw an Armen flying past her face, barely an inch from hitting her, and she looked round in the direction it had come from.

"Sabrina? What the-!? You were over there – and then Ted – and now you're-!?" Kurtis wailed, pointing back and forth. From Sabrina to where she could make out the shape of Ted.

The fog lifted completely, and Sabrina looked around. It must have only been a few minutes since she'd left.

"I thought you said your victims couldn't escape!" Sudos spat at Ted.

"I thought they couldn't either! I don't understand!" Ted cried. Eddie leapt at him, and tackled him to the ground, and Anna came in with her Psychic Shooter against Sudos.

"Sabrina! Are you ok!? What happened!?" Eddie asked, sat atop Ted. She saw the spiral – he was only a few metres away from it. She ran over to him.

"Listen, Eddie, this is going to sound crazy, but you just have to trust me, ok? Do you want to go home, to 2006?" Sabrina asked, holding his arm. Eddie took off his helmet.

"What are you talking-?"

"Do you want to!?"

"Well…yeah, of course I do!"

"Then just get off that freak, and run right there!" she yelled, pointing at the spiral.

"Huh? Why? I said you have to trust me! If you go to a specific point over there, you can get home!" Sabrina told him. "But I have to stay. I'm needed."

"Morph, I choose you! Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Thunder Stunner!" she called, and she jabbed Ted, launching him into the air with the shock.

She ran off, and Eddie stared at the unseen time-spiral. He slowly walked towards it.

* * *

"Icicle Spear!" Greg roared, as he hurled his Wave Blade up at Krowa, who was far out of reach to hit otherwise.

The sting made it hard for Krowa to maintain flight, and she dropped to the ground, on top of Sudos.

"Vine Whip!" Kurtis called, cracking them with his weapon of the same name.

"Tri Attack!" Anna cried, adding injury to…more injury.

"Aw, where's your friend at, little Ranger?" Ted asked Sabrina mockingly, as they circled.

"If you're talking about Eddie, then he's gone. Back to where he belongs. Back to where he wants to be. Back to where I want him to be," Sabrina told him, "Thunderpunch!"

"Shadow Punch!" Ted retaliated, and their fists connected, forcing against each other.

"You might as well give up, _Theodore_, we're equally matched! If one of us goes down, we both go down, and I don't mind that," Sabrina grunted. Ted just gave an amused grunt.

"Earthquake," he told her calmly, and he stomped his foot. Sabrina felt the ground shake violently beneath her, and she fell painfully to the ground.

"And actually, the name's Edward. Ice Punch!" Ted yelled angrily, pulling his fist back to get a "run-up". Sabrina flinched as she saw his hand descending towards her.

"Fire Punch!" she heard a familiar voice call. She looked up and saw Eddie's burning forearm pushing against Ted's. "And by the way; Edward is _my _name!"

"Eddie! Why haven't you gone back home?" Sabrina asked incredulously, rising back to her feet slowly.

"Because even if this time travel thing you're going on about _is_ there, you're staying here, and you need me here," he told her. She smiled at him – not that he knew it.

"Ok guys. Let's end this," Sabrina muttered disdainfully, looking down upon Ted.

The Rangers gathered together, and connected their weapons, as the Poké Cannon.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" Sabrina bellowed, as Eddie pulled the trigger, and Ted was blasted into non-existence.

"Grr…Sketch, launch the Ice Beam!" Sudos yelled to the heavens.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nyura's Castle…

Sketch was sat in front of the TV, balanced on the edge of his seat.

"Ooh, but…I'm not allowed…Queen Nyura will-!" he began to complain.

"Sketch, fire _now_ or I will _destroy_ you!" Sudos' voice boomed.

"WA-HA! Very well…" Sketch muttered. He summoned the Ice Staff to his hand, and launched an Ice Beam towards Goldenrod.

* * *

Back on Route 34…

"We need the Johto Zords!" Eddie called. The five Zord Balls flew to the scene, and released the Zords, which combined into the Megazord even whilst the Rangers wee boarding.

"You're going down this time! Confuse Ray!" Ted called, and his beam hit the Megazord square in the head, bathing the Rangers in its glow.

Once the attack halted, the Rangers found another problem.

"Ah! Sudos and Krowa too!" Greg cried, staring out, at all three monsters preparing to attack.

"Go, Megasword! Leaf Blade!" Kurtis summoned, but the attack completely missed Sudos.

"Heh-heh. Foolish Rangers," Ted muttered to himself, as he watched them flailing against nothing. He ran at them, and hit with Fire Punch.

"What's going on!? Why are all of our attacks missing!?" Anna wailed.

"Wait! Nobody do anything!" Sabrina said, holding her arms out, in a ceasing motion, as Krowa flew towards them, ready to hit with a Steel Wing.

"Are you crazy!? We have to defend-!" Eddie cried, but Sabrina grabbed his wrist, holding him from the controls.

Krowa made contact, but the Megazord didn't move an inch, and Krowa simply flew straight through.

"They're not really there! It's just another of Ted's tricks! Come on, where is he!?" Sabrina asked angrily, as the Megazord span round, ignoring Krowa and Sudos.

"Excellent! Good job, Sabrina! Care to do the honours?" Eddie asked, stepping back to present her with the controls.

"My pleasure. Night Slash!" she commanded, with the push of a button.

The Megazord darkened, glowing with a purple aura that tore through Ted, causing him to fall apart like a hot air balloon.

* * *

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, but there's no trace of a time disturbance," Celebi told her sadly.

"So…was that spirit just lying then? Was there even a spirit at all, or was that just part of the illusion?" Sabrina asked.

She had dragged Greg along to the Sanctuary to investigate the day's events.

"Au contraire, mes ami," Miborg told her, and then chuckled at his own speech, "There is strong evidence to suggest that this "time gateway" of sorts does in fact exist. Flotsam and jetsam have floated between the two decades in question for – well, about six years. And Celebi can tell you about the importance of the 2016," Miborg told her.

"Ah yes, hmm," Celebi chuckled, "Many great events occurred in 2016 – indeed, that was the year I was born – although I'm not being so immodest as to suggest that this was a great event…"

"Well what about this "world between worlds" then, or even the spirit. Any sign of either of those?" Greg asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, even if they were there, even if they still are, we have no way of detecting them, we may be able to scan for time anomalies thanks to Celebi, but we're talking alternate universes here! Imagine, a universe where Pokémon never existed, and it was just a Japanese TV show, with a bunch of teenagers having made up the entire concept of Poké Rangers," Miborg shuddered.

"Ok…well, come on Sabrina, we've done all we can, now let's go back to Golden Youths, we might be able to catch the final minutes of the battle!" Greg cried, dragging Sabrina's arm.

* * *

Shortly at the youth club…

"Now, Ivysaur, end it with Frenzy Plant!" Kris Douglas commanded of his pokémon, and great thick tree roots sprung up through the grassy field, engulfing Pepe's Bastiodon. The roots soon fell away, revealing the shield pokémon to be unconscious.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle! Ivysaur is the winner! The victory goes to Kris Douglas of Goldenrod City!" the referee declared, waving his flag, and the crowd exploded with cheers, as did Golden Youths.

"Go Kris Douglas! All the way!" Sabrina cheered.

Oh, and Donny & Carl got covered in drinks at the counter, causing everyone to laugh at them, as happens.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hmm. You may have foiled me this time, Sabrina Mason, but I promise you, I will succeed eventually! I will have my revenge on all of you!" the Not-Eddie spirit cackled away on his lonesome…

_Who or what is the spirit? What does he want? Will Kris Douglas win the Johto League? If they haven't already been, these questions will be answered later in Poké Rangers: Johto!

* * *

_

A/N: Ok, the plot itself might not have been the best, but I think this episode had a lot of important points. Most notably the evil spirit, who will indeed reappear…and indeed, who already has. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out, the next flipping chapter is "Dark Tyranitar Power". And yes, Anna has no interest in Kris. Go figure. Also, Jonathon Pepe of Noirville? Sound familiar to anyone? It better had, Yankee!

But yeah, this episode almost turned into a mere parody of what Johto once was with the comment about Donny & Carl at the end…

But the reason this focused around Sabrina, instead of, say, Eddie, is partly because we already had an episode which had the conclusion that Eddie, despite wanting to go home, was more ready to help the others out, but mainly because Johto simply had so few episodes focusing on Sabrina. You had "Battle Shock", with Bolterbee, and her fighting alone, you had "Evolution Revolution" where she _and_ Anna got Johto Evolution, and you had episodes focusing on her relationship with Eddie…which, actually, is pretty much what this episode turned into…although this focuses much more on it from her side of things, rather than from a neutral perspective…anyway.

I hope you enjoyed this special one-off. If you're still missing Eddie and Sabrina, don't worry, they'll be back soon – over in Yankee Blaze's _Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive_! Ha, take that Yankee, I promoted you for once!

They'll also reappear later in Dino Force for "Back to the Future" (completely original title), and although after that, I don't think they're scheduled to appear until Legacy, so…enjoy PROO while you can!

Oh, and from now on most of the episode numbers for episodes before this are going to be wrong, because I can't be bothered to go and change them. So there.

Ok, now a whole page of author's notes is more then enough… Naturally, Sabrina can reply to this special-ness. See ya!


	7. Dark Tyranitar power! Part 1

A/N: Here it is! The first chapter of I don't know how many with the black ranger! Just so you know, after his stretch of evil, the black ranger will be gone! Honestly! Well anyway, lets begin the biggest guessing game Poke Rangers has ever known!

Chapter 7; "Dark Tyranitar Power!" Part 1

"You called, your Highness?" Sudos asked, approaching Nyura's throne, along with Sketch and Krowa, and kneeling.

"Yes," she said softly. "Have I ever told you the tale of the origin of the Poke Rangers powers?" she asked, summoning something with difficulty in her hand, but it didn't bother her that she couldn't properly. The monsters, still kneeling looked from one to the other, and shook their heads.

"No, your Queenliness," Krowa said.

"Then let me tell you. It was not long ago, but in another way, it was thousands of years ago. Just before Celebi took us to the time the red and yellow rangers are from, Celebi took us to ancient times, to the dragon sanctuary behind Blackthorn gym, not far from here, and we were battling. One of our attacks, I do not know whose, but one hit a rock. It split into pieces, six. Celebi sent me through time quickly so he could examine them. He ended up with five. But before he sent me, I managed to grab one myself. Since I arrived I have spent most of my time working on it. Celebi spent years working on his though, I believe. But I still have managed to perfect my own, evil Poke-morpher!" she hissed. The others were shocked, but soon joined in with her evil laughter.

At Golden Youth's…

Donny and Carl were listening to a radio.

"…and finally, Kris Douglas became the new Johto League Champion yesterday, and is now returning to his home town, Goldenrod City," the newsreader said, and it then started playing music.

"Wow. From Goldenrod," Carl said in awe.

"Wait, I remember him, he was a scrawny little kid. I wonder if he'll show up round here. All right who's - next?" Donny asked, but the place was empty except for him and Carl.

At the Magnet Train Station…

A teenage boy was stepping off the platform.

"Ah. Its good to be home," he said. He was shorter than one might think, with black, messy hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a silver hoodie with a master ball on the front, and a pair of black jogging bottoms. He then got a big surprise; three people in shiny suits approaching him.

"Oh, wow! You guys are the Poke Rangers! I've heard about you! I cant believe I'm meeting you!" he said in awe, to the people dressed in red, green and blue.

"Kris Douglas? We've been assigned to your protection," the red ranger said seriously.

"What! Do you mean-" Kris said, then lowered his voice.

"-do you think a monster or something's gonna come after me?"

The rangers started laughing, and the red one shook his head.

"No, no. We're to protect you from-" he opened the door, and revealed a huge crowd of people, covering most of the streets.

"-your fan girls," the red green ranger finished, and they parted the crowd somehow to let him through.

"Where to?" blue asked.

"The local youth club, please," Kris replied.

"You sure?" green asked, thinking of the girls.

"Sure. But anyway, I heard there were five rangers, where's pink and yellow?" he asked.

"Uh - with the fans," red said.

10 minutes later, they arrived at Golden Youth's.

"Thanks guys, I can take it from here," Kris said, and the rangers teleported somewhere, as Kris entered.

There were only three people waiting inside, not including Donny and Carl.

"Hey there, I'm Kris," he said, holding out his hand to the one nearest him.

"Wait, the new league champ'?" Eddie asked. "Wow, its great to meet you, I'm Eddie, and this is Kurtis, Greg, Donny and Carl," he added, acting well and indicating each of the others in turn, and Donny and Carl were actually bowing.

"Its, like - a real honour to meet you!" Donny said, rising, and Kris laughed.

"Hey I'm just like you guys, I only won a couple of battles in a fancy stadium, its no biggie!" he said, as the doors burst open, and the place filled up again, mainly with girls.

"Wow! Kris Douglas!" they all screamed, and ran at him.

"All right! Leave the kid alone, or I'll kick you all out!" Whitney yelled, and they all left to sit down or get drinks, but they still stared at Kris.

"Fancy a game of Super Jail Break 14, Kris?" Greg asked.

"There's a 14 now? Last time I was here there was only 12!" he said, and they went to play. Meanwhile, Whitney was pouring out a drink for another unfamiliar boy, with an Umbreon at his side.

"Hey, who's that?" Eddie asked, and got a reply from Anna who appeared from nowhere randomly, still staring at Kris.

"He's called Tom Willows. He's a travelling trainer who just managed to beat Whitney easily, and whenever someone beats Goldenrod's gym leader, they get a free drink here," she said.

"Huh," was all Eddie said in response. Tom had red hair down to his shoulders, and murky blue eyes, and wore a black vest and red cycling shorts.

"Thanks," he said to Whitney after she had poured his drink, and he went to sit down at a table by himself. Whitney then joined the rangers.

"Wow, is that kid tough! He beat me using only a Houndoom! I didn't get a hit! If Kris isn't careful he could lose his title pretty quickly!" she told them.

"Whoa. Wonder if he knows Kris is here, he'd probably want a battle," Sabrina said, now looking at Tom, but Whitney shook her head.

"I don't think he would. He seems like a nice enough kid, but he's a bit of a loner. From what I could make out, he just wants to get his badges and head for the league," she said.

"Hey! He's going already!" Sabrina said, and indeed, Tom and his Umbreon were leaving.

"Hey, wait up!" Eddie said, running after Tom. "you fancy a battle?" he asked, but Tom merely shook his head and walked off.

"Okay then," Eddie said meekly, watching Tom go to the pokemon centre.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"The time has come! The time to make the evil Dark Tyranitar Poke Ranger!" Nyura cackled.

"My Queen, I have found an exceedingly strong trainer, as you wished," Sketch said, more nervously than ever.

"Good. Teleport him up!" Nyura laughed.

A moment later, a young teen appeared on a table, bolted down, and hidden in shadows.

"Hey! What the-? What happened? Who are you!" he said, spotting Nyura.

"I am Nyura, the Ice Queen, the bane of the Poke Rangers existence!" she hissed.

"_You're_ the evil fighting the Poke Rangers!" he yelled, and spat in Nyura's face.

"What do you want with me!" he yelled, and, despite being angry, Nyura smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I have come to a conclusion recently. That the only way to defeat a Poke Ranger, is to _use_ a Poke Ranger!"

"I'm not a Poke Ranger! And even if I was, I wouldn't help you!" he said, spitting again.

"It doesn't matter what you want, or would do, because the Dark Tyranitar Morpher will turn you pure evil, and create you a new will!" she cackled, and Sudos approached the boy, and strapped a morpher bearing the dark type symbol to his wrist. His entire body glowed black, before he cried:

"Dark Tyranitar power!"

Their morpher emitted a beam of black light, and, starting at the legs, snaked its way up to his neck, where it stopped. The new Ranger was wearing a black suit, with golden boots and belt, with a Tyranitar's head on the left, and a frozen dark type symbol on the left. His head was then enveloped and re-emerged with a black helmet with a golden visor. Black ridges ran all down the back including onto the legs.

The Black Ranger stood up, but then knelt down and "kissed" Nyura's hand with his lower, silver visor.

"My Queen," he said rising.

"Yes. That's right. Now! Go down and attack Goldenrod City! Its time for the Poke Rangers to meet their match!"

The black ranger bowed, and used his own method of teleportation to disappear. Nyura then sent down her Spinarak camera to watch.

Back at Golden Youth's…

"Man, Kris, what happened there? Its like you weren't even - playing?" Greg said questioningly, stepping back from the console, having thrashed Kris, who had mysteriously vanished.

"What the-? Hey, guys! Have you seen Kris!" he called over to the others, who all shook their heads. Greg looked around, and saw that no-one else had noticed Kris' disappearance.

"I guess he must have noticed no-one looking and slipped off," Greg said, and thought nothing of it. He didn't have time to, as his morpher bleeped. The others grouped around him, and he pressed a button on his morpher.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"Oh dear! Rangers, something, or some_one_ is attacking the pokemon centre! Hurry! Oh, I _knew_ this would ha-" Miborg's voice said, but they cut him off.

"Lets go!" Eddie said, and they ran outside.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

The rangers ran to the pokemon centre, rather than teleporting, as it was only round the corner. There they saw a shocking site; Armen's being led by - a Poke Ranger! (A/N: No prizes for guessing right!)

"Who are you!" Sabrina asked, shocked.

"Hah! As if I'd tell you! Of course, I know all about you!" he yelled, and pointed to each Ranger in turn.

"Eddie, Greg, Kurtis, Anna, and Sabrina!" he said. Thankfully, nobody was around.

"How does he know who we are?" Anna gasped.

"I don't know!" Eddie replied, and gritted his teeth beneath his helmet.

"You're going down!" the Ranger yelled, and summoned his weapon; the Darkness Blaster. It was a laser of some sort, the same size as the Poke Cannon. Eddie yelled instinctively.

"DUCK!"

they all ducked, minus Sabrina who was still paralysed with shock, and Eddie had to pull her down.

"Thanks," she said, as they all got back up.

"No problem. Now. I thinks its time we show this poser who he's dealing with! Weapons, ready!" Eddie yelled.

"Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Huh, pathetic!" the Black Ranger said, and his Darkness Blaster transformed into his Darkness sword in a burst of dark energy.

He and Eddie started battling, and the others did so with the Armen's. They could beat the Armen's easily, but Eddie was getting his butt kicked.

"Get up, Reddie!" the black Ranger said, kicking Eddie, and he crawled over to the others who helped him up.

"Why are you fighting us?" Sabrina asked desperately.

"Because Queen Nyura wills it so!" he said, and tried to strike Eddie with his sword, but Eddie fended him off.

"Poke Cannon, guys!"

"Right!" they all said, and formed their weapon and fired. But before the smoke cleared, they heard the Black Ranger laughing, and then saw him standing.

"Pathetic! This is real power!" he yelled, and summoned his Darkness Blaster and fired. The Rangers were teleported to the Sanctuary just in time.

"Celebi, what's going on!" Sabrina asked, rushing forward and removing her helmet, and the others followed suit.

"I am so sorry, Rangers. It seems Nyura got a piece of the power source that gives you power," he sighed.

"Why was he so much stronger than us!" Greg asked.

"I believe Nyura's piece was bigger than the pieces I obtained," Celebi replied.

"So now what?" Anna asked.

"Now, we hope that we can find a way to beat him, and even more hopefully, get him to join us," Celebi said.

Over on the Danger Orb, the Black Ranger was shown wreaking havoc on citizens, and for the first time, it seems the Poke Rangers had lost.

Meanwhile, at Golden Youth's…

"…sightings of an evil Black Poke Ranger have been confirmed, and it seems they have enough strength to beat our good Rangers. And finally, police are still baffled by the mysterious disappearance of Patrick Borris. If anyone has any information, please-" but Donny turned the radio off there.

"An evil Poke Ranger!" Carl asked, and Donny was only able to nod.

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Who is the evil Black Poke Ranger? Well, there's the reviews, and forum to guess, out of the three suspects, Kris, Tom, and Patrick, who could it be?

Coming soon: "Dark Tyranitar power!" Part 2

See ya!


	8. Dark Tyranitar power! Part 2

A/N: Right, I'm writing this ahead of schedule, I've just got and watched the episodes on The Best Of The Power Rangers, so I'm in the mood for this! I've also had some great ideas for the future. Anyway, count yourselves lucky!

Chapter 8; "Dark Tyranitar Power!" part 2.

Since their humiliating and public defeat at the hands of the Black ranger(which Donny and Carl blamed on every customer, losing half of them), the Poke Rangers had been spending time trying to have fun. Eddie and Sabrina had spent a lot of time at Golden Youths, writing and practising music, Kurtis and Anna had been pokemon training, and Greg had been down at Golden Youths playing Super Jail Break 14. It was hard for them when they'd gone to order drinks, with Donny screaming at him for the Rangers loss, which they felt, like the others, _was_ their fault. The day after the Black Rangers attack, Kris entered, and Greg remembered about him leaving yesterday.

"Hey, Kris, what was that all about yesterday, why'd you take off in the middle of the game?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry man, I remembered that I hadn't even been to see my Mom and Dad yet, sorry about not saying anything though," Kris chuckled.

"Right. So, uh, do you wanna get drinks then?" Greg asked, and Kris agreed.

"ITS YOUR FAULT THE RANGERS LOST YESTERDAY!" Donny and Carl screamed, and Greg, along with Eddie and Sabrina, who had joined the pair, had a slightly guilty look on their faces. Kris however, was unfazed.

"Sure. Just as much as its yours. We'll take four colas, please," he said coolly, and Carl had to hold Donny back, and calm him down so he could serve the drinks, but he still crushed the cups and covered himself and Carl in the drinks.

"Hahaha! That was great! Hey, I'll be back in a minute, I gotta go to the loo," Kris said, and walked off.

"Hey guys," Kurtis said, as he and Anna entered.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tom recently?" Anna asked, and Sabrina looked worried.

"No. He seems to have completely vanished," she said.

"I guess he's just carried on travelling," Whitney put in, appearing out of nowhere. "Good thing for him, too. He's just missed the Black Ranger, huh?" she said, and walked off, and the boys had a thought.

"Hey, you guys don't think-?" Eddie began, but Anna and Sabrina had already guessed what they were thinking, and yelled at them for thinking it.

Meanwhile, in an _almost_ deserted alleyway…

"Now Black Ranger, I want you to attack the Poke Pukes where it hurts! The sanctuary!" Nyura's voice hissed down the morpher, and the Black Ranger, conveniently hidden in shadows, hastened to obey.

"At once, my Queen. Dark Tyranitar power!" he screeched, and then teleported to the Azalea Forest, where a band of Armens were waiting for him.

"Now, where are you…"

Meanwhile, in the Sanctuary…

"Oh dear! Celebi, the Black Ranger is just outside! I think he may be able to enter using his morpher! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg screamed, and Celebi ordered him to activate the cloaking device, and to call the Rangers.

Outside…

The Black Ranger had found the green dome that was the Sanctuary, but then saw it disappear.

"Oho, Celebi, do you really think that low of me?" he laughed, and waved his morpher arm over where he saw the Sanctuary disappear, and his helmet projected a black version of it.

"Teleport activate!" the Black Ranger laughed again, and teleported.

Back in the Sanctuary…

"NO! OH NO! CELEBI! THE BLACK RANGER HAS ENTERED THE SANCTUARY! HOW! I _DON'T_ HAVE A CLUE HOW!" Miborg screeched, and the Black Ranger hit him just to shut him up.

"Leave him alone! And what do you want!" Celebi yelled angrily.

"What do you think? To take you out!" he laughed, and started attacking all the consoles with his Darkness Sword.

"No! Don't! That's-" Celebi tried to yell, but the Poke Rangers then teleported in, already morphed, and he directed them instead.

"Rangers! Be careful!" he called, and they ducked, just as the Black Ranger swung his sword round at them.

"What are you doing here?" Kurtis asked, but the Black Ranger just laughed.

"Greg, get him out of here!" Eddie yelled, and covered Greg, who ran to a still intact console, and pressed a button he had learned to be an emergency teleport button.

All six rangers and Miborg were teleported out, and another shield appeared that prevented all kinds of teleportation in, except Miborg's own. The Armens had now vanished.

"Okay, guys! Weapons, ready!" Eddie called, and they all summoned their weapons.

"Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Now to take you down! Poke Cannon!" Eddie yelled, and the Rangers combined their weapons.

"Fire!" he added, and they shot a laser beam at the Black Ranger, but he was unfazed.

"You pathetic wimps!" he laughed, and started attacking them with his Darkness Sword. As he did so, a Spinarak camera was watching.

At Nyura's castle…

"Excellent! Now the Rangers powers will be at there weakest!" Nyura laughed, then asked "Sketch! Is the Black Rangers new "weapon" ready?"

"Yes, my Queen, fully operational," Sketch replied.

"Black Ranger! Its time to meet your new Zord!" Nyura laughed into a communicator.

Back at the battle…

"Great! Alright! I call upon the Dark Tyranitar Zord!" he yelled, and vanished, as a black pokeball appeared in the sky, and sent out a giant robotic Tyranitar.

"Whoa! That's gonna be tough! Go, Poke Zords!" Eddie yelled.

The Poke Zords appeared in their GS balls, and formed the Megazord immediately.

"Okay, lets see what that Zord wannabe can do!" Greg called, and they could somehow hear the Black Ranger as though he was in their with them.

"You got it, loser!" he laughed, and the Tyranitar Zord shot a Night Shade attack.

"Excellent. Now! Its time for the Megazord formation!" the Black Ranger laughed, and pressed a button.

First, all the spikes on the Tyranitar Zord folded down. Next, the arms and legs lengthened, and some of the armour on the legs transferred to the arms. The tail then detached, lengthened, became sharper, and the left hand grabbed it and it was revealed as a sword. The face then raised over to the top of the head and a new face was shown.

"Dark Megazord, online!" the Black Ranger called.

"What! Its a Megazord!" Sabrina yelled, but the only answer she received was a slash from the Dark Megazords sword.

"Okay! Lets go!" Eddie yelled, and the sword started glowing, and struck the Dark Megazord.

"You'll pay for that!" the Black Ranger cried, and his Megazord stood up again.

"Beat Up!" he called, pressing a button. His Megazord doubled, and the two of them advanced on the Megazord, knocked it down to the ground, and started kicking and punching it.

"Mirror Coat!" Anna yelled, and pressed one of her own buttons, and sent the two Dark Megazords flying, and the fake disappeared.

"Ok then…lets try Ice Punch!" he yelled, and pulled a lever.

"Counter with Fire Punch!" Eddie called, pushing a lever forward.

The two Megazords were both blasted back, though still standing, but the Black Ranger was getting angry.

"Grr…this is going nowhere. Lets scan for a weakness…" he hissed, and pressed several buttons, which concluded in a spot of the Megazord covering his screen.

"Excellent. Now, attack!" he laughed, pulling a lever, and his Megazord Mega Punched a certain spot of the other, which happened to have a button that caused an emergency explosion.

"Bail Out!" Greg screamed, and his fellows immediately obeyed, as did the Black Ranger. They all watched the two Megazords take major damage, the Black Ranger hidden from the others, and vice-versa.

"Hmm. I'll be back, _Rangers_!" he laughed, and he teleported.

Later, in the Sanctuary…

"Celebi! Are you ok?" Sabrina asked, anxiously.

"Yes, I am fine," he answered, smiling down at her.

"And how about you, Miborg?" Greg, but Miborg then typed something on a computer keyboard, which appeared on a computer screen.

" 'He fried my voice circuit, but I'm otherwise fine. I knew this would happen," Greg read, then turned to Celebi.

"Well, after that Explosion, the Zords are all in pretty bad shape, so hopefully we wont have to use them for a while. The good news is, we got him as bad as he got us. What do we do now, Celebi?" he concluded, and Celebi answered, looking slightly grave.

"Well for now, the Black Ranger is something we shall have to put up with, and battle whenever he appears. We shall try to scan for a DNA signature, and you try to find out who he is as well. Hopefully we can appeal to him whilst he is not morphed. Otherwise, I'm afraid the Black Ranger might be around for quite a while…"

A/N: Well, that was kinda short, not what I was hoping for…oh well. So, anymore guesses on the Black Ranger? Its hard for me, I want to try and have all three suspects skulking off when the Black Ranger appears, but two of them are supposedly not even in town. This makes it much harder for me to make you confused. Now I hope you don't interpret that the wrong way, and all start guessing the same person, remember, there are three suspects, Kris, Tom, and the only mentioned once, Patrick. Start guessing!

Coming soon: Chapter 9; Sisterly Love.

See ya!


	9. Sisterly Love

A/N: I really should be doing my homework right now. But its just to hard! Anyway, I know that plenty of you are reading, so I'm wondering why you cant pay me a review. I've given you something to say, you can make a guess as to the black ranger. As of yet, no-one has guessed Patrick, and I'm also curious to know why…

Chapter 9; Sisterly Love.

Greg and Anna were at the Sanctuary, trying to help Miborg fix the damage caused by the Black Ranger, but Greg was complaining.

"Why don't you go to Golden Youths with the others, Anna, I highly doubt that you'll be able to help us here," he said, and Anna hit him.

"Hey!"

"I'm a lot smarter than you think, you know, I'm not as dumb as I act," Anna told him, and Greg looked up with a grin on his face.

"Oh _really_? Well, why don't you prove it?" he asked, and Anna knew what he meant.

"You mean - the Great Test of Knowledge, Wisdom, and Skill!" she asked in awe, and he nodded. Anna agreed.

Half an hour later, when Kurtis, Eddie and Sabrina showed up, they were confused as to how the pair had gone from trying to fix the computers, to playing noughts and crosses.

"Ah - know! Best out of - 453!" Greg asked desperately, having lost all the games so far.

"No! Just accept that I'm smarter than you! Anyway, my stupid sister's a lot smarter than me," Anna said.

"Hey - if she's smarter than you, how can she be stupid?" Eddie asked, but Sabrina stepped on his foot to quieten him.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Anna!" Sabrina said, prompting her to tell more.

"Yeah, Rei. We don't really get on, though. That's why I'm up here, she was travelling, but she's decided to stay back here, at least for a while, and even though she has hardly any friends, I bet she's gonna be down at Golden Youths," Anna told her.

"Well you shouldn't let that stop you from having fun! Come on! Miborg, you wouldn't mind fixing all this on your own, would you?" Sabrina asked.

"No, no, it is my job to maintain the Sanctuary's operation. I _knew_ this would happen," Miborg sighed in multiple voices, as his voice circuit hadn't been fixed yet.

"Good, then lets go!" Kurtis said, clapping his hands together, and they all left for Golden Youths, Greg mumbling about his reputation being ruined by Sabrina and Anna.

Not much later, at Golden Youths…

A young girl with short blonde hair, pale green eyes, a baseball cap, a basketball top, and a pair of torn and old looking jeans walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a lemonade. And make it quick, I haven't got all day," she said to Donny, who looked round at her like she was a bug.

"Well your gonna have to wait, I'm busy," he said, and for once he actually was, he was serving Carl who had been waiting quite a while due to his - elephant sized order. At this point, the Rangers entered.

"Excuse me! Do you think I care if you're busy! I said I haven't got all day, so I'll take it NOW!" the girl screamed, and Donny, scared by her, quickly dropped Carls order - literally - all over Carl and the girl.

"Oh, brother. Unfortunately, _that_ is my sister," Anna said, and Rei heard her.

"Well, look what the Meowth dragged in," she said, indicating Anna.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe you need a mirror," Anna replied, and Greg and Kurtis, knowing Rei, laughed. Sabrina however, stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"Hi. I'm Sabrina Mason, I'm a friend of Anna's," she said, but Rei just looked at her hand, thinking that Sabrina was mad if she expected her to shake her hand.

"Good for you. On second thought-" Rei added, and looked round at Anna. "No its not."

"H-here's your dr-drink," Donny said, holding out a drink to Rei, but because he was shaking so much, the lid popped off, and splattered her again, and this time everyone in the vicinity laughed, so she stormed off.

Just outside, a Spinarak camera was watching.

"So, the Pink Rangers sister's in town, and she doesn't like the Power-punk? This'll be to easy," the Black Ranger said, and rose from watching the cheap TV to enter Nyura's throne room.

"My Queen," he said, bowing.

"Cut the small talk, what's up?" Nyura asked, irritated.

"My Queen, I believe I have found a way of capturing the Pink Ranger," he said.

"Well you better! You didn't exactly destroy them last time, did you?" Nyura hissed, and the Black Ranger left to set his plan in motion.

That night, in the national park…

Rei was walking, when all of a sudden, she's attacked by a group of Armens attacked her. She tried to fight them off, but they ended up pinning her down on the ground. The Black Ranger then approached from the shadows.

"I know you! You're the evil Poke Ranger!" she said, and spat in his helmet, as he had done to Nyura not long ago.

"Urgh," he said, wiping it off, but spoke to her quite calmly.

"Hello. I understand that you don't get on with the Pink Ranger," he said, and Rei gave him a look that clearly showed she thought he was thick.

"I don't know the Pink Ranger, and before now I've never had anything to do with any of them!" she said, but the Black Ranger just laughed, as did the Armens.

"Stupid mortal. Your sister, Anna!" he said, and Rei had a truly shocked look on her face.

"My sisters not a Poke Ranger! She cant be! She's way to stupid-" she said, but the Black Ranger and the Armens just started laughing again.

"I promise you, she is, I've seen her morph. Anyway, I understand you don't like her, or her fellow Rangers, her pathetic friends.

"No way! I hate all of them! There just a bunch of annoying losers, always horrible, goody-two-shoes-" Rei mumbled.

"Well it appears we have the same views on them. Which is why I'm here. I want you to help me," he told her.

"Even if I wanted to, how could I do that?" she asked, and the Black Ranger knelt down and whispered something to her, and her expression became more and more shocked every second.

The next day, at Anna's house…

Anna had just woken up, when she noticed a letter for her on the floor by the door.

"Huh. What's this?" she wondered, and opened it to read.

"_Dear Anna, I'm sorry that I've been so mean to you and your friends over the years. But you wont believe what happened to me last night! I need to talk to you guys, quick. If you will, could you meet me at Golden Youths at about 11 o'clock? Thanks. Rei._" Anna read, and looked over her shoulder, and the clock read 10:30. She thought that it would only be fair if she made the decision with the others, so she rang them each in turn, and told them to meet her at her house ASAP.

15 minutes later…

"So what's the problem that couldn't wait 'til one?" Eddie asked sleepily.

"This," Anna said, shoving the letter into his hand, and the others read it over his shoulder.

"So do you guys think we should forgive her?" Anna asked anxiously.

"Well, it does sound like she's got something important to tell us," Eddie said, and Anna nodded.

"Exactly what I thought," she said.

"No way. I'm not forgiving her just like that for everything she's done over the years. She once made me kiss her Tyrogue. And it was a sloppy kisser," Kurtis said, shuddering.

"Well I think we should go down to see her, hear what she's got to say, and then decide what to do," Sabrina suggested, and the others shortly agreed.

When they arrived, they found Rei already waiting for them outside.

"Thank you guys, for coming, but I'm sorry," she said with a look of regret on her face.

"For what? That kiss with your stupid Tyrogue!" Kurtis asked angrily, but Rei shook her head.

"No. _This_!" she said with an evil smile, as Armens appeared, led by the Black Ranger. They pinned the Rangers down, removed their morphers, and tied them. Anna looked up at Rei sadly, before they were all teleported to a natural stone wall outside of town, which the Rangers were all tied to.

"Excellent work Rei. Nyura will be pleased," the Black Ranger said.

"But they're gonna be okay, aren't they?" she asked anxiously.

"You have my word," he said, before teleporting.

"This is a new low, even for you, Rei. I cant believe you're working for the Black Ranger!" Greg spat at her, and Rei turned to him angrily.

"Well why not! Its not as if any of you guys have ever been nice to me!" she yelled, and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"And why would we! We're Anna's friends, and you've always been mean to her, so how can you expect us to be nice to you!" Kurtis yelled back.

"Rei, you don't understand, the Black Ranger's lying, he's a bad guy, you cant trust him, he's going to destroy us!" Eddie yelled, and Rei now turned to him.

"No way, he said he wouldn't, so I trust him, he's never done anything to me, and I've never done anything to him, so why would he?" she asked.

"Because _he's a bad guy_!" Eddie repeated. "And - because we're the Poke Rangers!" he cried anxiously.

"I-I know," Anna whispered, looking down, and Anna looked at her furiously.

"You know! You know we're the Poke Rangers, and you still handed us over to our worst enemy!" she yelled, making Anna feel worse.

"Yeah - well - why shouldn't I! You've always been horrible to me!" Rei yelled again.

"Yeah, because you were mean to us!" Kurtis yelled back.

"Yeah - but - I-" Rei stuttered.

"Why were you always horrible to us, Rei? What had we ever done to you?" Anna asked, and Rei snapped.

"I was jealous! You always got loads of friends, and I had none! You were always popular, everyone always liked you more than me, and - and-" Rei yelled, but stopped as she started crying.

"Rei - you always could have hung out with us or something you know. You didn't have to always be on your own. All you had to do was ask," Anna said, sympathetically. "And its not to late-" she added, but was interrupted by angry outbursts from the others, in particular, Kurtis.

"After the Tyrogue kiss! I don't think so!"

"Anna, she's given us to the Black Ranger!"

"Whatever! Its not her fault. She didn't know he wanted to hurt us! Rei, please, let us out! Quickly, before the Black Ranger and Nyura get here! We'll be able to protect you, so nothing will happen to you. _Please_," Anna said, and Rei looked around anxiously, until she spotted the Armens sat not to far away, apparently asleep. There were five of them.

A few minutes later…

Nyura and the Black Ranger appeared, Nyura looking extremely pleased that she was finally going to be rid of the Poke Rangers. When they arrived at the wall, however, she became furious. The reason being was that her Armens were chained to the wall in place of the Rangers she had been promised.

"You fools! What happened!" the Black Ranger demanded, but they just gabbled.

"Don't worry, my Queen. Without their morphers, they wont have gotten far," he said, holding their morphers.

"Excellent. But I want them destroyed. Find them. _Now_!" Nyura hissed, and he ran off, and she froze and teleported.

He didn't have to go far before he found them, with Rei just behind them.

"Looking for us?" Eddie asked.

"You will pay for your treachery!" the Black Ranger yelled at Rei, but Anna covered her.

"I don't think so. We'll take our morphers now," she said, but the Black Ranger just laughed, summoned his Darkness Blaster, and fired at them. Anna pulled Rei down to the left, and the other Rangers dived to the right. The Rangers then rose and ran at the Black Ranger from different angles. He wasn't able to fend them all off all at once though, and by the time he had knocked one down, the one he'd knocked down just before would be back up again.

"What do I do? They're gonna get destroyed eventually without their morphers! And I've gotta make up for what did!" Rei said from behind a tree. As she did so, the Black Ranger managed to send all the Rangers flying by blasting his weapon at the ground. Unfortunately for him, this also sent him flying, in the opposite direction to the morphers, which landed near Rei, who grabbed them and ran out.

"Guys!" she said as she handed each Ranger a morpher. Anna was the only one who got the correct one, but they swapped within only a few moments, but the Black Ranger was up by that time.

"No! The morphers!" he cried, and Anna stepped forward, grinning.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" they replied.

"Morph, I choose you!" they all yelled.

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

"Ok then, you know the drill guys, weapons, ready!" Eddie yelled.

"Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

The Rangers then ran at the Black Ranger, and attacked him one at a time, but he managed to stop all of the attacks, except when Anna shot at him, which knocked him down.

"Poke Cannon time!" Anna yelled, and the others rejoined her.

"Fire!" Eddie yelled, and blasted the Black Ranger. When the smoke cleared, they saw the Black Ranger had teleported, and they heard his voice hiss at them.

"You will pay!"

Later, at Golden Youths…

"Guys, I'm just so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Rei begged of Eddie, Sabrina, Greg, and Kurtis. They all eventually nodded.

"All right. I'll forgive you for today. But I _wont_ forgive you for making your Tyrogue kiss me!" Kurtis said, waving his finger in her face. In doing so, he didn't notice her release a pokemon from a pokeball.

"Hitmontop?" her Hitmontop said, then saw Kurtis, and recognised him.

"Hitmon!" she squealed, and ran at Kurtis, who noticed, and ran into Donny, who was holding a tray full of drinks, which fell over all three.

"And don't worry, sis'" Rei said over the laughter. "Your secret's safe with me.

A/N: Funny how a life threatening event completely changes someone, huh? And how many times did I use the food/drink covering gag here? And whoa! This is the longest single chapter I've ever written! But I think it was worth it. God, the homework, the homework! I seriously need to do it. Oh, and by the way, I've changed my mind, I don't mind you just saying it was a good chapter in reviews, I miss the higher amount!

Coming soon: Chapter 10; Going Solo.

See ya!


	10. Going Solo

A/N: Don't you lot have any individual ideas or suspicions? Some of the titles of chapters I've had at the end must have given you some thoughts, and yet, you don't mention anything in reviews. Honestly, for example, this chapter, going solo, doesn't that give you any thoughts?

Disclaimer: The monster, Lé Mukus that appears in this chapter, is in no way whatsoever intended to be racist. Racism is disgusting and unacceptable in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 10(double digits! Yay!): Going Solo

The Poke Rangers were out, once again fighting the Black Ranger. They were, however, managing to hold their own against him, but he was also fighting strong. He then successfully fired his Darkness Blaster at them, knocking them down.

"Uhh. We need to retreat to come up with a- EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Greg yelled, as Eddie hadn't been paying any attention, and was now jumping at the Black Ranger with his Shooter Sword ready to strike. Unfortunately, the Black Ranger saw this and blocked it with his Darkness Sword, knocking Eddie down again. Behind Eddie though, was Anna ready with her Psychic Shooter. She fired at him, but he teleported before it could hit him.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"What were you thinking! You not only risked your own neck, but ours as well!" Greg yelled, pacing up and down, still morphed except his helmet, like the others.

"Yeah? Well at least I tried something, unlike you, ready to just roll over and get killed!" Eddie angrily replied.

It was the first time any of the Rangers had argued before, and the other Rangers, Miborg, and Celebi were quite shocked. Sabrina had previously seen Eddie this angry before, back when they were travelling, but nobody had seen Greg like this.

"I suggested we retreat to come up with a plan!" Greg yelled, but Eddie had had enough, and teleported back home.

"Eddie, wait!" Sabrina cried, but it was to late; he was gone. Sabrina sighed.

"I'll go after him," she said, and teleported as well.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"You asked to see me, your Highness?" the Black Ranger asked, kneeling.

"Yes. You see I'm tired of all this constant failure. What happened to the amazing power you displayed when you first battled the Rangers, and kicked their butts!" Nyura hissed, and the Black Ranger clenched his fist.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. It wont happen again," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well I'm not prepared to take that risk. So I've had Sketch create a monster for you to lead into battle, and you can take a few Armens down, too. Meet Lé Mukus!" Nyura said, indicating a monster approaching them from the shadows. It was, in essentials, a Muk, but its slime appeared more solid than normal, and it had legs, and a long, curly moustache.

"Lovely," the Black Ranger said sarcastically, repulsed at the sight.

"He wasn't designed to be pretty, he was designed to be strong. He uses poison and slime based powers, which make him quite a slippery foe, and deadly. He also uses extremely powerful - eh - mucus," Nyura said, and Lé Mukus demonstrated his power.

"Ah - haha - choo!" it cried, in a French accent, and snot shot from its nose and blasted a hole through the wall.

"Oh dear - what am I covered in? Oh no - its not - BOGIES!" they heard Sketch scream, and he ran off to get cleaned up, as the trio laughed hysterically, but Nyura briefly became extremely serious.

"_Don't_ mess up this time," she said, and the Black Ranger said nothing, but left to get the Armens, closely followed by Lé Mukus.

Presently, at Golden Youths…

"Stupid…idiotic…ignoramus…risking our lives!" Greg said angrily. He was playing the Poke Rangers game, whilst Anna, Kurtis and Rei tried to calm him down. Of course, due to his mood, he had chosen to play the "versus" mode, and was fighting against the Red Ranger, but his anger was making him lose focus and he lost, just in time for their morphers to start beeping.

"Black Ranger again, Celebi?" Anna asked, expecting it to be so.

"Yes, but this time he's with a monster," Celebi's voice said, and the communicator switched off.

"With a monster! He's hard to beat alone!" Greg gasped, temporarily forgetting his anger.

"You guys better get going," Rei said, and the Rangers ran out.

Meanwhile, at Eddie and Sabrina's flat…

"He just thought you were being foolish, leaping at him without giving it another thought! He thought you might get hurt! He was only looking out for you!" Sabrina yelled over Eddie's guitar, but he just started playing louder, but they could both still hear their morphers.

"What's up, guys?" Eddie asked, and Miborg's voice answered.

"The Black Ranger and a monster are attacking! Oh dear! I _knew_ this-" he said, but Eddie and Sabrina turned the communicator off to morph.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Ready!" Sabrina replied.

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

The pair then teleported to town, to find the others morphed, facing the Black Ranger, Lé Mukus, and Armens. Upon sight of each other, Greg and Eddie turned away.

"Ewe! That is just gross!" Sabrina squealed in disgust.

"Which one?" Anna asked, and she meant it.

"He might not look nice- but then again, that's a bonus, seeing as you're the ones who have to face him," the Black Ranger said.

"Hahaha! Lé Poke Rangers! I 'ave so been lookin' forward to meeting you! Ah - haha - choo!" Lé Mukus said, and sneezed at them.

"Ah!" the Rangers cried, having been taken by surprise and hit, which somehow caused an explosion behind them(A/N: Couldn't resist!).

"Everyone okay?" Greg asked, and everyone replied that they were.

"Well, minus being covered-" Eddie began, but Greg cut him off.

"I suggest we get the weapons, and try to take them down quickly," he said, and everyone agreed, though Eddie did so reluctantly.

"Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Anna, you go for the monster, poison's weak against psychic. I'll go for the Black Ranger," Greg said, and he ran forward to attack, which took both the Rangers, and the Black Ranger by surprise, as Eddie would usually battle him when he had support, and Greg taking charge further annoyed Eddie.

"Waterfall Strike!" Greg yelled, using an attack he had created, in which he jumped in the air, and water fell down, drenching the Black Ranger, and covering Greg for a strike with his Wave Blade.

"Whoa. Well two can play at that game! Uh…Fire Spin Striker!" Eddie yelled, making up an attack on the spot, in which he span round with his Cinder Sabre held out, and creating a ring of fire, as well as striking Armens down. The other Rangers soon joined in, with Anna fighting Lé Mukus, and Kurtis and Sabrina helping Eddie against the Armens.

"Ha! I thought you were supposed to be tough! Eddie made out you were much stronger than this!" Greg said after a while, taunting the Black Ranger, and he had struck a nerve.

"Yeah? And I thought you wouldn't be taking orders from him," he said, pointing to Eddie, which distracted Greg, giving him the chance to kick Greg down, and he summoned his Darkness Blaster, ready to fire. Eddie saw this, however, and decided to leap in to help.

"Take that!" he yelled, striking the Black Ranger with a flaming Cinder Sabre. In doing this though, he left Sabrina and Kurtis with more Armens, which overpowered them, and some helping Lé Mukus against Anna, which was enough to overpower her.

"Hahaha! We'll be back, Rangers," the Black Ranger said, and he, Lé Mukus, and the Armens teleported.

"What were you thinking! The others almost got killed because of you!" Greg yelled, getting right up in Eddie's face, which wasn't very impressive, as Eddie was half a foot taller.

"Oh yeah! Well sorry for saving your butt!" Eddie yelled back.

"Oh that does it, I am so out of here! And don't even think about following me!" Greg yelled at Kurtis, Sabrina and Anna, before teleporting.

"Same goes for me!" Eddie said, and also teleported, leaving the others to stand there anxiously.

Shortly, at Nyura's castle…

"You were just about to beat them! Why did you leave!" Nyura shrieked.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I just felt I should leave them to stew. For I have observed them, and there seems to be an argument brewing between the Red and Blue Rangers," the Black Ranger answered.

"I'm intrigued. Please, tell me more," Nyura said, and the Black Ranger continued.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"Do you guys have any ideas what we can do about Eddie and Greg?" Sabrina asked Celebi and Miborg.

"I'm sorry," Celebi said sadly, shaking his head. "I know little of how the human mind works."

"Oh dear, I don't either. I _knew_ this would happen," Miborg whined, and the others left him to it.

"But if they're fighting _each other_, how are we supposed to beat this monster?" Kurtis asked, and Celebi didn't reply. Not because he didn't have an answer, but because the danger orb was flashing, alerting them of - no, not the ice cream truck - danger, in the form of the Black Ranger, Lé Mukus, and Armens.

"You three must hurry to stop them. We will try to contact Eddie and Greg, go!" Celebi yelled.

"Right. Ready?" Kurtis asked.

"Ready!" the girls replied.

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

Meanwhile, in a random street in Goldenrod…

Eddie was to be found, mumbling darkly to himself, until his morpher started beeping and flashing.

"Eddie here. What's up?" he asked.

"Anna, Sabrina, and Kurtis need your help against the monster and the Black Ranger," Celebi's voice said.

"On my way. Morph, I choose you! Red Typhlosion power!" he yelled, and he teleported.

Meanwhile, just outside of town…

Greg was also darkly muttering to himself, but he was interrupted, not by his morpher, but by an attack.

"Ah - haha - choo!" he heard from behind him, and he was blasted.

"Ah, my back. Oh great. You again," he said sarcastically, as he looked up and saw the Black Ranger and Lé Mukus.

"That's right. And this time your all on your own. Of course, you'd prefer that to having to work with the Red Ranger, wouldn't you?" the Black Ranger asked coaxingly, and he and Lé Mukus burst out laughing. Greg tried to get up, but he was just forced back down again. This was repeated several times, before help arrived.

"Sacred Fire Blast!" Eddie yelled, holding his sword out in the opponents direction, and they were blasted back by a whirlwind of flames coming out of Eddies Cinder Sabre.

"Thanks," Greg muttered quickly, standing up again.

"Oh, why looky 'ere! 'Is _friend_ 'as come to 'elp out!" Lé Mukus said, and he started laughing again, but everyone else just stared at him.

"For the record. I didn't want his help," the Black Ranger told the Rangers.

"Either way, I'm just about sick of you, you - pile of sick! Ready to join the party?" Eddie asked, still angry, looking over at Greg, who grinned.

"Morph, I choose you! Blue Feraligatr power!" he yelled, and morphed.

"Attack!" the Black Ranger yelled, and the before hidden Armens, and Lé Mukus rushed forward. They fought a hotly contested battle for an hour, by the end of which both sides were still fighting strong.

"This is going to go on forever if we don't do something," Greg thought, and he had an idea.

"Hey! Black Ranger! I was just wondering. With all the power you've got, why do you even bother doing whatever Nyura tells you?" he called to the Black Ranger, who had just knocked down Eddie.

"What!" he called, momentarily distracted, angrily, and Greg gave Eddie a look that he recognised as the chance to attack.

"Hi-ya!" he yelled, knocking the Black Ranger down with his weapon, and then running to strike Lé Mukus.

"Ok guys, lets get out the big guns!" Greg said once Lé Mukus had been hit, and they formed the Poke Cannon.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

"NO!" Lé Mukus yelled as it was hit, and blasted, but its destruction was momentary, as Nyura resurrected it, and the Tyranitar Megazord shortly joined it.

"You know the drill, guys!" Greg yelled, and they leapt into their Zords and formed their Megazord.

"Lets make this quick, and wash them both out with one Surf!" Greg yelled, slamming down on a button, which caused a Tidal Wave to hit both enemies. The Black Ranger didn't even try to avoid it, as he was in deep thought, and his Megazord lay motionless for a moment.

"Ah ha ha! Let us see 'ow you like my Sludge Bomb!" Lé Mukus yelled, and it lobbed an actual bomb at the Megazord.

"Mirror Coat!" Anna yelled, and the attack bounced off the Megazord, and back to Lé Mukus, who simply absorbed it.

"You cannot defeat me with ma own attacks, Poke Rangers!" Lé Mukus laughed, and fired a smog at them, blocking the Rangers vision. Meanwhile, the Black Ranger had come to a conclusion.

"Yes. Time for an Earthquake!" he said, pounding one of his buttons, causing his Megazord to jump and cause an earthquake, which knocked Lé Mukus down, but left the Rangers still on their feet, and now that the smog had been cleared, they saw their advantage.

"Take it away, Eddie," Greg said.

"Mega Sword!" Eddie called, pushing the relevant button, and striking the fallen monster, destroying it. The Rangers, and the Megazord then turned in the Black Rangers direction, who turned his Megazord.

"We'll meet again, Rangers," he said, before he and his Megazord vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Shortly after, at the Sanctuary…

"No, I shouldn't have been so hasty, I should have thought things through first," Eddie said to Greg, who shook his head.

"No, no, no, I shouldn't have been so harsh. You going on impulse had saved us tons of times!" Greg said, and the pair started arguing again.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"So, even though the Rangers were fighting, and therefore unable to fight, and therefore you should have beaten them, and - what was I saying?" Nyura asked, flustered, but the Black Ranger simply chuckled.

"Well, I'm not to worried. You see, the Blue Ranger helped me realize something again," he said, smugly.

"What? Is it good?" Nyura asked hopefully.

"Well. Its good for me," he said, confusing Nyura more.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she said, in a failed attempt to be sweet.

"Don't you? Well its quite simple, really. I've realised-" he said, and he summoned his Darkness Blaster, causing Nyura's eyes to widen in fear.

"-That I don't have to take orders from you!" he yelled, at the same time as she yelled "SUDOS!" and he teleported in front of her and blocked the blast with his sword. Once the dust had cleared, the Black Ranger had teleported, his own man, once again.

"Told you you shouldn't use humans," Sudos said from the floor.

A/N: Whoa! Who expected that! I didn't! Well, I did, but that's not the point. Yay! Schools out! Hopefully I should be able to put a chapter or two more than normal this week! And now, time for a quiz. Throughout all of Power Rangers, what single character has been in more episodes than any other? Note: Alpha 5 and 6 count as two characters.

Coming soon: Chapter 11; Revelations.

Ooh! Now what could that be about? See ya!


	11. Revelations

A/N: Well, you guessed it, by the end of the chapter you'll know the identity of the Black Ranger! No peeking now! Now, the quiz last chapter, the correct answer is Bulk. I know what you're thinking, but its true. He was in all of all three MMPR seasons, all Zeo, all Turbo, all Space, all Lost Galaxy, and Forever Red in Wild Force. Tommy, the only guess, was in half of the first MMPR season, all the other two, Zeo, half of Turbo, Forever Red, and Dino Thunder, which adds up to less. Skull was in second, he just didn't appear in Lost Galaxy, and Nyura has never appeared in Power Rangers. This opening here might seem a little long winded, and I tried to edit it, but I then thought of a way to make it work…

Chapter 11; Revelations.

It was a beautiful day in Goldenrod city, perfect for the pokemon tournament Whitney had organised. They were already in the final round; Eddie vs. Kris.

"And Kris' Dragonair manages to dodge Eddies Donphan's Iron Tail, and is coming in for its own attack! Looks like a Hyper Beam!" Donny yelled. As he would otherwise get the day off, due to Golden Youths being closed, Whitney had made him be commentator.

"And it's a hit! The Hyper Beam hits without Donphan even trying to avoid it! But Donphan's getting up again! Its going for a Rollout! But- Whoa! Looks like Dragonair's evolving! Isn't that against the rules?" Donny asked Whitney as Dragonair started glowing, but she shook her head. Meanwhile, Dragonair had evolved into a Dragonite.

"All right! Ok, Dragonite, its time to take 'em down! Use Ice Beam!" Kris called, and Dragonite froze Donphan.

"Donphan is unable to battle, the winner of the battle - and tournament - is Kris!" Donny yelled, whilst Eddie used his Typhlosion to melt the ice and warm Donphan up.

"Good work, buddy. Have a good rest," Eddie said to Donphan as he retuned it to its pokeball.

"You too, Typhlosion, thanks," he said, returning it as well.

"Good battle, Eddie," Kris said, holding out his hand, as he and Dragonite walked up to Eddie.

"You too, well done! And you, Dragonite," Eddie said as he shook Kris' hand.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what its all about, friendship, blah-blah-blah, lets go get the cake already!" Donny said, slightly bored, and very hungry.

"Cakes for participants only, Donny," Whitney said, and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll share my cake with you!" Carl said, as he had participated, and tears formed in Donny's eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"No! I want cake!" Carl laughed, and Donny sighed.

"Oh, chill, I was joking!" Whitney said, and Donny perked up, and ran to Golden Youths.

Shortly after…

"That was a great battle, guys!" Kurtis remarked, over a mouthful of cake.

"Thanks guys, but our pokemon deserve most of the credit," Eddie said, and Kris nodded in agreement.

At the same time, Donny was arguing with Carl.

"You really wouldn't have given me, you best - and only - friend, a measly piece of cake?" he asked.

"Oh chill out, dude, its a piece of cake, like you said, its measly. Anyway, you would've done the same," Carl replied, taking a mouthful.

"Well, actually," Donny said slowly, grabbing a handful. "I think I'd like to share mine with you now!" he finished, shoving it in Carl's face, which had looked up greedily.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've changed my mind. I will share my cake with you!" Carl yelled, shoving his plate in Donny's face. After a few minutes of throwing, and missing, almost everyone in the building was involved in the food fight. The only ones who weren't were the rangers, Rei, and Kris.

"Lets get outta here!" Eddie yelled, and they crawled to the exit, as cake was too thick in the air to walk.

"That's better…hey! Where did Kris go!" Rei asked, as he was nowhere in sight.

"Do you think he stayed in there?" Greg asked.

"I guess he must of," Kurtis said, but couldn't elaborate, due to the morphers beeping.

"What's up, guys?" Anna asked.

"Guess who's rampaging downtown?" Celebi's voice asked.

"Black Ranger? We're on our way," Sabrina said.

"Later Rei. Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!

"See ya!" Rei said as the Rangers teleported.

Downtown, moments later…

"There he is - hey, he's alone!" Greg gasped, as for the first time, the Black Ranger was alone.

"Heh. That's right. You wont be seeing me with any of Nyura's goons anymore."

"What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"It means I'm no longer working for her, dolt," the Black Ranger replied, before he jumped and shot with his Darkness Blaster.

Ok guys, weapons ready! Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip! Take this!" Kurtis yelled, swinging his whip, and pulling the Darkness Blaster and he threw it to the ground.

"Hey, give that back!" the Black Ranger hissed, expecting Kurtis to obey.

"Yeah, right! Go, guys!" Kurtis yelled, and Eddie and Greg ran past him and sliced the Black Ranger with their weapons.

"Your turn, ladies!" Greg called.

"Lightning mode!" Sabrina said, adjusting her Thunder Stunner.

"Fire!" she and Anna yelled, shooting out a bolt of lightning and a laser beam.

"Ok! Poke Cannon time!" Eddie called, and the Rangers grouped together, ready to fire.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" he yelled, and a huge explosion was caused by the blast. However, when the smoke had cleared, all they saw was the Tyranitar Megazord.

"Okay guys, you know what to do!" Eddie said wearily to his team, as they jumped into their Zords.

"Megazord, ready!" the rangers all yelled.

"Ok, I'm in the mood for a…Hydro Pump!" Greg said, pressing a button, and the Megazord fired a powerful jet of water.

"Ha! Is that all you've got! Pathetic! Ok, lets use…Mud Shot!" the Black Ranger said, pressing one of his own buttons, firing a blast of mud at the other Megazord.

"Ah! My turn! Zap Cannon!" Sabrina yelled, and the Ampharos arm sent a ball of electricity flying.

"Thanks for re-charging my batteries, _Rangers_!" the Black Ranger laughed, and his Megazord was clearly preparing for a Hyper Beam.

"Wah! Ok, counter with our own Hyper Beam!" Kurtis said, and the Rangers all pressed their buttons. Moments later, the Tyranitar Megazord fired its laser, and the Johto Megazord(A/N: If you don't like the name then quit reading!) fired its beam after a few more moments. Both Megazords were sent flying to the ground.

"Oh I've had enough of this! Autopilot engage!" the Black Ranger cried, and he leapt out of his Megazord, and started attacking everything in sight.

"Autopilot! Unfair! Ok, you guys take his Megazord, I'll go after him!" Eddie said, and he leapt out and ran after the Black Ranger.

"Stop!" he yelled, and surprisingly, the Black Ranger obeyed, though his back was still facing Eddie.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? No matter. I'll defeat you, yet again," he laughed, and spun round to attack, his Darkness Sword in hand. Eddie, who hadn't been prepared, was struck down to the ground.

"Ok! Cinder Sabre!" Eddie yelled, and his weapon was summoned in a blaze of flames.

Meanwhile, the Megazord fight was still raging…

"Megasword!" Kurtis cried, and he summoned the Megazords blade. A moment later, and the Tyranitar Megazord had its one as well. It began swinging its sword like a maniac, but it hit the Johto Megazord nonetheless.

"Ah! Ok, time to take 'em down!" Kurtis cried, and he grabbed a joystick to control the sword with. He battered the Tyranitar Megazord, and didn't give it a chance to fight back. Eventually, he managed to stab it in what would be the chest, and it fell down. Just as Anna was going to finish it with a psychic attack, the Dark Ball came down and swept it up.

Meanwhile, Eddie and the Black Ranger couldn't get two hits in before the other one struck back. Eddie had the Black Ranger pinned down, and was about to strike, when the Black Ranger managed to grab his sword, block the hit, and force Eddie off of him. He then tried to strike, but Eddie jumped to block it, and struck the Black Ranger on the head as he came down, leaving them in the same position as they started in.

"Hey! Eddie!" he heard a voice call, and he turned to see the others stood with their weapons ready.

"Alright! Poke Cannon time!" Eddie said, and he ran over to his team, and they formed the Poke Cannon for the second time in one chapter.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Eddie yelled. The Black Ranger had no time to escape the blast, as he was only just getting up when it hit. Once the smoke had cleared, the Rangers were shocked, as the blast had caused him to de-morph, so they finally discovered the Black Rangers true identity.

"No way!"

"It can't be!"

"But it is!"

"Its-"

"Kris!" Eddie gasped, and he was right. Lying on the floor, covered in dust, and wearing the Black Rangers morpher, was Kris Douglas.

"That's right, Poke Rangers! It was me, all along! And none of you had a clue!" he laughed, and as the Rangers rushed forward, he teleported.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"Oh, I _knew_ this would happen! I _knew_ it would be someone you know! I_ knew_!" Miborg cried, but none of the others paid him any attention.

"It is indeed troubling. If Kris no longer works for Nyura, then it is safe to assume that the spell she placed on him was not powerful enough to last long. That is, if he didn't volunteer-"

"No way. He'd never do that, we met him before he became the Black Ranger, he's nice, when he's not under a spell," Greg said.

"And how do you know he was not already working with Nyura at that time?" Celebi asked, and when none of them answered, he continued.

"But if he has been placed under a spell, then I cannot figure out why its power continues to make him evil, after it stopped making him obey Nyura," he finished, and none of them had a response to that either.

A/N: Yeah, most of you guessed it, and the only person who made a guess who got it wrong created the person who they guessed, so just wanted it to be them. Oh well. I've got another quiz, I think I'll have one every chapter from now on. This week on Jetix, they're having a Power Rangers marathon called "All the colours of a Ranger", celebrating a different Ranger colour every day, Blue on Monday, Green on Tuesday, Pink on Wednesday, Yellow today, Thursday, and Red tomorrow, Friday. Who can spot the problem with this?

Coming soon: Chapter 12; The Ancient Being, SOS! Part 1

Bad name, but I'm stuck. Oh well. See ya!


	12. The Ancient Being, SOS! Part 1

A/N: No guesses for my quiz. Do you even read my endnotes(who knew that was one word?)? The answer is they don't cover all colours, for example, black. Now, those of you who go to the forum will know what these two chapters are all about, but I wont say anymore for those who don't yet know. I've just checked my reviews, and discovered this monster wasn't submitted, but I'm sure it was, if anybody recognizes it, let me know.

Chapter 12; The Ancient Being, SOS! Part 1

Nyura, Sudos, Krowa, Sketch, and hundreds of Armens were drilling and digging at Mt. Mortar.

"And you are certain we will find it here?" Nyura asked, and Sketch nodded, pulling out an old looking scroll.

"Yes, my Queen. According to this scroll, sometime between 80 and 90 years ago, the ancient pokemon Aerodactyl was resurrected. But something was wrong. The scientists who brought it back to life discovered they had used a single strand of unidentified DNA. As a result, it became a fearsome beast, which appeared to be part-man, part-Aerodactyl. The beast raged, destroying most of Kanto, before moving on to Johto. It was then stopped, by an unknown force, and imprisoned in a secret cave here, at Mt. Mortar. It is impossible for it to have escaped alone, and this scroll is the only record of its location, and you obtained almost instantly after it was made, didn't you?" Sketch asked.

"That's right. And if that scrolls right, then the power this monster possesses will be enough to take down all six of the Poke Rangers!" Nyura said, and started laughing. Sketch would have, but he expected Nyura to hit him if he did.

"Why aren't you laughing!" Nyura demanded of him, whacking him round the head, and he fell to the floor.

"Well, well, well. So _that's_ your plan is it?" Nyura heard someone mock, and she span around.

"YOU!" she hissed, enraged by the Black Rangers mere presence.

"ATTACK!" she then screeched, and Sudos, Krowa, and the Armens obliged. Kris was unfazed by this however, and merely summoned both his weapons, blasting the Armens running at him to ash, sword fighting with Sudos, and kicking Krowa repeatedly with both legs at once. Eventually, all the Armens were destroyed, so Kris turned the Darkness Blaster on Sudos and Krowa, who were conveniently both coming from the same side. He blasted them with such a force that they were shot into the mountain, causing an explosion and a landslide. This caused Kris to become slightly scared, so he immediately teleported.

Meanwhile, the landslide came to an almost instant halt. The four waited anxiously, and when the dust had cleared, they saw a huge clearing. They then heard a screech, and something flew at them, landing just before them.

"Which of you was it that freed me from my prison?" the beast asked, in a surprisingly man-like voice. It had the basic form of a man, covered in grey scales. It had purple wings, which had their own pair of hands, giving it two pairs. Its face exactly matched that of an Aerodactyl.

"It was I, the Ice Queen, Nyura!" Nyura said, rushing forward. The beast bowed.

"Then I owe you my eternal gratitude. I am known as Dark Dactyle(A/N: I hope that's right. I distinctly remember reading this in a review). From this day forward, I shall do your bidding, in the hopes of repaying my debt," it said.

"Excellent. Your first task shall be to destroy the Poke Rangers," Nyura said, and Dark Dactyle shrieked, and spoke in a screechy voice that better suited its appearance.

"The Poke Rangers! My Queen, I shall destroy them with great pleasure, I shall crush them into particles!" it cried, and Nyura was taken aback.

"Do you know them then?" she asked, almost scared.

"It was those brats that first imprisoned me!" Dactyle screamed.

"Really? This will be easier than I thought…"

Meanwhile, the Poke Rangers, along with Donny and Carl, were on holiday at the Moomoo Ranch, North of Olivine City. They were there for free as a gift from Whitney, whose cousin owned it. Of course, they hadn't expected to have to do work, but five of them were enjoying themselves still. No prizes for guessing who wasn't.

"This sucks. So much for a vacation!" Carl said, as he and Donny struggled to carry a bucket of Miltank milk between them, as did Donny's Mankey and Carls Heracross.

"Tell me about it! I'd rather be at work!" Donny moaned.

"Oh, stop your complaining, guys!" Eddie said, as he and his Donphan walked past, carrying two buckets in each hand or trunk.

"Yeah! A little bit of hard work never hurt anyone!" Kurtis said, also carrying four buckets, walking with his Breloom.

"And you two could sure use the exercise!" Anna joked, as she, Sabrina, Greg and their pokemon walked past.

Donny and Carl walked back to the barn as fast as they could, and picked up six buckets each. Of course, neither of them could hold the weight, and staggered around, eventually spilling the buckets over each other. As punishment, Whitney's cousin had them clear up the Miltank's faeces, however, the Rangers thought that was a bit harsh, and Donny and Carl thought it was illegally harsh, and in the end they persuaded him to just have them milk the (unfriendly) Miltank. The Rangers and their pokemon then carried on bringing the milk up to the farmhouse.

Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod…

"Ok then, Dark Dactyle, lets see what you can do," Nyura said from in the shadows.

"At once, my Queen. But when will I be able to face the Poke Rangers?" Dactyle asked.

"Oh, don't worry, this will draw them out, you'll be able to crush them shortly," Nyura told it.

Pleased by what it had been told, Dactyle swooped out, a large number of Armens following him, and destroyed everything in sight, much quicker, and with more destruction than anything the Black Ranger, or any of Nyura's monsters had done before.

At the Sanctuary…

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Celebi, Nyura is attacking the city! And according to the Danger Orb, she's with a more powerful monster than we've ever battled before!" Miborg cried.

"That monster seems familiar…" Celebi said under his breath, then addressed Miborg.

"Contact the Rangers," he said.

"But they're on vacation! Oh, I _knew_ this would happen!" he whined.

"Rangers, sorry to disturb you, but Nyura is attacking again!" Miborg told them, and the Rangers sighed.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can," Eddie said, and shut his communicator off. The Rangers then returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Ready guys?" he asked, and they drearily replied, "Ready."

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

The Rangers then teleported back to Goldenrod, and Dark Dactyle struck them down on sight.

"Wait - you are not the Rangers who imprisoned me! No matter! I shall still exact my revenge on you!" it yelled, and swooped in for another attack, but Anna created a Reflect force field with her morpher just in time.

"Whoa, what's his problem!" Greg asked.

"I don't know, but I do think we should get our weapons!" Eddie said, and the others nodded.

"Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Your fancy toys wont be nearly enough to stop me!" Dactyle shrieked, and flew down for another strike.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that! Thunder Stunner, Stun mode!" Sabrina said, and she jammed it into Dactyle when it was near enough.

"Oh stop it! That tickles!" Dactyle laughed in a mocking way.

"Electricity will do almost nothing to it, due to it being rock type, but something tells me you wouldn't be able to paralyse it even if it wasn't," Greg said nervously.

"Well Rock types weak against grass, so it shouldn't stand a chance against my Vine Whip!" Kurtis yelled, and he wrapped it around Dactyle when it came down, but Dactyle felt almost nothing, and just flew off, with the Vine Whip still around it, causing Kurtis to be pulled too. This gave Dactyle a free hit, and it kicked Kurtis down to the ground.

"You ok?" Eddie asked, and Kurtis nodded, before trying to get back up, but falling back down in pain.

"Its also part flying type so it has some resistance against grass, so it wont be as strong," Greg mumbled.

"So why don't you do something, Einstein! Rock types are also weak against water!" Anna yelled, and Greg stood up properly, rather than slouching.

"Water Pulse!" he cried, jamming his weapon into the ground, but nothing happened. Dactyle flew to the ground, far from the Rangers, and watched Greg with an eyebrow raised. Greg still hadn't moved. Dactyle shrugged at the other Rangers, hoping they'd be able to explain this odd behaviour, but Eddie just shrugged back. A moment later, a huge geyser appeared underneath Dactyle, blasting it into the air, and drenching it.

"Whoa! Nice trick, Greg!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Grah! How could I fall for that? No matter. I'll still obliterate you! Ancient Power!" Dactyle shrieked, and gigantic rocks were hurled at the Rangers, and they were pinned down by a single rock each.

Meanwhile, not too far away…

"Excellent! Dark Dactyle is everything you promised! Now, lets super-size it!" Nyura cried, firing an Ice Beam at Dactyle.

"Excellent! You didn't stand a chance when we were on equal footing! Now my powers have increased ten fold!" Dactyle shrieked.

"Uh-oh! We need the Zords, pronto!" Eddie cried, and they appeared from the sky, and immediately formed the Megazord.

"Don't forget me, Rangers!" Kris said, appearing in the Tyranitar Megazord from out of nowhere.

"Kris!" Eddie spat.

"Another one! Excellent! More fun for me!" Dactyle laughed, and it, and the two Megazords took a battle pose.

"Lets see if they can handle _this_! Heat Wave attack!" Eddie yelled, and he pressed a button that sent a scorching blast of heat at their enemies.

"Is that the best you've got!" Dactyle laughed.

"I'm in a giant hunk of metal and it didn't even damage the paintwork!" Kris said, joining in the laughter, but Dactyle using a Take Down attack hit him.

"You old fossil! You'll pay for that!" Kris yelled, and he used a Rock Slide to bury Dactyle, but it shortly spread its wings, sending the rocks flying into both Megazords.

"Mere mortals! You think your pitiful hunks of metal could ever harm me, with their useless attacks!" it yelled, then stomped its foot, causing an earthquake, which shook both of the Megazords badly, and did some major damage.

"I've had enough of this! I'm out of here!" Kris yelled, and he leapt out of his Megazord, which was quickly scooped up into its Dark Ball, and he teleported, leaving the other Rangers alone with the beast.

"Never mind. He'll just have to wait to be shredded into thousands of pieces, wont he?" Dactyle asked the Rangers sarcastically, and swooped down on the Megazord and crunched the Meganium arm with its fangs, causing huge gaping holes to appear in its armour, and for its GS Ball to come and separate it and sweep it up for repairs.

"What! No! Looks like we're gonna have to retreat, guys!" Eddie said, and the others agreed, except Kurtis, who argued.

Meanwhile, back at the Ranch…

"This is still better than carrying the buckets, right Carl?" Donny asked. He and Carl had been extremely bruised by the Miltank, who had put up an excellent fight, not wanting to be milked, and they were still kicking now.

"Oof! I guess so. But it does feel kinda disgusting, though. At least this one's not fighting so much," Carl answered.

"Uh, Carl? That's not its udders, and that's not a girl Miltank," Donny told him, fighting against laughter and failing, as Carl realised what he'd been holding.

Shortly after, at the Sanctuary…

"What are we gonna do now, Celebi? This thing is stronger than anything we've ever faced! And it beat Kris with ease, as well!" Anna complained.

"Yes, and Miborg and I have discovered why. It is not one of Nyura's creations. It is a best that first appeared over 80 years ago, although the exact date is unknown. It destroyed most of Kanto, before moving on to Johto, where an unknown force managed to stop it, and trap it in Mt. Mortar," Celebi informed the Rangers.

"And might you have been that unknown force, Celebi?" Sabrina asked hopefully, but Celebi shook his head.

"When I say "unknown", I mean unknown to all. Of course, if Miborg would let me-" Celebi started, but Miborg cut him off.

"No, no, no, no, no! Your health may be better now than when you first arrived, but you are still far from being able to leave your sphere, Celebi, you cannot go!" Miborg said, waggling his finger.

"Wet blanket," Celebi said under his breath, so only the Rangers could hear him, and they let a smile come onto their faces.

"Anyway, Miborg has recently been working on something to help you, what with the Black Ranger, and it is nearly ready."

"What is it, Celebi?" Eddie asked.

"A new Zord, which will be able to combine and increase your Zords power much greater than the Megazord," Miborg told them excitedly.

"That's great!" the Rangers all said.

"Yes. But in the meantime, you should get back to your vacation," Celebi said.

"Well I'll stay here and help out. I can't enjoy myself much with this leg," Kurtis said, chuckling. Greg and Anna had to support him, as he had hurt his leg when he fell.

"And I'll stay too! I can be of help, and I think I'd prefer it here anyway," Greg admitted.

"The offer is appreciated, Greg, but you should return. One of you needing to return home without any means of transportation is odd enough. Kurtis, you and Miborg should immediately get to work," Celebi said, and the six of them teleported as instructed.

A/N: Cor! If I was reading, I wouldn't be interested so much by the main story, but the mysterious force that stopped Dactyle the first time! And I know a certain joke might not be appropriate for this age, but it wrote itself, and I thought it was too funny to leave out. Ok, quiz time…got one! Directly translated from Latin, what is the meaning of "teleport"? You might want a dictionary for this one!

Coming soon: The Ancient Being, SOS! Part 2

See ya!


	13. The Ancient Being, SOS! Part 2

A/N: No guesses for the last quiz, so I'll leave it until next time.

Chapter 13; The Ancient Being, SOS! Part 2

The Rangers minus Kurtis had been back at the Ranch for two days now without a word from him, Celebi or Miborg. They had told the others that Kurtis had to go home because his Mother was ill. The farm life had done wonders for Donny and Carl, they were both now much fitter than before, and they weren't complaining about work.

Somewhere not to far from Goldenrod…

"Pass me a drill, please, Kurtis," Miborg asked, and Kurtis did so.

"So how much longer 'til you think it will be ready?" Kurtis asked, wiping his brow.

"Oh, if we keep going at this rate, then it should be finished by later on today," Miborg told him excitedly.

"But it doesn't even have the cover, yet," Kurtis sighed, looking up at what they had been working on. It was a huge metal framework, with millions of computer chips and several large storage tanks inside. It was half shaped like some sort of animal, half like a tank.

"Oh, that will be the easiest part. Hand me a banana, please," Miborg said.

"Why do you need a banana?" Kurtis asked baffled, as he handed the fruit over.

"Good source of potassium," Miborg said, taking a bite once he had peeled it, and Kurtis sighed.

Meanwhile, in a cave at Mt. Mortar…

"That overgrown bird is too powerful!" Kris said to himself. "Maybe there's something here that can - hello! What's this?" he said, spotting carvings on the wall.

"Aha! Now that's _very_ interesting…" he said, then started laughing as the villains do.

Also meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Excellent work, Dark Dactyle, simply excellent! The Poke Rangers were nothing compared to you! They ran like little babies, and next time, they will be destroyed!" Nyura cackled.

"Thank you, my Queen, but that was two days ago," Dactyle said with a bow.

"Two days! I really need to get an alarm clock so I don't oversleep… Well if that is the case, then we should attack, at once! Krowa, accompany Dactyle down to Goldenrod, and try not to mess everything up!" Nyura hissed, and the pair teleported, along with a squadron of Armens, and appeared moments later just west of Goldenrod.

"Ok everybody! Lets have some fun!" Krowa crowed, and she and Dactyle took flight and they started using Hyper Beam and Night Shade on everything in sight, whilst the Armens attacked whatever they could on the ground.

Back with Kurtis…

"Kurtis, Dactyle and Krowa are attacking, is your leg ok?" Celebi asked over Kurtis' communicator.

"Yeah, it's doing good."

"Good. Then you should get down there now, I'll call the other Rangers and tell them to meet you down there."

"Right, Celebi. Morph, I choose you! Green Meganium power!"

Once he had morphed, Kurtis teleported to where Dactyle, Krowa, and the Armens were, even though he had no way of knowing where they were. Whilst he did that, Miborg started eating a carrot for his eye.

"Hey, Bird Brain!" Kurtis called, and both Krowa and Dactyle quickly span around, then hit themselves over the head for their stupidity, as Kurtis chuckled.

"Oh, you're still able to fight? I was hoping your leg was broken. Shame. Oh well! We can easily do that now!" Dactyle said, and it swooped down to strike Kurtis, but he ducked and missed it, but Krowa was then able to hit him after. He was sent flying, but the other Rangers caught him.

"Thanks guys. What do you say, time for the weapons?" Kurtis asked, but he saw they were already holding theirs.

"Oh. Ok, Vine Whip!" he yelled, and he used it to strike Krowa into the ground it returned, and it squawked.

"What are you waiting for, attack!" Dactyle screeched at the Armens, so they ran at the Rangers.

Greg, Anna, and Sabrina took them, and Kurtis and Eddie went for Dactyle and Krowa. They both threw their weapons to the floor for hand to hand combat, which Dactyle was able to do with ease, due to his four hands, but Krowa was failing at miserably, due to having none. Meanwhile, the others were each taking down the Armens like they were made of tissue. Eddie kicked Krowa down to the floor, and tied it up with Kurtis' Vine Whip. He then went to help Kurtis, and attacked Dactyle from behind, but Dactyle simply sharpened its wings and flung Eddie down in front of it. It then flung its wing forward at Kurtis, and he went flying into Eddie. Dactyle then prepared to use Hyper Beam on them, but before it could, Kris came down from the sky, landing on it, and it fell to the floor.

"Kris!" Eddie exclaimed, surprised that he would do anything close to help them. Kris didn't reply to him though, but instead, he morphed in front of the Rangers for the first time.

"Dark Tyranitar power!" he cried, punching the air, and his body was encased in a mysterious black aura, before he re-emerged as the Black Ranger.

"Listen. I've been to the cave where this thing was found. I discovered some writing on the walls there. It said the first time it was beaten, a team of six Poke Rangers were what defeated it, which is why it hates us so much, because we're Rangers, and it will stop at nothing to get revenge," Kris told them.

"Poke Rangers? Over 80 years ago?" Greg asked, as he struck down several Armens, having listened to the conversation.

"Yes. They displayed incredible power, and only by working together did they manage to beat it. Which is why I propose a truce," he said, and stopped to shoot Dactyle with his Darkness Blaster, and Anna span round and fired at Krowa, before going back to the Armens.

"Fine. Now lets show these clowns who they're messing with!" Eddie yelled, and the five Rangers struck a pose (Greg, Sabrina, and Anna having destroyed all the Armens), while Kris just stood to the side.

"Oh, join the party!" Sabrina said, and Kris made a noise that clearly showed he thought they were being immature, but struck his own pose anyway.

"Clowns!" Dactyle shrieked angrily, whilst Krowa squealed it excitedly, but growled after a look from Dactyle.

"Ok guys, let's go with the Poke Cannon!" Kurtis yelled, and the five formed their weapon.

"Here's something I've been working on! Darkness Cannon!" Kris yelled, and he summoned his Darkness Sword, and loaded it into the Darkness Blaster. The end of the Darkness Blaster opened briefly, letting the handle of the Darkness Sword out, which Kris then placed on top of the Darkness Blaster.

"Fire!" both he and Eddie yelled, and they both pulled their triggers, Kris' weapon firing the sword, and a beam from the swords handle. Kris' attack was aiming for Krowa, but it redirected itself when Krowa teleported back to Nyura's castle, and instead went for Dactyle, like the other blast. The two combined managed to cause a huge explosion, which the Rangers assumed would have destroyed Dactyle…

"Yeah! Alright! You see, Kris? You see what we can do together? Come on, man, why don't you help us against Nyura full-time?" Eddie asked, but Kris turned away.

"No, I don't think that will work. You see, we have very different intentions. Yours is to stop those planning world domination. Mine _is _world domination. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to be dealing with," Kris said, and fired his Poke Cannon at their feet, causing a huge dust cloud around them. Once it had cleared, they saw Dactyle, back on its feet, and positively fuming.

"AARGH! ENOUGH OF THIS! NYURA! MAKE ME GROW!" it roared, and Nyura must have heard, because a moment later, an Ice Beam shot at Dactyle and it grew to monster size. Er - big monster size.

"Uh, Miborg? Is it finished yet?" Kurtis asked into his morpher.

"Almost, Kurtis. But in the mean time, you'll just have to go with the Zords," Miborg told him.

"Ok then. Lets go, Megazord!" Eddie said, and the Zords appeared and instantly transformed.

"Megasword!" Eddie called, and their sword came to the Megazords hand.

"Oh, very nice, but it will be useless if it cant reach!" Dactyle screeched, and it took flight.

"Oh yeah! We'll just see about that!" Anna yelled, and the Megazord let go of the sword, and it started to fall, but a pink aura, courtesy of Anna held it up, and it flew at Dactyle, but Dactyle caught it, and threw it back at the Megazord, tearing through the Meganium arms armour.

"Man! That's the second time Tweetie over there has done that! Now I'm mad! Super Vine Whip!" Kurtis yelled, and the Meganium arm shot dozens of vines out at Dactyle, wrapping it in them, and it was reeled in, and the Megazord prepared for a Mega Punch, but Dactyle gave its own when it was near enough, and then used a Wing attack to knock the Megazord down.

"Man, we sure could use some help!" Greg exclaimed, and, as if on cue, Miborg appeared on a monitor.

"Rangers, the new Zord is ready! I'm dispatching it now!" he told them, and moments later, a gigantic Miltank appeared.

"Say "hello" to the Mil-Tank!" Kurtis said proudly, and Eddie fell forward onto his console.

"That is the lamest pun I have ever heard" he sighed.

"Worse than Pokemon-ster?" Greg asked, and Eddie looked up in time to see Mil-Tank give a loud "MOOOOO!" as its battle cry.

"Nope, this definitely much worse."

"Maybe, but wait 'til you see what it can do!" he said excitedly, and Mil-Tank revealed rocket launchers in its legs, and fired at Dactyle.

"Nice!" Eddie said, with a broad, unseen grin.

"Wait, it gets better! Activate Johto Ultrazord!" Kurtis yelled, and the Megazord and Mil-Tank began combining. First, the Meganium and Ampharos Zords detached, and reverted to their normal appearance, then they connected to either side of Miltank, half way sinking into it. What was left of the Megazord then jumped, and the top of Mil-Tank came apart to reveal a space for the Megazord. The top then slid back together, forming around the Megazord, which was really just the Typhlosion and Espeon Zords now, as the Feraligatr Zord was revealed most of the way out at the bottom of Mil-Tank, still in the legs form, only folded flat. A minor explosion behind the Ultrazord signified it was complete.

"Whoa! Now that's cool! And no stomach churning!" Greg said, impressed.

"Ok, lets finish this thing off!" Kurtis yelled, and the Ultrazord started rolling forward, and Dactyle took flight in fear.

"Oh, you can't escape like that! Mean Look attack!" Kurtis cried, and Dactyle was trapped in fear.

"Ok, guys, lets end this!" Eddie yelled.

"Ultra Blast!" they all yelled, and six different strikes appeared to be going off at once, Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon, Zap Cannon, Psycho Boost, Blast Burn, and Missiles, which combined into a blast that left the biggest piece of Dactyle the size of a finger nail.

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

Shortly after, back at the Ranch.

"You know, Carl. I don't know why we were so upset about having to work with these guys! In fact, I don't know how I managed to live without them!" Donny told his friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, get your stuff together, its time to leave," Whitney's cousin said, as he approached them milking the Miltank.

"Finally!" Carl cried.

"Thank God!" Donny yelled.

"Thank you, God!"

"Freedom!"

Salvation!"

"Civilisation!"

"Sanity!"

"I never want to see another Miltank again!" Donny said, as the trio left the barn, where they found the Rangers.

"Hey guys, there you are! Hey, Kurtis, how's your Mom?" Whitney's cousin asked.

"Uh - good," he said, confusedly, as he hadn't been told the lie the other Rangers told.

"That's good. Well, I hate to say it, but its time for you guys to leave already, so go pack your bags," Whitney's cousin said, before walking off.

"Hey guys, while you were down here you missed the Poke Rangers new Zord," Kurtis told the pair, who looked devastated.

"Uh-huh. Its a Miltank," he added, which caused them to start crying, but the Rangers just laughed.

Meanwhile, in an alleyway in Goldenrod…

"Th-there. That will be able to force anyone or anything to use their greatest power uncontrollably," Sketch said, hidden under a cloak, as he handed something to a morphed Kris.

"Excellent. And, as promised, here is your reward - your safety," Kris laughed.

"But I still don't understand what good it will do you," Sketch said, hoping for an explanation.

"Well that's because you dis-prove the saying "Ignorance is bliss"," Kris said, before teleporting.

"Huh?" Sketch said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"So the Rangers simply collect their belongings and will return home with the others. Oh, I hope nothing goes wrong!" Miborg whimpered.

"What could go wrong?" Celebi asked, and was answered with the appearance of the Black Ranger, who immediately attacked the communications console, followed by Miborg.

"That!" Miborg said, before being hit.

"Well. We wont be having you call the other Rangers this time, Celebi," Kris chuckled.

"Kris - please, let us help you! We can help you leave the side of evil, and you can return to a real life! Your parents must be worried sick, I know that you haven't returned home since your identity was discovered," Celebi said, trying to reason.

"As if I care about them!" Kris cried, which shocked Celebi.

"Now. I've come here to get rid of you! I know that the Rangers - and this piece of garbage-" Kris said, kicking Miborg. "-will easily fall apart without you," he finished, and raised what Sketch had given him, which appeared to be a remote control, pressed a button, and Celebi vanished in a portal. Laughing, Kris then teleported somewhere else, to leave the Rangers to discover his doings.

A/N: Whoa! Now that's what I call bad! With Celebi gone who knows where (or when), what will the Rangers, and Miborg do! Find out next chapter! Now, I think I've figured out why you lot aren't guessing for my quizzes much. There's nothing in it for you. So, from now on, if you are the first person to correctly guess the answer to my quiz will get to have there idea for a storyline used, without complaint, so long as it follows all the rules that I will put up in the forum shortly. So, the current quiz will be the same as the last, as I've had no guesses for it. Good luck!

Coming soon: Chapter 14; Celebi's Journey

See ya!


	14. Celebi's Journey

A/N: Sorry, I know that this is illegal, but I have no choice, I have to reply to a reviewer in my notes. Ruby Vulpix, you appear to be a common reader of this, and probably other fics besides the Poke Rangers, so I'm wondering why you haven't joined the site. Advantages it would give you include being able to visit the forums, have alerts on stories you're reading, and authors would be able to reply to your reviews. Well, the Latin meaning of teleport is to walk through a door, so most of us teleport a lot of times a day. On another note, has anyone else noticed how many cliffhangers I've had already?

Chapter 14; Celebi's Journey

"Oh dear, oh dear. This is not good. Oh, my head! What happened?" Miborg asked himself, before remembering.

"Oh NO! Oh, no, oh no, oh on! This is not good! I have to call the Rangers!" he said, before setting to work.

Meanwhile…

Celebi had just woken up, and was now looking at his surroundings. They seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why. He was in a forest, so it may have seemed familiar, but this one seemed more familiar than it should without him having seen it before.

"Well. At least I'm out of that dratted bubble," he sighed, trying to look on the bright side, but when he turned around, he was petrified at the sight.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Back at the Sanctuary…

Once they had been able to get away from Donny, Carl, and Whitney's cousin, they immediately departed for the Sanctuary, and immediately noticed Celebi missing, and the damage that had been caused.

"What happened here?" Greg asked.

"And where's Celebi!" Sabrina demanded of Miborg, treating him like it was his fault, and he practically burst into tears.

"Oh dear! It's all my fault! I should have protected him! The Black Ranger got in again, and knocked me out, and he must have done something with Celebi!" he cried, and Sabrina patted him on the shoulder guiltily.

"Don't worry, Miborg. There was nothing you could do. I'm sorry for shouting. But isn't there something we can do?" she asked kindly, and Miborg sniffed, before straightening up.

"Well. We could scan for his energy. Even if Nyura or the Black Ranger tries to hide it, she wont be able to, his energy is far too high," Miborg sniffed, and the Rangers set to work straight away.

Back with Celebi…

Celebi had realised where he was as soon as he had seen the teenage girl walking towards him. She looked kinder than kind, and she was extremely confused at Celebi's reaction.

"You can talk? But why did you say "no"? Was it something I did?" she asked sweetly and confusedly.

"No! No! Get away from me! This is impossible! It's too late! Too late to save you! But I have to leave you be! Or else you'll-" Celebi wailed, but before he could finish, everything around him went white, and all there was was himself and the girl, who appeared to have been frozen without ice. A moment later, the forest swirled back, only all the trees had been chopped down, and most were on fire. The girl then transformed herself, into the terrifying form of Nyura.

"NO! It's my fault! This should not have happened! I'm sorry!" Celebi screamed, and Nyura laughed maniacally.

"You pathetic creature. That is right. It is your fault. And I want to thank you for that, Celebi. And if you weren't to dangerous, I'd spare you, and let you serve me! But, if I let you live, you could be my downfall, so I must destroy you now!" she hissed, and though he was still shaking, Celebi took a battle pose. He was not going down without a fight, even if the Rangers couldn't help him.

Back at the Sanctuary…

"I don't understand! Why can't we find Celebi!" Sabrina asked desperately.

"Well…maybe its because he isn't in this time," Greg said quietly, but everyone heard him.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked rapidly.

"Well…he's a time-travelling pokemon, right? Maybe he went to another time."

"No way! Celebi wouldn't leave us, and he definitely wouldn't leave us in this time!" Sabrina yelled at him, and Miborg agreed.

"He wouldn't be able to in the great sphere, anyway, whenever Celebi have to stay in it, they become extremely bored, and hate being confined, so I've had to make it so they are incapable of leaving," Miborg said, which was when inspiration struck Anna.

"Kris must have done something! Do you think somehow he could have forced Celebi to leave?" she asked, but Miborg shook his head.

"The Black Ranger might have been given a lot of power, but I don't think Nyura would have enabled him to force Celebi through time," he said.

"Unless…maybe one of Nyura's servants betrayed her. That Sudowoodo thing or Murkrow freak might have. They could have taken her staff one day, and created a power that could send Celebi through time, then traded it with Kris!" Greg said, not knowing how close to the truth he was.

"But a device that powerful wouldn't be controllable, so Celebi could end up anywhere! Or any-when!" Miborg said panicking, and adding more to the fact.

Back with Celebi…

Despite his size, Celebi had put up a great physical fight against Nyura, blocking most of her strikes, and hitting her with most of his, but they were now attacking with their special powers. She was firing bolts of ice from her staff, and he was shooting bursts of green energy.

One of Nyura's bolts hit and froze most of Celebi's body, and she was walking over to stand above him, and strike him down, as she had done back in 2006.

"Goodbye, Celebi. And thank you, for the power," Nyura laughed sadistically, and brought her staff down. Celebi flinched with his eyes closed, waiting for the fatal blow, but it never came. He realised the same thing as before was happening; he was travelling again, but to where and when he did not know.

Moments later, after everything had gone blank, and Nyura had also disappeared, he appeared in a forest he recognized, and he remembered why, and the reason caused him to smile.

He floated around for several minutes, and eventually heard something. Hiding behind a bush, he slowly opened a hole in a bush to conceal himself, but so he could still see.

He saw a large group of Celebi flying around, and it looked like a party of some sort. But there was one Celebi, a young one, sat on the ground. It looked like it was trying to fly, but was incapable, and that was making it sad. Another Celebi saw this, and flew down to comfort it. After a moment or so, the pair started playing tag, and at that point, Celebi almost started laughing with joy.

But just as he started laughing, something happened, and he remembered what happened next. A great, unknown force was coming, and would kill most of the Celebi. None of the survivors had seen what it was, but maybe Celebi would be able to now. He squinted at the Black energy that had entered the clearing that was seemingly consuming the poor pokemon. He thought he saw a human shaped body in the middle, but as soon as he did so, the black force disappeared, and Celebi did as well a moment later. After a brief re-visit to the blank void, he re-emerged in an even more horrifying place than the last.

He recognized it as Goldenrod city, but only barely. All the buildings had been destroyed, and there was a fire wherever you looked. A newspaper blew into his face, which according to a calendar in a shop window nearby, was a week old, and it was dated a just over a week after Celebi had left. Celebi removed it from his face, and read the headline in horror.

"RED & BLACK RANGERS JOIN FORCES IN EVIL" 

"No! What has happened here? What has happened in a month? Why, Eddie?" Celebi asked aloud, but he heard shuffling under some rubble, and he realised he was not alone. The people jumped out from the rubble, each holding a weapon out at Celebi, not knowing who was near them, friend or foe.

Celebi gasped as he realised whom the four were. Dressed only in rags, and with thoroughly mad looks on their faces.

"Rangers! What has happened here? Is this true? What is going on?" he asked, indicating the newspaper on his third question. None of them lowered their lasers, not even an inch, not even Sabrina, though she addressed him.

"That's right. Eddie joined forces with Kris. Because he was mad. He thought you'd left us. Of course, it seems like he was wrong, but its too late. This is all your fault, Celebi!" she hissed, as she advanced, the others following in a zombie-like manner.

"What!" Celebi asked, paralysed.

"Yeah. If you hadn't of left us, even if it was only for a week, this world wouldn't have happened. The two of them joined forces later on the day you left. They killed off everyone else in town. Whitney. Donny and Carl. Rei. Miborg. And they even finished off Nyura. And it's all your fault."

Back in the Sanctuary…

Just like it seemed the future depicted, Eddie was growing frustrated.

"Come on!" he yelled, hitting the machine he was working on, but then he sighed. "Do you think maybe Celebi just doesn't want to be found?" he asked, and the others were shocked.

"What do you mean?" Kurtis asked.

"Well, maybe he was tired of that bubble, and tired of waiting for us to finish off Nyura. Maybe he went to another time to beat her there," he said, and the others, except Sabrina and Miborg stopped to consider for a moment.

"He wouldn't leave us here, Eddie," Sabrina told him through gritted teeth.

"And he wouldn't be able to control his powers, if Kris had sent him through time, we agreed on that! And if he went to beat her in her past, then he would change time, and if he went to her future then she could have already taken over without Celebi here! Oh know! The team is falling apart without Celebi! Oh, I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg said, and started crying. Sabrina gave Eddie a stern look, and he replied with a guilty one. They were distracted, a moment later, by the Danger Orb, which showed Sudos with a group of Armens just pointlessly attacking the city.

"Great. Just what we needed. Well, looks like Nyura knows were busy. Greg, you and Anna stay here to help Miborg, the rest of us will go sort this out. Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

Back with Celebi…

Celebi was pleading with the Rangers to give him another chance.

"Please! Let me go back, I can change the way things happen, I will make sure Eddie does not join Kris, please, let me help you!" he cried, but the Rangers weren't hearing any of it.

"Its too late. You should know that you can't change history. Sure, if you haven't visited that time, then you can change events leading to an event that might have happened. But you cant change what you know has happened."

"I guess we'll just join Kris. He's really cute, you know. He'll make a great ruler. Unlike you, Celebi!" Anna said, and rather than feeling fear, Celebi felt confusion. Anna should know that he didn't want to rule the planet, even if she was just saying it to make Celebi try to feel bad. And he knew, that, no matter her own feelings, she would never describe an enemy as "cute". At least not out loud.

Celebi summoned a Magical leaf, and sent it flying at Anna. She didn't seem to notice it at all, and in fact, it passed right through her, and her entire being seemed to flicker, as did Kurtis; and Greg's. They then disappeared, and Sabrina started laughing an evil laugh.

"So you've figured it out?" she asked rhetorically, and Celebi shot a leaf at her, and her body flickered as well, but rather than showing nothing beneath it, it showed the Black Ranger. After a moment, Kris' disguise of Sabrina vanished, and so did Goldenrod, so Celebi was left facing the Black Ranger.

"Did you expect me to believe that Anna, or anyone, would say that her enemy is "cute" aloud?" Celebi asked with a smirk, which was shared by Kris through his helmet.

"Hey, I may be evil, but I'm still a teenager. Is it not natural for me to want a cute girl to call me cute back?" he asked, and he gave a laugh, not like his evil one, but one that someone might use when with their friends. He momentarily seemed to be a normal teenager again, but he quickly tried to act evil again once he realised, though the effect was now lost.

"How did you do this? How did you _create _an alternate timeline in this - void?" Celebi asked, and Kris went into a monologue, as villains often do.

"It was a lot easier than you might have thought. All I had to do was follow you when you went through time, then use my own powers to shape that alternate existence. But otherwise, you really did just walk down memory lane, didn't you? Wasn't it heart breaking? Doesn't it just destroy your spirit?" he laughed, and Celebi just gave him a look of understanding.

"So that's what you want, is it? You want to weaken me, and then destroy me yourself? Well, knowing that, you'll never break me, knowing that there is an evil that I can stop, my spirit will not be broken!" Celebi cried, and he and Kris fought a brief battle, which Celebi dominated and easily won, before he teleported again, but he saw Kris leap on him before he did. This place and time was all too familiar, for he'd spent much of the last few months thinking about it, and spent his time in the place he was now in.

At the battle…

"Okay guys, lets not waste too much time here," Eddie said, and the others nodded. They started fighting every Armen in arms or legs reach, and it didn't take long for them all the retreat. The Rangers called for their weapons and attacked Sudos with them once before he retreated in a daze.

"Guys! I think we've found Celebi!" Greg's voice said on their morphers, so they tried to teleport back to the Sanctuary, but they saw something which stopped them.

With Celebi…

He was in the sanctuary. The Danger Alarm was going off, but the Rangers and Miborg were just looking up at Celebi in the great sphere, either in confusion, awe, or both. Celebi couldn't hear a word, and he expected that the Rangers couldn't hear him either, so he just watched as a strange box appeared floating before them all. The box opened, and the Rangers morphers were inside. The Rangers took their morphers, and looked back up at Celebi. Celebi said something, before the Rangers teleported, as did Celebi, but rather than teleporting to the void, he teleported with the Rangers, and watched as they fought a magnificent battle with the Armens. After all the Armens had been destroyed, and Celebi saw the Rangers pose for the first time, he teleported again, not with the Rangers, nor to the void. He seemed to have skipped that place, and was going to another battle of the Rangers, though he didn't think this one had happened yet.

The Rangers were all grouped around a blur, which Celebi guessed was the Poke Cannon, along with another blur supporting it next to Eddie. They fired at the Diglett-like monster, and it was destroyed. Celebi just saw it grow in size before he was teleported to a battle against Kris. Eddie was just about to hit him with his Cinder Sabre, but he appeared to have missed, hitting Kris' morpher, which caused him to de-morph. A moment later, Celebi realised with a gasp that that was Eddie's intention, as he was helping Kris up and talking to him, and Kris was apparently siding with good again, and the other Rangers joined them, and they teleported together, and Celebi did as well.

This time he was presented with still images that he had entered of previous and future battles, including one against Nyura herself, in which she appeared to be winning. Eventually, Celebi came to one where it appeared a battle had just taken place; Eddie, Kurtis and Sabrina were all looking in his direction in their Ranger suits, but they appeared to be aware of his presence, which they wouldn't if it was a still.

"Celebi!" Sabrina screamed, confirming his suspicions, and he had thankfully been found, as Sabrina rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

"It is good to see you, as well," Celebi said to her, returning the hug.

"Quickly, we have to teleport to the sanctuary!" Jack said anxiously, as he and Kurtis rushed over to them, and the Rangers teleported, Celebi being teleported with Sabrina.

At the Sanctuary…

"Hey guys, we've got Celebi!" Kurtis said panicking, and the other three looked round in amazement.

"But how? According to this, he's gone back to when we first became Rangers!" Greg said quickly.

"Never mind that, quickly, get in the great sphere, it'll stop you going off again!" Miborg snapped, so Celebi flew out of Sabrina's arms, and into the irritating "bubble".

"What happened? Weren't you back when we got our powers?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I was. But I left that time, and went to several others, before I managed to return to this one, by sheer coincidence. It was only luck that brought me here, but luck also took me to another place on my horrifying journey," Celebi told them, and the girls gasped.

"Horrifying? Greg asked, fearing for what Celebi must have seen.

"Yes, but those are details I'd rather not go into. But, I was lucky, in that I went to a point in the future, in which I saw you destroy Kris' evil powers," he finished, perfectly calmly.

"Alright! So how do we do it then!" Eddie asked excitedly, but Celebi shook his head.

"I will tell you, when the time is right, but this is not it. How long have I been gone?" Celebi asked, changing the subject.

"Only a couple of hours, we've had quite a hectic day, really," Sabrina said, and everyone agreed.

"Then that would be about the amount of time I was travelling," Celebi added. The Rangers stayed for some time after that, joyfully trying to get the secret of the Black Ranger powers destruction out of him, but he just laughed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Miborg was working on a secret project for Celebi, unbeknownst to the Rangers…

A/N: About time we focused more on the other characters. Now, today's quiz is one you might have already spotted the answer to. I've made a deliberate mistake in here, and it's your job to find it. Remember the prize you'll get if you win! Also, I've decided to do something that should be fun for us all. For the next however many chapters, every reviewer will get a reply to their review, but it wont be written by me. It will be written by one of the characters of the fic! Today's character is Eddie! So if you have a question you want to ask, now's the time! Now, after this chapter, I've decided that this shouldn't really be a K, so I'm changing it to a T. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Coming soon: Chapter 15; The Enlightenment. part 1

See ya!


	15. The Enlightenment part 1

A/N: Eddie was quite upset that nobody wanted to talk to him, you know. And I was quite upset that still, nobody tried for my quiz, so its going to carry on until next chapter, so if you want to enter, you might have to re-read the last chapter if you've forgotten. Remember, YOU could be drafting the next(well not the next, but the one after that) chapter of Poke Rangers Johto! Maybe something you've just been waiting to read! And Ruby Vulpix, could you at least leave an e-mail address so I can reply?

Chapter 15; The Enlightenment part 1

The Rangers had spent much of the past week at the Sanctuary trying to get Celebi to tell them how to stop Kris, and by the end of it he had gotten slightly irritated, so had told them to go to Golden Youths so he could get some peace and a headache cure.

"Here you go guys," Whitney said as she set some drinks down on the Rangers table.

"So have you guys seen Kris lately, he hasn't been down here," she asked, and the Rangers exchanged nervous looks.

"Uh. I guess he's just busy or something. Publicity! Yeah, he's probably busy with interviews and stuff," Anna said, but Whitney didn't look convinced.

"But its been a month since he won the Silver Conference, so why didn't he get interviewed right after he won it?" she asked, but the Rangers couldn't answer, so she walked off with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Do you think she knows?" Kurtis asked in a whisper.

"Well, she might have suspicions, but she's hardly gonna go all around town yelling that she thinks the Black Ranger is, in case she's wrong," Greg said, and the others murmured in agreement.

At Nyura's castle…

"Those stupid Poke Rangers! I can't believe that Kris would willingly work for them! And how did he send Celebi through time anyway? I never gave him that kind of power! SKETCH!" Nyura screeched suddenly, though there was no need, as Sketch was already in the room with her.

"Yes my Queen?" he asked with his hands over his ears.

"I want a monster - no! Two monsters - no! Three, yes three monsters!" she spat, and Sketch quickly got his pad out and started drawing.

Meanwhile, back at Golden Youths…

The Rangers were all playing games, when their morphers beeped, so they grouped around Greg, who didn't want to lose his high score.

"What's up guys?" Kurtis asked.

"Kris is at it again. Probably because of his failed plan last-" Celebi said, but he was cut off by the danger alarm, and Miborg screaming in the background.

"What is it!" Sabrina asked quickly.

"Nyura has sent down three monsters and a truckload of Armens! Looks like you're going to have to split up! Greg, you go and fight Kris, Anna, Sabrina and Kurtis take the monsters. Eddie, we need you to report to the Sanctuary," Celebi said.

"Right. Lets move out guys!" Eddie said, and they checked that nobody was looking, before teleporting. At the bright light, most people looked in was what the Rangers direction.

"Hey, Whitney, you really need to sort out the lights!" Donny called through a door.

Downtown…

Ok then. Ugly poke-monsters, no biggie. Sure, there's three of them - or three hundred if you count the Armens, but we'll take them down, easy! Ready?" Kurtis asked, raising his morpher.

"Ready!" Anna and Sabrina replied, raising there's.

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

The trio then ran at a monster each. Kurtis ran to face a monster that was almost identical to Magmar, only it was bright yellow, with small spikes on its body, and a huge horn on its snout(?).

Anna's foe was a Misdreavus' as the head on a hugely beefed up body, slightly golden, and covered in whistles that wouldn't stop blowing.

Greg was facing a large Electabuzz that had a more human form. Each of these monsters weren't very powerful alone, but they combined their attacks(Fire, Thunder and Shadow Punch) to strike the Rangers as one, and that was enough to knock them all off their feet every time. What was more, the Rangers also had the Armens to contend with.

Uptown…

"So, couldn't the other Rangers join us, Gregory?" Kris asked mockingly. Greg didn't answer, but just brought his morpher up, as did Kris.

"Morph, I choose you!" Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Dark Tyranitar power!"

"Wave Blade!" Greg called, and jumped at Kris, who quickly summoned his Darkness Sword to block the hit. Kris then forced Greg down to the ground, and tried to strike, but Greg rolled out of the swords way. He kept rolling until he thought he was far enough away from Kris to get up.

"Crabhammer!" Greg called, and he swung his blade round, and let it fly into Kris, but it missed, and Greg was rendered temporarily weapon-less.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

Eddie, Miborg and Celebi were watching Greg being beaten by Kris on the danger orb.

"I've gotta go help!" Eddie cried, and prepared to teleport, until Miborg put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait. I asked you to remain behind, because now is the time for you to learn the secret of the Black Rangers destruction. It is in such a simple way that it is unbelievable that we haven't thought of it sooner. All you must do is attack his morpher with the Cinder Sabre. That will not only destroy his morphing powers, but it will also return him to the side of good," Celebi said, and Eddie nodded, and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that plan.

"Right, Celebi," he said, then prepared to morph.

"Wait! Before you go to aid Greg, the other Rangers need help against Nyura's forces, look!" Miborg told him, and he did as he was told. The danger orb now showed the three monsters using their combined punch attack to strike the Rangers, and ten Armens then surrounded each of the Rangers, lifted them above their heads, and threw the Rangers to the feet of the Monsters, were they were stomped on.

"Ok! Morph, I choose you! Red Typhlosion power!"

At the fight…

"Man, how are we supposed to beat these things! Combined, they're the toughest thing we've fought yet!" Kurtis said, as he and the girls struggled to their feet.

"We need to find a way to separate them!" Anna gasped.

"That's where I come in!" called a newly teleported Eddie, who was holding his Cinder Sabre. He jumped over the monsters and the Armens, so they were what he was facing.

"Wildfire Blast!" he yelled, and he swung his sword in a semi-circle and roaring flames appeared where the sword touched, almost as if he were slicing a hole for them to fall through. The flames then engulfed the Armens and they vanished. Eddie then turned his sword upon the monsters.

"Will-O-Wisp!" he cried, swinging his weapon at each of them in turn, and bright blue flames covered each of them, forcing two of them off to the side.

"Grr…take this! Pain Split!" the Misdreavus monster cried, and all the life was sapped out of all the Rangers, and the three monsters, though some returned momentarily, though Eddie felt much weaker, the monsters felt slightly stronger, and the other Ranger felt almost no difference.

"We'll be back, Rangers!" the Electabuzz hissed as Eddie fell to his knees, and the three monsters teleported.

"Eddie!" Sabrina squealed, and ran to her roommate's side.

"You ok?" she asked, and Eddie stood up.

"Yeah, I'll live. But Greg is in trouble! We have to go help!" he answered, and he teleported, with the others close behind.

While that battle had been happening, Greg had been damaged even more.

"Come on, Blue-boy! Don't tell me that's all you've got?" Kris laughed, and Greg stood back up.

"Nowhere near. Tsunami Strike!" Greg yelled, and his blade was surrounded by a whirlwind of water, which flew at Kris, closely followed by a strike from the Wave Blade.

"Wah!" Kris wailed as he was knocked off his feet.

"Alright!" Greg yelled, punching his fist out.

"It'll take more than that to stop me! You remember the Darkness Cannon!" Kris asked, as he stood up with his ultimate weapon in hand.

"Fire!" he added, sending a blast flying, but it was blocked by the other Rangers teleporting in front of Greg, but as they hadn't fully arrived when the blast hit, they felt nothing.

"Thanks, guys," Greg panted, getting back up.

"Ok guys, Poke Cannon!" Eddie yelled, forgetting what he was supposed to do, and the other Rangers summoned their weapons to form the cannon.

"Fire!" the Rangers yelled in unison, along with Kris, who had already gotten back up, and was already firing his weapon again. As Kris' weapon had only just been fired, and it needed time to recover, his attack was weaker than the other, and was destroyed by it, but the other blast still moved on, and hit Kris with almost full force.

"Don't forget, Eddie!" Celebi said on Eddie's morpher, and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Right! Cinder Sabre!" he yelled, collapsing the Poke Cannon in order to gain access to his own weapon.

"You wanna go?" Kris asked, and he ran at Eddie with the Darkness Sword in hand. Both Rangers swung in unison, and were pushed back by the others force, but they both just ran towards each other again, and repeated themselves. They did that a third time, only Eddie swung his sword in the opposite direction, so Kris kept on moving and fell forward.

Eddie ran above him, and as he did so, heard a strange whistling noise. He didn't pause to find out what it was though, but swung his sword down until it collided with the Darkness morpher, causing it to fall off Kris' wrist in two pieces.

The effect was immediate. First, Kris de-morphed, and as he did so, his body curled up, and he let out a short cry of pain, lasting a few seconds. He then slowly opened his eyes, and blinked in the light.

"Oh, my head! What-what happened?" Kris asked, and beneath his helmet, Eddie grinned.

"Its ok, Kris. Are you?" he asked, offering a hand to help him up.

"Huh? Red Ranger. No, wait! Eddie! Oh, man! What have I done!" Kris cried, as he took Eddie's hand and stood up.

"Don't worry man, it wasn't your fault," Eddie said, and the other Rangers rushed over.

"What's going on?" Kurtis asked, and he was answered by the Tyranitar morpher dissolving.

"Wait! So the Black Ranger is gone!" Greg asked excitedly, and Eddie and Greg nodded.

"So you're not evil anymore?" Anna asked, and Kris shook his head.

"That's great!" Sabrina cried.

"But what about all the terrible things I've done?" Kris asked sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault," Anna told him.

"Rangers, if he is willing, please bring Kris to the Sanctuary, immediately," Celebi said over their morphers.

"You up for it?" Eddie asked, and Kris nodded, so the Rangers teleported, Eddie and Anna supporting him.

"Welcome Kris, to the Sanctuary," Celebi said when they arrived, but Kris looked down sadly.

"Oh dear! What's wrong?" Miborg asked.

"I'm just thinking about all the stuff I did when I was Black Ranger. Like sending you to see-" Kris began, but Celebi stopped him.

"Don't worry about those times. They were not your doing, but the Black Rangers," he said.

"But I _was_ the Black Ranger!" Kris argued, but Celebi shook his head.

"No. The morpher was the Black Ranger. You were merely the host. Nyura placed _you_ under her spell, in order to make you work for her, but the morpher was what made you evil. And the morpher did nothing to help you against Nyura's spell. So long as it was committing evil, it didn't care whom it worked for. It was your own willpower that freed you from Nyura's control," Celebi said, and that considerably cheered Kris up, but shortly after, the danger alarm was going off.

"Oh that's all we need! Miborg, what is the problem?" Celebi asked.

"I've got a feeling it's not the Black Ranger," Anna joked, and Kris smirked.

"Oh dear! Nyura has sent down her monsters again, along with Sudos, Krowa, and more Armens!" Miborg answered.

"How many of those ugly things does she have, anyway?" Kris asked, and everyone, even Miborg chuckled.

"Rangers, you shall have to see to this problem quickly," Celebi said with a heavy heart.

"What about me?" Kris asked hopefully.

"You have no powers, so Nyura's forces will easily crush you. You must wait here for the time being," Celebi said, and Kris looked down sadly.

"We'll be back soon," Kurtis said, before he and the other Rangers teleported.

A/N: Hurrah! The Black Ranger is gone! And the Dark Tyranitar Ranger is gone for good! What'll Nyura think of that? Find out soon! And what'll happen to Kris? Find out soon! And I've run out of questions! So anyway, remember, the quiz from last chapter is running over. I would have thought a certain reader would want to enter, they do say about mistakes in almost every review they give, even when there are none. You know who you are. However, today's reply character will be…Celebi! You thought it would be Kris, didn't you? Well, try to think of a question to ask him, maybe one about his mysterious past! I'm not going to write the next chapter until one of the people reading this who haven't given a review before give a review. And I wont accept anonymous ones, they have to be from site members, otherwise it could someone who DOES review just giving a different name.

Coming soon: Chapter 16; The Enlightenment part 2

See ya!


	16. The Enlightenment part 2

A/N: Right, I'm sick of waiting, lucky for you lot I want to write this. But let me say this. You people who haven't given a single review, the people who just read without sparing the writer, who put so much time and effort into the story a thought, you're not the sort of people who I want reading my stories. If you had any decency, you'd stop reading this now, and never read this story again. I'd like to take this chance to thank all the people who have given me reviews: YankeeFan2, Mimato-4eva/XXMaddiexZackXX/xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, Ruby Vulpix, Bill Everyman. The mistake in chapter 14 was Eddie being called Jack at one point near the end, the Red Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger/Red SPD B-squad Ranger. Nobody even guessed, so nobody gets to submit a storyline.

Chapter 16; The Enlightenment part 2

The Rangers teleported to the National Park to meet the monsters.

"Ah! Good to see you again Rangers! This time, with no Black Ranger to interfere! Well what are you waiting for? Attack!" Sudos ordered, and he, Krowa, and the monsters ran forward, Eddie battling Sudos, Kurtis the Magmar monster, Anna against the Misdreavus monster, Sabrina the Electabuzz one, and Greg was facing Krowa.

Not only did the Rangers each have a monster to contend with, but the Armens were attacking every square inch they could as well, so they had to be fought off. Each of them contended with the Armens easily enough, but every time they struck one down, the monster would attack them from behind. It wasn't long before all the Armens gone, as they appeared to be getting weaker; they generally fell down and teleported in retreat after one punch or kick to the head. By this time however, the Rangers were already panting in exhaustion.

"Huh, ok guys, weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!" Eddie puffed.

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

Targeting Krowa first, Eddie and Greg charged at her, knocking her down with their weapons, and Sabrina came just after, using her weapons stun mode to paralyse the foe. As they did that, Kurtis tied his whip round Sudos, trapping him, and allowing Anna an easy target. After Anna had fired, Kurtis threw Sudos down to the ground.

"Right! Do your thing!" Sudos hissed to the three standing monsters.

"Right!" the Misdreavus one called back.

"Triple Dark Punch!" the three monsters yelled in unison, and the fatal fist attack sent the already weakened Rangers flying.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"Oh man! The Rangers are getting whooped! Celebi, there's gotta be something I can do!" Kris shouted pleadingly, and Celebi took a moment before answering.

"Under the influence of the Tyranitar morpher, you have done terrible things. No-one blames you for them, but you and the Black Ranger did them nonetheless," Celebi said, and Kris felt extremely guilty as the memories of what he had done flooded back to him all at once. He barely heard what Celebi said next, because of this.

"Do you wish to make up for these crimes?" Celebi asked.

"Huh? What! What did you say!" Kris asked, looking Celebi directly in the eyes.

"Do you wish to make up for these crimes?" Celebi repeated.

"More than anything," Kris answered truthfully.

"And are you willing to do whatever it takes, even if that means sacrificing yourself?" Celebi asked, meaning every word. Kris and Celebi stared at one another for a fairly long time before he answered.

"Yes. As the Black Ranger, I put countless lives in danger, and threatened at least the whole of Johto. I'll do whatever it takes to make up for that. No matter what," Kris finished, and Celebi stared at Kris for another fairly long period of time before deciding he was being truthful.

"Very well. Miborg, if you please," Celebi said, addressing the poke-bot, who rushed forward.

"Right, Celebi. Ooh! This is so exciting! The suspense is going to short-circuit me!" Miborg said, zapping a small box into Kris' hands. Kris stared at it in awe, not even opening it, until Celebi asked him to do so.

Inside was a morpher, though different to any of the others. Rather than a type symbol, it simply bore a rectangle of colour, namely an oddly blended blue and red.

"For - me?" Kris asked, not believing what was happening, despite having a slight idea.

"Yes, Kris. In overcoming Nyura's mind control spell, you have shown considerable mental strength, and you have shown great physical strength in battle, as well as knowledge of when it is time to call in your artillery. That is why you have been chosen to become the sixth Poke Ranger Johto. Now, you must go join the rest of the team. They are in need of help from - the White Dragonite Ranger!" Celebi said, with great dramatic effect. Kris nodded as he strapped the morpher to his wrist.

"Morph, I choose you! White Dragonite power!"

Back at the battle…

"Oh man! We've gotta retreat!" Greg suggested, as he and the others grouped together after another Triple Dark Punch.

"No way! If we retreat now, then they'll just go round destroying everything until we come back! We have to finish them now! A Ranger should never retreat, if it will cost the planet!" Eddie said, and all the others agreed instantly.

"Come on then! Poke Cannon time!" he yelled, getting up, and the others followed suit, placing their weapons in the necessary positions.

"Fire!" they called as one, with a perfect target, as the monsters had been to busy laughing to notice what the Rangers were doing. The Blast hit the five of them dead on, but when the smoke cleared, all of them were still standing.

"Hahaha! Your Poke Cannon might be an almighty weapon against one foe, but having to handle five at once, it stands not a chance!" Krowa screeched.

"Uh oh! I'm out of ideas, either of you got one!" Eddie asked desperately, but the other just shook their heads.

"I've got one!" a voice called from behind the Rangers, causing them all to look. (A/N: I wonder who it could be!)

Whoever or whatever it was flew past the Rangers at such a speed, all they could see was a white and orange streak.

"What the-!" Kurtis yelled, but he was silenced by the Magmar and Misdreavus monsters yelling in pain.

"What on Earth is that!" Sudos cried in fear as the streak flew back past him and his fellows, landing in front of the Rangers, so they could get a proper look at him.

Two things stood out his mainly white Ranger suit. The Red and Blue morpher on his wrist stood out, and the giant orange wings attached to his back were also an eye catcher. His suit also had boots that matched his morpher, a gold visor on the helmet, a GS ball on the chest, like the others, and its pokemon symbol opposite it was a Dragonite's head.

"Kris!" Anna asked in amazement, as she and the others gawped under their helmets.

"Who were you expecting? The Black Ranger?" he answered jokingly, giving a thumbs-up, before turning to face the monsters.

"Lets do this! Wing Blades!" he yelled, removing the wings on his back, folding them, and attaching them to his wrists. He then jumped and did a flip in the air, before landing between Krowa and Sudos, slicing them.

"Aargh! I'm outta here!" Krowa squawked, teleporting, and Sudos wasn't far behind.

"Piece of cake! Ok, guys, you ready?" Kris asked the others.

"For what?" Kurtis asked.

"For the Poke Cannon or course, what else?" Kris told them, as jumped by Eddie's side. The other Rangers formed the weapon as normal, with the weapons based around the Psychic Shooter, and wondered about Kris. He removed the Wing Blades from his wrists, attaching them to either side of the Psychic Shooter, just above the Wave Blade.

All six components started glowing their Rangers weapon, and Eddie and Kris both pulled the trigger(its a big trigger). As well as a massive sphere of energy, each part fired a thin beam at the trio of monsters, all of which began to run towards the Rangers, but they ran into each other knocking them back.

"Fire!" the team of six cried, and the huge force struck all three monsters down in one hit.

"Whoa!"

"Incredible!"

"Amazing!"

"Excellent!"

I don't think its over yet guys!" Kris told them, and of course, he was right…

"SKETCH! Where is my staff!" Nyura demanded, and he presented it to her.

"And you had it, WHY!" she yelled.

"I-I was upgrading it, my Queen. N-now, your m-m-monsters will come back with more power each time!" he stuttered.

"Uh-ho! Lets see what the white Ranger has to say about that then!" Nyura cackled, pressing the Ice Beam button three times.

Back with the Rangers…

"What did I tell you?" Kris said, as the Electabuzz was resurrected.

"Ok, Zord time!" Eddie said, and he and the others summoned their Zords from the floating GS balls.

"And while you're at it, meet the Dragonite Zord!" Kris yelled, and his own new Megazord sized Zord appeared from a Master Ball.

"Sweet! All right, lets take him down!" Eddie yelled, and he and the others formed the Johto Megazord.

"Lets see what this thing can do! I pick…that one!" Kris said, pressing a button, firing a Dragonbreath attack to fire from the mouth, as the others used Tri Attack. The two blasts combined into one, but amazingly were still not enough to take it down.

"What! That should have finished it!" Anna yelled, but the Electabuzz just laughed.

"It'll take much more than that to finish me now! Thanks to my power boost from Queen Nyura!" it cackled, before launching a Zap Cannon at the Johto Megazord.

"Look out!" Kris cried, and directed his Zord to the Megazord, grabbing it and lifting it out of the blasts way.

"Wah! We're flying!" Greg shouted almost in fear.

"That's right! Ok! I'm gonna let you go! Try for a Body Slam!" Kris said, as his Zord dropped the Megazord. The Megazord hit the monster head on, crushing it and forcing it down.

"Ok! Lets finish this with Hyper Beam!" Kris said, and his Zord let the named attack out once the Megazord was out of the way. The blast was enough to destroy the weakened monster, but the celebration was cut short by the return of the Misdreavus.

"Great! What should we go with this time guys?" Sabrina asked.

"Rangers, combine the Dragonite Zord with the Megazord to form the Johto Dragon Megazord!" Miborg told them over the intercoms.

"You heard the - thing! Johto Dragon Megazord formation!" Eddie called, and all six pressed buttons to initiate the sequence.

The Dragonite Zords legs separated first, and folded so that part of them fit under the Megazords legs, with the rest of it going either in front or round the back of them. The arms them separated, with the hands coming off and attaching to the Megazords hands, and cannons were revealed which were placed on the Megazords shoulders. The torso and tail of the Dragonite Zord fit over the Megazord like a poncho, and the face of the Dragonite moved up to reveal a new face for the Johto Dragon Megazord. The new Megazord struck a pose, just as Kris entered the cockpit, looking slightly disorientated.

"Takes a bit of getting used to,"Greg told him.

"Lets just get this over with!" Kris said, and the others nodded.

"Ooh! Nice robot! Its a shame that its about to get chucked on the scrap heap!" the monster yelled, but the Rangers weren't fazed.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared!" Kurtis said sarcastically.

"Crush Claw attack!" Anna yelled, pressing a button, but the Megazord just fell through the monster.

"What!"

"Ghost types aren't effected by normal or fighting type moves!" Greg told her.

"Then we'll go with Steel Wing!" Kris said, pulling a lever, and the Megazord rose from the ground and flew into the monster, slicing it with its wings.

"Lets finish this!" Kris shouted.

"Johto Dragon Megasword!" Eddie cried pushing a button, and a greater blade than any that any of the Rangers had seen before. The sword slashed the monster, causing it to explode.

"We're still not done guys!" Sabrina said, indicating the Magmar monster.

"When will Nyura just give up!" Kris asked.

Don't worry. We've still got one more trick up our sleeves! Its time for the Mil-Tank!" Eddie yelled, summoning the only Zord to ever moo.

"Excellent! All right, Ultra Dragon Zord, power up!" Kris called, and the Megazord began transforming again.

First, the Megazord reverted to Johto Megazord, and formed the Ultrazord. The wings of the Dragonite Zord then attached to the back of Ultrazord's Typhlosion part. The arms and legs became four additional rocket launchers, and situated themselves on the Meganium and Ampharos Zords. The torso then slid over the head of the Miltank, to form a mask.

"Oh. Boobies," the monster said in a monotone voice.

"Lets not waste any more time here!" Kris said, and he, along with the others, shouted "Ultrazord, Ultra fire!", and Missiles, the attacks named in chapter thirteen, Hyper Beam, and Dragon Breath all shot out, combining into one huge ball of power almost the size of Goldenrod, that swallowed the monster, flew up high, and exploded, causing the greatest fireworks display you've never seen.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"Traces of what has been identified as the Black Rangers morpher were discovered uptown today, possibly meaning that he will no longer plague our town. Also, the Poke Rangers appear to have gained a sixth member, the White Ranger was seen fighting with the Rangers earlier today. Many believe that the Black and White Rangers are one and the same, which is something I'd like to have explained! And now for the weather…" the radio said, and Donny turned it off.

"Well if they are the same guy, then he'll have to do more than just _join_ the Rangers to sway me," Carl said, folding his arms and nodding.

"Does saving the Rangers - and our - butts count as more than joining them?" Donny asked, but Carl didn't answer.

"Listen, thanks again for forgiving me, guys," Kris said, raising his glass to drink.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Anna said, and Kris looked at her over her glass.

"Celebi told me what you made me say in that alternate reality thing!" she said accusingly, causing Kris to spit and spill his drink all over Donny and Carl, who just happened to be passing.

A/N: Happy St. David's Day(I'm Welsh, you know)! Right, today's will be the last quiz for a while, if I don't get some people at least trying. And its multiple choice!

According to the games, pokemon can't be:

Used for evil.

Homosexual.

Tamed.

Taught more than four moves.

Also, when I wrote that opening "A/N:", I was a bit angry, but I'm not changing it, because it makes a fair point. However, I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourselves, I'll be interested to know why you haven't reviewed…or at least Kris will, because he's going to be reading and replying today!

Coming soon: Chapter 17; Love, Nyura Style!

See ya!


	17. Love, Nyura Style

A/N: To all you non-reviewers, you have been saved by Star AJT 84, though he/she only just started reading…anyway, congratulations to Daniel the Dragonfly, who was the first to correctly answer last chapters quiz! I screwed up though, putting two right answers. My one was homosexual; pokemon can't be gay, seeing as attract(which makes pokemon fall in love) doesn't work on pokemon of same gender. His answer was that they can't learn more than four moves. And, if you've played the games, you'll know that they can be used for evil, by Team's rocket, Magma, and Aqua, and the "Burglar" trainers. Daniel will get to submit a storyline that will _definitely _be used, unless it violates the rules(see forum). Even if Ruby Vulpix had correctly guessed, and been first, she wouldn't have been able to submit a storyline anyway, due to our lack of communication. I've had this storyline ready to write since I first started the fic, but I just wasn't sure when to put it. I know its kind of late really, for a valentine's fic/chapter, but I hardly would have had time to get this up in time.

Chapter 17; Love, Nyura Style!

"Love is in the air! Can you guys feel it?" Anna asked the group, pirouetting around the table at which the others sat.

"You bet! Hey, have any of you guys got a date for the valentines disco tonight?" Rei asked unexpectedly, sounding more girly-girl than she ever had before, and she blushed.

"What disco?" Greg asked.

"Um. Whitney's putting a disco on tonight, for Valentines Day. There's a poster over there," she said, in a very quiet voice, sheepishly pointing to a poster on the window, and the Rangers all went to look at it, except Greg, who wasn't very interested.

"Hey, cool! Do you wanna go, Sabrina?" Eddie asked, and suddenly, the whole room went silent(even Donny(who over-poured a drink as he wasn't paying it any attention) and Carl), and Eddie realised what he had said, and blushed.

"What?" Sabrina asked, apparently being the only one in the room to have not heard, despite being stood right next to him.

"I - uh - well - I was wondering…maybe, you know, if you wanted…we could…maybe go to the…disco…together…" Eddie said, his voice trailing off at the look on Sabrina's face, but a moment later a huge smile broke her face.

"I'd love to go with you!" she said, and Eddie sighed in relief, as the whole room broke into a round of applause, and Donny realised the drink was overflowing judging by the fact that he could feel it in his shoes.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get ready, ok?" Sabrina said happily, and started skipping off.

"But the discos not for seven hours yet!" Eddie called after her, but she didn't stop.

"I know I need to hurry!" she called back, and Eddie sighed again.

"I'll come help you!" Anna said, running after Sabrina.

"Girls," Eddie said, and went to watch Greg and Kris at Super Jail Break 14.

In the corner of the room the whole time, was a Spinarak camera watching them…

At Nyura's castle…

"Oh, how sweet, the Poke Rangers are going to a disco for Valentines day! Bah! I hate this day! Back when I was a little girl I never got any valentines cards!" Nyura spat, kicking her crappy TV, causing it to explode.

"I know! Lets give the Rangers a treat for this special day. Quickly now, Sketch!" she said, and hurried over to Sketch, so that she could design the monster herself, to make it perfect.

Not far from Eddie and Sabrina's flat, Anna and Sabrina were rapidly talking about what they were going to wear, until a giant heart on legs appeared.

"Oh _darlings_! You're looking _fabulous_ today! And how are you?" the Luvdisc monster asked, and Anna and Sabrina struck a battle pose.

"Oh know luvvies, you've got this all wrong, I don't want to fight! I just want to give you a Heart Attack!" the monster hissed in a completely different voice to its normal one, and struck Anna and Sabrina to the ground, and they apparently fainted. Moments later, the other Rangers arrived.

"Greg, check on the girls," Eddie told Greg, and he rushed over to do as asked.

"Ok guys, ready?"

"Ready!"

Morph, I choose you!"

"White Dragonite power!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

The Rangers ran over to attack the monster, and in no time at all had it wrapped up with the Vine Whip.

"Oh, dear, do we have to fight? Well, if we must…Whirlpool!" the monster yelled, and a huge whirlpool appeared around it, knocking the Rangers back.

"It's been fun! Ta-ta, luvvies!" it said, before teleporting. The Rangers de-morphed and ran over to Greg and the girls, and Greg was trying to back away from them.

"Hey. Uh - is everything ok?" Kurtis asked.

"Not exactly. I think that monster must have done something to them," Greg said in a panicky voice.

"Why?" Eddie asked, and looked at the girls, who were both looking at Greg with dreamy expressions.

"Uh - you two ok?" Eddie asked them, and they both nodded.

"I am - now that Greg is here," they said in unison, and Eddie looked shocked and disheartened, so Kris took over.

"Ok, girls, listen. I'm guessing that monster put you under some kind of spell and-" he started, but Sabrina interrupted.

"Do you wanna go to the disco with me?" she asked Greg pleadingly, and Eddie's expression worsened.

"Hey, I was here first! And I've known him longest!" Anna argued.

"Oh yeah? Well tough luck sister, I asked first, so Greg is mine!" Sabrina fought back, before she and Anna literally started fighting.

"Uh - see ya guys!" Greg said, and took the opportunity to run.

"Hey! He's gone!" Sabrina said, stopping fighting instantly to notice.

"Hey, there he is! After him!" Anna cried, and they got up and ran after Greg.

Meanwhile, just outside Golden Youths…

"I still don't see why I always have to take the garbage out! And why do people always put their half finished drinks in bins?" Donny asked, shaking milkshake off his foot, and Carl beside him started whistling in a give away fashion, just behind them, the monster landed after teleporting.

"Oh dear, I seem to have gone of course a bit," it said in a slightly irritated voice. Spotting Donny angrily shaking his foot, it squealed delightedly.

"Darlings! Oh, I know what you need! A little bit of love power!" it said, and shot the duo with hearts, and they fainted.

About five minutes later…

"Hey, guys, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked, and Donny and Carl opened their eyes, and instantly fell in love with what they both saw.

"Would you go to the disco with me?" they both asked at once, and Whitney looked even more shocked than Eddie had.

"What! You two are just kids!" she cried.

"I can mature!"

"Yeah, me too! And what does age matter in true love?" Carl asked, and Whitney turned and ran back into Golden Youths, slammed the doors shut, and held them closed so Donny and Carl wouldn't be able to get in.

Meanwhile, Celebi had asked Eddie, Kris and Kurtis to come to the Sanctuary…

"This is a sire situation, but we cannot do anything about it if we don't have the girls back here," Celebi said, and went into deep thought.

"So do you think we should go after them?" Kurtis asked.

"Not just yet. I think we should wait for the monster to re-appear, then see to the problem.

"What about Greg?" Kris asked.

"He should be able to handle two girls for a while," Celebi chuckled.

"I dunno. We were playing Spin the Bottle once when we were kids. He had to hug Anna and he broke out in hives," Kurtis said.

"Oh dear! Then we must hurry!" Miborg said anxiously.

"Right. Lets go guys," Kris said, and he and Kurtis prepared to teleport.

"Uh - Eddie, you coming? Whoa!" Kris exclaimed, as he saw Eddie curled up into a ball in the corner facing the wall.

"I think it would be advisable if we left Eddie alone until this is over. I think he has been affected in a much more serious way than any of the others," Celebi said wisely, so Kris and Kurtis left alone.

Shortly after, in Golden Youths…

"So, let me get this straight," Rei said, fighting back laughter. "Anna and Sabrina have been put under a spell and now they wont leave Greg alone?" she finished, and burst out in laughter at Kris' nod.

"hey, you wouldn't laugh if you'd seen Eddie. He's a wreck!" Kurtis said slightly angrily, and Rei said "Well _duh_," under her breath.

"I guess that's what's happened to Donny and Carl," she said, and started giggling again. "They're chasing Whitney around, trying to get her to go to the disco with them!" she finished.

"What!" Kris chuckled, whilst Kurtis laughed his head off, and Anna indicated the counter, where a huge queue for food and drinks was getting angry, whilst a scene from a British comedy seemed to be taking place, with Whitney being chased from one end to the other, through a side door, instantly coming back out the door on the other side, going round again, and re-emerging from the same door they'd gone through, with Whitney chasing Donny and Carl(who were on a unicycle together), with a baseball bat in Whitney's hand.

They were distracted from this though, by Greg slamming against the window outside, and Anna and Sabrina advancing on him, trying to kiss him, but he ducked, and ran to the side, so they ended up kissing the glass.

"Lets go!" Kris said, and all three of them leapt from their seats, ran past the broken unicycle, and out the door, and they grabbed the two girls, and the boys prepared to teleport, when the monster turned up again.

"Why hello luvvies! Its good to see you all again! How are you now? Any better with the love spell?" it asked, and Sabrina and Anna responded by breaking free of the grip the others had on them and going after Greg.

"Go after them!" Kris said to Rei, and she obeyed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Kurtis replied.

"Morph, I choose you!"

"White Dragonite power!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Lets do this! Weapons, ready!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Blades!"

"Need a lift?" Kris asked rhetorically, lifting Kurtis up, and flying over the monster, and dropping him on it, and Kurtis used his Vine Whip to strike it to the ground.

"Oh! Darling that hurt!" it said seriously, rubbing its back.

"Oh boohoo! We hurt the evil monster Kris! I feel bad now!" Kurtis joked.

"Well! Now you're just being rude!" the monster said in a distraught voice, and it started throwing heart shaped water bombs - that were actually bombs.

"Not good!" Kris said, shielding himself with his Wing Blades.

"Guys, you've gotta get Eddie down here, we need help!" Kurtis said into his morpher.

"We'll try, but we're not making any promises!" Celebi said.

"Now what!" Kris cried in fear. Just behind, Greg and the girls had just appeared.

"Ah! They need help! Tell you what," Greg said, thinking fast. "I'll go out with both of you, but only _after_ we help the others destroy that thing, ok?" he lied, and both girls nodded rapidly, as Rei stepped back.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Sabrina, Luvdisc's weak against electricity, go for it!" Greg yelled, and Sabrina jumped forward, calling for her Thunder Stunner, and Shock Mode, and electrocuted the monster.

"Ow! Darling, I think I've broke a scale! That does it! I've tried to be nice about this whole having to kill you thing, but now you've taken it too far! Hydro Pump!" the monster cried, and blasted the Rangers to the ground with a powerful jet of H2O.

At the Sanctuary…

"Oh dear, Eddie, look! Look into the Danger Orb! The other Rangers are in great danger, and need your help! Look!" Miborg cried, and Eddie spared the Danger Orb a single glance, and happened to see Sabrina being struck by a Sheer Cold attack.

"Sabrina!" he cried, getting up, and in no time at all was morphing.

"Morph, I choose you! Red Typhlosion power!" he yelled, and teleported to the battle.

"Guys!" he yelled, and ran forward on sight of the others.

"Eddie! About time!" Kris said half jokingly.

"Cinder Sabre!" he called, and ran forward to strike.

"I'm with you! Wing Blades!" Kris called, and joined him.

"Oh puh-lease! Safeguard!" the monster yelled with flourish, but it wasn't enough; Eddie managed to smash the shield with ease, and Kris followed that up with a strike from his blades. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Anna were watching with a strange look on their faces.

"Oh, that does it! Hydro _Cannon_!" it yelled, and blasted them back with massive blasts of water.

"Eddie!"

"Kris!"

The other Rangers ran to the sides of the two on the ground, with Sabrina and Anna in the lead.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina asked, and Eddie opened his eyes and smiled.

"Never better," he said with a laugh, and he and Kris got up.

"What do you say we finish this?" Eddie asked rhetorically.

"Super Poke Cannon!" the Rangers yelled, and formed their weapons.

"Oh, but darlings! That's so not nice!" the monster yelled, but the Rangers fired their weapon either way.

"I take it you're not in love with me anymore?" Greg asked, laughing, and the girls blushed under their helmets, whilst Kris, Kurtis and Rei joined in the laughing.

"Wah! The disco starts in two hours!" Sabrina cried in realisation, and she de-morphed and ran home, with Anna and Rei close behind.

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"Come on, you know you want to!" Donny cried, whilst Carl puckered up his lips. Whitney was managing to just hold them back with a chair. Suddenly, they both stood limply.

"What's going on?" Carl asked.

"What do you mean? Are you honestly telling me you don't remember?" Whitney asked suspiciously, but she relaxed her hold on the chair all the same.

"Remember what?" Donny asked angrily, and Whitney burst out laughing, and told them.

Later on, at the disco…

"Donny and Carl! You guys know how to DJ!" Kris asked, as he, Kurtis, Anna, Rei, and Greg approached a desk that the pair were DJ-ing behind.

"Yeah, sure! What's to know?" Carl asked, and scratched the disk, causing the music to stop.

"Here, le me help you," Greg sighed, stepping behind the desk. Donny and Carl both ducked when Whitney passed, and Rei sniggered. Once Greg had got the music going again, the couples returned to dancing, and amongst them were Eddie and Sabrina.

"Hey Eddie!" Sabrina said suddenly, and whispered in his ear, and he nodded. Sabrina waved over at Anna and Rei, who put their heads together briefly, before pulling Kris and Kurtis onto the dance floor, which shocked them, but both allowed themselves to be pulled, and they couples danced the night away.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Eh-heh. Er, h-happy Valentines day, Krowa" Sketch said nervously, handing her a card.

"Er, yeah, er, happy Valentines Day, Krowa," Sudos said shyly, also handing her one, and she took both not knowing what to say.

"AND I STILL DON'T GET A VALENTINES!" Nyura screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Fear not, my Queen, for I bring great news. I have managed to regain control of the Tyranitar Zord," Sudos told his queen, and her mood changed at once, and she started laughing maniacally.

A/N: It's weird, this is the first storyline where the monster didn't grow(that had a monster) but it was my longest yet, spanning over eight pages! No quiz today, I'm out of ideas. Today's reply character will be Sabrina, are you even going to ask any questions only they could answer? Otherwise, there's little point for them to reply…

Coming soon: Chapter 18; Happy Birthday, Miborg

See ya!


	18. Mime Time

A/N: Hey. I thought the original name for this chapter sucked, so I changed it to Mime Time.

Chapter 18; Mime Time

The Rangers were all heading down to Golden Youths, but a call from Celebi stopped them.

"What's up, Celebi?" Eddie asked.

"Rangers, please could you come to the Sanctuary when you get the chance. Something is wrong with Miborg, but he wont tell me what," Celebi said. The Rangers shared confused glances, before telling Celebi they were on their way, and teleporting.

At the Sanctuary…

"Hey Miborg, what's up?" Kris asked, but Miborg ignored him.

"Come on Miborg, tell us what's wrong, or we wont be able to help," Sabrina said, putting a hand on Miborg's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Please, Miborg. We're your friends," Anna said, and Miborg sighed.

"Would friends forget their friends birthday?" Miborg asked rhetorically, and

Celebi and the Rangers gasped.

"Its your birthday?" Kurtis asked.

"Well…not exactly, I can't remember my real birthday. Its 90 years today that I became a Cyborg. Its all I've been talking about for weeks!" Miborg cried, spinning around.

"You're over 90 years old!" Eddie asked, amazed.

"Yes. In fact, I might have been alive when you were brought here. But don't change the subject!" Miborg huffed, and he span around again.

"Miborg…we had no idea it was your birthday," Greg told him.

"Yeah right," Miborg said under his breath, in a very un-Miborg-ish way.

"No, seriously, you haven't brought it up once!"

"I spend all of my time here with you Miborg, if you had mentioned it, I would know," Celebi told him.

"Really? I haven't mentioned it once? Maybe…never mind! Can we have a party!" Miborg asked excitedly.

"Of course! We'll be back in about half an hour with some stuff, ok?" Eddie said, and Miborg nodded.

Meanwhile, a certain robot Spinarak was watching…

"Ah, how sweet! The Rangers are throwing a birthday party for their robo-freak friend! We've got to get him a present, haven't we Sketch?" Nyura asked her Smeargle-like servant.

"Th-that was sarcasm, right my Queen?" sketch asked nervously.

"OF COURSE IT WAS SARCASM YOU IDIOT! NOW DRAW ME A MONSTER!" Nyura shrieked.

"And Sudos, be get ready, you're going to help," Nyura hissed at Sudos, who left to get some Armens.

Shortly after, at Goldenrod department store…

" And, some nuts and bolts…that you've also asked to be…gift wrapped…" the woman at the counter said slowly, but she decided not to ask. "Ok, your total comes to $50.95," she said, and the Rangers all took out some money, and they had just enough money put together to afford it.

Once what they'd asked to be gift-wrapped had been, the Rangers left the store, and prepared to teleport, but of course, Sudos, some Armens, and yet another monster.

"Oh great. Listen, we really don't have time for this, ok? We've got somewhere to be, so can we re-schedule?" Kris asked, but he already new the answer.

"I don't think so! Meet Mimeco! He was designed around the your little birthday boy pal!" Sudos yelled, and the Rangers could see some similarities. It had the basis of a Mr. Mime, only its arms and legs were thick with muscle and robot parts. They couldn't tell whether the head was robotic or not, it certainly looked metal, but it was far too accurate not to be a real Mr. Mime's head.

"Do your thing!" Sudos ordered, and Mimeco silently pushed its arms forward, and the Rangers felt strange for a moment. Mimeco then began slowly pulling its arms back, and the Rangers felt an invisible roof come down on their heads.

"Hey, what the-!" Kurtis asked in confusion, trying to push the unseen ceiling back.

"Its a mime! It must be using real mime powers! Remember that old trick they do, when they pretend to be trapped inside an invisible box!" Greg yelled anxiously.

"So we're gonna get crushed! Ok, I think now would be a good time to morph! Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

The Rangers stretched out, and smashed the boxes into millions of invisible pieces.

"Shooter Swords, everybody!" Eddie called, and the Rangers summoned their Shooter Swords, including Kris, whose was orange and white.

"Grah! Attack!" Sudos yelled, and the Armens rushed forward to attack. The Rangers struck them down easily, often with three down in one hit. Whilst they continued fighting, Sudos and Mimeco ran off, to cause more trouble.

"Now! Seal off that building!" Sudos commanded, and Mimeco trapped Golden Youths in an invisible box.

"Come on!" Sudos said, and they teleported inside, and immediately everyone started screaming.

"Ha-ha! I haven't had fun like this for ages!" Sudos laughed, and he was just about to strike Rei with his sword, but she rolled out of the way, so he hit her chair.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had beaten all of the Armens, and were wondering where Sudos and Mimeco were, until they heard a scream.

"Come on!" Eddie said quickly, and the Rangers ran to Golden Youths.

Through the window, they could see Sudos swinging his sword like a madman, and Mimeco was shooting off Psybeam's left and right. Rei was using her pokemonRaichu,Combusken, Charmleon, Sweelow, and Hitmontop and was actually putting up quite a good fight, until Mimeco put them in boxes, and tossed them into the arms of people watching. Sudos then advanced on her, and prepared to strike.

Kurtis continued to run when the others stopped, and because of his stupidity, he ran headlong into the invisible box.

"Now what?" he asked desperately.

Meanwhile, back at the Sanctuary…

"Oh dear! I _knew _this would happen! Ooh, where are they! They said they'd only be 30 minutes!" Miborg said anxiously.

"Perhaps you should scan the city for them," Celebi said suggestively.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Oh dear!" Miborg said, and muttered to himself until he found the Rangers.

"Oh dear! Sudos is attacking the youth club! But the Rangers are just standing outside!" Miborg cried.

"Why!" Celebi asked, shocked by what he'd just been told.

"Wait…I think Nyura's monster may be blocking them! Yes, it is a Mr. Mime monster!" Miborg said, squinting.

"So?"

"Don't you watch cartoons? Whenever there is a super powerful mime thing, it always has real mime powers, so it must be using an invisible wall!" Miborg explained.

"Most psychic type pokemon can do that, you know," Celebi said.

"Can you?" Miborg asked, raising his brow, and Celebi didn't answer.

"I'll see what I can do to stop it," Miborg said, but as he did so, the wall vanished, and the Rangers hurried inside.

"What happened? You didn't do anything," Celebi said.

"Oh yes I did! Don't forget, I'm still a Mr. Mime, you know!" Miborg told Celebi.

Meanwhile, in Golden Youths…

"Stop!" Kurtis yelled, and Sudos and Mimeco span around.

"Impossible! How did you get in here!" Sudos asked, outraged.

"We walked through the door!" Greg said explaining the obvious.

"Grr! Mimeco, take them out!" Sudos ordered, and Mimeco launched another Psybeam.

"Light Screen!" Anna yelled, jumping in the way of the blast, and blocking it with a translucent wall. The force of the Psybeam was pushing her back though, and she ended up on the street again.

"Ok guys, weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Blades"

"Kris, get Anna out of the way, Greg, with me!" Eddie yelled, and Kris flew to Anna and lifted her out of the Psybeam's way, which Mimeco immediately ceased. Eddie and Greg then ran at Mimeco, and struck him with their weapons.

"Ok, Psychic Shooter!" Anna cried, and her weapon materialized in her hands.

"All right, lets go, Super Poke Cannon!" Eddie yelled, but as he did so, Mimeco started swinging what was apparently an invisible lasso, and once the Poke Cannon was formed, he chucked and stole the Poke Cannon from the Rangers.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sabrina yelled, but instead, Mimeco fired at them.

"Now trap them!" Sudos cried, and Mimeco pushed its arms out twice, and began pulling them back in slowly after the second time. The Rangers couldn't get out of these; evidently, pushing his arms out twice had made Mimeco's boxes stronger.

"What now!" Greg asked, panicking, but none of the Rangers had an answer.

Meanwhile, back at the Sanctuary…

Miborg and Celebi had continued to watch the battle on the Danger Orb.

"Oh dear! I think the Rangers could use a little bit of field help!" Miborg said, and prepared to teleport.

"What! But you-" Celebi started, but Miborg stopped him.

"Celebi, the Rangers need help, and I'm the only one left to give it! I have to give it! Some birthday this is turning out to be," Miborg sighed, and he teleported.

"But why can't you help from here?" Celebi asked, even though he knew Miborg couldn't hear.

Back at the battle…

The Rangers were all now being forced to crouch down, and they were all extremely uncomfortable, but a moment later, they all fell back, as nothing was keeping them in the cramped positions anymore. Sudos and Mimeco looked all around in shock, and saw Miborg with his hand still outstretched behind them.

"Don't make me laugh! Do you really think you can help the Rangers against us!" Sudos asked.

"I just did, didn't I?" Miborg asked rhetorically, without a trace of fear in his voice, and Sudos just growled.

"Fine then! Have your wish! Mimeco, take him down!" Sudos commanded, and Mimeco used Psybeam, but Miborg barely moved, and the attack span round and hit its owner.

"Is that the best you got!" Miborg asked, though he was shaking slightly. Mimeco then ran at him, and tried to strike with an Ice Punch, but Miborg stopped it with ease, using a Fire Punch.

Mimeco then tried using its mime abilities, by using its lasso to try and tie Miborg up, but he just leaned against an invisible lamp post, and smirked, though it was quite clear he was now getting slightly scared.

"Time to finish this!" Psycho Boost!" Miborg cried, and sparks flew(literally) from Miborg, as he destroyed Mimeco with his most powerful attack.

"Oh dear!" he said after, and he fainted.

Sudos had been just about to intervene at that point, but he stopped when he heard a voice behind him say "Peek-a-boo!". That voice belonged to Greg, and he was letting Sudos see that he was about to be hit with a Solar Beam from Kurtis.

"Fire!" Kurtis yelled, and Sudos was blasted back by the attack, but it did little more than that. Meanwhile, Mimeco had grown to mega size.

"Lets go, Johto Zords!" the Rangers yelled in unison, and they jumped into their respective Zords.

"Time for a little surprise! Tyranitar Zord, lets go!" Sudos yelled, and he jumped into the named Zord when it appeared.

"No way! I can't believe it!" Kris cried at the sight of his old Zord.

"Forget it, Kris, we'll still take them down! After all, we destroyed a monster and beat that Zord plenty of times!" Eddie said, causing a minor twinge of irritation to cross Kris' mind.

"Johto Megazord, power up!" the Rangers yelled, pressing their Megazord formation buttons.

"Lets take these clowns to town, and then down!" Sabrina yelled, and the others gave her a look that showed they thought she was insane, though she didn't notice.

"Steel Wing!" Kris cried, and his Zord flew into and sliced the Tyranitar Zord.

"Argh! Well take a Seismic Toss!" Sudos yelled, and the Tyranitar Zord grabbed the Dragonite Zord when it flew back around, but Kris used this to his advantage, and sent Sudos flying.

Meanwhile, Mimeco had tied the Megazord up, and Kurtis had tied Mimeco up with Vine Whip, and both Mimeco and Eddie were busy burning through what bound them. Eddie managed to break the Megazords bonds first, and Greg used Water Pulse to dowse Mimeco's fire.

"And now, if I remember my science correctly(which I do), water conducts electricity," Greg said, turning to Sabrina.

"Right. Volt Tackle!" she yelled, initiating the most powerful electric attack known, and turning into the Megazord into a ball of electricity, which threw itself at Mimeco, destroying it.

"Ow!" Anna said in an irritated voice.

Kris meanwhile, was using an Iron Tail attack on the Tyranitar Megazord.

"Grr…we'll meet again Rangers!" Sudos said, and he and the Megazord vanished.

Later, back at the Sanctuary…

"Oh, thank you Kurtis! I've always wanted a pair of socks!" Miborg said, putting on his new item of clothing. At this point, Kurtis felt a wave of relief sweep over him; he'd only gotten socks because he didn't know what else to get.

"Cake time!" Sabrina said, as she and Eddie brought a huge cake covered in candles(90 to be exact) forward.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Greg said as Miborg blew.

"Thank you everyone. This has been the best birthday I've ever had! Mainly because I've always been alone on my birthday in the past…" Miborg said.

"Well don't worry! You wont have to be on your own from now on!" Sabrina said, and everyone started eating cake.

A/N: I've had a lot of trouble writing this. First, my laptop has been overheating a lot, because its got a bad fan(its pretty old), so I've been losing a lot of what I've writen.Then, after I uploaded it, I realised I needed to edit it. After I realsied it needed more editing, I accidentally deleted it, but thankfully, I was able to export it from the actual fic, so I got lucky there. Anyway,a few of you may have noticed that I'm no longer accepting anonymous reviews. I'm sure you know the way to get around that; join the site(or if you were just being lazy, then you'll have to sign in)! I've got another quiz! How many different Power Ranger powers have their been? That includes those of Rangers who didn't morph, and the powers that were more or less identical(that being Mighty Morphin' and Ninja powers). Today's replier is Miborg, of course!

Coming soon: Chapter 19; Love Is Green.

See ya!


	19. Love Is Green

A/N: Miborg was really upset that none of you reviewed you know, he was looking forward to replying("I_ knew _this would happen!), and it was his birthday! It's a real shame, because the chapter before that had the most reviews for ages. I'm gonna leave the quiz another chapter, I'm surprised I haven't got a guess, its a fairly easy question if you have a good source. I've just realised that I've never given descriptions on Donny and Carl, and rather than try and fail to work them into the story, I'll just give them now:

Donny: Has black hair, and brown eyes. Wears a white and red sailor hat with "Golden Youths" on it, a plain black t-shirt, and jeans.

Carl: A redhead with blue eyes. Wears a red tank top and matching shorts.

Chapter 19; Love Is Green

As always, the Rangers were at Golden Youths…

"…And then he said, "Who? Me?"!" Rei said, and the Rangers burst out laughing, except Kurtis, who was looking at the girl who had just walked with his mouth wide open. She had long brunette hair, was slim, and was wearing a t-shirt and a short skirt.

"Earth to Kurtis! Hello! Anybody in there!" Rei asked, knocking on his head and laughing.

"Uh - do - do any of you guys need another drink?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the girl, who was approaching the counter.

"No, we've just got drinks. Are you ok?" Anna asked, with a concerned look, and Kris followed his gaze to the girl and smirked knowingly.

"Then, uh - I'll go get some, my round," Kurtis answered, clearly having not paid attention.

"$5," Donny said, holding out his hand, and the girl got a purse from out nowhere.

"Oh man, I haven't got enough, can I pay you back?" the girl asked sweetly, but Donny shook his head.

"You pay now, or never," he said.

"That's ok! I'll get that!" Kurtis said, handing over some money. Donny gave him an odd look, but Kurtis ignored it.

"Thank you! I'm Kerry," the girl said, holding out a hand.

"I-I'm Kurtis," he said nervously. He got a drink as well, and they went to get a table.

"Don't introduce us to your new friend then," Anna said sulkily.

"Oh, lighten up. If you ask me, I'd say Kurtis has a crush," Kris said with a smirk.

"What! But they've only just met! What makes you say that, anyway?" Rei asked angrily.

"Well, I've been paying attention. When she came in he couldn't take his eyes off her, he can barely talk, and the list goes on and on," Kris said, and put his drink to his mouth.

"So he's basing this crush entirely on physical appearance? That is so shallow. Anyway, she's not much to look at," Rei said coldly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, Rei," Sabrina said, grinning, and Rei became flustered.

"What! Me! Jealous! Of what!" Rei asked, and began drinking. However, when Kurtis and Kerry started making out five minutes later, the Rangers agreed that it was getting out of hand, but they couldn't do anything about it, as a moment later, guess what happened? Their morphers went off, of course.

"What's up, guys?" Eddie asked.

"Oh dear! Sudos, Krowa and some Armens are causing trouble downtown!" Miborg said.

"We're on our way," Eddie said, before shutting off his communicator.

"Great. Rei, could you try and let Kurtis know?" he asked.

"If I have to," Rei said coldly, but she still wasn't taking her eyes off Kurtis, and the Rangers left.

Downtown(Get ready for a moral!)…

Sudos and the Armens were destroying whatever came in their way, whilst Krowa was getting rubbish from bins and throwing it to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sudos asked angrily.

"I'm littering! That's a crime, you know!" Krowa said happily. Sudos rolled his eyes, and moments later, the morphed Poke Rangers turned up.

"Ah! The Rangers! Hold on, Krowa, something doesn't seem right. How many Poke Rangers are there?" Sudos asked mockingly.

"Uh, lets see…I count 5," Krowa answered, earning herself a hit round the head.

"Where the heck _is_ Kurtis!" Eddie asked under his breath.

Back at Golden Youths…

Rei had tried everything she could think of to get Kurtis' attention. She had yelled at the top of her lungs, tried to pry him off Kerry(whom Kurtis now knew had a tongue-stud)with help from her pokemon, and had even hit him on the head(with help from her pokemon, Donny, and Carl).

"You got any ideas?" Rei asked the pair.

"Uh…have you tried a crowbar?" Carl asked, and Rei was just about to tell him it was a stupid idea, when she thought about it, and decided it was pretty good.

"Do you have one handy?" Rei asked.

"Probably, Whitney has all sorts of stuff. Hey, do you know why she'd want some old CD called "Crazy Frog"? It's just a load of stupid, annoying noise," Donny asked, and the three of them went to check in the back room. As soon as they had left, Kerry broke the kiss up.

"Wow," Kurtis said softly, not opening his eyes.

"Quick, listen, we cant let that girl overhear," Kerry whispered.

"Uh-huh," Kurtis said dreamily, not paying attention.

"Listen, your friends. I know that they're the Poke Rangers," Kerry said, even quieter than before.

"Yup," Kurtis replied simply.

"I saw them de-morph the other night. But that's not all. I saw them with Nyura!" Kerry said, barely louder than silence.

"They were?" Kurtis asked, starting to pay attention.

"Yeah, they were talking about getting rid of a Celebi and something called a Miborg," Kerry said with a nod, and Kurtis copied her.

"So you know what you have to do, right?" Kerry asked.

"What?" Kurtis asked.

"You have to have to destroy them of course! Otherwise, they'll team up with Nyura, and take over the earth, and you can't let that happen, right!" Kerry asked urgently.

"If you say so," Kurtis said, and she left, and Kurtis started acting normal again. Moments later, Rei, Donny and Carl got back with a crowbar.

"Great. Where'd your girlfriend go, Kurtis?" Rei asked, dropping the crowbar on Donny and Carl's feet, who howled in pain.

"Oh, uh - she had to go home," Kurtis said, and he got up to leave.

"Now to find the others," he added with a snigger.

"Wait, so do you know about Nyura downtown?" Rei asked confused.

"What?" Kurtis asked, also confused, and Rei sighed.

"Bird-brain and tree-boy are downtown, and the Rangers need your help!" Rei said with urgency.

"A trap I bet," Kurtis said under his breath, then added "ok, I'll go find them," but Rei suspected something.

"Kurtis, is something up?" Rei asked, and Kurtis span back round.

"Apart from the sky?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Rei answered snootily, and decided to risk it.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were doing some serious butt kicking.

"Oh, come on, twiggy, you can do better than that!" Greg taunted.

"Double Slice!" he and Eddie yelled without giving him a chance to reply, slashing him with their blades.

As they fought Sudos, Kris and Krowa were fighting whilst airborne.

"Come on, Tweety! Too slow! Oh, so close. My turn! Aerial Ace!" Kris yelled, and he swooped down and struck Krowa to the ground, just behind the girls, who were thrashing the Armens.

Anna blasted her Psychic Shooter, and took out ten or so in one shot, whilst Sabrina stunned some and they shortly imploded. Pretty soon, Sudos and Krowa had run out of back up, just as Kurtis arrived.

"We'll be seeing you, Rangers!" Sudos panted, and they teleported.

"Figures," Kurtis said to himself, as the other Rangers rushed over to him.

"Kurtis, where were you, man!" Eddie asked, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, I mean, not that we couldn't handle them - heck, one of us on our own could probably handle them! But, you know, its still kinda - wait, what, are you doing?" Kris asked, but he shouldn't have had to, as it was clear that Kurtis was about to morph.

"Morph, I choose you! Green Meganium power!"

"Why'd you morph? They just left, the party's over," Greg joked, but Kurtis responded by summoning his Vine Whip.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, as Kurtis stiffened it.

"Leaf Blade!" he yelled, and he slashed all the Rangers to the floor.

"Ah! Kurtis, what on earth are you doing!" Eddie demanded, as Kurtis gathered up the others weapons, and he and the others tried to get up and run when they saw him form the Super Poke Cannon.

"Super Poke Cannon! Ready…" he called.

"That's it Kurtis! Now finish them off!" Kerry yelled, appearing from nowhere, and Kurtis flinched at her voice.

"What's the matter! Blast them already!" she screamed when he remained immobile, and he span round to face her.

"…Aim, fire!" he shouted quickly, and fired at her.

"Kurtis! What the heck is going on!" Greg asked as he and the other Rangers ran up to him.

"Look!" he said, pointing at Kerry, who didn't look remotely like Kerry now. Her skin had turned purple, and her lips had puffed up. She had grown a foot, and she now had blonde, three-foot long hair.

"What on earth!"

"She almost looks like a Jynx!" Greg said, and the monster sniggered.

"That's Jinksy to you! So, you figured it out, did you? Well no matter! I'll still beat all of you!" she laughed, and, as if on cue, one of Nyura's Ice Beams hit Jinksy, and she grew to Megazord size.

"Zord time everybody!" Kurtis announced, and all six Rangers jumped into their Zords.

"Johto Dragon Megazord, power up!" all the Rangers yelled, and said Megazord was formed.

"Hah! Is that all you got! Take an Aurora Beam!" Jinksy yelled, and shot out a multicoloured laser that froze the Megazord.

"And have an Icicle Spear too!" she added, throwing huge spears of ice at the Megazord.

"Now what!" Anna asked.

"Activating central heating system!" Eddie cried, and the Megazord thawed.

"Now lets try Shock Wave!" Sabrina yelled, firing a blast of electricity at Jinksy, but it barely left a scratch.

"Oh yeah! Well if a human couldn't stand up to my power, then there's no way a robot can! Sweet Kiss!" Jinksy yelled, blowing a kiss at the Megazord, which hit dead on.

"What happened?" Kurtis asked.

"My guess, nothing. Time for a Fire Punch!" Eddie yelled, pressing a button, but the attack failed, and the Megazord became drowsy.

"What! How can a robot fall in love! That defies the laws of physics!" Greg said, pounding his console.

"And gigantic robots that can shoot out fire, water, vines, lasers, electricity and more doesn't!" Sabrina asked, and Greg fell silent.

"I say its time to call in Mil-Tank!" Kurtis said, and moments later, the Rangers heard the moo of their carrier Zord.

"Johto Dragon Ultrazord, power up!" the Rangers yelled, and the Megazord was successful in combining.

"Hah! You don't frighten me! Psychic!" Jinksy yelled, but the Ultrazord shook her attack off easily.

"Hey guys, I've got something new to try!" Kurtis said, and he activated his plan, First having a Vine Whip tie Jinksy up, then rolling over her, and she fell through the gap the Feraligatr Zord had created by pulling back, and moments later, half of Jinksy appeared through a gap in front of the main part; the other half was trapped in the Megazord.

"Awesome! All right, lets finish this! Fire Blast!" Eddie yelled, blasting Jinksy with flames, but it still wasn't enough.

"What! Man, this thing is strong!" Kris exclaimed.

"I've got another idea! Catapult activate!" Kurtis yelled, pushing a button, and the Ultrazord flung Jinksy into the air.

"Excellent!" Eddie cried, and he and the others chanted "Ultrazord Ultra fire!", and the Ultrazord used its most powerful attacks as one, to destroy Jinksy.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"So you were pretending to still be under Jinksy's control, because you knew that would draw her out?" Eddie asked to clarify.

"Right, and that's why I had to attack you. Forgive me?" Kurtis asked.

"Of course we do! But how did you break the spell?" Sabrina asked.

"Ask Rei. She broke it, not me," Kurtis said, and everyone turned to her.

"Well, after he said you guys were plotting to destroy Celebi and what's his name, I found it kinda obvious that something was up. I worked out that Kerry did it with the kiss, so I decided that it was probably the same way to break it, and it worked," Rei answered.

"You didn't!" Anna and Sabrina asked excitedly.

"I did," Rei said plainly.

"You didn't!" Anna and Sabrina repeated.

"I did," Rei said, getting confused.

"You _didn't_!" everyone except Kurtis asked.

"Listen, can you guys gonna tell me what's up!" Rei asked, starting to get annoyed.

"You kissed Kurtis!" Anna said excitedly, and Rei was shocked.

"What! No! I just let Hitmontop at him again," she said with a grin, and Kurtis ran to wash out his mouth again(he had already done so after the battle), whilst the others just laughed.

A/N: Right, I'm going to allow anonymous reviews again, but ONLY if you give me an e-mail address so I can reply. Don't forget the quiz(how many different Power Ranger powers have there been?), and today's replier is obviously Kurtis.

Coming soon: Chapter 20; Digleminer Disaster

Now that's something that a certain anonymous reader must have been waiting for! See ya!


	20. Digleminer Disaster

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I've been wasting my time on Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006. The quiz answer is a high 79(nowhere near 14, YF2), 7 MMPR, 6 Ninja, 5 Alien, 6 Zeo, 6 Turbo, 6 Space, 5 LG, 6 LR, 6 TF, 6 WF, 6 NS, 5 DT, and 9 SPD. If anyone has any queries on these, please don't hesitate to contact me, as I enjoy conversations like that. Ruby Vulpix, I asked for an e-mail address, so I can reply, otherwise I seem like a real git when I completely ignore you, so I've had to disable my anonymous reviews again, but I've put my e-mail address up, so if you want yours to remain private, just let me know and I'll still answer you in e-mail. Again, I apologize if my fashion sense is once again proven to be terrible here, but I don't have one anyway, and just wear what I want. Chapter 2 of Donny and Carl's misadventures is up, by the way. Man I've said a lot.

Chapter 20; Digleminer Disaster

After several weeks of hanging out together, Anna and Sabrina decided Rei needed to do the one thing in the world she hated and feared more than anything else…clothes shopping.

"NO! You can't make me!" she screamed as the other two dragged her kicking and screaming.

"We can and will," Anna said toughly.

"But - but I went last year!" Rei complained.

"Yeah, and came out of it with what you have on now," Sabrina said with a raised eyebrow. Rei was wearing the same torn jeans and basketball jersey she had when she and Sabrina first met.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rei asked, both defensively and hurt.

"Well, for one thing, they haven't been in style since my parents day-" Sabrina said.

"And believe me, that was a VERY long time ago," Anna put in, seeing as it hadn't been "Sabrina's parents day" for 12 decades.

"-And those are all in terrine condition, and don't come close to fitting you," Sabrina said.

"But I like what I wear! Why do I have to wear what you guys say?" Rei asked, as they found a rack and started searching for clothes.

"Because, we have at least _some_ fashion sense. Here, try these on," Anna said, handing Rei some clothes.

"But I don't care about what's fashionable, and - hey! You know, this isn't two bad," Rei said, pinning the clothes against herself. She had a blue mid-length skirt with yellow rim, and a matching t-shirt with bubbles on it.

As the girls went to try on more clothes than they would be able to afford in their lives, a certain someone was plotting more pathetic and pointless plans, as always.

At Nyura's castle…

"SKETCH! All these monsters and plans you've been coming up with have been pathetic and pointless!" Nyura shrieked, copying me almost word for word.

"B-but my Queen! _You _have been coming up with the plans! I just made the monsters as you asked!" Sketch said, extremely bravely for him, but his bravery earned him a Rock Throw from Sudos.

"_Never_ lie to our Queen!" he roared.

"Yes! You made the monsters, _and_ the plans. Luckily, I have one of my own. Earthquakes are fun, so I've come up with a monster that can cause them by the bucket load, and not feel their effects. Sketch! Weren't you listening? I want this monster NOW!" Nyura yelled, as Sketch emerged from the rocks, extremely beaten.

"Eh?" Sketch managed to get out.

Shortly after, just as the girls were going to pay for several of the hundreds of clothes they had tried on, when guess what? There was an Earthquake.

"Everybody, stay calm!" the girls yelled, whilst everyone ran and in fell in panic around them. Over the noise, however, they still managed to hear their morphers.

"Anna here, what's up?" Anna asked.

"Oh dear! Earthquake!" Miborg cried.

"Yeah, we kinda guessed," Sabrina said.

"Yes, but its not natural, another monster is causing it! Just outside the department store!" Miborg yelled.

"Well that's convenient," Sabrina said, and she and Anna hurried to the stairs, rather than doing the sensible thing and teleporting, leaving Rei to try to restore order.

When they arrived at the exit, they saw the other Rangers had already arrived, and Kris had morphed.

"Hey guys. _What _is that!" Sabrina asked, looking at the monster next to Krowa. Its head was a Diglett(that was almost entirely covered by a miners hat, you know, the ones with the little lights on? I have one of them), but that was where the similarities ended. It had a round but muscular body, and was covered in dirt, with huge metal claws.

"It's called the Digleminer," Krowa, said, with what would be a grin if she had a mouth.

"Show them what you can do," she added, taking flight.

"My pleasure!" Digleminer answered in a rough voice, and it caused another Earthquake, which sent the Rangers to the ground.

"Ok guys, lets not waste any more time. Ready?" Eddie asked, getting up.

"Ready!" the others answered as they got up.

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Bring it!" Krowa crowed, as Armens appeared and rushed at the Rangers. Eddie and Kris found there way around them, fighting them off when needed, and Eddie attacked Digleminer, and Kris fought Krowa.

"Ok everyone! Weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!" Eddie yelled, and his weapon appeared in his hands.

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Blades!"

"Super Poke Cannon!" they yelled, forming their weapon.

"Ready! Aim!" Eddie yelled, but just as they fired, Digleminer vanished into the ground, with Krowa right behind him.

"Did we get him?" Greg asked, but when the smoke cleared, they saw the hole Digleminer had left.

"Nuts! Ok, power down," Eddie sighed, and he and the others demorphed, except Kris.

"You wanna demorph?" Eddie asked him.

"Actually, uh, when Miborg called, I was only just getting dressed, so I kinda morphed in my underwear," Kris answered, clearly embarrassed. The girls blushed and tried hard to conceal their laughter, whilst the boys let it all out.

"O-ok, we'll see you later," Kurtis chuckled, and Kris teleported home.

"Is it me, or are Nyura's monsters getting tougher?" Anna asked Sabrina, as they headed back into the store to find Rei.

"Its not you. Nyura's definitely doing something different now. Lets ask Miborg and Celebi later," Sabrina answered, as they stepped onto the floor they had been on. Utter chaos met their eyes, with Rei and the clothes she had been going to buy around her in tatters at the centre of it.

"Pure…evil!" Rei gasped, indicating everyone else around her, before she fainted. Anna and Sabrina left to let her sort it out herself.

Later, the girls, accompanied by a fully dressed Kris went to the Sanctuary…

"Nyura's monsters are getting stronger each time, do you know why that might be, guys?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno. Sure, they might be tougher, but they don't seem much stronger than they've always been," Kris said.

"Yeah, but you didn't face some of her first monsters, they were easy! We beat one with the Shooter Swords!" Anna said.

"Hmm. I see two possibilities. Either Nyura made her previous monsters, and possibly her current ones weaker than she is able, because she underestimated you. Or she has now been enabled to make her monsters more powerful. Possibly by drawing power from the Tyranitar Zord," Celebi said, just as the danger alarm went off.

"Oh dear! Digleminer is back! North of the city!" Miborg cried in panic.

"Right. Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"White Dragonite power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"The Rangers teleported with Miborg's coordinates, and the others joined them a moment later.

"You guys again!" Digleminer cried in annoyance.

"Yes, they turn up a lot whenever you don't want them too," Krowa said in disgust.

"Well let's put an end to that!" Digleminer yelled, and it stomped, causing an Earthquake, causing the Rangers to fall down.

"I've had enough of this guy! Greg, Kurtis, go for it!" Eddie yelled.

"Right! Wave Blade! Bubblebeam!"

"Vine Whip! Giga Drain!"

The Rangers shot their attacks at Digleminer, but for all the good they did, they may as well have shot bubbles(wait, didn't they do that?).

"Armens!" Krowa cried, and Armens teleported, already running towards the Rangers.

"Shooter Swords!" the other Rangers yelled, and they took on the Armens, whilst Kurtis and Greg fought their way through them, towards Digleminer to fight him.

"One, two, three four, five - once I caught a fish alive!" Sabrina sung, losing concentration as her sword killed on contact with the Armens.

"Focus, Sabrina!" Eddie yelled, blasting the Armens to dust.

"I kinda feel bad for the guys, their fights gotta be harder!" Anna said, striking more Armens down.

"No challenge!" Digleminer cried, as he knocked Greg and Kurtis down repeatedly.

"Need some help!" Kris asked, as he kicked Digleminer from above, but Krowa came from higher and kicked him down.

"This is bad!" Greg cried, as they all grouped together.

"What do we do? He's too tough for us!" Eddie said in agreement.

"Come on guys! We can beat him! We need to combine our power!" Sabrina yelled.

"All right!" the others agreed, and they got back up.

"What, you want some more?" Digleminer asked, and Krowa fell into a fit of hysterics.

"Right…lets do this! Flamethrower!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Psybeam!"

"Dragon Claw!"

The six attacks combined in the air, forming one huge blast of energy, at least equal in strength to the blast of the Poke Cannon. As Digleminer had been completely unaware of the Rangers plan, he was caught off guard, and caught in the blast.

"All right!" the Rangers yelled, as Krowa mysteriously vanished.

"The battles not over yet, Rangers!" Nyura cackled from her castle, using yet another Ice Beam.

"Don't forget me!" Krowa yelled, appearing in the Tyranitar Megazord.

"Great. Zord time, guys," Eddie cried, jumping into the Typhlosion Zord.

"When'd that get here?" Kris asked.

"Same time they did!" Anna said, referring to the other Johto Zords, as she and the others jumped in theirs.

"Right. Dragonite Zord!" Kris yelled, and he jumped in his when it arrived.

"Johto Dragon Megazord, power up!" the Rangers called, and the six Zords combined into one.

"You still don't stand a chance! Earthquake!" Digleminer cried, and he shook both Megazords, and the Johto Dragon Megazord fell.

"Hey! That gives me an idea! Earthquake affects everyone in the battle, right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, just like a natural earthquake affects everyone around, so?" Greg asked.

"And when you can fly, you can avoid it, and they can both use it, and we can fly," Anna continued.

"Yeah, so?" Greg asked again, earning a light hit from Kurtis for his stupidity.

"Activate megaphone," Kris said, holding down a button.

"_Hey you two, your Earthquake attacks are pathetic! They couldn't even beat a Weedle!_" Kris' voice boomed.

"Is that so?" Krowa asked rhetorically.

"What! I'll show them!" Digleminer yelled angrily.

"Earthquake!" they both yelled, simultaneously using the same attack, causing the other to fall, whilst the Megazord flew in the air.

"Gets them every time," Kris said smugly.

"Lets finish this! Seismic Toss!" Greg yelled, and the Megazord picked up Digleminer, flew high in the air, and threw it to the ground.

"Frenzy Plant!" Kurtis yelled, and huge, thick roots grew from the Megazords feet, which wrapped around and crushed the Digleminer.

"No! Not again! This isn't the end, Poke Rangers!" Krowa yelled, as the Dark Ball swooped down and returned the Tyranitar Megazord.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"So what do you guys think?" Rei asked. She'd managed to find the clothes she'd originally wanted again, and although she'd had to fight for them, she'd won, and was now showing them off.

Before any of them could answer however, Donny walked into her as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going(as usual), and spilled drinks all over her new clothes.

"Yeah. Very nice," Kurtis laughed, whilst a furious look appeared on Rei's face, and she called out all four of her pokemon to attack the poor boy, who ran around and screamed like a little girl.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Once again, you have failed me Sketch. I should dispose of you now," Nyura said, for once acting calmly about her anger.

"B-but my Queen! It was _your_ plan!" Sketch complained nervously.

"SILENCE! Luckily, I've recently made a new friend, who is more than willing to help us defeat the Poke Rangers," Nyura said mysteriously.

A/N: This stuff just writes itself… Anyway, I've got another quiz. This one requires you to read between the lines. Who is the only Ranger so far who is going to be paired up with a character that isn't in the fic currently? This quiz will also be very revealing. Seeing as this chapter doesn't happen to be character focused, Rei will be replying to your reviews today, because she isn't going to be specifically involved in a chapter for a while.

Coming soon: Chapter 21; Oh Brother.

See ya!


	21. Oh Brother

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)_

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)_

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)_

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)_

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)_

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)_

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)_

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)_

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)_

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (As above)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)_

_Ran-gers (As above)_

_JOHTO (All six rangers pose in front of season logo)_A/N: You heard it here first! Poke Rangers Johto now has a theme tune/opening credits! I seem to have more time on my hands at the moment, so I'm taking advantage of that! Look away now if you don't like spoilers. The answer to the quiz is Greg. Now its up to you to figure out the other pairings in the fic. Donny and Carl's fic is now the second I've put on hold due to lack of fans, and the first one ended up being cancelled permanently. I'm also annoyed slightly, because for the past few chapters, when the Rangers de-morph, I've been having them say "Power Down" instead of "Morph, Return", accidentally, and no-one was able to spot this. Remember Kris' funky remote thing he used on Celebi when he was evil? Well it's making its second and last appearance.

Chapter 21; Oh Brother

It seemed like a normal day in Goldenrod City for the Poke Rangers down at Golden Youths, but they were about to have one of the craziest days in their Poke Ranger careers. As usual, their morphers beeped and started flashing to indicate that Celebi or Miborg needed them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Eddie asked.

"Nyura has sent down Armens to the Ilex Forest and-" Celebi started.

"You don't think she's trying to break into the Sanctuary again, do you?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"No, we believe they are chasing something, but we are unable to identify what, although it has extremely high energy readings. It's in danger, so get down here ASAP!" Celebi finished.

"Right, Celebi, we'll get down there now," Eddie said, and shut off his communicator.

"See ya Rei," Kurtis said as they left.

"Good luck!" she called.

Meanwhile, deep within the Ilex forest, but still nowhere near the Sanctuary, a large squad of Armens were chasing a speeding ball of green(Now what common character looks like a ball of green?). The poor creature was flying as fast as it could, but it wasn't good enough, because the Armens managed to catch up with it. It fell to the ground, and the leading Armen was just about to attack it when…

"Hiyah!" the Rangers yelled, jumping from nowhere, and kicking the Armens nearest the creature to the ground. The creature looked up at its saviours, and saw six humans in bright suits. It's last thought before fainting was that the suits looked cool.

"Look. There are six of us, and 60 of you. Do you seriously think you'd stand a chance?" Greg asked, and the Armens clearly didn't think they would win, as they teleported.

"Morph, Return," Eddie commanded, and all six suits disappeared, and the Rangers turned to see what they'd saved, and were shocked at what they saw.

"I can't believe it!" Anna gasped.

"What are the odds?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, as this is the most common location for them to be found, not as high as you'd think," Greg said(guessed what it is yet?)

"We'd get him to the Sanctuary," Kurtis suggested, and Sabrina picked up the unconscious creature, and the Rangers teleported.

"Guys, we think this little guy needs help, quick!" Kris said, and Miborg gasped, whilst Celebi was literally paralysed at what Sabrina was holding.

"Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen! Here, give him to me, I'll see what the problem is," Miborg said, and he took the creature from Sabrina, and laid it down on a table for the camera to see(lol); it was a Celebi.

"Well, as far as I can tell, he's just sleeping - no wait, make that waking up," Miborg said, and everyone sighed in relief, but there was no time to react to the Celebi waking up, as it had done whilst they sighed. It took a one look at Celebi, and a smile formed on its lips.

"Hello…brother," he said, and everyone(except Celebi, of course) gasped.

"This is you brother, Celebi!" Sabrina asked in awe.

"Yes, who I-I believed to be long dead!" Celebi said, and everyone gasped(even Celebi's brother) yet again.

"You - you see, many years ago, at a family reunion, when I was a small child, a great, dark force appeared, and attacked and destroyed everything it could!" Celebi told them, and Kris became uneasy and had a guilty expression; he remembered that it had been _him _as the Black Ranger who was the great, dark force.

"After it had vanished, everyone was found in the area - even if - if they weren't still living. Everyone was found, except my brother," Celebi said in barely more than a whisper, and everyone turned to Celebi's brother, who still looked shocked, but he shook his head.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry brother. I had not been destroyed. I had merely time-travelled. In fact, that incident was merely _days_ ago for me. I had time-travelled - you know that I have only just learnt how to, and that I still cant do it very well - to this time, and have been hiding from those hideous creatures your friends here saved me from ever since. How long has it been for you?" Celebi's brother asked.

"Almost 500 years!" Celebi cried, and his brother looked crestfallen.

"Oh, I am so sorry brother. What happened after the attack?" he asked.

"Our family tried to rebuild, and get everything sorted, but I didn't fell it was enough. I decided to use _it_," Celebi said dramatically, but the only one who reacted was Celebi's brother.

"No! You didn't!" he asked.

"I did, but not on myself. I found a human, and gave it to them. I did not know the full extent of its power. It turned the human into a hideous form, which then rebelled, and attacked and destroyed the rest of the family. Ever since that day, I have sworn myself to fighting evil in any form, and currently, Nyura," Celebi said.

"Nyura? That name sounds familiar. Who is this "Nyura"?" Celebi's brother asked.

"She's this evil witch thing that uses pokemon-sters to try and destroy us so she can take over the world. She calls herself "The Ice Queen", and she has this staff that can make the monsters grow huge!" Greg said, and continued to babble on, but nobody was listening, and Celebi's brother raised his eyebrow at Celebi, who nodded sadly.

"And tell, who are these transforming humans?" Celebi's brother asked.

"We're the Poke Rangers Johto! Sworn to aid Celebi in his fight against Nyura, whilst he's, er, incapacitated," Eddie said, and Celebi's brother turned back to Celebi.

"Poke Rangers? You sly old dog! But why are you "incapacitated? I take it that bubble has something to do with it," he asked, and Miborg answered.

"Celebi has been badly injured against Nyura, and though once he neared full health, unfortunately he was forced to leave the great sphere, and lost its healing powers for the time being, and put his own powers under great strain," he said, and Kris again felt guilty, as it was his fault Celebi left the great sphere.

"This place is known as the Sanctuary. It is the only place in the world that has the ability to heal Celebi. And I have been running it smoothly for just over 90 years," Miborg added proudly.

"Indeed. So I take it you'd like me to stay here for a while, just in case of any - after effects?" Celebi's brother asked, and Miborg was rather taken aback.

"Um, well yes. But there shouldn't be any need for you to have to spend all of your time here, you should be free to leave temporarily, just don't stray out of the forest, or this time zone," Miborg said, and Celebi's brother nodded, and got up to leave.

"But wait, whilst you're here, how are we supposed to tell you apart from Celebi? I mean, we can't go round calling you both Celebi now. Hello! Confusion!" Greg said.

"Wait - hasn't my brother told you his name?" Celebi's brother asked.

"You mean his name isn't Celebi?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course not! Imagine what we would've been like at the reunion: "Hey Celebi, how are you?", "Oh I'm fine Celebi. And how's Celebi?". No, my name is Orion, and his is Nebula," Orion said, and he teleported out.

"Your name's Nebula?" Sabrina asked.

"Well - yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Kurtis asked.

"Well. Don't you think it sounds a bit girly?" Celebi asked, but he got no answer; everyone had just got the joke and was trying hard not to laugh.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the forest nearest Azalea Town…

Orion was to be found floating along calmly, humming an unrecognisable tune, when Nyura teleported in front of him.

"So…did everything go according to plan?" Nyura asked.

"Yep. Those suckers believed every word, and told me everything I need to know," Orion said with a chuckle(Man, how predictable was this plot?).

"Good. Now, I'll provide you with a distraction, so you can finish your brother off, then the Poke Rangers will, and so will the world, just like dominoes, and will be ours for the taking," Nyura hissed, and she teleported, and Orion turned around to head back to the Sanctuary.

When he arrived, all he could hear was tons of laughter, and a few mentionings of "Nebula" and "Girls name", and he smirked.

"I'm back," Orion said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, hey," Kurtis said, wiping back a tear, but before anyone could say anything else, the danger alarm went off, and Orion suspected his distraction had arrived.

"It's in the entertainment district, move out!" Celebi called, and the Rangers teleported.

When they arrived, they were greeted by yet another new monster.

"Ha! I am Mr. Mushroom! You pathetic Poke-losers don't stand a chance against me!" the monster yelled. It had four red Parasect legs, Parasect claws, and a Parasect mushroom top, only elongated so it was human height, with just eyes on the mushroom, so the Rangers couldn't tell where it spoke from.

"Hmm, how many times have we heard that line before, guys?" Anna asked.

"Uh, I count six," Greg answered.

"Really? I thought it was seven," Anna said, shrugging.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"I'll handle this one, guys! Fire power! Blaze Kick!" Eddie cried, and jumped forward, flaming left foot first, and Mr. Mushroom burned to ashes immediately.

"And you guys think that the monsters are getting tougher?" Kris asked, disbelieving.

Meanwhile…

"SKETCH! When I asked for a distraction, I meant one that would distract the Rangers long enough for Orion to destroy Celebi!" Nyura screamed.

"I - I am sorry, my Queen! It - it wont happen again!" Sketch wailed.

"You have said that, time and time again! However, yet again, I will be merciful," Nyura said, turning away.

As all this was happening, back at the Sanctuary…

"Hey, Miborg, do you, er…have I anything I could have to eat?" Orion asked slowly.

"Of course, I'll go get you something now," Miborg said, and he teleported.

"Heh-heh. This is gonna be easier than I thought!" Orion said under his voice, and he looked at Celebi, and saw that he was asleep.

"Excellent," he said, and started looking around at the controls. He removed the panel off one, and yanked several wires. Electricity started crackling around the great sphere, causing Celebi to wake up.

"AH! What's going on!" Celebi asked.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry, Nebula. I do hope you don't mind - I was just looking at this marvellous machinery," Orion answered.

"Well, ok, but just be careful. That is the life support systems console that you are looking at there," Celebi told him, and Orion grinned.

"So this console is what is keeping you alive?" Orion asked, pulling more wires off the console in discretion, causing Celebi to feel more and more pain.

"Ah, yes, argh…what exactly are you doing there?" Celebi asked, only slightly suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm just…destroying this thing!" Orion yelled, and began madly ripping the wires apart, and Celebi almost fainted, when Miborg(with several potassium filled bananas) and the Rangers returned.

"No! You're supposed to be distracted!" he yelled, but before the Rangers could do anything, Orion was teleported away in a flash of ice.

"What in the name of Uber Cod happened!" Greg asked, as Miborg rushed over to the console, and Sabrina to Celebi.

"Celebi! Are you ok?" Sabrina asked.

"I-I'll live. But Orion. Something's happened…he - he tried to kill me!" Celebi panted, and tears started rolling down his cheek.

"No way!" Eddie yelled, and nobody could so any more than that.

"I've more or less restored the life support systems, but I'm afraid this has taken off a bit more time Celebi, so you'll have to wait quite a while longer yet," Miborg said, peeling a banana.

"I cannot believe it. My own brother - evil," Celebi cried.

Meanwhile…

"What happened to my diversion, Nyura!" Orion asked angrily.

"My idiot of an assistant didn't make it nearly strong enough to make it last long enough against the Poke Rangers," Nyura hissed.

"What now then! I can hardly go undercover again, can I!" Orion yelled.

"Yes, which is why we shall unfortunately have to go with brute force, with you using the Tyranitar Zord, it will be able to feed off of your incredible energy to power it up more than ever!" Nyura said, and the duo started laughing as villains do.

Shortly afterwards, the Tyranitar Megazord appeared in Goldenrod(you'd never have guessed that that was going to happen!)…

"Come out, Rangers, come out to play!" Orion said to himself mockingly.

At the Sanctuary…

"Oh dear! Rangers! Orion is in the Tyranitar Megazord in the city!" Miborg cried.

"Looks like he has teamed up with Nyura then!" Kurtis said.

"Hey, you guys go on, I just had an idea, I'll catch you up," Kris said with a stroke of inspiration.

"'K. Ready?"

"Ready!

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Johto Megazord!" the Rangers yelled moments later, and the Zords combined.

"_OK Orion, what's going on, why are you working with Nyura!" _Eddie asked over the intercom.

"_Well, if you really must know… When I left the reunion, I did not immediately arrive at this time. I went to a time shortly in the future. It was a world ruled by Nyura and myself. Naturally I went undercover. I discovered that a few years ago I had teamed up with Nyura, and together we had been strong enough to obliterate the five Poke Rangers. There I discovered the power of evil, and how great it would be to rule! I came back and found Nyura. I told her the future I'd been too. She told me about my brother and the Poke Rangers. I was of course surprised to learn that there were six of you, but that did not deter me. I told her that I would be able to destroy my brother, and that you would fall apart without him. Then we set up the plan and I left for the forest, and _ - AARGH!" Orion screamed, as the Megazord fell to the ground.

Whilst he'd been talking the Rangers had seized the opportunity to attack, and had done so from behind, knocking Orion down with a Focus Punch.

"Ah. The "monologue" trick. How could I have not foreseen it?" Orion asked himself, and he readied himself for battle.

"Lets try…this one," Orion said, pressing a button, and a Tidal Wave known as Surf drowned the Megazord.

"Oh. NO! Water is _my _type! Take this!" Greg cried, and he sent Surf's cousin(can attacks have cousins?), Muddy Water at Orion.

"Argh!"

Meanwhile, back at the Sanctuary…

"So do you think it'll work guys?" Kris asked.

"Of course it will, that wasn't designed to just be used on Nebula, it wasn't even just designed to be used on Celebi's, it was designed to work on ANYTHING," Miborg said.

"And you don't mind, Celebi?" Kris asked.

"I would prefer to not have to, but my brother is not who he once was, so you must do what you must," Celebi sighed.

"Right. Morph, I choose you! White Dragonite power!"

Back at the battle…

After one successful hit, the Rangers were now losing.

"Dynamic Punch!" Orion yelled, and his Megazord slammed its hand into its opponent.

"Where the heck is Kris!" Eddie asked, and was answered when the Megazord managed to get back to its feet due to a lack of attacks. The lack of attacks was caused by Kris being on the Tyranitar Megazord.

"What the-!" Kurtis asked.

"I'm going in!" Kris said, and he jumped through what was apparently a hatch.

"All right, Orion, take this!" Kris yelled, firing a blast from his control, the same one he'd used on Celebi a few months ago, and just like that, Orion was gone.

Kris leaped out of the Tyranitar Megazord just as the Dark Ball swept it up. The other Rangers leapt out of the Megazord as the GS balls swept the individual Zords up.

"What happened?" Greg asked, and Kris showed them his secret weapon.

"My magic remote. Remember the one I used on Celebi as the Black Ranger. Looks like its come in handy again," he said, and the Rangers admired it.

Later, back at the Sanctuary…

"Well done Rangers. This has been a tough, confusing day," Celebi said, but the Rangers weren't fooled.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sabrina asked.

"To be honest - no. I preferred to think my brother dead than evil. But he has been subdued. But due to the unpredictability of that remote, Orion could show up at any time," Celebi said, and the Rangers simply nodded.

"So…Nebula, huh?" Kurtis asked, and Celebi, blushed causing the Rangers to laugh.

"We'll just stick with Celebi, ok?" Anna told him.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmph. Once again, we are beaten. And once again, the White Ranger has shown his remote. This proves that he couldn't possibly have made it himself, as it would have been destroyed when his morpher was. Which means he must have gotten it from another source. He couldn't have gotten it from Celebi, not only would he not oblige, but it was used against him. But that means he must have gotten it from someone in this castle, as this is the only source of magic otherwise in the world. And when I find out which one of you has been using my staff…" Nyura said, spinning round to face her cronies.

"THEIR HEAD WILL BE BLASTED INTO PARTICLES!" she finished in a shriek, and she left the room, as did Krowa and Sudos, leaving Sketch to sweat a swimming pool.

A/N: Let me know what you think of the new theme song, yeah? Today's quiz - this chapter is very similar to at least two episodes of Power Rangers. Name any like this, and you will win. Here's a clue: The two I'm thinking of are in Lost Galaxy and SPD. Today's replier will be someone in deep do-do, Sketch. Yes, the first bad guy to be a replier.

Coming soon: Chapter 22; Soul Snatcher Sableye

See ya!


	22. Soul Snatcher Sableye

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose) _

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose) _

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward) _

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown) _

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them) _

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars) _

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking) _

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown) _

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them) _

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above) _

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above) _

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above) _

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them) _

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar) _

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers) _

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case) _

_To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling)) _

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above) _

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above) _

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (As above) _

_Po-ke (Legs shown again) _

_Ran-gers (As above) _

_JOHTO (All six rangers pose in front of season logo) _

A/N: As it's Mothers Day, I'm dedicating this to my Mum, even though she's never going to read it, and she hates horror stories/films, let alone things like Power Rangers and Pokemon. The two episodes are "Memories of Mirinoi", obviously the LG one, and "Dru" from SPD.

Chapter 22; Soul Snatcher Sableye

The Rangers and Rei, for a change, were at Eddie and Sabrina's flat watching a horror movie. Rei had seen it dozens of times before(seeing as it was her DVD), and was spoiling most of the best parts for the others.

"…Oh, and this is the part where-"

"Shush!" everyone hissed, with their fingers to their lips, not wanting the film spoiled for them, but once Greg had seen what came on screen, he wished he had had a warning.

From behind the girl on screen, A Gengar, Haunter, and Misdreavus floated through the floor, led by a Sableye that teleported there a moment later. The girl turned round when she heard the teleport, and screamed upon sight of the ghosts, that consumed her a moment later. The ghosts then regurgitated her as a zombie, and she joined an army of zombies they'd already captured.

The movie continued to play out like this, only with half the footage devoted to the hero and heroine trying to track down and stop the ghosts. Finally, with about ten minutes to go, they found the ghosts, and there was a huge pokemon battle between the two sides, with several of the pokemon becoming zombies. In the end the hero and heroine one, they kissed each other, and it was the end.

Everyone was in awe about who great the film was, except Greg and Rei.

"And the special effects! They sure have improved in a hundred years!" Eddie said.

"Greg? Are you ok?" Rei asked Greg, who was curled up in a ball, as white as a sheet, and sweating.

"You c-couldn't have told me what we were watching before hand!" he barked.

"Well, I tried to, but you and the others stopped me. Wait. You're not afraid of ghosts, are you Greg?" Rei asked with a grin.

"And what if I am?" Greg asked, and the others snorted, trying to conceal their laughter.

"What! What's so funny!" Greg asked angrily.

"You're afraid of ghosts!" Kurtis said.

"Come on, man, they're just pokemon, and its not like that could really happen!" Kris reasoned.

"After all we've seen, you still say that! Greg argued.

"You're ghostaphobic!" Eddie cried.

"That's not even a word!" Greg yelled back.

"Ok, ok, we're sorry. Its just - isn't it a little babyish?" Rei asked.

"I wouldn't say so. Afraid of something that could jump out at you at any time, without warning, and attack you, leaving you practically defenceless. How is that babyish?" Greg asked, and none of the others answered him.

"Personally, I'd say fearing things like bugs or heights or the dark is babyish, -" Greg said.

"Hey!" Eddie, Sabrina, Kurtis and Anna cried.

"Wait, keep it down, guys. Do you hear that?" Kris asked, and now that they'd stopped shouting, the others could hear it to. Kris opened the curtains that they'd closed for dramatic effect, and saw that Krowa and Sudos were leading yet another pointless attack.

"Great. Ok, come on guys," Kris sighed, and the Rangers jumped out the window, all landing on their feet except Greg, leaving Rei to watch the fight through the window.

"Why do you two always have to do this? And why do you come down without a monster so much?" Eddie asked.

"First, we serve our Queens will," Krowa said.

"And second, not that its any of your business, but our monster-maker is on vacation," Sudos yelled, and the Armens rushed at the Rangers, who knocked them down repeatedly.

"Time to take this to the next level. Ready?" Eddie asked, but before he got an answer, everything went pitch black.

"Hey, who turned out the lights!" Krowa asked.

They all heard three girly screams, and the darkness vanished. The others guessed that it had been Sudos, Eddie and Kris screaming, as they had vanished.

"Kris!" Anna asked, as the Rangers looked around.

"Sudos!" Krowa asked. "Looks like we might have to re-schedule, Rangers," Krowa cried, and she and the Armens teleported.

"Hey, Rei, you ok!" Kurtis called up.

"Quit rhyming repeatedly! And yeah, I'm-" Rei called through the window, but the darkness then enveloped her and the window, so the Rangers rushed back up the stairs, but Sabrina fell behind as she tripped.

"Rei?" Anna asked as she opened the door. They saw the darkness for a moment, but it quickly vanished, leaving no trace of Rei.

"Guys!" Sabrina screamed up the stairs, and the remaining Rangers rushed down, only to see her vanish in the darkness.

"Ok, if Kris were here, I'd so be saying I told you so right now!" Greg laughed nervously.

"We'd better get to the Sanctuary, before the rest of us vanish," Anna said, and the trio teleported.

At the Sanctuary…

"Celebi, have you seen what's been going on!" Kurtis asked.

"Yes, the Danger Orb has been going wild for about ten minutes, and what's more, Miborg vanished!" Celebi cried.

"What!"

"You mean it's not even safe here!" Anna asked, and Celebi shook his head.

"I want my Mommy!" Greg wailed.

"Tough, your Mommy's been captured," Celebi told him, and he wailed even louder.

"So what do we do?" Anna asked.

"I suggest you morph, as you'll be able to resist more, and go find this thing!" Celebi ordered.

"Right. Ready?" Kurtis asked, happy to finally get to lead the morph again.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

The Rangers then teleported back to the city, where the sky was now permanently black. All of a sudden, Krowa appeared before them.

"What do you want!" Greg asked.

"Chill, Rangers. I'm here to request your assistance. Remember, we're both against this thing, as its taken, er - people from both sides here," Krowa told them.

"And why would we want to work with you!" Anna asked.

"Well extra force is always good, right? Plus, I've watched the cartoons, whenever the bad guy joins up with the good guy, they always win, and even when their sides are reversed, the bad guy beats the good guy," Krowa told them.

"If you know that, why do you stick with Nyura?" Kurtis asked, but Krowa just shrugged.

"Right. Well, I guess we _could_ use the help…" Kurtis said.

"Excellent. So what do we do?" Krowa asked, just as hundreds of people appeared behind her from nowhere.

"What the-?" Kurtis asked. As far as they could tell, it was the whole town, including Eddie, Sabrina, Rei, Miborg, Donny, Carl, Whitney, and even Sudos, but something about them was different.

"Well, that was easy," Krowa said, but Sudos then shot a purple/black blast at her.

"Sudos, what are you doing?" Krowa asked as she dodged the blast.

"Guys?" Anna asked slowly, and Greg was shivering.

"Z-z-z-z-z-z- ZOMBIES!" he screamed, and all of them started blasting them. By the time the dust had settled, Greg couldn't see Anna or Kurtis, but only Krowa, the crowd, and a huge Sableye that had just appeared. He and Krowa held each other for dear life as it approached.

"Hmm. Why is it that I cannot capture you? Of course, I cannot touch you, you are Dark-type powered, and therefore completely resistant to my power. But why is it that you can? You are a rare human, yes, but you are still only powered by water. Why can I not capture you?" it asked calmly.

"Heh, wait! I am strong against you! Take this, Faint Attack!" Krowa cried, and she disappeared, and reappeared slamming into Sableye.

"How _dare_ you attack _me_! Destroy this pitiful thing!" Sableye ordered, and Sudos and Miborg teamed up to blast Krowa.

When the dust had settled, Krowa was hiding behind Greg.

"Some help you are. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this alone," Greg sighed, and a moment later he was crouching down with his helmet off, sucking his thumb.

"Greg! Greg!" Celebi called over his morpher, but Greg appeared not to hear him, as the other Rangers circled round him.

"Greg!"

"Oh, give it here!" Krowa cried, pulling his morpher towards her.

"This is Krowa. Long story short, I'm helping out the big baby, what can I do?" she asked.

"Um - get Greg?" Celebi asked.

"Oh, sure, I'm not good enough… Yo, blue boy!" she said, hitting him round the head.

"Ow! Huh? Oh, sorry Celebi, what's up?"

"Um - everything! Anyway, you can't beat this thing alone!"

"Hey! He's not alone! Just 'coz I'm a baddie!" Krowa interjected.

"No, that's not what I meant! You need to draw the other Rangers strength! That's the only way you'll be able to stop it!" Celebi told them, but before Greg could ask what he meant, and how he could do that, Celebi hung up.

"Eh - what - what do I - what do I do!" Greg wailed, and Krowa didn't know what to do either, as the Rangers prepared to strike.

"HELP!" Greg cried, and suddenly, the other Rangers morphers started glowing, and shot him with multi-coloured beams of light.

"Huh? Is this what Celebi meant? All right! Ok, Teleport!" he yelled, and he and Krowa instantly appeared fifty feet from the fight.

"You'd better wait here!" Greg said, running towards the zombies.

"No arguments here!" Krowa said, crouching down.

First Greg fought Anna, teleporting behind her and sweeping her down with his leg. He then moved on to Eddie, rolling over his back.

"Fire Spin!" he yelled, wrapping Eddie in fire so he couldn't move. He then fought Kurtis, trading punches, until he decided to wrap his legs with Vine Whip and toss him to the ground.

Against Sabrina he dodged her barrage of kicks, then turned into a ball of lightning and mowed her down with Volt Tackle.

Finally Kris tried to blast him using his new lasers, but Greg dodged them with ease, then jumped above him and used Twister to blast him to the ground.

Greg then hit the Rangers with the beams of light that had given him his temporary new powers, and they instantly morphed.

"What the-? Greg, what's going on?" Eddie asked. It seemed they'd returned to normal, and couldn't remember a thing.

"Never mind, just do what I do!" Greg ordered, and he shot whoever came in his way with a blue beam of light from his morpher. The other Rangers held their morphers out and shot people to, and soon, the whole crowd, including Sudos had been returned to normal.

"No! My army!" Sableye cried, and he tried to turn people back into zombies, but Greg stopped him with his Wave Blade.

"Oh no you don't! Guys, you know what's next!" Greg yelled.

"Super Poke Cannon!" all the rangers yelled.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" Greg cried, and a huge blast obliterated Sableye. The sky returned to normal and the people cheered, until Sudos and Krowa approached the Rangers.

"This is the most difficult thing I've ever had to do, but - thank you," Sudos said.

"What, no double-crossing? Maybe you're not so bad…" Greg said with a smirk beneath his helmet.

"Even though it was Krowa who made the agreement, I am will still honour that," Sudos said, and moments later, Sableye appeared Megazord size, using its own form of regeneration.

"However, this time you're on your own!" Sudos cried, and he and Krowa teleported.

"Johto Dragon Megazord!" the Rangers yelled, and their Megazord appeared minutes later.

"Take it, Greg!" Eddie said.

"Hydro Cannon!" Greg cried, drenching Sableye.

"Johto Dragon Blast!" Greg cried, pressing a button, and indicating the others should do the same. A blast combining all six types of attacks that each Ranger specialized in fired at Sableye, and destroyed it. Below, the citizens cheered again.

Later, at Golden Youths(well they have to go there at least once a chapter, right?)…

"Wait to go, Greg, you conquered your fear of Ghosts, and managed to save us all, by yourself!" Rei said, patting him on the shoulder.

"What about Krowa?" Greg asked.

"How much help was she?" Kurtis asked, and Greg shrugged in agreement.

Suddenly, a Sableye jumped out from under the table, frightening everyone so much they ran out of the building, with Donny and Carl in the lead. Greg then pulled out a remote and pressed a button and it stopped dead; it was just a toy, and Greg chuckled and went after the others.

A/N: Spooky. Well, I haven't got a quiz today, maybe next chapter. Greg's the replier today. Since I cant upload documents at the moment, I'm copying and pasting it onto an exported document, so hopefully it'll work, which it has if you're reading this. Also, since Donny and Carls fic is a bust, I've been thinking about writing another, about Kris' adventures in Johto leading up to him becoming the champion. What do you think?

Coming soon: Chapter 23; Kidnap

That is definitely the worst chapter title I've ever come up with... See ya!


	23. Kidnap

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)_

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)_

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)_

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)_

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)_

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)_

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)_

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)_

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)_

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (Rangers on Hover Boards, Kris using Wing Blades)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)_

_Ran-gers (As above)_

_JOHTO! (All six rangers pose in front of season logo)_

A/N: Hey, the credits have changed! That can only mean…something. Because is screwing around, I'm writing this before last chapter will be put up…I hope that's all in the same tense… Dragonfly, because I couldn't find out how you wanted this, I've put it how it will work best, hope its ok.

Chapter 23; Kidnap

It was an ordinary day in Goldenrod City - or maybe unordinary, since there hadn't been a monster attack lately…well, lets just say it was an ordinary day for anywhere else in the world, but in Goldenrod City.

Eddie, Sabrina, Kurtis, Greg and Kris were at Golden Youths, just chilling out as usual, when someone knew entered, catching Kurtis' eye.

"I'll have a cherryade, please," she asked Donny, and Kurtis recognised the voice.

"Laura!" he asked, as Donny spat in her drink and set it down, and she span around.

"Kurtis!" she gasped, and the two hugged each other.

"Who's that?" Sabrina asked.

"Kurtis' sister. Of course, she went to Hoenn a few years ago to become a coordinator," Greg answered, as they came to sit down, leaving Laura's drink behind, which Carl decided he'd have when he arrived moments later, closely followed by Anna and Rei.

"Hey guys - who's this?" Anna asked.

"Come on, you remember, Laura?" Kurtis asked eagerly.

"Oh my God! Laura! You've grown!" she gasped, sitting down.

"Oh yeah, this is Eddie, Sabrina, Kris and Rei, my friends," Kurtis said, introducing.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sabrina asked, and Laura nodded to say "good".

"So what brings you back to Goldenrod?" Kurtis asked.

"Well to see you and Mom and Dad, of course! Plus, I'm done with contests in Hoenn, for now, and I'm gonna head to Kanto soon, but I'm gonna stay round here for a while," she said brightly.

"Oh, great," Rei said under her breath coldly.

"Pardon, Rei?" Laura asked politely, and Rei dismissed it as nothing, but Kurtis didn't think it was, and confronted her when Laura went to the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Hey, what's up with you, don't you like Laura or something?" Kurtis asked.

"I dunno, I've only just met her, you generally need more time to get to know someone," Rei said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh."

"And anyway, what do you think she would have said if she'd known about that whole "Kerry episode"?" Rei asked accusingly.

"First, you know full well that wasn't my fault, second, she might be a bit protective, which is natural, but in the end, why would she mind?" Kurtis asked in a confused voice, and Rei gave him a disgusted look as he sat back down. Meanwhile, Carl had just realised what he'd drank.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Hmm…I need a knew plan. Not just the plain old "sending down a monster to destroy the Rangers and it end up getting destroyed". Well! Don't any of you have any ideas!" Nyura snapped.

"Urgh…why don't we see what's on TV?" Sudos asked, trying to get out of the sticky situation.

"How? It's not like this thing works!" Nyura yelled, kicking her TV, and it miraculously switched on, showing Golden Youths on screen.

"That's it! I'm a genius! So's Sudos, it was his idea to watch TV. But Krowa and Sketch are idiots," she said, and Krowa cheered and danced happily, whilst Sketch sulked

.Much later, at the National Park…

Laura was strolling down the path, when Rei jumped out of a bush.

"Oh, Rei, its you," Laura sighed, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, not much, just out for a stroll. Just tell me this-" Rei asked, but before she could answer the question, a new monster and some Armens appeared.

"AH! What on Earth are those things!" Laura asked, hiding behind Rei, who instinctively struck a battle pose, after spending so much time with the Rangers.

"What do they look like!" Rei snapped sarcastically.

"Stand back," she said a moment later, and Rei began fighting some of the Armens, doing remarkably well for her first time against them, with no powers, but unfortunately, she couldn't hold them all off.

"Laura! Run! Go get the others!" Rei yelled, as some Armens flipped her onto the floor, but Laura was too scared, and the monster grabbed her. It had short legs, that were half like a chicken and half like a humans, a small, round feathery body, small wings that obviously couldn't fly, with small hands on the ends, a long beak, and a leek in hand.

"Later, little girl!" the monster squawked, and he and the Armens teleported, just as the Rangers arrived.

"Rei, what happened, where's Laura, and the monster, and the Armens?" Kurtis asked desperately.

"I tried to hold them off, but I couldn't, and-"

"What happened!" Kurtis interrupted.

"They - they took her and teleported," she said, and hung her head as Kurtis collapsed and pounded the floor.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Anna said, putting her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"It was nobody's fault," Eddie said.

"But what do I tell my parents?" Kurtis asked, looking up.

"They don't know that Laura's even here yet, so you don't tell them anything," Sabrina said sadly.

"But what do we do, we cant just leave her-"

"Of course not. We'll all get some rest, it's getting pretty late, and then go see Miborg in the morning," Kris said.

Rei didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to at least tell Kurtis she was sorry, but couldn't find the words, she couldn't even find the strength to get up, so Anna had to help her home.

The next day, Rei managed to get a lie in, but the Rangers were up at the crack of dawn to go to the Sanctuary, which they found was clear of any cyborgs.

"Hey, Celebi, where's Miborg at?" Greg asked.

"Well, after he found out what happened last night, he's been hard at work on something secret. Actually, he said he'd be done by about now," Celebi said, and as if on cue, Miborg teleported in.

"Oh good, Rangers, you're already here. Now, after I found out what happened last night, I've been hard at work on something to help get Kurtis' sister back. As you know, we're incapable of teleporting you within fifty feet of Nyura's castle, and we couldn't possibly send Kris with his Wing Blades, he wouldn't stand a chance alone! Fortunately, I've recently been working on something for just this situation," Miborg told them, and he pressed a button behind him, and what looked like five hovering snowboards appeared.

"May I present the Johto Hover Boards," Miborg said proudly.

"Uh - you know Hover Boards have already been invented, right?" Greg asked.

"Yes, but these come with several extra features. First, they are not pokemon powered, and do not need recharging constantly. Due to this, they are able to fly much faster, further, and higher than normal Hover Boards.

"Second, They each have built in rotating mini-lasers for easy firing. Third, rather than being controlled by buttons on the boards, they are mentally linked to each Ranger, so they only have to think the direction they want to go. And finally, each Hover Board has its own unique design!" Miborg finished, holding up one with a fire print, and one with a grass print.

"I'm sorry, Kris, but as you've got your Wing Blades, I didn't make one for you," Miborg told the last team member, who didn't mind.

"Awesome!" Kurtis said, rushing over to take his board from Miborg, temporarily forgetting his sister.

"Of course, these boards are all capable of entering Nyura's area, so I suggest you hurry, who knows what they could be doing to Laura right now!" Celebi told them, so the Rangers all boarded their boards, un-morphed, and prepared for take off.

"Morph, I choose you! White Dragonite power! Wing Blades!" Kris yelled quickly, and the six Rangers flew through the roof of the Sanctuary.

"This totally rules!" Kurtis yelled as the air whipped past his face.

"No need to be so sad, Kurtis, we'll get your sister back," Greg said sarcastically.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when they were flying over Blackthorn City, and moments later, Nyura's castle was in sight.

Meanwhile…

"No! Only the White Ranger was supposed to come, so we could destroy it! This is all your fault, Sudos!" Nyura cried, and Sketch smirked, glad that finally someone else was taking the blame.

"And Sketch's," she added, "Fetcher! Get down to the cell, make sure that they don't get the girl back!" Nyura yelled, and her new monster left.

"Sudos, Krowa, go take care of the Rangers!" she finished.

"They're not storming my castle!" she said to herself once they'd all left.

The Rangers were now visible through her window, and were searching for an entrance.

"Why didn't we ask how to get in? Kris, do you know a way?" Eddie asked, but Kris shook his head.

"I always teleported, I don't even know if there is a door," he sighed.

"Oh, there's a door, but you're not gonna get to it!" Sudos yelled, as he appeared from nowhere to jump at the Rangers, almost grabbing Sabrina's board.

"Great, just what we needed. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Split up!" Eddie ordered. Kris, as per usual, fought Krowa, Eddie took on Sudos at ground level, Sabrina, Anna and Greg battled the Armens who'd followed them, whilst Kurtis searched for the entrance Sudos mentioned.

"Lasers!" Eddie yelled, and his board fired some not-so-mini-lasers at Sudos.

"Wicked!" he cried as Sudos fell.

"Wing Attack!" Kris yelled, sending Krowa to the ground with ease.

The other Rangers flew into the Armens, and they literally fell apart.

Meanwhile, Kurtis had found a small hatch at the bottom of the castle, and decided to use it.

"Laura!" he whispered as he flew slowly. As far as he could tell, he was in the castles sewer system, but there were several vents, which he checked to see if Laura was in the rooms they led to. He saw her, being guarded by a Far'fetched monster, and she was questioning him constantly.

"What are you?"

"A monster."

"What's going on?"

"You've been kidnapped, duh!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"Not."

"To."

"HA! Got you!" Laura cried, and Fetcher grumbled darkly, causing Kurtis to grin.

He found a chamber leading off to the side, and at last he was able to go up. Unfortunately, he had to go through an unnaturally large toilet, before he was able to burst into the room.

"A Poke Ranger!" Laura gasped.

"Ah, welcome, we've been waiting for you!" Fetcher said.

"Actually, I had no idea he was coming, so only you were-"

"SILENCE!" Fetcher yelled, and he brandished his leek in a holding it like a sword.

"Please. A leek?" Kurtis asked rhetorically, but he was more impressed when it knocked him through the floor.

"Ok, so it's more than a leek. Hover Board! Vine Whip!" he cried, and the Vine Whip appeared in his hands as he jumped onto his board.

"Lets dance, ugly boy," Kurtis said, and Fetcher jumped at him, swinging his leek savagely, but Kurtis batted it away repeatedly with his Vine Whip, occasionally using his lasers ineffectively.

"This is going nowhere! Grasswhistle!" Kurtis cried, and his Vine Whip rubbed against itself causing a noise that sent fetcher to sleep. Kurtis then whacked with his Vine Whip as hard as he could, sending Fetcher flying through the roof.

"Now lets get you out of here!" Kurtis said, and he flew through the hole with Laura on board, and he landed by the other Rangers, who appeared to be about to see what had caused Fetcher to go through the roof.

"Kur - I mean, Green Ranger, what happened!" Eddie asked, putting on a falsely deep voice, even though he didn't need to as his suit altered it for him.

"I'll explain later, first we need to get her home," Kurtis told him, but Nyura appeared on a balcony above them.

"Not so fast, Poke-pukes! Take this!" she yelled, firing an Ice Beam at the hovering Fetcher.

"Johto Dragon Megazord, activate!" Kurtis yelled, and the Zords appeared and transformed.

"Lets take it to the skies!" Fetcher crowed, flying using its enlargened wings.

"Lets do it!" Kris cried, activating the wings.

The Megazord flew at Fetcher, trying to hit with Double Punches, but Fetcher hit them with his leek, knocking them off course.

"I always knew vegetables were bad for you!" Greg cried as they span.

"I'd say its time for Mil-Tank!" Kurtis cried, and Eddie groaned; despite it constantly saving them, he'd never liked Mil-Tank.

"MOOO!" they heard, and moments later they saw Mil-Tank, which combined with the Megazord.

"Missiles!" Sabrina yelled, blasting Fetcher to the rocks.

"Activate Catapult mode!" Kurtis cried, and the Ultrazord just managed to drive over it and fling it into the air.

"Fire!" he added, and Fetcher was destroyed in a huge blast of attacks and rockets.

Much later, at Golden Youths…

"Laura! You're safe!" Rei cried, rushing to the table where she and the Rangers were sat.

"Yep, all thanks to the Poke Rangers," she said.

"Wow, you met them! What were they like!" Rei asked in a falsely curious voice, and the Rangers all grinned at each other.

"Well, the Green one was great, he saved me, but oh - my - God. Even through his suit, I could tell that the White Ranger is totally HOT!" she squealed, and Kris grinned widely whilst Eddie and Greg snorted into their drinks.

"Don't you mind she said that?" Rei whispered to Kurtis, confused at why he hadn't reacted.

"No. Why would I mind if my sister thinks Kris is "hot"?" Kurtis asked her in a whisper.

"Sister! You mean she's not your girlfriend!" she asked, and everyone laughed at her, but she became much nicer towards Laura after that.

A/N: Ok, something's wrong, I've had the last chapter up for a good few days now, and its had five hits, which is less than how many people have put it on their favourites list, what's up with that? After thinking about it, I've reluctantly decided to re-allow anonymous reviews. Today's replier can be Greg again, since nobody reviewed last chapter.I've got a quiz! What is the highest amount of Power Rangers (not Poke Rangers) who've ever been in one Megazord and when? Also, I've just realised something, on Pokemon, "Poke" is short for "Pocket", so YF2, Maddie, and I are writing about Pocket Rangers with Pocket Zords andPocket weapons.

Coming soon: Chapter 24; Nyura Down The Aisle

That can only be disturbing… See ya!


	24. Nyura Down The Aisle

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)_

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)_

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)_

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura, Manyula, and their cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)_

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)_

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)_

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)_

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)_

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)_

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (Rangers on Hover Boards, Kris using Wing Blades)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)_

_Ran-gers (As above)_

_JOHTO! (All six rangers pose in front of season logo)_

A/N: I'm seriously annoyed. I typed up about half of this last night, and its all been deleted, so I've got to rewrite it. Congratulations to Bill Everyman for correctly guessing the answer to the quiz, all LG Rangers and all LR Rangers except Ryan were in the Omega Megazord powered up with the Lights of Orion, you're entitled to submit your own storyline, but since I'm not getting emails from the site can you please submit it in a review or in the forum?

Chapter 24; Nyura Down The Aisle

Nyura was watching her crappy, crappy TV, and rather than hundreds of Japanese shows translated into English, there were hundreds of soppy soaps with happy couples on for a change.

Nyura sighed and turned it off as her lackeys entered.

"I-Is something wrong, my Queen?" Sketch asked, praying he wouldn't get whacked round the head for asking.

"No, I - actually, yes, there is something wrong. I am experiencing a horrible new emotion. It is like how I feel after we lose to the Poke Rangers, only I don't want to hurt Sketch," Nyura answered, and Sketch couldn't stop a small smile forming on his lips.

"I know how you feel, sister. Its sadness. I felt it a lot just after - uh - I forget… Can I have a sandwich?" Nyura asked.

"No. But how can I get rid of this sadness?" Nyura asked.

"Well, what's making you sad?" Sudos asked.

"I don't know… Stupid TV… tons of happy couples," she said, and began grumbling darkly.

"That's it! You're lonely! You need a partner!" Krowa squealed.

"Whatever, anything to get rid of this. Sketch, make me a husband," Nyura ordered.

"Very well, but we're gonna need a bride," he said, and earned a whack round the head for his stupidity.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

Greg and Anna were there helping Miborg, when out of the blue, Celebi shivered.

"What's wrong, Celebi?" Greg asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've just had a terrible feeling…" he said mysteriously.

Later, back at Nyura's castle…

"…So, by the power invested in my, by, eh - you, I now pronounce you, eh - monster and wife," Sketch said, constantly glancing at Nyura's new husband, Manyula. He was huge, with extremely fine black fur, a red headdress, long claws on both his hands and feet, and a cape with a Nevermeltice print on the back.

"I'm not kissing that face 'til you shave!" Nyura said, as Manyula leaned in.

"Very well, but first, allow me to rd you of the most troublesome Poke Rangers!" Manyula cried, and he teleported down to Earth.

"Be careful!" Nyura cried, before ordering a squadron of Armens to help him.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Sabrina were walking to Golden Youths, when, who do you think showed up?

"Ah, the Poke Rangers, I presume! So good to meet you. Too bad it will be the last time!" Manyula cried as he appeared in front of them.

"Great, another ugly monster," Eddie sighed.

"I'm not just any old ugly monster! I'm gonna be the one to put you on ice!" Manyula cried, and blasted at them with a Sheer Cold attack, which barely missed.

"Guys, we got another monster here!" Eddie cried into his morpher.

"No problem," the other Rangers all replied.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

"Weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!" Anna cried, as she and the other Rangers appeared.

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Blades!"

"Ice Beam!" Manyula screeched, and neither a Flamethrower nor Water Pulse was enough to stop it.

"AAGH!"

The Rangers barely even touched the ground, however, when Armens began attacking them.

"Flame Wheel!" Eddie cried as he was lifted onto his feet, and the Armens surrounding him were repelled as he became a circle of fire. He ran at Manyula, but he wrapped his cloak around himself, and the Nevermeltice glowed, and Eddie just bounced off. Before Manyula could attack, Eddie went to help the other Rangers.

"Quickly guys, Super Poke Cannon!" Eddie cried, and the Rangers grouped together with their weapon.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" they cried, and blasted, but Manyula blocked it with his cape, and sent it back at the Rangers. By the time the dust had settled, he had fled.

"You guys saw that, right?" Eddie asked into his morpher.

"Yes. That was not an ordinary monster. Nyura must have gone to quite some trouble when making it," Celebi said.

At Nyura's castle…

"Why'd he leave! He had the Rangers on the ropes! And where is he, anyway!" Nyura asked angrily, for Manyula had not returned after he'd left the battle.

In a cave north of Goldenrod…

"I have failed! Those Rangers are tougher than I thought! But I cannot return to my beloved's sight until they are destroyed! I must return to the city!" Manyula cried, and he left.

Meanwhile, the Rangers were telling Rei about their new "friend"…

"This thing isn't like Nyura's other monsters. It's stronger. "This thing isn't like Nyura's other monsters. It's stronger. She's really pulled out all the stops this time," Kris told her.

"We warned you they were getting tougher," Sabrina told him.

"Yeah, but this is different. It didn't act like the others. It didn't just want to destroy us because it had been ordered to, it sincerely wanted us dead," Kris replied in deep thought.

"Right. Well no need to dwell on it 'til it comes back. Who wants a 'shake?" Kurtis asked, going to get some drinks, but before he could, Manyula burst through the doors, and everyone except the Rangers ran out, Rei helping them escape through a fire exit.

"Great, you again."

"I cannot return to Nyura until I have obliterated you! She would never forgive me!" Manyula cried, blasting them all with Shadow Balls.

"Why? What makes you so different!" Greg asked.

"I promised in my vows that I would do whatever it takes to make Nyura happy!"

"Vows? Wait does that mean-!" Kurtis asked, and all the Rangers were sickened by the thought that entered their heads.

"Ew! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Weapons, ready! Super Poke Cannon!" Eddie yelled. The Rangers fired their weapon at Manyula, but he blocked it with his cape, sending the Rangers flying through the wall.

"that's coming out of your wages," Whitney said to Donny, whose jaw had already dropped, then fell even further.

"Kidding, jeez, learn to take a joke"

Meanwhile, the Rangers were being attacked by blasts of frozen Shadow Balls, when out of the blue, an Ice Beam struck Manyula causing him to grow.

"That's all we need. Johto Dragon Megazord, activate!" Kris called, and the Rangers jumped into their Megazord.

"Rangers, I've been scanning the monster, and I've discovered that most of his strength comes from his cape! You must destroy it to destroy him!" Miborg told them on the intercom.

"How!"

"I think the Megasword might be strong enough!"

"All right. Megasword, activate!" Eddie cried, pressing a button, and the blade appeared in the Megazords right hand.

"No weapon is strong enough to defeat me, or my love for Nyura! Ice Punch!" Manyula cried, forcing a frozen fist into the Megazord, but the blocked it with its own hand.

"Megasword, strike!" Kurtis called, and the Megazord swung at Manyula, who tried to block with his cape, but it tore right through it.

"No! Manyula cried, stumbling back, and the Tyranitar Zord was sent out in front of him, apparently on autopilot.

"Great. Dragonite Zord, detach!" Kris yelled, and the Megazord powered down slightly into its regular mode.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, we'll still destroy you! Low Kick!" Greg called, and the Megazord swiped at Manyula's legs with its own, knocking it down.

"Seismic Toss!" Kris yelled, and his Zord threw the Tyranitar Zord to the ground from high in the sky.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Manyula screeched, as they Rangers powered up their sword for a final hit, when out of the blue he was teleported in a flash of ice.

"Aw, man!" Sabrina cried in irritation.

"Lets finish this! Dragon Rage!" Kris said, and as the Tyranitar Zord was engulfed in blue-red flames, the Dark Ball swooped it up as always, and the

Megazord and Zord posed triumphantly.

Later, at Golden Youths again…

"Looks like we haven't seen the last of that freak," Greg said out of the blue(they'd previously been talking about the Growlithe Kris had recently caught).

"Uh-huh. Nyura must really have wanted to keep him around," Rei said.

"Well apparently is 'cause they're - married," Anna said, shivering at the thought.

They paused then, for a moment, as Donny was hammering loudly. So the job would get done quicker, she'd gotten Donny to help out with rebuilding of the wall.

"Hey, careful there you're about to hit your -" the builder said nervously, but Donny interrupted him with a large yelp.

"-thumb," he finished, wincing.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"But, my love, why did you bring me back? I do not deserve to be in your presence," Manyula said, hanging his head in shame.

"Manyula, I had you made because I was lonely. What good'll do if you're dead! Come here," she said, embracing him. It was a disturbing sight.

"You are too forgiving, my Queen."

"Think nothing of it. My King."

A/N: Told you it would be disturbing. Is it me, or are Donny and Carl not appearing enough. I mean, I've got some stuff planned for a few chapters down the line, but still…and this was much shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well. Don't any of you even have an opinion on the Kris spin-off idea? Even if you don't like it, I'd still like to know, just in case… Today's replier is Nyura herself, I managed to coax her into doing it.

Coming soon: Chapter 25; A New Eon part 1

I can't believe that's here already! I promise you this, it'll be a chapter (or at least storyline) to remember. See ya!


	25. A New Eon part 1

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)_

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)_

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)_

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura, Manyula, and their cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)_

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)_

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)_

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)_

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)_

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)_

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (All three Megazords, all three Ultrazords shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (As above, followed by Rangers on Hover Boards, Kris using Wing Blades)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)_

_Ran-gers (As above)_

_JOHTO! (All six rangers pose in front of season logo)_

A/N: That's now three chapters in a row the credits have changed slightly. Oh well. We are now half way through this season of Poke Rangers. Half way already. We'll be done by the summer, if not sooner! And we've got a nice two-parter to get the second half rolling.

Chapter 25; A New Eon part 1

As always, the Rangers were down at Golden Youths, watching what was possibly the first argument Donny and Carl had ever had, about their beloved heroes.

"The Red Ranger's the best! He can use fire, and he's got the coolest Zord, and he's the leader!" Carl argued.

"No way, you're delusional - whatever that means. The White Ranger's best! He's got wings! And he commands the biggest Zord, and he's got the best type of all; Dragon," Donny shouted in disagreement.

"Hey, what do you guys think, is Red Ranger or White Ranger better?" Carl asked the Rangers and Rei.

"Well, I'm personally gonna have to agree with you, Carl. The Leader, who commands Fire type, which s my favourite, and is generally the best fighter, he's without a doubt the best," Eddie said sneakily.

"Well I beg to differ. I think the White Ranger's the best, the first one to be able to fly, using wings, and he does have the coolest Zord, definitely the best, and from what I heard, he had to struggle against the bad guys when they tried to control his mind as the Black Ranger!" Kris said, finishing in a whisper.

"Whoa! See Carl? The White Ranger rules!" Donny yelled.

"Wait, I know how to settle this, with a pokemon battle!" Carl cried, and the pair rushed out, and the Rangers were going to watch, but they received a call from Celebi and Miborg before they could.

"I'll fill you in later," Rei said, and she rushed out to watch.

"What's up guys?" Kurtis asked.

"Rangers, we have a task we would like to request your assistance on, please come to the Sanctuary quickly," Miborg told them, and they teleported.

At the Sanctuary…

"So what can we do for you?" Sabrina asked upon their arrival.

"Miborg has recently been working on a new weapon to help you in your battle against Nyura, and her new - husband," Celebi said, shivering at the thought, as everyone did.

"So how can we help?" Anna asked.

"We have put in a custom order with Jerry, the Poke Ball expert in Azalea Town, and we'd like you to pick it up for us," Miborg told them.

"I take it this guy's related to Kurt?" Eddie asked, and Celebi nodded.

"But how did you get the order, I mean, did you reveal us to him?" Greg asked.

"During my travelling I have met many generations of his family, including Kurt, and they are all perfectly trustworthy, so we have revealed most about us, and you'll not need to worry about being morphed when you pick the goods up," Celebi told them. "I suggest you use the Hover Boards to bring it back, as it will be quite heavy."

"Couldn't you just teleport it?" Kris asked.

"Unfortunately not, it is not tuned to our frequency yet," Miborg said.

"Ok, lets go guys," Eddie said, and they all teleported to the edge of Azalea Town.

Whilst they'd been in the Sanctuary, however, a robotic Ariados had been watching and listening to them.

Meanwhile, at Nyura and Manyula's castle…

"So, Celebi's ordered some kind of Poke Ball. Do you realise what this means, Manyula!" Nyura asked nervously, turning from her brand new plasma screen TV to her brand new husband.

"Yes. That stupid robot must be building new Zords for the Rangers! And we cannot allow them to gain more weapons! We must send a monster down at once!" Manyula yelled, and he shot a single, terrifying glance at Sketch, and the Smeargle monster got to work immediately.

Back in Azalea…

"This is it," Greg said, stopping suddenly at the house Eddie and Sabrina knew Kurt had lived in years ago.

"Ah, you must be the Poke Rangers! Delighted to meet you, I've heard so much, do come in," a man who the Rangers guessed was Jerry said, as the door opened, and the Rangers entered.

"Here they are, five extremely special, custom Poke Balls," Jerry said, leading them to a room full of shelves and tools, with five crates stacked by each other.

"Only five?" Kris asked, his spirits dropping slightly, as he was most likely not to be getting something new.

"Yes, that's all Celebi asked for," Jerry said, scratching his head.

The Rangers, with the help of Jerry heaved them to the door, where Sudos, Krowa, a large group of Armens and a monster were waiting for them. It was smaller than usual, with no arms, but six tails with hands on them, it was bright purple, and bore a large grin.

"We'll be taking those from here, Rangers," the Aipom monster said.

"I don't think so! Jerry, quick, get inside," the Rangers said, and Jerry did as he was told.

"Don't mess around Rangers, save us the time for once!" Sudos yelled, but the Rangers all struck battle poses.

"Very well," the monster said, and it hit them down with a tail to each one.

"Aargh!"

"No more kidding around! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Wow, some fancy costumes, they still wont protect you from me! Mega Punch!" the monster yelled, knocking the Rangers right back down. Krowa then swooped forward to fight Kris, Sudos rushed at Eddie, Armens at Greg and the girls, leaving Kurtis to fight the monster.

"Vine Whip!" he called, summoning his weapon, and attempting to strike, but the monster just caught it in two of its hands, and threw Kurtis into Greg, and they both fell to the floor, and demorphed.

The Armens were then in a high enough number to overpower the girls, and they slammed them into the wall of Jerry's house with the help of the monster, and the girls collapsed next to Greg and Kurtis, and also demorphed.

The monster then grabbed Eddie and Kris, allowing a free attack from Sudos and Krowa, followed by the monster slamming them on top of the other Rangers.

"All right! We won! Good job, Tails. Lets get these outta here!" Krowa squawked, and the trio and the Armens teleported with the custom Poke Balls.

At Nyura's castle…

"My Queen, we have brought you what you desired," Sudos told Nyura on one knee.

"Excellent! Lets see what they look like then," Nyura said, opening one of the boxes. It was, like the other Zord balls, a huge Poke Ball, only this one had a different, probably individual print. It was green, with red zigzags on it, whereas the others had a fire print, a water print, an electric print, and a dark print.

"Sketch! Reprogram them at once, we need them to work on the Johto Zords!" Manyula yelled, and Tails, Sudos, and Krowa carried them for Sketch to work on.

"You LOST them!" Celebi yelled later, and all the Rangers hung their heads in shame.

"Hey, its not our fault! That monster was really tough, it could take us all down at once! We didn't stand a chance!" Eddie said, sticking up for his team.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. Its just - that box contained _Zord_ Balls, that have a more powerful signal than the GS Balls we use at the moment. If Nyura is able to use them - there's no telling what could happen," Celebi said, biting his lip.

"Zord Balls!" Greg said. "So…the next time we have to use the Zords-" he continued, but he couldn't finish.

"Exactly," Celebi sighed.

"Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Tails is attacking now! In Mega size! I _knew _would happen!" Miborg cried, staring into the Danger Orb.

"What do we do!" Sabrina asked Celebi.

"You must go and stop him. With the Zords. But be careful," Celebi said, and the Rangers nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

Meanwhile, outside Golden Youths…

After the battle had started, Rei(who was refereeing) hadn't had much to do. Donny was using an Oddish, and Carl had chosen a Bellsprout. Bellsprout had started, using a Razor Leaf, and Oddish had countered with a Magical Leaf, and the battle had continued like this for half an hour. Finally, Bellsprout had missed, and gotten hit with the Magical Leaf, but even though it had taken a direct hit to the face, it didn't move a muscle. Oddish then went on to use a barrage of Tackles, and Carl had been able to do nothing to stop it, and so had eventually fainted after an hour, but the rules had been set at three on three, so Rei sighed.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had arrived in Azalea, and summoned the Johto Dragon Megazord, which was putting up a better fight than the Rangers had, since it could fly.

"Steel Wing!" Kris yelled, as the Megazord slammed its wing into Tails, but as it fell, it pulled the Megazord down with it.

"Body Slam!" Tails cried as it jumped onto the Megazord. When it landed, it didn't get off, but grabbed each of the individual components with its six hands, and started trying to pull them apart.

"No! Psychic attack!" Anna cried, and with the push of a button, Tails was floating high above the Megazord.

Anna let him drop, and the Megazord went to punch him, but instead Tails grabbed hold of it and yanked the Ampharos Zord right off, and it reverted to its normal Zord mode. With one Zord separated, the whole Megazord eventually fell apart, returning to each of the normal modes, and the Rangers were catapulted out.

"Now, send down the Chaos Balls!" Tails screeched into the air, and after a minute or two, what the Rangers guessed must be the Zord Balls they had been sent to pick up, only they doubted that originally they had been black, with glaring red eyes and painted on fangs.

The Rangers could do nothing, as they saw their beloved Zords get swallowed up one by one, all except the Espeon Zord, which was able to hold them off with its Psychic abilities, so the one that had been going for it went for the Dragonite Zord instead. Shortly after, Tails teleported back, and the GS Ball swooped the Espeon Zord up.

"NO! The Zords!" the Rangers all cried, Anna included, and they stood there, crying over their fallen comrades; the Poke Rangers had finally lost.

A/N: Ooh, things are looking grim for the Rangers! What'll happen? What'll they do without their Zords? Here's a clue: This is A New Eon, and the only Zord remaining is the Espeon Zord. Also, I would still like monsters, if you have any ideas.

Coming soon: Chapter 26; A New Eon part 2 (well duh)

See ya!


	26. A New Eon part 2

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)_

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)_

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)_

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura, Manyula, and their cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)_

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)_

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)_

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)_

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)_

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)_

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (All three Megazords, all three Ultrazords shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (As above, followed by Rangers on Hover Boards, Kris using Wing Blades)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)_

_Ran-gers (As above)_

_JOHTO! (All six rangers pose in front of season logo)_

A/N: No news is good news.

Eddie had fallen to his knees in despair at the loss of the Zords. After what seemed like hours, Miborg called them on their morphers.

"Rangers - Rangers, please report to the Sanctuary," he said, and the Rangers teleported, but Miborg teleported them out immediately afterwards.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"This is the holding bay for Mil-Tank," Miborg told them, "and also for what I've recently been working on, and what was originally going to be kept in those Zord Balls, but now, we have no choice but to keep these in the original Zord Balls. Poke Rangers, may I present to you, you new Zords!" Miborg said excitedly, and lights turned on behind him, revealing new Zords; A Flareon, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, an Umbreon, and a Kecleon. Also there was the Espeon Zord.

"You know, Kecleon doesn't evolve from Eevee," Kris pointed out.

"They're not supposed to be Eevee-lutions. These are the Eon Zords. It was actually extremely lucky that the Espeon Zord was able to fight off the Chaos Balls; without it, you wouldn't be able to form the Eon Megazord," Miborg announced.

"How long have you been working on these?" Greg asked in awe, approaching the Vaporeon.

"Oh, months now. I've just today put the finishing modifications on Espeon," Miborg told them proudly.

"Ok. Well guys, I think you know what we have to do," Eddie said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Oi! We have to storm Nyura's castle - again - and get back the Johto Zords, with the help of the Eon Zords!" Eddie told them, and they all agreed.

"Just make sure you don't lose these ones, gigantic battling robots don't come cheap you know!" Miborg told them, waggling his finger.

"We wont," the Rangers chorused.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Hover Boards!" the Rangers cried.

"Wing Blades!" Kris called, and the six teleported out, then flew towards Blackthorn, passing over Donny and Carls battle, where both of them, Donny's Mankey, and Rei were fast asleep thanks to Carl's Jigglypuff.

Meanwhile…

"Aah! The Poke Rangers are heading right this way! Nyura cried, glancing at her plasma screen.

"Fear not, I've had the Zords transferred to a secret location. The Rangers will never get their filthy gloves on them," Manyula told his wife.

"Excellent. Now, you three, go greet our guests," Nyura ordered, and Tails, Sudos, and Krowa left.

The Rangers shortly arrived at the same spot they had the last time they were there.

"No what? Kurtis, where's the entrance?" Eddie asked, and Kurtis began flying towards it, but the three monsters jumped at him and started attacking. Before they could hit, however, Kurtis vanished.

"What the-?" Both Eddie and Sudos exclaimed, and a moment later, Kurtis reappeared as he slammed Sudos face first to the floor, no longer on his Hover Board, but he jumped back on a moment later.

"Did you see that! I used Faint Attack!" Kurtis cried excitedly.

"Must come with the "Umbreon deal"," Greg said. The Rangers continued fighting, using the lasers on Hover Boards (Kurtis swore his were darker), and fighting them off whenever they got to close. Shortly, Kurtis managed to find his way around Tails' hands, and through the hole at the bottom of the castle, and the others soon followed.

"Gross!" Anna said, as she saw they were in a sewer.

"Oh, grow up. Now what?" Sabrina asked.

"There's an exit up here, it leads to the rest of the castle, come on," Kurtis told them, and they followed.

"Ok, I suggest we split up," Eddie said, as there were several doors leading off the room they were in, and the others left.

"I'll take this one," Eddie said, taking one of the last two doors. Little did he know the other door led straight to the throne room.

He flew speedily down the corridor, and couldn't stop before he flew right into three Armens.

"Excuse me!" he said, and just carried on going.

Kris however, had found Sudos, and after a few jabs, roundhouse kicks, and lasers, he'd bypassed him and another few twists and corners, and he'd found Nyura, Manyula and Tails in the throne room, and moments later, the other Rangers entered through two different doors.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" Greg asked Tails.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing!" he cried, shooting his hands forward, pinning the Rangers against the wall.

"Shock Wave!" he yelled, and electricity travelled down its tail, shocking everyone, particularly Greg, but not so much Sabrina.

"Pin Missile!" she cried, and needles erupted from her suit, forcing tails off them.

"Way to go, Sabrina! All right, Super Poke Cannon!" Eddie yelled, and it appeared before the Rangers.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" they cried, and they blasted Tails through the wall.

"Now where are our Zords!" Anna yelled.

"Hahaha! You fools! Did you really think we'd leave them here, where you could find them with ease! We have them in a secret location, where you will never find them!" Nyura screeched, and the Rangers were unwilling to believe her, but they couldn't do anything about it, as Nyura fired an Ice Beam at Tails, and then teleported the now giant monster to Goldenrod.

"Oh dear! With no Zords to fight with, how will you stop the big bad monkey!" Manyula asked mockingly.

"That's where you're wrong! Lets go, guys!" Eddie said, and they flew through the hole, and when able to, they teleported.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Nyura said nervously.

Back at Goldenrod…

Tails' hands were crushing everything they could reach - everything - by the time the Rangers arrived.

"Ok guys, let's do this!"

"Eon Zords!" they all yelled, and the GS Balls appeared in the sky, releasing the Eon Zords.

"Eon Megazord!" they shouted in unison, and the new transformation began.

The Kecleon's legs and body shrank into the head, which grew. The Espeon and Umbreon heads shot off, revealing hands, and their legs moved to the ends, where the heads now were, and connected. They then connected to either side of the Kecleon head. The Vaporeon and Jolteon's legs slid to the end of their bodies, and their heads joined to the underside of the Kecleon. Flareon's head and legs were absorbed into the fur, which merged with the tail, and slid apart to reveal a new Megazord head.

"Eon Megazord, online!" the Rangers cried, and the Megazord posed.

"Wh-what! You still have a Megazord! Impossible!" Tails cried in fear.

"Well we still have a Megazord, too!" Sudos' voice boomed, as he appeared in the Tyranitar Megazord from nowhere.

"That ancient Zord wont be able to stand up to our Ancientpower!" Kris called, pressing a new button, causing huge pieces of the ground around the Megazord to fly up and into the Tyranitar Megazord, and it fell straight to the floor.

"Gah! Oh yeah, try a Tickle attack!" Tails screeched, ad all six hand started tickling the Megazord.

"Uh, hello! Giant robot! Can't get tickled!" Anna cried, and the Megazord tied Tails' tails in a knot.

"Brick Break!" Kurtis called, and Tails was broken into chunks.

"Very good, but you've still got me to deal with! Earthquake!" Sudos yelled, but the Megazord stood its ground.

"Mil-Tank! Eon Ultrazord!" the Rangers yelled, and the Megazord jumped onto Mil-Tank when it arrived. The Flareon and Kecleon parts situated themselves the same way the Typhlosion and Espeon Zords had. The Jolteon and Vaporeon Zords sat in normal Zord mode just in front of Flareon and Kecleon, and the Espeon and Umbreon Zords sat where the Meganium and Ampharos Zords had.

"Eon Ultra fire!" they called, and the Tyranitar Megazord was blasted by Fire Blast, Thunder, Hydro Pump, Psycho Boost, Shadow Ball and Missiles. When the dust had settled, the Rangers saw the Dark Ball flying off, and posed victoriously.

Later, at Donny and Carl's battle…

Donny and Carl had reached a stalemate. Carl had sent out his last pokemon, which he'd chosen to be his Wobbufet. Donny had reached his last pokemon, and had had no choice but to use his Wobbufet. Rei had tried to call a draw, but both stubborn boys were desperate to win, and so shouted attacks at their pokemon that they knew they couldn't use.

"Try, uh - Transform? That's it, that's all the attacks I know!" Donny whined.

"You mean to tell me you still haven't finished yet!" Kris asked as he and the other Rangers approached them.

"Uh-huh," Carl said sadly.

"Wait, does that mean you were too busy to see the Poke Rangers new Zords?" Greg asked with a mischievous grin.

"What! Not again!" Donny cried, and he and Carl sobbed into each other's arms, and the Rangers and Rei laughed.

Meanwhile, in an uncharted cave on Mt. Silver…

"Struggle all you want, those chains are have had magic put on them, they're unbreakable!" Manyula cackled at the Johto Zords, which had been chained up tightly.

"We'll soon have you under control!" Nyura shouted. "And then! Haha, the Poke Rangers wont know what hit them!"

A/N: Ooh, Nyura's scheming… AndI probably could have made this one chapter,but that wouldnt have a cliff-hanger! I haven't had a replier over this two-parter due to the fact that I just don't know whom to choose, but then again, that feature doesn't seem to be missed…

Coming soon: Chapter 27: Evilution

Ooh, I don't like the look of that pun…but I'm hoping someone can guess what it means, think back to G/S/C. I'm catching up with you, YF2! See ya!


	27. Evilution

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)_

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)_

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)_

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura, Manyula, and their cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)_

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)_

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)_

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)_

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)_

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)_

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (All three Megazords, all three Ultrazords shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (As above, followed by Rangers on Hover Boards, Kris using Wing Blades)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)_

_Ran-gers (As above)_

_JOHTO! (All six rangers pose in front of season logo)_

A/N: Go me, I'm getting a chapter a day this half term! Go me! That's what happens when you don't have a life in the real world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo's Game Boy Colour, or Poke Crystal Version, although I do own a copy of each.

Chapter 27; Evilution

Krowa was playing an extremely old Game Boy Colour, Pokemon Crystal Version, and had reached the Lake of Rage, when a light bulb flashed above her head.

"My Queen! We need new light bulbs!" she cried, when suddenly, she had an idea, and rushed to tell Nyura.

Meanwhile…

The Rangers were at Golden Youths, waiting for Greg to show up, when suddenly, he came bursting through the doors excitedly.

"Guess what, guys! I was walking back from training my pokemon, down at the forest, when the couple who run the day care centre stopped me, and asked me if I was a trainer, so I said yeah, and they gave me a pokemon egg, telling me that a trainer had left his pokemon there, and they'd had it, but he didn't want it, so look!" he cried in about five seconds, holding an egg excitedly.

"Hey! Way cool!" Kurtis said, staring at the golden egg.

"I wonder what it could be!" Anna asked in awe.

Greg sat there just polishing it for half an hour. By this time, the Rangers had gotten bored of it, and were playing various games, or practising music, when as ever, they received a call from the Sanctuary.

"Go ahead, guys," Eddie said, as the Rangers grouped around Greg.

"Rangers, I've detected an odd energy reading around the Lake of Rage, north of Mahogany Town," Celebi told them.

"Is it Nyura?" Anna asked.

"Most likely, the signal is similar to that of her monsters, but its different, the signal much stronger than ever before."

"Great. Just what we need, something stronger than ever! Ok, we'll check it out," Kris said.

"Hey, Donny, Carl, can you two look after my egg for me?" Greg asked.

"Uh, do we have-?" Carl asked.

"Knew it would be ok, thanks, bye!" Greg said running after the others quickly, and teleporting once outside.

"So…what's your name?" Donny asked.

Meanwhile, at the Lake of Rage…

"Excellent, Krowa! I would never have suspected such a brilliant plan of you!" Manyula said.

"What's a plan?" Krowa asked.

"Exactly…" Manyula sighed, and he turned his attention to back to the lake, where a patch of red light was shimmering.

Not far off, the Rangers were hidden in a bush, watching the lake.

"Whoa, check out the light show!" Kurtis whispered

"Yeah, weird. So, how long has that tower been there?" Sabrina asked.

"Since I was last here, and I'll bet since that energy signal came up," Kris said.

"Then we'd better get up there. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

Back at Golden Youths…

"Got any three's?" Carl asked, but unsurprisingly, Greg's egg didn't answer.

In the tower…

"Manyula! Krowa! How did we know that you're behind this!" Kurtis asked angrily.

"What! No! You're not supposed to be here yet! Krowa, attack!" Manyula ordered, and Armens appeared to help.

The Rangers fought, knocking the Armens through the windows, and Eddie and Kris shot Krowa into a support beam with their Shooter Swords.

"Fight all you want! It's to late anyway! Watch!" Manyula cried, and he shot a beam of red energy out of his fingers at the red light in the lake through a window.

"What the-?" Greg asked, but before he could finish, a gigantic Red Gyarados arose from the water.

"Ooh. Crud," Eddie said simply, and the Gyarados smashed the tower to the ground.

"What! No! It is supposed to be controllable!" Manyula cried.

"No, silly, I said it would destroy the Rangers, I didn't say it wouldn't destroy us!" Krowa told him.

"You fool! Lets get out of here! Now!" Manyula screamed, and they teleported.

"Ok, what do we do now!" Anna asked.

Back at Golden Youths…

"What should we do now?" Donny asked.

"Um…how about we play dress up!" Carl suggested, and the pair went to ask Whitney if she had any baby clothes, and she was extremely disturbed when she did so.

Back at the Lake…

"Shouldn't we use the Megazord?" Greg asked.

"But it's a pokemon! We can't attack it, it's not its fault!" Sabrina argued.

"Well it isn't the monsters that we fight's fault that they're monsters," Kris said.

"Hey, um, can we talk about this when a FIFETY FOOT GYARADOS ISN'T TRYING TO KILL US!" Kurtis screamed, and the others followed suit when they saw the Gyarados' tail heading for them. They just missed it moments later when they flew off on their Hover Boards.

"Now what!" Greg asked, once they were sure they were out of its reach

"I don't think we've got any choice but to use the Zords," Eddie said.

"But-" Sabrina said, trying to protest, but Miborg called them before she could finish.

"Rangers, that Gyarados is _not_ a pokemon, it _originated_ as a pokemon, but Manyula changed its molecular structure, it is not a pokemon, it's a monster, you have to destroy it!" he told them.

"Well…ok, but I'm not gonna like it…" Sabrina said.

"Eon Zords, activate!" they cried, and their Zords appeared moment's later, standing on the shoreline.

"I'll attack it from below!" Greg said, as his Zord dived into the water.

"Whirlpool!" Greg announced from below, and Gyarados was surrounded by a wall of water.

"Now! Lets do it, Sabrina!" Kris cried.

"Thunder!" they cried in unison, and their Zords fired blasts of lightning at Red Gyarados, but it wasn't phased.

"Look out!" Anna cried, as Red Gyarados started thrashing its tail around again, and blasting off Thunderbolts.

"Ok guys, let's do it! Eon Megazord, online!" Eddie called, and the Zords combined.

"Now what?" Greg asked.

"This! Double Team!" Kurtis cried, and a circle of Megazord copies surrounded the Red Gyarados, with the real one at the back. He then had the Megazord throw the Red Gyarados up into the air.

"Rangers, use the Megasword!" Miborg said suddenly over an intercom.

"We can still use it!" Kris asked in surprise.

"Yes, and by combining it with the Eon Megazord you it will have elemental powers, which should give you enough strength to defeat the Red Gyarados!"

"All right! Megasword, activate!" Eddie cried, and the sword was summoned in the left Espeon hand.

"Lightning Striker!" Sabrina cried, and the electrified sword slashed at Red Gyarados.

"Did that do it?" Kurtis asked.

"I can't tell," Sabrina said, but she could a moment later, when the Red Gyarados reared up right in the face of the Megazord, but a moment later it fell back, and before their eyes it devolved into a plain old Magikarp.

"Yes!" Eddie cried.

"And it's ok!" she said, but gasped and leapt out to help it a moment later when she saw it was drowning.

Later, the Rangers were approaching Golden Youths…

"…But if Nyura and Manyula have enough power to transform pokemon-" Anna said over her communicator, but Celebi interrupted.

"Believe me, it would be a lot harder for them to create life than transform it. I have had a hunch that that was what she has been doing all along, taking pokemon and altering them," he said.

"But then why does she need Sketch to draw them up first?" Kris asked.

"I believe Nyura has him draw up the monster design, then the paper teleports the pokemon and transports them to her castle," Celebi said.

"Jeez, you have an answer for everything, how do you do it?" Greg asked.

"Well…don't tell Miborg, but I pause time temporarily to think things through."

"I heard that!" Miborg's voice said suddenly.

"Gotta go," Celebi said.

"Well, lets go, I wanna get my egg back!" Greg said, rushing inside.

"…and so, the handsome prince, and the beautiful princess lived happily ever after," Donny said, reading from a fairytale book to the egg, dressed up in baby pyjamas, in a bed made from a cardboard box.

"Uh, guys?" Greg asked uncertainly.

"Wah! Greg!" Carl cried in fear, and he and Donny quickly packed up the clothes, bed, and book, laving just the egg.

"W-we haven't been doing anything girlish!" he said hurriedly, and Donny nodded in agreement.

"Right… Well, I'm here for my egg back," Greg said, holding out his hands.

"Bye bye, Jeremy," Donny said sadly.

"Jeremy?"

"What! Uh - I didn't call it Jeremy!" Donny said.

"Hey, look Greg! It's hatching!" Anna said excitedly.

"All right! I can't wait to see what it is!" Greg said, and the eight of them watched in awe as it hatched into-

"A Magikarp!" Greg asked sadly.

"Hey, look, its gold! It must be a Shiny Magikarp!" Kris said.

"It's a Magikarp," Greg said in a monotonous voice.

"Look on the bright side! It'll evolve into a Gyarados!" Eddie told him. Greg just stared at his new pokemon flop around pathetically.

"It's a Magikarp," he sighed.

A/N: These chapters sure do seem to be shorter. And don't be afraid to review!

Coming soon: Chapter 28; Nyura's beginning

Now THAT is going to be one heck of a chapter! See ya!


	28. Nyura's Beginning

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)_

_Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)_

_Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)_

_(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

_The evil's…arisen! (Nyura, Manyula, and their cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)_

_It must be…imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)_

_The world is…in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)_

_It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)_

_Po-ke Ran-gers! (As above)_

_In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)_

_There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)_

_Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)_

_So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)_

_To…the… (All three Megazords, all three Ultrazords shown battling))_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)_

_Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (As above, followed by Rangers on Hover Boards, Kris using Wing Blades)_

_Po-ke (Legs shown again)_

_Ran-gers (As above)_

_JOHTO! (All six rangers pose in front of season logo)_

A/N: Cant let YF2 get ahead of me now, can I? Ok, since I've found out I'm not allowed to interact with readers, I'm changing the quiz format. They'll still have the same prize, but they'll now be posted in the forum, and all answers are to be posted there as well.

Chapter 28; Nyura's beginning

Nyura was sleeping in her throne room, watched by her lackeys.

"She's been sleeping for three days, how come?" Manyula asked.

"Oh, she does that once a month. I've never found out why," Krowa said.

"Sketch would know, he's served the Queen longest," Sudos said, and the trio turned to him.

"I-I know, but the Queen ordered me not t-to tell," Sketch said, quailing under their stare.

"Well as your King, I order you to tell us!" Manyula barked.

"Rats! Very well. The Ice Queen must sleep for three days once per month, so that she doesn't lose the powers endowed to her by her mystic Staff," Sketch said.

"What do you mean, the Staff endowed her her powers? Do you mean they are not natural! That she is-!" Sudos cried, but Nyura yawned suddenly, as she had awakened.

"That was a good sleep! Now, everyone, get in here! Right! I'm tired of all of you failing! Its time to take matters into my own hands! Sketch, give me your notepad and tail!" she ordered, and Sketch handed his gear to her, yelping when she yanked his tail.

Meanwhile…

Eddie and Sabrina were just leaving their flat, when out of nowhere, Armens appeared surrounding them.

"What the-!" Sabrina cried.

"You wanna fight! You got one!" Eddie yelled, quickly recovering from the shock, and grabbing two of their heads and smashing them into each other.

Another two ran at Sabrina from either side. She jumped to avoid them, and they crashed into each other, and she kicked each of them as she landed.

They continued brawling with the purple freaks, and when there was two left, they both kicked one in either side, causing it to fall. They then raised their eyebrows at the last remaining one, and it teleported its comrades back to Nyura's castle in fear.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asked.

"Celebi, any idea why a bunch of Armens just attacked us?" Sabrina asked her morpher.

"No, but all of the other Rangers are being attacked as well, and they could probably use your help!" Celebi told them, and they saw Anna and Rei come round the corner, fighting back to back against a much larger group than they had done, and rushed to help.

When the last of them had fell, Rei asked "What did they want!"

"No idea, we just got attacked as well, and according to Celebi, the others are getting attacked! We gotta go help them!" Eddie said, but before they could do anything, Kris, Greg and Kurtis ran round different corners.

"Armens! They just appeared and started attacking! Why?" Kris gasped.

"We don't know-" Sabrina said.

"Actually, I've pretty much guessed that it's a diversion," Greg said.

"For what?" the other Rangers asked.

"The monster and Tyranitar Zord attacking Cianwood City," he said, pointing out to sea and squinting, and the others squinted as well, and they could just make them both out.

"Duty calls," Rei said.

"Right. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!" they cried, and they teleported to the island.

"What's going on? Why's Nyura got a monster and the Tyranitar Megazord here?" Kurtis asked, looking up at the monster attacking the island. Now that they were closer, they could see that it was based on Sneasel. It was big, even for a Megazord sized monster, but it wasn't at all bulky, and other than claws that were clearly at least twice as long as they should have been, it didn't look any different.

"Who cares! We've just gotta get rid of them! Eon Megazord, online!" Eddie called, and moments later, the Megazord fell from the sky before the villains.

"Aah! Poke Rangers! About time! How did I know you would be here! Now, its time I destroyed you once and for all!" Nyura's voice boomed over a megaphone.

"Nyura! Nyura's in that thing! Why is she here!" Kris asked.

"Who cares who's in there! We've still gotta take them down!" Eddie cried again.

"Eddie, are you ok?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm fine. These guys just make me so angry! Megasword, activate!" he called.

"Pyro Storm Striker!" he yelled, slashing at the monster, and it fell.

"You'll pay for that! Feel my Blizzard!" Nyura screeched, but Eddie blocked her attack with a Fire Blast.

"No! Assassin, get up, now!" Nyura ordered, and her monster did as told.

"Lets cool that hot-head down with a double Surf attack!" Nyura cackled, and the pair had the ocean sweep the Megazord into the Sea.

"Thunder!" Nyura called, and a lightning bolt fell from the sky, striking the Megazord back into six pieces for the GS Balls to sweep up.

"Lets go, Assassin," Nyura ordered, and they teleported.

"Man!" Eddie said, punching at the water and falling under briefly.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"Well most of the Zords are fine, but the Flareon Zord will have to rest a while, it took some serious damage out there. What were you thinking, Eddie!" Miborg asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hating the guys that we're fighting so much, ok! I can't help it! They just make me wanna-!" he answered, making an extremely violent motion in the air.

"I understand Eddie. I sometimes feel that way myself. But you have to learn to control your emotions. And hopefully, if I tell you the full story, you will be able to…" Celebi said mysteriously.

"The full story? Wait, didn't you tell us that back when Orion was around?" Sabrina asked, but Celebi shook his head.

"I didn't tell you half of it then. You see, it all started 500 years ago, at the family reunion. The dark force appeared, and desecrated us, which caused the loss of my brother," he said.

"It was me," Kris said suddenly, with his back to the Rangers.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I was the dark force. Back when I was the Black Ranger. When Celebi and I went through time. I destroyed his family, and ultimately turned his brother to evil," he said, and he fell silent; the Rangers could tell that he had started crying.

"Come on now. We all know that nothing that you did as the Black Ranger was your fault," Anna said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He quickly span around, remembering something.

"Wait, didn't you say that the dark force returned! Because I only attacked once!" he burst out, but Celebi shook his head.

"No. It wasn't the same dark force. It was another. Nyura. This is how she came to be. I told you that I decided to use "it" not explaining what "it" was. "It" was, and is, the Ice Staff," Celebi said.

"As in Nyura's Ice Staff!" Kurtis asked, and Celebi nodded.

"Yes. You see, in that time, Nyura was an innocent young girl, around your age. I decided to give someone the ancient family heirloom, the Ice Staff, which was said to have great powers. The one who you know as Nyura was once called Liberty. I met her, and asked her if she would be willing to fight evil with me. She didn't take me seriously at first, she just thought of me as a cute pokemon, and the lisp I had at the time didn't help things along. Eventually though, she accepted, and became my apprentice. Together we fought evil worldwide, but the staff had changed her from the girl she once was. As we battled together, the villains that she fought taunted her, about how she served me, and how she could have easily overthrown me, and ruled the world with her power. Eventually, she came to believe it, and she transformed herself into what you know her as now. She called herself The Ice Queen, Nyura. She completely obliterated the rest of my family. I had to send her through time, she was too much danger then. I followed, and we did battle throughout the ages, until I met you," he finished, nodding towards Eddie and Sabrina.

"So - Nyura is human!" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, for the record, I'd kinda figured most of that out after we heard what you said when Orion came to town," Greg said, raising his hand.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"So Celebi has told them the full story," she said to herself quietly.

"What!" she hissed at her monsters, as they were looking at her very disrespectfully.

"You - you're a _human_!" Sudos asked.

"You only just figured that out? Yes, I am a human, but not by choice. Now, Assassin, we are going down to Goldenrod to finish the Rangers off, once and for all!" she yelled, and the monster followed as she teleported.

Back at the Sanctuary…

"You cannot blame Nyura for being evil. It is my fault. I should not have given her the Ice Staff. It corrupted her innocent mind. If you want to blame anyone, blame me," Celebi sad, but the Rangers were far from doing anything of the sort.

"But - how did you know you could trust us?" Sabrina asked, but the Danger Alarm started flashing suddenly.

"Oh dear! Nyura, Assassin, and the Tyranitar Zord are attacking Goldenrod!" Miborg cried, and the Rangers span around to see the Danger Orb.

"Nyura's gone giant!" Kurtis said.

"You have to go now Rangers!" Celebi cried desperately.

"Not you Eddie! Your Zord still hasn't recovered!" Miborg said sadly, and Eddie banged his fist on a console.

"And you still need to learn to control your anger," Celebi told him.

"Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Eon Zords!" they called, and they teleported into their Zords.

"Good luck," Eddie said.

"Aw, only five of you?" This will be too easy!" Nyura cackled, freezing all the Zords.

"No! Er - activate central heating system!" Kris cried, and the others followed suit, but Nyura just froze them again.

"Oh man! We need Eddie!" Sabrina yelled.

"Guys!" Eddie asked, back at the Sanctuary.

"Oh dear! It looks like we don't have a choice! Go Eddie, quickly!" Miborg said, and he nodded.

"Morph, I choose you! Red Typhlosion power!" he called.

"Flareon Zord!" he cried, and he teleported into his Zord, which was stood behind the other frozen Zords.

"Eddie!" the other Rangers yelled.

"Fire Spin!" he called, thawing the others, and burning Nyura.

"All right, we're back in action! Eon Megazord!" Eddie called, forming the Megazord.

"Megasword!" he called, and the weapon came to hand.

"Lets do it, guys!" he said.

"Normal/Dragon!"

"Dark/Grass!"

"Electric!"

"Water!"

"Psychic!"

"Fire!"

"Eon Striker!" all the Rangers cried, and the glowing white blade struck first Assassin, causing it to implode, then the Tyranitar Zord, causing it to return to its Dark Ball, then Nyura, causing her to teleport in retreat.

At Nyura's castle…

"What a waste of time!" she said to herself, brushing herself off, before she noticed the disgusted looks her monsters were giving her.

"What! Do you think any of you could do any better! Remember, I made you all what you are today! And I can take your power back, and you'll be practically nothing!" she spat, and they all cowered in fear.

At the Sanctuary…

"So Celebi, you never answered my question. How come you trusted us enough to give us our morphers?" Sabrina asked.

"That, my friend, is for another day, when you are all older," Celebi said, and everyone became confused.

A/N: A lot to think about today! Remember, the quiz is in the forum, and because Bill Everyman doesn't want to make a storyline, it's a rollover, whomever wins gets to make two storylines! We've got a review replier again today, King Manyula! Don't forget, you can ask them questions, and you may get answers that will reveal info that no-one else will know about!

Coming soon: Chapter 29; Absolute Chaos

See ya!


	29. See forum

"Greg, honey, its almost midnight, how much longer are you gonna be?" Greg's mother asked as she stuck her head round his bedroom door, and he turned to look at her.

"Not long now, Mom, this is just something really important I've got to finish this, its for Pokémon Tech," he told her, and he turned back to his computer.

"Well, alright, just hurry up, ok?" she asked, and left.

Greg chuckled and continued playing Super Jail Break 14 online.

Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (As above)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)

A/N: Yes, I'm back, and I've got my new computer, although Internet access from it is very limited right now, but that just means wont come on and stop me from writing! Unfortunately, I now have to entirely re-write the chapter that was lost, and I've lost all my old chapters, and the theme song, _and_ the episode list, so the only record of them is on the site, but whatever, I can write again, lets get going already!

Chapter 29; (I hope you can see that, if not check the forum)

"Come on! Come on! I only need 50 more points to beat her!" Greg cried in distress, hoping that he would finally beat Sabrina at his own game.

**GAME OVER YOU LOSE!**

These words blared in Greg's face, causing him to fall backwards and crash into the table that Donny and Carl were sat at, covering them in Strawberry milkshake.

"Are – are you ok?" Sabrina asked, trying to stifle her laughter, offering a hand to help Greg up.

"Yeah. I guess," he sighed.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Kurtis asked.

"It's just – you guys are better than me at everything that makes me me me – I think. Anyway, I'll be on the computers," he told them sadly.

"I wonder what he means by that," Kris puzzled.

"Geez, isn't it obvious? Sabrina's better than him at video games, Anna's smarter than him, and you're all better than him at pokémon battling," Carl told them.

"How'd you work that out?" Anna asked.

"Work what out?" Carl asked.

"Never mind," Eddie sighed, and the duo left to sit at another table.

"Poor guy. I wish there was something we could do for him," Sabrina said sympathetically.

Meanwhile, just outside Nyura's Ariados camera was watching through the window…

At Nyura's palace (A/N: if that's the wrong word then please forgive me, I cant remember and currently cant check if its right)…

"Oh so blue-boy's feeling a little blue! Ha! I crack myself up. SKETCH!" she yelled into the caverns of her fortress.

"Yes my Queen?" he asked timidly, appearing through a doorway.

"I need a suitable present for the blue ranger. You see, he's rather upset," she said wickedly.

"Oh, I have just the thing! I've been working on this for a while now and I think I've finally perfected it," Sketch said, for the first time in his life feeling excited, as he handed Nyura a piece of paper from his sketchpad.

"Heh-heh, I like it, I like it! Get him ready and send him down to wreak havoc!" she cackled, and she changed the channel to Saturday morning style cartoons.

Back at Golden Youths…

"Hey guys, check this out!" Greg called suddenly, and the rangers rushed over to see what had excited him.

"We have a website! I don't remember signing any contracts," Kris complained, looking at the screen, which bore a logo (the words "Poke Rangers Johto" written in large silver letters, with the electric type symbol below it), the word "ENTER" written in bold, and all twelve Zords floating around the background. At the bottom of the page there was a square box with a small red "X" in the top left corner.

"Well what are you waiting for, Greg! Click enter!" Anna said excitedly, and Greg obliged, but there was no sign of loading on the page, and all that happened was that the page seems to grow before the rangers eyes, until all they could see was it and the other rangers.

Eventually, they landed, and that was all they had to tell them they'd been floating at all.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Well I don't know, but I do know that you're SAT ON MY HEAD!" Eddie cried, and Sabrina quickly got up and helped him up as well.

"Ok, anybody have any clue as to what just happened?" Anna asked.

"Well from the looks of things we fell into the computer screen," Greg said calmly, looking around.

"What do you mean, fell into the computer screen! That's not possible!" Kurtis yelled.

"And yet being surrounded by vines and being transformed into a green suit in an instant to fight monsters that used to be pokémon is?" Greg asked, and Kurtis stopped talking.

"Ok, this has "Nyura" written all over it," Eddie said.

Meanwhile, in the "real" world…

"Hey guys, what's – happening?" Rei said, bursting through the youth club doors, expecting to see her friends.

"Hey guys, do you know where the others are?" she asked Donny and Carl.

"Last time I saw them they were on the computers," Donny said, and Rei walked over to them.

"Your welcome! Ingrate," Carl mumbled.

Rei sat down at the only computer that was on, and looked at the screen. She stifled a gasp, and put on some headphones.

"Guys?" she said into the microphone, and the six figures turned to look at her.

"Rei! Thank goodness, we need you to find a way to get us out of here!" Greg called up to a window he had just noticed.

"How did you – get in there?" she asked.

"I think _I_ can answer that!" a voice called, as a monster appeared before them.

"Wait, you look familiar," Kris said.

"He should do! I destroyed him before! After he tried to destroy my mind on the Poké Rangers video game!" Greg yelled at Cybatron.

"Not quite! I am Cybatron-Too, and I'm superior to the original in every way!" the monster called. The parts of it that had been Porygon in the original were now Porygon 2, and the parts that had been Porygon 2 were now Porygon.

"What do you want!" Eddie asked.

"Hmm, well I'm a monster in Nyura's army, the most powerful evil witch of all time, just maybe I want to destroy you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so! Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Ready!"

"Oh know, I don't think I can let you morph, that would give you an unfair advantage!" the monster said, and the Rangers morphers vanished from their wrists.

"Now, go, my digi-pokémon! Attack!" he cried, tossing several pokéballs into the air, revealing a Magmar, a Qwilfish, a Tangela, a Wobbufet, a Magneton, and a Kingdra.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"Now. We battle," Greg said dramatically, calling his Croconaw from its pokéball.

"Right. Go Typhlosion!" Eddie called, summoning his first pokémon.

"Come on out guys!" Kris yelled, as he and the other Rangers called out their pokémon: Breloom, Espeon, Pikachu, and Dragonite.

"ATTACK!" Eddie cried, and the twelve pokémon rushed forwards, and Dragonite was taken down instantly an Ice Beam from Kingdra, but quickly hit it with a Mega Punch, and a Thundershock from Pikachu knocked it down.

Breloom then turned to Tangela, and started swinging punches at it, but it kept shifting its vines so it constantly missed, until Tangela quickly tightened its vines, trapping Breloom's fist inside. Tangela then used a variety of attacks on its trapped opponent to knock it out.

"Return, guys," Kurtis said angrily, as he and Kris recalled their pokémon, but before they could call out another, the two of them fell through the floor and vanished.

"Kris!" Anna cried.

"Kurtis!" Rei yelled, causing several people to turn and look at her, and Donny and Carl started singing.

"Rei and Kurtis, in a tree. K-I-S-C-Y-M-Q!"

Back on the Internet, Espeon was attacking Wobbufet with a barrage of Psychics and Psybeams, and Wobbufet just used Mirror Coat, sending them flying into Tangela, which fainted. Espeon then changed tack, and used Future Sight, to which Wobbufet responded with Destiny Bond, and when the Future Sight, hit, both pokémon fainted and Anna fell down through the floor.

Pikachu leapt at Magneton withQuick Attack, and slammed with an Iron Tail, but just before Pikachu hit, it used Self-Destruct, knocking them both out. Eddie grabbed hold of Sabrina, so that the two of them fell through the floor together.

This left Greg alone to battle with two pokémon, against two pokémon. Qwilfish inflated itself, and used Pin Needle on Croconaw, and but Typhlosion leapt in the way just in time. Magmar jumped forward using Fire Punch, aiming at Typhlosion, but Croconaw counted it with a Hydro Pump. Qwilfish then sent out a tidal wave with Surf, knocking Typhlosion out, but Croconaw just rode the wave. It then leapt from it and went in for a Crunch attack. Qwilfish inflated to try and protect itself, but Croconaw withstood it, and finished Qwilfish with its jaws. It then turned round, raising its arms to show off its muscles, but Magmar was stood there waiting, and it knocked out Croconaw with Fire Punch.

Greg braced himself for the fall, but after falling for what felt like hours, he fainted.

"Greg? Come on, buddy, please, wake up!" Greg heard Kurtis' voice say, and he opened his eyes.

"You're alright! You had us worried, dude," Kurtis said, gently punching Greg's shoulder, and he smiled back weakly, and realised thankfully that Croconaw's pokéball was on his belt.

"Where are we?" he asked, getting up.

"You're in some sort of prison," Rei's voice told him, although he could no longer see a window with her face in. The only window he could see had bars on it.

"Wait a minute! This looks like-" he started, but before he could finish, there was an explosion. He looked back through the window, and on top of the building, he could just make out some words.

"…Super Jail Break 14," he read with a grin, and he noticed the game character had appeared next to them.

"I guess you have to control him, Rei," he said, and back in reality, Rei pulled the keyboard forward.

"Hey, look, our morphers!" Sabrina cried, pointing out the window, and at the prison gate, guarded by a dozen Armens, were their morphers.

"Great! Now all we have to do is win the game and we can get our morphers back, and kick Cybatron-Too's butt!" Greg yelled, and he ran through the now open cell door, and punched each of the Armens outside twice, and they disappeared, as his clothes changed into the cliché black-and-white stripes prison uniform. The other Rangers, and Rei's character followed.

"Oh, you know, I really don't think vertical stripes are my thing," Sabrina said, and everyone gave her a look.

"What!"

"Come on, let's go. He said, and they ran down the corridor, until at one point, several cell doors around them opened, and guard-Armens rushed out.

The seven of them used a combination of punches and kicks to take most of them down, but more just flooded through the cell doors.

"I don't think they're gonna stop coming!" Sabrina yelled.

"Only one thing for it," Greg said, and he leapt over all of them, further than he ever would have been able to in reality.

"Cool, super jump! Come on, guys!" he called, and the rest of them jumped over, and they outran the Armens.

Eventually they came to three downward staircases.

"Ok gang, lets split up and search for the exit – sorry, I watch too much Scooby-Doo," Greg said, and he, Rei, and Kurtis ran down one staircase, Eddie and Sabrina down another, and Anna and Kris went down the third.

After a few minutes, they ran into more Armens, but as they hadn't came from anywhere, they were just on the corridor, they decided to stay and fight them, and it wasn't long before Kurtis was beaten by them, and he vanished, but Greg knew that he'd at least one more life remaining, so he continued fighting without worry.

Meanwhile, back in reality…

"Hey, I thought you might like a drink," Donny said, holding one out to Rei.

"Oh, thanks," Rei said gratefully, trying to take it, but he yanked it away.

"I thought you might – but that doesn't mean I got you one!" he said, and Carl fell about laughing, and he slapped his friend on the back, causing him to spill his drink over the computer, and it blew up.

"Oops," Carl said, and Rei turned around with a look of fury greater than a Gyarados'.

Back in the game, Rei's character suddenly vanished, causing Greg some worry, but he didn't stop to think about it, as he had now defeated all of the Armens, and when he ran down the corridor and turned left, he found an open door; the exit.

He quickly rushed out of it, and the Armens turned round to face him, so he decided to use the most powerful attack he knew the game had.

"Jail break-quake!" he cried, leaping into the air, and slamming his fist into the ground, and all the Armens were destroyed, leaving a clear path for him to grab the morphers, and several holes appeared in the walls, through which Greg could see the other Rangers.

"Hm. Very good, blue Ranger. You're better than I thought. But it all ends now," Cybatron-Too said, appearing from nowhere.

"I don't think so! Morph, I choose you! Blue Feraligatr power!" Greg cried, slapping his morpher onto his wrist.

"No! You cannot morph!"

"Seems to me as if I already did," Greg said simply, and he jumped into the air to avoid Cybatron-Too running at him, and he threw the morphers to the other Rangers.

"Ready?" Eddie asked, putting on his morpher.

"Ready!" the other Rangers called back, as they put their morphers back on.

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Grr, I'll never beat you here, with all of your extra powers!" Cybatron-Too hissed, and the site around them melted away to be replaced by the Poké Rangers one they'd started on.

Back at Nyura's palace…

"My Queen, I think Cybatron-Too could use some assistance!" Sketch said, turning from the computer he'd somehow acquired.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Nyura asked.

"If I might connect your Ice Staff to the computer, I could make him grow, and the Rangers would have no Zords to fight him with!"

"Great! Do that!" Nyura said, handing him her Ice Staff.

Back at the fight…

"All right! From Megabyte to Gigabyte!" Cybatron-Too said with a laugh as he grew.

"Now what! We have no Zords!" Anna cried, but Greg looked around.

"Yes we do! We have all the Zords! Here on the sight!" he said.

"Hey, yeah! All right, Johto Dragon Megazord, activate!" Eddie cried, and the Zords, which they hadn't seen for so long, combined into their Megazord.

"Lets do this! Take it, Greg," Eddie said.

"Thanks. Johto Megasword!" he called, and the Megazord's weapon appeared in its hand.

"Strike now!" he yelled, and the sword swung down, but-

"Double Team!" Cybatron-Too called, and he cloned, and the copy the Megazord took down wasn't the right one.

"Oh great. What now!" Kris asked.

"I'll tell you what. Eon Zords, attack!" Greg called, and the five remaining Zords took out all of the copies, leaving only the real Cybatron-Too behind.

"Now, Eon Strike!" Greg called, and the Rangers went along with it.

"Dragon/Normal!"

"Grass/Dark!"

"Electric!"

"Water!"

"Psychic!"

"Fire!"

The sword hit home, but it still wasn't enough to take down the monster.

"Take it, Kurtis!"

"Mil-Tank, Rocket Launcher!" Kurtis called, and Mil-Tank blew the monster apart, and the Rangers felt themselves lift from their seats, fall out of one of the other computers, which turned itself on.

As he got up, the first thing Greg saw was Rei and her Raichu smugly stood next to a blackened Donny and Carl, who were trying (and failing) to move the broken computer.

"Guys! You're ok!" she cried.

"Yep. And after a pretty cool adventure, I can go back to doing what I was doing before. Feeling miserable," Greg said, flopping down on a chair.

"But you've got nothing to feel miserable about! Think about it, you've proven you can beat me at video games! I died twice in there!" Sabrina said.

"You've proven you can be smarter than me, I was constantly asking what was happening, or what we should do, but you had an answer every time!" Anna told.

"And you lasted longer than all of us against Cybatron-Too's pokémon!" Eddie said.

"Hey, you're right, I am great!" Greg said happily.

"Don't get cocky now," Kris said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Where did you come from!" Donny asked, as he and Carl gave up on the computer.

"Oh, you know," Kurtis said, without really answering.

"Hey! I see you've been visiting our Poké Rangers website!" Carl said.

"You're website!" Anna asked, and her mouth fell open.

"Sure, look!" Donny said, pointing to the screen, where the Rangers saw that the box that had been blocked before now held two bobble-head like figures, one with Donny's head and a yellow Ranger suit, and one with Carl's head and a dark green Ranger suit.

A/N: Well, I really didn't know how to end that there, so I just cut away… I hope you understand where Donny and Carl's Ranger suits originated. Also, as you saw at the top, from now on before we even have the theme song we're going to have a short little thing, sometimes an irrelevant joke, like that one at the beginning tried to be (and probably failed), or it might be something crucial to the storyline.

Coming soon (I mean it this time): Chapter 30; Evolution Revolution

See ya!


	30. Evolution Revolution

Anna and Sabrina had dragged Greg along with them clothes shopping.

"Ooh! What do you think of these, Greg?" Sabrina asked, holding a t-shirt and a skirt up to herself.

"Yeah, yeah great, can we go get some hotdogs now?"

"Remind me why we brought him?" Anna asked, as a passing woman not-so-slyly took the clothes from Sabrina's clothes.

"Hey! I was gonna get those!" Sabrina yelled.

"Well you hadn't yet, so anyone can buy them, ta-ta!" she said, waving them off, but instead, Anna and Sabrina tackled her to the ground to get the clothes back.

"Shopping: much tougher than fighting evil," Greg sighed.

Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)

A/N: Hopefully soon I'll be able to think up a short that's relevant to the plot so the bad jokes can stop. I have two quick things to say though; first, Ruby Vulpix, if you're reading this, I DESPERATELY need to get in touch with you about series 3, Dino Force, so please contact me. Second, anyone interested in creating a Ranger for series three should go to the forum in the quizzes section.

Disclaimer: I apologise if this chapter causes offence to anyone. It was not intended to be offended.

Chapter 30; Evolution Revolution

As Eddie, Kris, Greg and Kurtis approached Golden Youths, they noticed a hover-coach waiting outside, with Rei, Anna, Sabrina, Whitney, and a line of seniors about to board.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurtis asked.

"Don't you remember? It's the seniors day out, Golden Oldies!" Anna told the boys indignantly.

"Hey! I'm not old! I'm younger than you! Whipper-snapper!" an old man said, as he got on the bus.

"Of course you are," Whitney said

"Why would we remember?" Kris asked.

"Because it's all we've been talking about for weeks!" Sabrina cried in exasperation.

"Guys, do you remember them saying anything?" Eddie asked.

"Nope."

"Definitely not."

"Uh-uh."

"Well maybe…no wait, that was the valentines disco."

"Well either way, we're taking them out to visit the lighthouse at Olivine city," Rei said, as she followed the seniors on board.

"You wanna come?" Sabrina asked.

"No thanks. We've got to, uh – stay here in case of trouble! Yeah, that's it…" Eddie said suspiciously.

"Right…well, we'll see you guys later then," Sabrina said, closing the door.

"Where are we going?" a little old lady asked Whitney, who was driving.

"Olivine City, we're going to visit the Lighthouse," Whitney answered.

"Oh that sounds nice. Can we go there instead?" the woman asked, and Whitney sighed.

"Why not?"

Of course, spying through the window was Nyura's Ariados camera…

At Nyura's castle…

"Hm-hm-hm. AOP's have given me an idea… SKETCH!" Nyura cried.

"Yes my Queen?" Sketch sighed; he was already in the room.

"Hmm…anyway, I need a monster. Something that can speed up the aging process. What can you give me?" Nyura asked.

"One second…here," Sketch said, and he zapped his new creation to life.

"I call it Ray-X," he said, presenting his Xatu monster. It was only about a foot taller than an average Xatu, but it had much more powerful looking wings, and a pendulant around its neck.

"Yo, what's hap'nin, Queenie?" Ray-X asked.

"Krowa! Sudos! Get in here!" Nyura cried, and her generals hurried to the throne room.

"Test your powers out on these two," Nyura asked, and Ray-X fired a grey beam from its pendulant, transforming them, making them older, giving Krowa a Zimmer frame and Sudos reading glasses and a wheelchair.

"Heh? What happened? And why do I want some prune juice?" Krowa asked.

"What!" Sudos yelled.

"Perfect. Sketch, tell Manyula I want him down there with our new friend here, and to DESTROY THE POKE RANGERS AT LAST!" Nyura cackled.

"What!"

In Golden Youths…

"Hey guys, how come we're the only ones here?" Greg asked Donny and Carl at the counter.

"Because the sign on the door says, "CLOSED"," Donny told them.

"So why didn't Whitney force you to go on the seniors trip?" Kris asked.

"She wanted me to stay here and keep this place open," Donny told them, so Greg went and flipped the sign over.

After half an hour or so, the youth club was busy again, and the Rangers received a call from Miborg.

"Oh dear, Rangers! Manyula and a monster are attacking OAP's! Hurry!" Miborg said, more frantic than ever, and he hung up.

"Attacking seniors? That's low, even for them!" Eddie said in disgust.

"But wait, didn't the girls take all the seniors with them?" Greg asked.

"Ok, something is seriously wrong," Kurtis said.

"We've gotta go," Kris said, and they ran through door, and turned a corner into a back alley.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Word up! It's the Poké rangers!" Ray-X cried on sight of the Rangers.

"Perfect timing," Manyula said to himself, "hello Rangers. Meet Ray-X. Whilst he doesn't exactly speak recognisable English, I'm sure you'll find him more than a match for you. And look! Two of you aren't even here!"

"How low can you guys get? Attacking senior citizens!" Kurtis yelled.

"Oh, I promise you, there not seniors. Now, how about we get this show on the road, hm? Attack!" he yelled, and Armens rushed in from every angle.

"Shooter Swords, everybody!" Eddie commanded, and the four of them blasted all the Armens back, hen converted their weapons to swords and struck them all down with ease.

"Now, do it, age them!" Manyula ordered.

"I can't, dude. Their wicked threads protect them even from my awesome powers!" Ray-X whispered back.

"Very well. Rangers! Try this on for size! Blizzard!" Manyula cried, and an unseasonable savage snowstorm half covered them, and trapped them.

Meanwhile, on the coach…

"63 bottles of beer on the wall, 63 bottles of beer! You take one down, and pass it around…"

"108 bottles…"

"-12 bottles…"

"…And a happy new year!"

"Er – yeah, well done. Weren't we playing "eye-spy"?" Sabrina asked, but neither of the others could answer, as the Rangers morphers beeped.

"Uh – can we take a quick rest-stop, Whitney?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Whitney said, and a minute later they'd stopped at a gas station.

"What is it, guys?" Sabrina asked.

"The other Rangers need your help against Manyula, hurry!" Celebi cried.

"On our way. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph! I choose you!"

Back at the battle…

"And to finish you off! Shadow Punch!" he cried, and he hit all four Rangers, and they demorphed.

"Now! Do it!"

"Awesome!" Ray-X shouted, as his beam aged the Rangers.

"Excellent! Mission successful! Lets get back to the castle, quickly!" Manyula said, and the duo froze and vanished, a second before the girls arrived.

"Guys!" both girls yelled, and they ran to their friends' sides, but both screamed when they saw them.

"Hey, keep you voice down, will yeh? I'm trying to sleep!" Kurtis snapped, and he fell to the floor snoring.

"Has anyone seen my spectacles?" Greg asked, but they were perched on his head.

"Tch! Ya know back in my day people were actually competent!" Eddie moaned.

"Who're you?" Kris asked, as Anna tried to help him up.

"Anna!"

"Oh. Who're you?" he asked again.

"What's happened to them!" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, but we better get them back to the Sanctuary.

At the Sanctuary…

"It seems as though Nyura has created a monster that can age people greatly. Look, even Greg's digital watch has changed; its analogue now," Celebi told them.

"Hey! She's Anna-log!" Kris cried excitedly, pointing at Anna.

"Keep it down already!" Kurtis yelled.

"Hash anyone sheen my teesh?" Greg asked, and they too were now perched on his head.

"What do we do, guys?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh dear, we have to hurry. If they can change objects, what's to stop them from aging the Sanctuary? If they do that, the life support systems will fail, and Celebi will – Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen!"

"Come now Miborg, the Sanctuary had its own protection, and I've amped it up with the same technology the morphers use, and they couldn't hit the Rangers morphed. Girls, you have to make sure you don't demorph. We'll try to transfer some energy from the boys' morphers to help you out, like when Greg borrowed your energy to defeat Sableye," Celebi finished.

"Right, lets go," Anna said, and they put their helmets back on and teleported back to the city.

"Pah! You know back in my day people were able to walk more than a foot!" Eddie groaned.

"Please hurry," Celebi sighed.

As soon as the girls landed, Manyula and Ray-X appeared.

"Hey, cuties, you wanna end up like your fossil friends or what?" Ray-X asked, and Manyula laughed.

"Tell you what. You reverse what you did to everyone, then go crawl back to your slimy boss, and we'll consider not obliterating you," Anna said calmly.

"Hey! You can't talk about my wife like that! Only I can!"

"Yeah, that's, like, a really tempting offer and all, but I think I'll just RETIRE YOU!" Ray-X shouted, firing a Psybeam at them.

"Hover Boards!" the girls both yelled, leaping on to avoid the attack just in time.

"Yo, I'll show you birds how to really fly, dog!" Ray-X yelled, flying higher than the girls with one swoop of his wings.

"How 'bout a Steel Wing attack, chicks!" he crowed, flying down and hardening his wings, and this time the girls took a direct hit.

"Try a Night Shade on for size!" he said, and the sky darkened, but Anna used Protect, and Sabrina used Detect to protect themselves.

"Ok, our turn, Weapons ready! Psychic Shooter!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Your fancy gear's no match for me! Especially since you can't see me!" Ray-X yelled, and the darkness engulfed him.

"Oh great, no what!" Sabrina asked rhetorically, and a moment later, they both felt Ray-X slam into them.

"I don't think I can hold on!" Anna groaned.

"You've got to! I can't do this alone, and you'll become old like the others!" Sabrina told her, but a Shadow Ball hit them a moment later.

"Girls! Hang on! Miborg is activating the energy transfer now! No, don't do-" Celebi's voice told them over their morphers, although it was extremely high.

"Hey, I can feel it! I'm getting stronger!" Anna called.

"Me too! Hey! What's happening!" Sabrina asked, as both girls began glowing a bright white, wiping out the Night Shade.

Each felt their muscles become larger instantly, and silver armour covered their torso, upper legs, and forearms, with their types symbol in dead centre of the torso. Their left lower arms were completely encased in yellow or purple armour, and their fingers vanished, although Anna had what appeared to be a paw. On top of each of their heads, a red jewel appeared, a small one for Anna and a larger one for Sabrina. A ring of white spikes grew round Sabrina's neck, and Anna had a two-pronged tail by the time they stopped glowing. The symbol of their types also became emblazoned on their weapons, which had also become silver.

"What on Earth happened!" Manyula asked in horror, and he teleported away.

"Dude! Sweet armour!" Ray-X said in awe.

"I think we just evolved!" Anna said.

"That's just what we needed! Pin Needle!" Sabrina called, and her neck produced massive spikes that tore right through Ray-X's wings.

"YO! That's not cool!" he cried, and he blasted a Psychic Boom at them, but Anna whipped her tail around, and it sent the attack right back at its creator.

"Thunder Wave!" Sabrina called, and Ray-X couldn't move at all.

"Johto Punches! Shadow Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!" Sabrina added, and they both slammed their (left) fists onto Ray-X's pendulent, and it smashed.

"No! My bling!" Ray-X cried.

Back at Nyura's castle…

"What's this thingy do?" Krowa asked, pushing a button on Nyura's Ice Staff, sending out an Ice Beam with incredible volume.

"What!"

Back at the battle…

"Now ya talkin'! King-size!"

"You two look like you could use some help," a voice said, and the girls span round and saw the other Rangers.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys!" Kurtis asked.

"Johto Evolution mode! And now that you're here, we can use the Megazord. Eon Zords!" Sabrina called, and the six Zords arrived.

"Eon Megazord!" Eddie yelled once they were in the cockpits.

"Johto Evolution – activate!" Anna yelled, and the Megazord became encased in new armour; it had a new silver torso piece on, with the GS Ball symbol on, as well as silver armour on the forearms and upper legs. The lower left arm hardened in white armour, and the Megasword, which had grown, was in this hand. To finish off, a new helmet slotted over the head.

"Totally awesome! But that wont stop me from like, shredding it!" Ray-X called, and he created a Whirlwind.

"Slice right through it! Sabrina cried, and the Megasword somehow slashed it apart.

"Psy-Kick!" Anna called, and the right leg glowed purple as it kicked the monster.

"Time to end this!" Sabrina called, and the Megazord threw its weapon like a javelin, and Ray-X was chopped in half and he fell apart.

"Awesome!" Kurtis yelled, and the other Rangers looked at him angrily.

At Nyura's castle…

"SKETCH!" Nyura screeched.

"What!"

"Hey, how come I still want prune juice?" Krowa asked, as she and Sudos were still old.

"What?"

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"Hmm. It seems your morphers temporarily went into over-drive, accelerating their powers beyond belief, and giving you, and even the Megazord new armour.

"Temporarily? Does that mean we wont be able to do that again?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I think, despite the fact that the power has been returned to the other Rangers morphers that you'll be able to activate Johto Evolution mode again," Celebi told her.

"Will we be able to do that too?" Kris asked.

"Only time will tell," Miborg told him.

"Hey, didn't you leave Whitney and Rei with the seniors?" Kurtis asked, and the girls gasped.

"The coach has just arrived back at Golden Youths," Celebi told them, and the Rangers teleported there.

"Oh, no, I don't like it here, can we go home now?" a woman asked as she stepped the bus, and Rei and Whitney sighed in exasperation.

"Hey guys, did everything go ok?" Greg asked.

"No, we lost Anna and Sabrina, but Rei says that they'll turn – Anna! Sabrina! Where'd you go! How'd you get back here before us! Who-! How-! Oh forget it, I need a drink," Whitney sighed.

"Oh, be a dear and fetch me a Prune Juice, would you?" the woman asked.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"So, the Rangers now have Johto Evolution. I'm not surprised," the self-proclaimed Queen said on her balcony.

"You've seen it before?" Manyula asked.

"But of course. I've visited many different times – including what is now the near future. Only this time, the Poké Rangers won't be so lucky!" she said, and once again started laughing maniacally.

"What!"

A/N: Again, I hope you weren't offended. Remember, quiz section in the forum, and Ruby Vulpix, I need to talk to you.

Coming soon: Chapter 31; Yanma Killed The Radio Star

See ya!


	31. Yanma Killed The Radio Star

"Urgh – this place is a tip. Eddie! Eddie!" Sabrina said, shaking her friend to try and wake him. He was supposed to be taking care of the cleaning (whilst Sabrina did nearly every other chore), but at the moment he was sleeping in his own filth. The TV was on a classic movie (Mission Impossible 3), and all around him, the room was littered with coke cans and pizza boxes, and several pairs of his underwear – which was all he was wearing at that moment, which would have made Sabrina embarrassed, if she hadn't been travelling with him for six years before they came to the future, and she wasn't used to seeing this. 

"Huh? Wh-what?" he yawned.

Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the cleaning?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on it, Mom," he said.

"EDDIE! GET UP AND DO THE CLEANING NOW!" Sabrina yelled.

Ten minutes later, Eddie was trying to vacuum around the mess he'd made, whilst Sabrina watched old chick-flicks in a one-piece swimsuit. She tossed a can of coke over her head, hitting Eddie on his, and burped.

"Slave-driver…my Mom…work for Nyura, for goodness…" Eddie mumbled, among ruder things.

Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)

A/N: That opener's way to long, but it seemed like a funny idea. Well, since we're already on the second page I'll just get started.

Chapter 31; Yanma Killed The Radio Star

"So anyway, right, there we were, just on the way here this morning, taking our usual shortcut through this alleyway, and in there, guess who we saw?" Donny asked.

"Who?" Rei asked back.

"The Poke Rangers!" Carl said excitedly, and the six of them groaned – Nyura hadn't attacked in a week.

"Yeah, and they were all under attack from like, 50 of those purple icicle thingies, and so we rushed over quick, and smashed two of their heads in the ground, and then the rest of them noticed we were there so-" Carl continued, but he was cut off.

"Hey, guys!" Eddie panted excitedly, rushing over to the table with his electric guitar in hand.

"Hey Eddie, where've you been?" Kurtis asked.

"And what's so important that you had to cut off _our _story about how we saved the Poke Rangers!" Donny said indignantly, and Carl nodded in agreement.

"Something non-fictional – anyway, on my way over here just now, I found this flyer, look!" Eddie said, thrusting a piece of paper in Kris' hand, and he read aloud to the others:

""Attention all amateur musicians, this Friday, the radio station will be having two hours of live music, performed by anyone who wants to come (must be over 16). 2:00-4:00. Be there, or be a – triangle-player!" What kind of lame pun is that!" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with the Triangle?" Greg asked, but when everyone looked at him, trying not to laugh, he added, "not that I play it or anything…"

"Anyway, I'm 17 in a few months, I'm more than old enough to go on the air, today!" he said, not capable of staying still.

"Wow! But, uh, it starts in ten minutes," Kurtis said, nearly yanking Greg's arm out of its socket to check his watch.

"Gah! I gotta get moving!" Eddie cried.

"Good luck!" Sabrina said, just as Eddie was turning to leave.

"Well, good luck to you too, now come on, I can't do this without you!" Eddie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her seat.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"…dig up an ancient pokémon?" Nyura said.

"Done it," Sketch said.

"Create an evil Ranger?"

"Done it," Sudos told her.

"Create myself a husband and have him destroy the Rangers as a wedding present?"

"Definitely done it," Manyula said through gritted teeth.

"Well, there has to be something we haven't tried!" Nyura cried in exasperation.

"Well, we could always create a monster that attacks with its own shi-"

"Please, do not finish that sentence Krowa," Nyura said, but she was holding her Ice Staff threateningly.

"Well, I heard that there's an open session for amateur musicians at the radio tower today – maybe we could use our original plan, a musical monster – only send him to the radio tower in disguise, pretending to be a musician, and then have him play his music live to the country, and mind-control them! Its brilliant!" Sketch said.

"You're right, I'm glad I thought of it. Sketch; make a monster based on the most high-pitched pokémon you can think of. Sudos, be ready for back up," Nyura said, and her monsters saluted, and left the room, Krowa going the opposite direction to the others.

At the radio tower…

"Ok, Mr. Barinholtz, you and your partner are ready to go on in ten minutes, number 7," the receptionist told him.

"Yes! Lucky seven!" Eddie said, as he and Sabrina left.

"Next please – oh!" the receptionist gasped, as a man dressed in a large trench coat and hat approached her.

"Yes, hello, my name is Yan, and I'd like to take part today," he said in an oddly high-pitched voice for someone so large.

"Ok then… um, can you tell me your surname?"

"No, no, its just Yan," he told her.

"Right… well, you'll be on in fifteen minutes, number 8," she told him.

"Oh, I wanted number 7," he said sadly as he left.

Shortly after, outside the studio, Eddie and Sabrina were sat next to "Yan" waiting for their turn.

"Hello," Yan said.

"Oh! Uh, hi," Eddie said, also startled by his voice, and appearance.

"My name is Yan. What are you going to play?" he asked.

"Uh, it's a song that she and I wrote," he said, indicating Sabrina, "called Homesick."

"Oh, I heard about that, it was very good at that Youth club, huh?"

"Hey, yeah. You heard us?"

"Unfortunately not, I heard about it from a young friend. So…is she your girlfriend?" Yan asked, in a high-pitched suggestive voice.

"What! No! We're just friends!" Eddie said in a panicky voice, but Yan nudged him.

"Come on, you can tell me," Yan said, and Eddie was glad when he was called on to perform.

"Ok, I'll see you after your performance!" Yan said, in the same voice he'd been talking in before.

"Hm. Nice kid. Shame I'll have to destroy him," he said, and started laughing maniacally (which is very funny in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, buddy," someone with a clipboard said, pointing to sign above his head, which read "No maniacal laughter during a performance".

"Oh-ho. Sorry."

Everyone at Golden Youths was listening to Eddie and Sabrina's performance, and Miborg had even been able to patch into the radio, so he and Celebi could listen.

Once they'd finished, Celebi felt a shiver down his tiny spine.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Miborg asked.

"I have a terrible feeling that something's going to happen in this performance. Block out all sound from the Sanctuary, and the Rangers morphers, so we'll be protected.

"Well…ok. But you're not being prejudiced based on his name, are you? Because if you are, when you consider your name…" Miborg said with a chuckle, and Celebi sighed.

"Good luck," Eddie said to Yan as they passed.

"Thank you," Eddie saw Yan say, although he couldn't hear him – or anything else. He turned to Sabrina and assumed from the look on her face that she was experiencing the same feeling.

"…Yan's going to be performing the classic Hip-hop song, "Screech" from 2010. Yan, we play a lot of music here, but I've never heard of it, can you tell us a little bit about it?" the radio said, but the four Rangers listening couldn't hear it, but as nobody was paying much attention to the radio nobody noticed.

"Certainly, Chip. It's not really a song, it's a pokémon attack that's particularly powerful coming from a pokémon like Yanma!" he yelled, ripping off his trench coat and hat, revealing that he was a Yanma monster. He had a to-scale tail, and wings, and now had much longer legs, arms, and a pale green human head.

"Ok, Yan, since this is a radio show, people cant see what you just did, you're gonna have to tell them," Chip said, not showing any fear.

"But of course, but I must tell you, my name is not Yan, it is Yan-man. I just removed my clothing, showing my true form, as a monster in the great Queen Nyura's army, here to enslave you all with my voice," he said, and he started screeching, and everyone in the country listening instantly fell to their knees, holding their hands to their ears, much to the confusion of the Rangers. Eddie and Kris tried calling the Sanctuary, but they didn't get a response.

At Golden Youths, Kris indicated the radio tower, and the others nodded.

"Ready?" Kris yelled, but the other Rangers didn't do anything, so he nodded at them.

"Ready!" they yelled.

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

Back at the radio tower, Eddie and Sabrina were managing to communicate in sign language. They'd tried to get in to the studio, but they couldn't, not even by attacking it when morphed, so they decided to try and find an air vent, as Sabrina had spotted one when singing.

Eventually, they passed a TV, which turned itself on as they passed it, and it had Miborg's face on screen. He spoke, and although they couldn't hear him, the TV had subtitles on.

"Oh dear! Rangers! Nyura has created a monster that is deafening everyone in Johto! We've blocked sound to you and the other Rangers through your morphers. You have to stop this. Eventually, Yan-man will reach the right frequency to gain mind-control over the country! Oh dear! I knew this would happen!" the subtitles read, but Eddie turned the TV off before Miborg's lips had stopped moving.

"Ok, that helps us," Eddie mimed.

"Well come on, let's find an air vent. Maybe we should split up?" Sabrina signed, and Eddie agreed. He went upstairs, whilst she went down.

On the upper floor he found the manager, about to dive out of the window. Eddie pulled him back, and tied him to a chair so he couldn't.

"_Oh man! The mind-control is activating!_" Eddie thought.

"That's right, Ranger!" a voice cried, but Eddie still couldn't hear anything, so the voice's owner span him around.

"Oh, great, what do you want, Sudos?" he asked.

"Simple enough really. Your body here in Goldenrod, but your head in my Queen's castle!" he cried, and he swung his sword, which Eddie dodged with a sidestep.

"Yeah, listen, I've got things to do, so can we do this another time? Good. Bye-bye!" Eddie said with a wave, and he fell back into a laundry chute.

Once he'd landed, the five other Rangers rushed over to help him out, and he realised they were back on the ground floor.

He saw that Sabrina had morphed, and she signed that they were able to communicate via a different radio link, so he too morphed.

"Morph, I choose you! Red Typhlosion power!"

"Okay, now what?" Kurtis asked.

"We need to get into the main studio, but its sealed off-"

"Not from the outside! I mean, sure, there's a brick wall in the way, but that should be easy enough to get through morphed," Anna informed him.

"Great! Sabrina, you come with me, the rest of you, Sudos is in here somewhere, find him, and make sure nobody hurts him or herself," Eddie said, and they split up.

"Hover Boards!" the red and yellow Rangers called. They flew up, checking through windows to find the right floor, and on the second story they found the waiting room – and Eddie made sure to close the window.

"Here we go, weapons ready! Cinder Sabre!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Flame Blade!" Eddie cried, and his weapon set alight, but it barely cracked the wall.

"Shock Cannon!" Sabrina yelled, blasting the wall with a ball of lightning, but it didn't do anything.

"Now what?" Sabrina asked desperately, and Eddie slammed his fist on the wall in frustration.

"Eddie! Look!" Sabrina cried in amazement, and he opened his eyes to find he was glowing white.

"Its Johto Evolution!" Sabrina said in awe, and Eddie grinned beneath his helmet.

"Alright!" he cried.

"Johto Evolution, activate!" they yelled together. Eddie's new transformation covered him and his weapon in silver armour, with the torso bearing the symbol of fire. His lower left arm became coated in black armour, with short claws at the end. At tuft of yellow fur grew on his helmet, and a ring of fire surrounded his neck. Sabrina transformed as before.

"Excellent! Now, Johto punches! Fire Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Their fists slammed into the wall and it collapsed instantly.

"So, you've found me, Rangers? Well about time! I was beginning to get bored!" Yan-man laughed.

"Well once we're through with you, I'm sure you'd rather be bored!" Eddie cried, and he and Sabrina crossed their weapons.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" they called, and the weapons fired a combination of fire and electricity, and the force of the attack sent him through the wall, into Sudos, and through three more walls, out of the building.

"Whoa! Sweet, Eddie, you've got Johto Evolution!" Kurtis said, in awe.

"Really, Kurtis, I had no idea," Eddie said sarcastically.

"C'mon then Rangers, lets see how tough your new powers really are!" Sudos challenged, and Eddie and Sabrina flew to the other side of the building to see him and Yan-man.

"Take your pick," Eddie said, but Sabrina was already flying at Sudos.

"Heh. Stupid girl. Rock beats elec- OOF!" he cried, as Sabrina slammed into him with a Volt Tackle – that hurt – badly.

"String Shot!" Yan-man yelled, but it evaporated before it came anywhere near Eddie.

"Fire Spin!" Eddie called, and his sword emitted a spiral of flames, circling Yan-man, and trapping him.

"Ow! Oh dear-" he said, as he saw Eddie flying in for a Flame Wheel attack, which hit dead on, slamming Yan-man to the ground.

"Hey, come man, we're buds right?" Yan-man said.

"Well we could have been if, one, you didn't try to enslave the human race, and two you weren't evil! Come on guys!" Eddie yelled, and the other four Rangers summoned their weapons.

"Poke Cannon: Silver mode!" Eddie yelled, and the weapons that weren't silver became so.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

"No!" Yan-man squeaked, before he was blasted into dust.

"Nice, silver!" Kris said, admiring the Poke Cannon.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"This better not be a repeat of the first plan Sketch," Nyura said through gritted teeth, firing an Ice Beam.

"Oh, I promise you, it won't my Queen. It'll be destroyed by a different Megazord," Sketch said quietly.

Back at the battle…

"All right! Lets amp up the volume!" Yan-man said once he'd thawed.

"Tyranitar Megazord!" Sudos called, and the Dark Ball released the evil Zord.

"Eon Megazord!" Sabrina called into her morpher.

"Johto Evolution mode!" Eddie yelled, and the Megazord became encased in its armour.

"Now the whole world can hear my beautiful voice!" Yan-man cried, and he started screeching louder than ever, and the parts of the Megazord that weren't protected by armour began to rust.

"Yeesh! That must be bad!" Anna said, thanking the lord that they were still protected.

"We're taking critical damage!" Greg reported, as now Sudos had started lobbing boulders at them.

"We need Mil-Tank!" Kurtis cried, and Eddie sighed as his least favourite Zord mooed. It leapt into the air, somehow, and used Body Slam on both opponents.

"Eon Ultrazord!" Kris cried, and the Megazord and Mil-Tank combined.

"Earthquake!" Sudos called, as Yan-man took to the air, and whilst the Ultrazord managed to stand its ground due to its vast base, it couldn't stop the Signal Beam from Yan-man.

"Come on, let's pull it together, guys! Pyro Whirlwind!" Eddie yelled, and a huge flaming tornado engulfed the Tyranitar Zord and Yan-man.

"No! Drill Attack!" Sudos screeched, but the blade missed, and the Ultrazord grabbed it and threw the Megazord into the Yan-man.

"Ultra Fire!" all six Rangers cried, blasting both opponents with a barrage of attacks, blowing the monster up again, and causing Sudos to retreat.

Later, back at Golden Youths…

"Hey, guys, you don't know where Donny's gone do you?" Whitney asked the Rangers as they entered.

"No, why, he's not here?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, he and Carl just told me that they had something really important they needed to do, and I had to close the gym to get over here," she said, sounding only slightly annoyed.

"…And now, here's our last amateur performers, who call themselves "The D&C experience!" Chip announced, and the seven of them, and Rei laughed, as Donny and Carl came on singing the original pokémon theme song, with tambourines.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Sketch, once again you have failed me. If we do not succeed next time, you shall pay dearly. Got that!" Nyura yelled.

"Y-Yes my Queen," he stuttered, and Nyura left him in fear.

A/N: It's weird, that song's instantly become massively popular at my school, all because one boy played it on his phone, despite the fact that none of them actually like pokémon whatsoever. Half of them have even started breaking out singing it (with completely messed up lyrics, which they think are right) in class…

Coming soon: Chapter 32; Johto Zords, Return! Part 1

Anyone who doesn't realise what that's about needs their head examined. See ya!


	32. Johto Zords, Return! Part 1

Deep within in Mt. Silver…

"Well Sketch, this had better be good. I'm going to stick to what I said about you paying for it next time we lose," Nyura said, appearing in the holding pit for the Johto Zords next to her monster-maker.

"Oh, I assure you my Queen, this plan will succeed, for sure! You see, I've been examining the Johto Zords, and the Tyranitar Zord, which seems to be the most complex, yet it's being controlled without a morpher," Sketch told her.

"Go on," Nyura requested.

"So I've spoken to Sudos about it, and he said when he found it's holding-ball, that there was an entire circuit board missing from its main controls, so he replaced it, according to some diagrams, and it's served you ever since."

"Continue," Nyura said, concealing her excitement well.

"Now, I've managed to replicate those complicated components, and applied them to these Zords, as they were to the Tyranitar, and, well, see for yourself," he finished, and he indicated to several Armens to open one of the spheres, revealing the Dragonite Zord.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Sketch commanded, and the Zord blew a hole right threw the cave's 20ft roof, and it flew out to sit on the cave.

"Excellent! Now Johto shall feel the true power of the Ice Queen!"

Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)

A/N: Yay! My first plot-relevant opener! Although it was the longest yet... Anyway, I'd quickly like to apologize in advance for overuse of the word "meanwhile" In this chapter, the only thesaurus I had access to whilst writing this was Word's, and it doesn't have anything that actually mean "meanwhile".

Chapter 32; Johto Zords, Return! Part 1

Back at Nyura's castle…

"Now, Sketch, are you ready?" Nyura asked her servant.

"Yes, my Queen. All I have to do now is attach this device to a radio broadcaster, and the Zords will obey my every command!" he said excitedly, indicating some sort of controller in his hands.

"I still don't understand why you're trusting _him _to do this!" Sudos said angrily.

"Because he, whilst incompetent and wimpy, has never messed up in the field!" Nyura yelled, and Sketch stuck his tongue out from behind Nyura at Sudos, and Nyura froze it with her staff without even turning around.

At Golden Youths…

Greg was helping Donny and Carl update their website, when suddenly, unexpectedly, Carl thought.

"Hey, how come the Poké Rangers don't use their old Zords anymore?" he asked.

"Maybe they broke one day after their warrantee expired, just like everything else does," Donny suggested.

"No, that's lame," Carl said, and he gasped, "maybe they were captured by the evil force thingy!"

"No way, the Poké Rangers would never lose! What do you think, four-eyes?" Donny asked, Greg, genuinely expecting an answer, but Greg just shook his head and walked off.

"What _do_ you think Nyura's doing with the Zords?" he asked his six friends, who were grouped around the stage.

"Probably dismantling them to use in who-knows-what, and-" Kurtis started, but paused as their morphers beeped and flashed.

"Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I knew this would happen!" Miborg's voice repeated once they were out of anybody's earshot.

"What is it, Miborg?" Kris asked.

"The Johto Zords are attacking all over the world!" he told them, and they all gasped in extreme shock, "You'll have to split up and take them individually! Let me know when you're out of sight, and I'll teleport you to them."

"Well, that was relevant," Rei said.

"But how did Nyura get control of them!" Kris asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out. Let's go," Eddie said.

"Catch you later, Rei!" Anna called as they ran out.

"We're ready, Miborg. But first-" Eddie said, pausing to nod at his team mates.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

Eddie arrived, moments later, at one of the Seafoam Islands, whilst the Typhlosion Zord flattened the other.

"Come on, let's show him what you and I can do, and guide him back to the path of good! Flareon Zord!" he cried, and he leapt into his Zord, ready to battle, and the Typhlosion Zord turned to face him.

Meanwhile, the Dragonite Zord, and Tyranitar Zord were attacking Mt. Silver, and had desecrated the Silver Conference Stadium.

"Oh man. _Both_ my old Zords! You ready, Anna?" Kris asked, as she was helping him, to even the score, but she'd already launched a Psybeam attack at Dragonite, to which it responded with a Dragonbreath.

"Way a-head of you," she said, pausing as she struggled, eventually managing to overpower the powerful Zord, hitting it head-on, but causing minor damage.

Meanwhile…

"…And now I'm being told that more gigantic robots are attacking, believed to have once been under the control of the Poké Rangers, all over the world, and – look! It's the yellow Ranger!" a local news reporter told her camera and cameraman, as Sabrina in the Jolteon Zord appeared to take on the Ampharos Zord in the desert north of Mauville City.

"Please, Ampharos Zord, don't make me do this!" Sabrina cried over the intercom, but it was no good – her ex-Zord flew in for a Thunder Punch, but luckily hit the spikes round Sabrina's Zords neck, so they were both damaged.

Meanwhile, in the wide oceans of Hoenn, the Vaporeon Zord and Feraligatr Zord were doing battle at over 100ft deep. Greg was taking full advantage of his Zord's ability to camouflage itself underwater, and was using a barrage of Take Down attacks.

The Feraligatr Zord countered this by using Whirlpool, turning the entire ocean into one.

"Ha! Sorry, no good, water attacks will just heal from all that recoil damage!" Greg laughed, but he saw his ex-Zord had no intention of stopping the Waterfall-turned-water tornado, and just left it to itself, and Greg realised that he was now perfectly visible.

"Checkmate," Greg said grimly, as his old friend came in for a vicious Crunch.

Meanwhile, the Meganium Zord was slamming Kurtis and the Umbreon Zord around Violet City, eventually sending them flying right back to Goldenrod with its Vine Whip, where noticed a faint whistling.

"Hey Miborg, are you picking up any weird signals from Goldenrod?" he asked his morpher.

"No, although – wait, there's one to many radio channels! I wonder why," Miborg said mysteriously. Kurtis set his Zord on auto-pilot, praying that by the end of the fight he'd still have at least one Zord remaining, jumped on his hover board, and flew to the radio tower's roof, where he saw a monster he didn't recognise.

"Who're you!" Kurtis yelled, jumping from his board to the roof.

"Oh my! The green Ranger!" Sketch cried nervously, backing away from him.

"Who are you?" Kurtis repeated.

"I'm Sketch. The Ice Queen's monster-maker, and humble servant," he said.

"Oh yeah, Kris told us about you. You're a wimp!" Kurtis said, laughing.

"No I am not! I'm just not as powerful as my queen, that's all," he said quietly.

"What have you done to our Zords! And what's it got to do with the radio tower!" Kurtis demanded.

"I'll never tell! I-I'll die first!"

"Then I guess that's what'll happen! Vine Whip!" he yelled, and his weapon appeared in his hand, and he swung it at Sketch, but he jumped out of the way and missed it.

"Sketch attack!" Sketch cried, and his tail turned into a vine, which he used to wrap Kurtis and throw him off the roof.

"I did it! I beat a Poké Ranger! And the others all say there so – tough," he squeaked, as Kurtis reappeared on his hover board, now wearing Evolution armour. He had silver forearms, forelegs, and a silver torso plate with his type's symbol (or rather, a black grass type symbol) like the others, but he also had yellow rings on his helmet, and arm and leg armour, and a ring of petals round his neck. His lower left arm was encased in green armour, with short claws on, and his Vine Whip was silver, with the black grass type symbol "wrapped" around the handle.

"Oh my," Sketch said.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you've done now, or do I still have to beat it out of you?" Kurtis asked.

"I-I-I'd still rather die!" Sketch shouted, but it couldn't be plainer that he wouldn't.

"Fine. Johto Punch! Needle Arm!" Kurtis yelled, and his arm glowed with green spikes as he slammed it into Sketch, who was hit back with such a force that he knocked into the transmitter.

"Ow, my entire body…oh no! The controller!" Sketch wailed, discovering that he'd smashed his controller.

"What's happened, break something important? Does that mean our Zords are free now?" Kurtis asked.

"No, you technological buffoon! Without the controller, to control them, the Johto Zords are beyond anyone's control!" Sketch cried, causing Kurtis to panic more than ever.

Meanwhile, around the world, the five other Rangers sighed in relief as their ex-Zords got stopped attacking their current ones (including the Tyranitar Zord), and teleported away, but they weren't so happy to learn from Kurtis that they'd arrived in Goldenrod, and had somehow formed the Megazord without the Espeon Zord providing armour.

The Rangers all returned to Goldenrod, to combine with the Umbreon Zord for the Eon Megazord, and the Tyranitar Megazord appeared a moment later.

"I've always wanted to go in this!" Sketch said excitedly over his Mega-phone.

"Oh yeah, well try this on for size! Johto Evolution – activate!" Kurtis called, and the Megazord "evolved".

"That only made things worse before, and it will now! Take this!" Sketch yelled, swinging the Tyranitar's Megasword at the Eon Megazord's Megasword, and they held out for several seconds, before they both fell to the ground as a result of an Earthquake attack from the **Johto Dragon Megazord.**

"Camouflage, activate!" Kris cried, and their Megazord turned invisible, as Sketch's fell to the ground.

The Eon Megazord reappeared, falling from the sky, landing on the **Johto Dragon Megazord** with a Body Slam, but the Tyranitar Megazord then slammed in on them with a Faint Attack.

"Sketch, why don't we work together! We have the same goal here, to stop the Johto Zords, don't we?" Kris asked over the intercom.

"Oh know. You see, you want to stop and regain control of the Johto Zords, whereas I want them to flatten the world, and you!" Sketch cried, hitting in with a Magnitude (7).

"Ok, this is going nowhere, we need Mil-Tank!" Kurtis yelled, and a minute later they formed the Eon Ultrazord.

"Ultra Fire!" Eddie cried, and both the other Megazords countered with Hyper Beam. The two attacks combined had enough power to overpower the Ultrazord, and split the Zords up.

The **Johto Dragon Megazord** then began glowing with electricity, and the Espeon Zord (Anna jumped out of it) combined with it, followed by the Mil-Tank.

"No!" Kurtis and Anna yelled from their Zords.

"Oh my! I'm getting out of here!" Sketch wailed, and he evacuated the Tyranitar Megazord, as it was scooped up by its Dark Ball.

"I think we better abort as well!" Eddie yelled, but the four remaining Rangers in Zords argued. 

"No way!"

"You're kidding me!"

"No."

"I'm sticking with Umbreon 'til the end!"

"As team leader, I'm afraid I have no choice to say that THAT IS AN ORDER!" he yelled, and he pressed a large button, which caused ejector seats on all five Zords, and the six Rangers stood together, as they saw the Johto Dragon Ultrazord destroy the Eon Zords, causing all six of them to cry beneath their helmets.

Once the dust had cleared, and only the Ultrazord remained standing, the seven Zords broke up, and the five still controlled by evil returned to their Dark Ball containers, and Espeon and Mil-Tank cried sadly.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"What did I tell you when you got those Zords! Hmm! I told you "make sure you don't lose these ones", and you did!" Miborg shouted, as the six Rangers just stared at their feet.

"Miborg, please, I think they feel bad enough without you having a go at them!" Celebi told him, and Miborg sighed.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Rangers. Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg wailed.

"Come now, all is not lost!" Celebi cried, and all of them looked up at him.

"Ok, so five of our Zords have been destroyed, and five of the others are on a planet destroying rampage, but we still have the Espeon Zord, and Mil-Tank! What's more, we have what we've learned from Sketch! If the Zords were being controlled remotely, then there must be some sort of receiver on their circuit boards! All we have to do is find it and remove it, and we'll have the Johto Zords back!" Celebi cried, in a very inspiring way.

"All right, team, next time the Johto Zords show up, we'll be ready for them, and we'll free them from evil!"

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, it's corny. I might not update for a very short while, I'm going to catch up on my homework and revision (I'm halfway through my end of year exams and haven't even opened one of my workbooks!), but of course, that'll leave more time for you to be annoyed about the suspense! I hate cliffhangers when I have to wait SO long to find out what happens, so of course, I give you one…

Coming soon: Chapter 33; Johto Zords, Return! Part 2

Don't you hate it in two-parters when I only give you the next episodes title? I'm really being cruel right now… See ya!


	33. Johto Zords, Return! Part 2

"Sketch, congratulations, you've done excellent. Not only have you helped in the destruction of five Zords, but you've come closer to destroying one of the Rangers than either of the others has ever done before."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"You could learn a lot from him, Sudos!" Nyura yelled at her general.

"Yeah, well I always have to fight them all at once, give me one at a time, and I'll annihilate all of them!" Sketch yelled back.

"Silence! Now, Sketch, find the five lost Johto Zords, and bring all seven of the remaining Zords back to my power!"

"At once, my Queen," Sketch said, leaving the throne room, chuckling once he knew he was out of earshot.

"With this tracking device able to locate the chips in their circuitry, I'll be able to track down the Zords, and use their power for myself!" he yelled, and began laughing maniacally, pausing as Krowa passed, and carrying on once she was gone.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: I thought it was about time I revealed Sketch's true side, and his real evilosity (it's a word if I say it's a word!). I know your still reading, is it so hard to just click the little button at the bottom of the page that says "review" and tell me if you like the story? Please?

Chapter 33; Johto Zords, Return! Part 2

Eddie, Greg, and Sabrina were at the Sanctuary. They'd spent most of their time there, since the Eon Zords were destroyed, hoping to hear news about the Johto Zords.

"Oh dear. That's odd," Miborg said in a confused tone.

"What, what is it?" Eddie asked, as all three Rangers stood up quickly.

"No news on the Zords, but I've got one monster hanging around near Mt. Silver…oh dear! And now another monster is attacking the city!" he cried, as the danger alarm started going off.

"You three go to Mt. Silver and find out what the monster there is doing. We'll call the other Rangers and tell them to go to the other monster.

"Right. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"He's gotta be around ere somewhere…" Greg said, as the trio searched for whoever they were supposed to be finding.

"Well according to the tracker, he's right on top of us," Sabrina said, looking up.

"Or right below us," Eddie said, looking down, and the Rangers saw a small hole in the mountain.

"I don't understand it, the tracker said they were right here!" Sketch's voice said, in a frantically puzzled tone, and the Rangers decided to drop in.

"Rangers!" Sketch hissed as they landed, "You should be busy, back at Goldenrod! There's a monster on the loose, you know!"

"Yeah, we know. Trying to create a distraction for us, were you?" Sabrina asked.

"Where are the Zords, Sketch!" Eddie yelled, pointing a finger.

"I don't know! My tracker said they were here, but as you can see, they're not! And even if I did know, why would I tell you!" Sketch asked viciously.

"Because if you don't we'll pound the poop out of you. Again," Greg chuckled.

"Oh really? Well I've got a surprise for you! Meet the new Armourens!" Sketch cried, throwing a piece of paper in the air, and zapping it.

Meanwhile, the green and pink Rangers had just arrived at the cliffs on the edge of Goldenrod, seeing a new, but familiar monster surrounded by Armens.

"What are you?" Anna asked in disgust.

"I'm Sketch II, created to get the Rangers out of the way, so only one thing will stand of the way of my master!" the monster cried. It looked like Sketch had removed his tailcoat, and spent the last three weeks doing nothing but exercise.

"Now, attack!" he ordered, sending the Armens at the Rangers, who held their legs out high, causing several of them to trip over them and pile up. The Rangers then threw the Armens they'd collected at the rest of them, and then summoned their weapons.

"Psychic!" Anna yelled, pulling the trigger.

"Magical leaf!" Kurtis cried, whipping his weapon, and all the Armens were severely damaged, so they retreated.

"Wimps! Oh well, now I get to have some fun!" Sketch II laughed, running at the Rangers, with his tail held in front of him.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Did any of you give Sketch permission to make a monster?" Nyura asked, watching Sketch II and the Rangers battle on TV, and her three lackeys shook their heads.

"And what about upgrading the Armens?" she asked, changing the channel, and they all shook their heads again.

"He's got some serious explaining to do," Nyura hissed through gritted teeth.

Back in the cave…

The new Armourens were still purple like the Armens, and their heads were still spiky, but now they were almost completely covered in ice; everywhere except for on the soles of their feet and where they'd need to bend. The ice formed armour for them, and their left hand, whilst still useable as a normal hand, was completely covered in ice that formed spikes, and their right hands were coated in ice that formed a laser.

Although they were only fighting one on two, the Armens were kicking the Rangers butts. One was holding Greg down, whilst another blasted him with its laser. Two more were kicking and punching Sabrina from opposite angles, and Eddie was literally being thrown from one to another, until eventually, he and Greg were thrown on Sabrina.

"Great. Now what?" Greg panted.

"Celebi, Miborg, call the others, we need help!" Eddie cried into his morpher.

"Kurtis and Anna have their hands full, and Kris says he cant. Something about not being able to get away from his family," Celebi told them.

At Kris' house…

Kris was in a white suit, crawling around on the floor of his living room, amongst so many people it had to be a fire hazard, trying to find the door, but every time he was close to getting out, one of his parents would find him, and drag him over to some relative he never knew he had.

Back in the cave…

"What now then?" Sabrina asked.

"There's only one thing for it!" Eddie told them, and Greg grinned beneath his helmet.

"Alright!" he yelled.

"Johto Evolution, activate!"

The three Rangers were encased in their own armour. Greg had the silver armour, just like the others, and a blue, scaly lower left arm, with claws on the end. A red headpiece grew from his helmet, and a white frill sprouted from his neck.

"Sweet!" Greg cried.

"Ok, weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!" Eddie ordered, and his silver weapon appeared in his hand.

"Wave Blade!" Greg yelled, and his weapon, encased in silver, with the water type symbol on the handle appeared in his hand.

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Now we'll show you some real power!" Sabrina cried, then, with Eddie added:

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" as they crossed their weapons, and four of the Armourens burnt into a smouldering pile of ash.

"Now you're in for it! Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker!" Greg called, and the remaining Armourens were drenched.

"Tsuper?" Eddie asked.

"Tstriker?" Sabrina questioned, and Greg chuckled.

"Hello, have you forgotten about me!" Sketch yelled.

"No, we haven't forgotten," Sabrina told him.

"We just don't consider you a threat," Eddie added, and Sketch grunted.

"I'll show you who's a threat! Sketch! Tsuper Tsunami Ts – Str – oh, just attack!" Sketch ordered, first copying Greg's attack, creating himself a copy of the Silver Wave Blade, and then striking with Greg's most powerful attack.

Sabrina tried to fight it off using her weapon, as did Greg, whilst Eddie stood back, feeling helpless.

Eventually, Sketch relented, when his locater, which was miraculously still intact, went overboard, beeping so fast you'd barely be able to tell it wasn't one sound.

"I knew it!" Sketch cried, and a moment later, a bolt of lightning tore through the wall, revealing all five Zords.

"They did retreat back here! Sketch II; get here at once!" Sketch yelled, and his clone materialized next to him, and the other three Rangers turned up shortly after.

"The Zords!" Kris cried, trying to say hello, but being caught off guard.

"Now get up there, and replace the circuit boards!" Sketch told his ally, handing him a case.

"Right. Double Team!" Sketch II yelled, multiplying himself by five, and leaping onto each Zord, and all of them tried to hit the clones off.

"Oh know you don't!" Kurtis shouted, and he and the other four Rangers with controlled Zords summoned their Hover Boards/weapon, and flew onto their own Zord, and began fighting the Sketch II copies, whilst Anna battled Sketch – with ease.

"Get off of it – what are you doing!" Greg asked, as the clone just tried to stop him with his tail, whilst trying to unscrew - some screws, until Greg was hit by one of his Zords hands clawing at its head, but luckily he landed on the nose, where he had perfect view of where they were; the Lake of Rage.

"Wow, that's fast," he said, and began climbing up the face, and felt the Zord stop moving. When he reached top, he saw the clone had unscrewed a cover, and removed a circuit board, and was just about to put another one in.

Greg stopped him with a strike to the head with his Wave Blade, and he vanished. He was about to replace the removed circuit board (which was gold), hen he realised that it didn't fit in with the schematics. He grabbed some wires from the case, and the kind of switch you use in a science lesson, wired several points up, and flicked the switch. At once the Zord started up, and once Greg had placed the cover back on, he leapt down from the Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr Zord, its me!" he called. Unfortunately, t still didn't seem to recognise him, and it balled its hand into a fist, and brought it down on Greg.

Meanwhile, the Meganium Zord wasn't far south, just east of Mahogany Town, and Kurtis had managed to distract the Sketch II copy from its work to battle, although neither of them was dominating.

Sketch II knocked Kurtis to the floor, had cloned his weapon, and was about to strike, when he was flattened by a giant, metal, blue fist.

"Hey, Kurtis!" Greg called from his cockpit on a megaphone.

"Alright, you got your Zord back!" Kurtis shouted back.

"Yeah, hang on!" Greg yelled, and he leapt out of his Zord onto Kurtis', and after a few minutes of tinkering with wires, he had the Zord running like clockwork – even though it was more advanced, and should have been better than that.

"Now we've gotta help the others!" Greg said, and he leapt back to his Zord, and they got into their own cockpits.

"You go back to Goldenrod and help Kris, I'll head down to Azalea and help out Sabrina!" Kurtis said, and they split up.

Greg found Kris flying around Sketch II's head, occasionally using attacks such as Steel Wing. The Feraligatr Zord crushed the clone, and Greg repaired the Zord.

In Azalea, Kurtis found the Ampharos Zord layed down, and it had crushed half of the gym. Praying that nobody had been hurt, Kurtis destroyed the clone with a Vine Whip, and leapt onto the Zord, and attempted to revive her, as the copy had knocked her out. They removed the parts of the Zord Sketch II had put in, and Sabrina repaired the Zord using mechanical intuition Kurtis never knew she had.

"Greg, we're good, you?" Kurtis said into his morpher.

"Yeah. Did you have a clone there?" Greg asked.

"No, Eddie must-" he said, but at that point, Eddie called them.

"Guys, I've stopped the clone, but the Typhlosion Zord's in pretty bad shape, I'm gonna need some help to fix it," he said.

"You had a clone?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, so?" Eddie asked.

"Then where's the original!" Sabrina cried frantically.

Meanwhile, back in the cave…

Anna beaten Sketch badly, he was covered in blood, not that he hadn't been putting up a good fight; Anna's right arm was hurt badly, and was hanging limp from her side.

All of a sudden, the original Sketch II leapt out at her from the shadows, and flipped her to the ground, pulling her to the ground, and was about to slam his fist into her head when…

"Johto Punches! Fire Punch!" Eddie yelled the second he and the four other Rangers landed from teleporting.

"Ice Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Needle Arm!"

Their fists collided with Sketch II, knocking him off of an Anna, into Sketch.

"You ok?" Kris asked.

"Yeah. Now how about we finish this freak?" Anna asked.

"Right. Poké Cannon: Silver mode!" Eddie yelled, and the weapons combined, and the Wing Blades became silver coated.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" Eddie yelled, and Sketch II was blown up.

Back at Nyura's castle…

"I'll give him one last chance," Nyura said, firing an Ice Beam out the window.

"Now to finish them, once and for all!" he yelled, as his head caused the roof of the cave to collapse, and Sketch summoned the Tyranitar Megazord.

"Guys, hold them off for a few minutes whilst we fix Typhlosion," Greg said, and the blue and red Rangers teleported.

"Ok guys, ready? Johto Zords!" Kris yelled, and a moment later the four Rangers were able to escape the rubble, into their Zords.

"It's good to be back!" Kris said.

"Ok, we need to act defensive, so we don't get our moves copied," Sabrina told them.

"No problem. Barrier!" Anna called, and a huge wall of light appeared between the Johto Zords, and Sketch II and the Tyranitar Zord. Both tried to get through it, and both failed, and after several minutes Greg and Eddie returned.

"Let's do it, guys, Johto Megazord!" Eddie called. The Feraligatr once again formed the legs, and the Typhlosion transformed to become the head and torso. The Meganium and Ampharos Zords attached to be arms, and the Espeon Zord formed the helmet and armour. The Dragonite Zord remained separate.

"Johto Evolution mode!" Greg called.

"Mega Punch!" Kris called, slamming into his ex-Zord.

"Hyper Beam!" the other Rangers shouted, hoping for a quick win, but no such luck; Sketch II may have been knocked down, but he was still willing and able to fight.

"Sketch! Hyper Beam!" he yelled, blasting the Dragonite Zord, and the Tyranitar Megazord jumped on it for a Body Slam.

"Ok, let's finish this, now! Johto Slash!" Kurtis called, and the Megasword slashed at Sketch II, and he fell to pieces.

Sketch still wanted to fight though, but after another Hyper Beam from the Dragonite Zord, and a Mega Punch from the Megazord, his Megazord was in no condition to battle, so he retreated, and the Rangers cheered.

Later, at Nyura's castle…

"SKETCH! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE, AND AS ALWAYS, YOU FAILED ME! YOU LET THE RANGERS GET THEIR ZORDS BACK, AND YOU DIDN'T DESTROY THEM!" Nyura screeched, shattering the sound barrier.

"Whoa, I've never seen her that mad before," Sudos said, but luckily Nyura didn't hear him.

"What's more, you created a monster without permission, _and_ changed the Armens – although that could be helpful, in the long run. However, over all, I would consider this battle a failure. And remember what I said, if you failed again? That you would pay dearly?" Nyura said, in a surprisingly sweet tone.

"No, my Queen, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Sketch wailed, falling to a heap.

"No. So – that'll be $5," Nyura said, and Sudos, Krowa and Manyula collapsed.

"I – what?" Sketch asked, looking up.

"Oh fine then, 10," she said.

"I-I don't understand," Sketch said.

"I said you'd pay, so pay me," Nyura explained simply, so Sketch handed her $10, and the four of them left, and Sketch chuckled.

"Fools," he said, holding out his hands, and the copy of the Wave Blade he created appeared in his hands.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"Excellent work, Rangers! You've returned the Johto Zords to the side of good! I couldn't be happier!" Celebi said, beaming at his Rangers.

"Not even if we still had the Eon-" Miborg started, but a look from Celebi silenced him.

As Kris smiled happily, he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"I'm back," it said.

A/N: Whoa, personally, I think there was some pretty interesting stuff at the end there. And none of it was in the original…hail the power of re-drafting…

Coming soon: Chapter 34; Black Dreams

You can review, you know. I understand that its been a while, but a lot of you had this on your alerts, so there shouldn't be a problem. YF2's told you as well. Also, Ruby Vulpix, thanks for leaving me an email address or something, I really appreciate it, now I can contact you about Dino Force! Seriously though, PLEASE! I really want to do this…

See ya!


	34. Black Dreams

Kris was running around on a foggy moor. He didn't recognise where he was, but he was sweating, and afraid with every right to be.

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked into the mist, as he heard a noise, and he span around to try and see the source, and when he turned back to where he was looking before, he saw someone far too familiar…

"No! It can't be! You were destroyed! Leave me alone, I'm happy now!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but the mystery person lowered his sword to strike, when-

Kris woke up in bed, in a feverish sweat. He checked his alarm clock, and saw it was only 3:15 am, but he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep.

"He's back! The Black Ranger is back!" he said to himself.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: I'm sure that you managed to work that out already though, right? Listen, I'm sorry if in some of these authors notes I seem a bit rude, which may be one reason why you don't review, but I just have more than my fair share of mood swings, particularly when…I'm awake. So, again, I'm sorry, but please don't let that keep you from reviewing.

Chapter 34; Black Dreams

Kris was silent as his friends around him were laughing at Donny, who had somehow fallen into the milkshake machine, the top of which was above his head when he was standing.

"What's wrong, Kris?" Anna asked, noticing Kris' silence, and the others stopped laughing, too.

"Its just – I cant say," he said.

"Why not?" Eddie asked.

"Because – ok, but you gotta keep it a secret," Kris told them.

"Of course."

"No problem."

"You can trust us."

"Ok. It's the Black Ranger – he's back!" he told them, and they all gasped.

"But how?" Rei asked.

"Well – not back, as in having a physical form, but – he's in my dreams, trying to kill me!" he informed his friends, but as he expected, none of them believed him.

"Come on, Kris, it was just a dream!" Greg said, trying not to laugh.

"No, you don't understand, it was more than a dream! I-I cant explain it," he said, and they all jumped as Carl spoke up, not realising he was there.

"I understand. The same thing happened to me right about the time the Poké Rangers appeared. But I know the perfect solution," he said, pulling a card from nowhere, and holding out a card.

""Dr. Turner for the mentally unstable"! I'm not insane!" he shouted, throwing the card back in Carl's face.

"You never know. Turns out I used to be insane, but Dr. Turner saved my life. Now I know that when I see any Magikarp on legs, they're _not_ real," he said, and he walked away, humming to himself.

"Ok. Look, let's just say that was a dream. But it felt like so much more to me. If I have the same dream tonight, I'm going to Miborg and Celebi," he told them as he left, and the others exchanged nervous looks.

Later that night…

Kris had returned to the foggy moor, but this time he was ready, and he knew where he was, so he decided he should morph immediately.

"Morph, I choose you! White Dragonite – wait, where's my morpher!" he called frantically, realising he wasn't wearing his morpher.

"Now, now, Kris. There's only one morpher for you, and it isn't white," Kris heard the Black Ranger laugh, and he appeared in front of Kris.

"What do you want!" Kris yelled.

"That isn't nice, yelling at me. At one time I was your only friend," the Black Ranger replied.

"Well I've got better friends now! Real friends! Who wont try to use me for evil!"

"Come on, Kris, you and I both know that good and evil are just opinions. Many people think that the government are evil, whilst they think they're doing a good job."

"Whatever! You and I both know that you want control of the world, and in my eyes that's evil!" Kris yelled.

"Well it wont be evil in your eyes, once they're my eyes!" the Black Ranger cried, lunging out at Kris, summoning his Darkness Blaster, and firing. Kris rolled out of the way of several shots, but the Black Ranger fired at where Kris was rolling to, and hit him on the arm.

At that moment, Kris woke up, and felt a shape pain in his arm. He looked down at it, and saw a large bruise from the shot.

Later that day, at the Sanctuary…

Kris was lying on a table, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, covered in electrodes, as the other Rangers stood around him.

"So what's going on?" Anna asked, staring at Kris' bruise.

"It seems that the Black Ranger has been lying dormant in Kris' mind for a while now, ever since the Tyranitar morpher was destroyed," Miborg told them.

"But how'd it get in his head in the first place?" Eddie asked.

"It must have happened whilst he was the Black Ranger. It stored a part of itself inside his mind, just in case. Kris, have you been worried about the Black Ranger, at all, since the morpher was destroyed?" Celebi asked.

"Well…to be perfectly honest, yeah. But I though I was just being stupid, worrying about something that was – apparently – long gone," Kris said blushing, and Anna swooped down to hug him, but he stopped her, as she was hurting his arm.

"Well that was your common sense coming through, trying to tell you that it was gone, so you shouldn't worry. Although I hate to say that no evil ever seems to be gone for good in this world," Celebi sighed.

"So now what?" Kris asked, sitting up.

"You're going to have to go into your dreams, and force the Black Ranger into a final battle," Miborg said.

"But how can I fight him without my morpher! He'll kill me!" Kris yelled.

"Calm down, Kris! We shall have you sleep here tonight, so we can monitor what's happening, and we'll be able to give you your morpher, so you shall be well protected. And we shall tell your parents that you are sleeping at Eddie and Sabrina's. Luckily they don't live with their parents, so nobody shall "spill the beams"," Celebi smiled.

"And we'll all be here giving you moral support!" Sabrina said.

"Thanks, guys," Kris said, smiling at his friends.

Later that night…

For the third night in a row, Kris was in the foggy moor, and the Black Ranger was there to greet him.

"Aw, did poor ickle Kwissy go tell his fwends that the big bad bwack wanger was buwwying him? Aw," he said in a mocking voice.

"You can laugh all you want, but tonight, you're going down, once and for all! Morph, I choose you!" he called, and after glowing briefly, the Black Ranger saw the white Ranger in person for the first time.

"White Dragonite power!" Kris yelled, striking a pose.

"Dark Tyranitar power!" the Black Ranger cried back, standing differently.

The two Rangers rushed at each other, Kris summoning his Wing Blades, and the Black Ranger called for his Darkness Sword, and the weapons collided as they ran past.

Each Ranger struck and struck again, with neither ever gaining the advantage. Eventually Kris changed his weapons into their wing mode, and took to the air, so the Black Ranger summoned his Darkness Blaster, and tried to shoot Kris down, but to no avail; after a short period, Kris swooped back down with an Ariel Ace, and hit his mark, but the black Ranger struck home too.

"Remember this one, Kris? Darkness Cannon!" the Black Ranger cried, loading his sword into his laser, and preparing to fire.

Kris rolled barely an inch to the side, and managed to grab the sword, and wield it himself. He rushed at the Black Ranger, and struck him down with several blows without the Black Ranger even trying to defend himself.

"You see. Even now, you're still choosing to use my "evil" weapon, and striking an opponent without a sword. Sounds pretty evil to me," the Black Ranger panted.

"He's right!" Kris cried, dropping the sword, and falling to his knees in disgrace. The Black Ranger took advantage of this, by teleporting next to Kris, grabbing his sword, and striking Kris to the floor.

"Kris! You have to ignore him! He's playing mind games! Anything that you have done wrong, is all because of him!" Miborg's voice cried.

"But he's right! What kind of person strikes a person who couldn't strike back if he wanted to?" Kris cried, and the Black Ranger took advantage again, blasting Kris with the Darkness Cannon.

Outside Kris' head…

"Oh dear, Celebi! Kris is falling for the Black Rangers head games!" Miborg cried, watching the fight on the danger orb.

"Contact the other Rangers. Hopefully they will have better luck at bringing Kris back to his senses," Celebi said, and Miborg nodded.

"Rangers, come in, Rangers! Wake up! Please!" Miborg cried into a microphone.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Eddie said, and he began snoring.

"I'm not your mother, Eddie. For one thing you yourself are older than me. Now wake up! All of you!" Miborg shouted, and the five of them woke up.

"Kris is in trouble, we've tried talking to him, but he won't listen, he's falling for the Black Rangers head games."

"Well what can we do?" Kurtis asked.

"Let him know that we all believe in him, and that we know he's good, and that he'll win!" Miborg told them. None of the Rangers understood how Kris was supposed to hear them, but they gave it a go anyway.

"Kris, if you can hear this, I just wanna let you know, that I know you can beat that freak!" Anna thought.

"We all believe in you!"

"You _are _good! He's evil! He's trying to trick you!"

"If you lose, you're gonna die, and we'll all miss you, and so will the whole world!"

"You can do it, Kris!"

"We believe in you!"

"Now beat him already!"

As the Rangers thought, their own morphers began glowing, and balls of energy shot from them, through the walls, towards the Sanctuary, and once there, they entered Kris' head.

Back on the moor…

Kris felt so weak. The Black Ranger had beaten him raw, and he had demorphed. The Black Ranger was about to strike with the final blow, when they began hearing the other Rangers voices.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" the Black Ranger yelled, backing away from Kris, and looking around for the source of the noise.

Kris felt encouraged by the words of comfort from his friends, and he stood, ready to continue fighting, when the balls of energy appeared. They all flew into his morpher, and he morphed instantly.

"Excellent! Now you're gonna see the real power of the Johto Poké Rangers! Johto Evolution!" he cried, and he began glowing.

Just like the others, he was coated in the silver armour, as were his Wing Blades, and both bore the normal type symbol, with the dragon type colours. His lower left arm was covered in orange armour with claws on. He had a red zigzag pattern on his stomach, and a huge thick orange tail sprouted from his – lower back region.

"Well. That's a new trick," the Black Ranger said in surprise.

"You're going down, now! Johto Punch! Mega Punch!" he cried, slamming his orange fist into the Black Ranger's stomach.

"Fancy armour won't be nearly enough to save you!" the Black Ranger yelled, firing his Darkness Blaster like crazy, but he couldn't see Kris, at all, as he was taking advantage of the Kecleon part of his armour, and he continuously struck the black Ranger with his Wing Blades, he was hit, and became visible again.

"I-I'm gonna finish this, so I can reclaim my body!" the Black Ranger cried, rushing in to attack.

"Oh, somebody's gonna finish this," Kris said to himself with a smile, then added, "Hyper Outrage!" and sent a fiery blast at the Black Ranger. After the dust had settled, only the Tyranitar head symbol remained, and Kris stamped on it, and it shattered, and everything faded.

"Woo-hoo! Go Kris! You're number 1! You're number 1!" Miborg cheered, sporting a foam finger.

"Thanks, Miborg," he smiled.

"Well done, Kris, I couldn't be-" Celebi started, but stopped as the danger alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kris asked.

"Oh dear! It's the Tyranitar Megazord!" Miborg cried.

At Nyura's castle…

"My Queen, I have some bad news – the Tyranitar Megazord is attacking Goldenrod," Sudos told his Queen, having to prod her awake.

"Oh really, that's nice, now where's my burrito – wait, what! Who's piloting it!" she asked.

"Nobody, everybody's asleep," he told her.

"That's impossible! The Tyranitar Megazord has to be piloted!" she cried, getting up, and a site met Sudos' eyes that truly disgusted him.

Back in the Sanctuary…

"Tyranitar can only be in Megazord mode with a pilot. It's him!" Kris said quietly.

"The Black Ranger?" Miborg asked, and Kris nodded. Miborg was about to call the other Rangers, when Kris stopped him.

"No. This is my fight," he said, and he teleported before Miborg could stop him.

In the city…

The Tyranitar Megazord was demolishing many buildings, but ones that Kris knew wouldn't have people in at this time; the pilot was clearly just trying to draw attention, but not kill anyone.

"Well, your half-decent, I'll give you that, not hurting any citizens – apart from financially," Kris said, not bothering to use his megaphone – he knew the Black Ranger could hear him.

"Yes. The only citizen I want to hurt is you!" he heard the Black Ranger say, as clearly as if they were in the same room, and the Tyranitar Megazord used a tremor causing Dig, but Kris predicted when it would reappear, and used Fly at just the right time, slamming it back into the hole it created.

"Grr…you've learnt some new tricks," the Black Ranger said,

"Yeah, here's another. Solar Beam!" he cried, and his Zord blasted the Megazord with everything it had.

"Hmm. I really am pure," Kris heard the Black Ranger say, but the could tell that this time it was only in his head. He saw a flashing light on the Tyranitar Megazord, and quickly flew back in his Zord, and the evil Zord self-destructed.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"And so I heard that the Poké Rangers are gonna pay for all the damages that were caused last night," Kris said to a very disgruntled Whitney; the gym was one of the victims, and she left.

"So what happened then?" Rei asked.

"I think he's gone – but at the end it felt like the whole thing was actually in my head," Kris said.

"And you're sure it wasn't?" Anna asked, but a single look was enough to answer her question.

"And what's more, the Tyranitar Megazord wont be bothering us anymore," Kris said, as a woman entered.

"Kris Douglas?" she asked Kris.

"Dr. Turner! He's just over there!" Kris told her, and she approached Carl.

"Carl Carlson?" she asked, and Carl took a moment to realise she was talking to him.

"Yeah?" he asked apprehensively.

"I'm Dr. Turner, remember? You never finished your course," she said, holding out a straight jacket, and everyone laughed, including Dr. Turner, as he actually put it on.

At Nyura's castle…

"Great, now I don't even have the Tyranitar Zord to help me! I'm going to need a serious power source – and I know just the thing," Sketch said with an evil grin.

A/N: I hope everyone realises that Carl wasn't really going to an asylum; it was just a joke Kris set up. Tell you what, we're nearing the mark of 100 reviews, whoever gives the 100th will get to make a Ranger, with only one catch; you have to be registered with the site. It might be an idea to go back to previous chapters and review them as well to get the numbers up.

Coming soon: Chapter 35; Meteorite Fight Part 1

See ya!


	35. Meteorite Fight Part 1

Deep in outer space, in the asteroid belt, all was normal, except for one, tiny – gigantic laser beam heading right for it! The laser blasted miles of the belt out of existence, until it seemed to finally find what it was looking for (if lasers can look), as it wasn't destroyed by the beam, but it did very slowly start to leave the belt. It was pushed and pushed until the beam seemed to decide it was at a suitable speed, and it stopped, but the asteroid kept going. It was blasted past Mars, and headed right for Earth! As it flew, it gained speed at a terrific rate, and it began blazing hugely as it entered the Earth's atmosphere, soon landing right…

…On Mt. Chimney! It hit with an earth shattering crash. All the local pokémon decided to investigate the strange phenomenon, and a Solrock and Lunatone volunteered to approach the alien object, and the meteor absorbed them! The rest of the pokémon ran for their lives, as a new being emerged from the rock, draped in shadow…

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie shown, battlized)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (All Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Maybe I should just send future chapters directly to YF2. I mean, nobody else reading it cares, so why bother posting it for the world? I mean, after what I said last chapter, he's been reviewing any chapter he can find that he hasn't already. Sigh…

Chapter 35; Meteorite Fight Part 1

Everyone was down at Golden Youths in swimming costumes (Eddie had red swimming shorts with a surfboard on, Kurtis had green shorts covered in vines, Greg had plain blue shorts, Sabrina had a one-piece swimsuit that was pink with yellow flowers, Anna wore a lilac bikini, Rei a pale yellow bikini, Kris a pair of white shorts with orange stripes, and Donny and Carl didn't seem to get the point, as they both had a complete wet suit and a rubber ring each). They were only there, rather than at their homes, because Whitney had better air-conditioning.

"Man, what is with this heat! It's only April!" Kurtis cried.

"Could this be the effect of global warming?" Sabrina asked.

"No, that problem was solved about thirty years ago, scientists found that they could remove the CFC's from the atmosphere and replace the strengthen the Ozone. This has gotta be the hottest day in what, ten years?" Greg said, and the four others agreed.

"Guys, aren't you boiling!" Eddie asked Donny and Carl.

"Maybe, but we wanna be prepared," Carl said, waggling a finger.

"For what?" Rei asked.

"For when the ice caps melt, of course! We don't wanna drown!" Donny told them, saying the most intelligent thing he had or would ever say.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"No! I'm melting! I'm melting! Why, why, why!" Nyura cried, collapsing into a puddle, but regaining her normal form a second later.

"But in all seriousness, what's up! This heat's terrible!" she yelled.

"Well maybe we could cool things down a bit," Manyula suggested.

"Yes! And destroy the Rangers at the same time! SKETCH! I need a monster!" Nyura cried, and the monster walked in before Sketch.

"It's based on one of the first monsters seen on planet Earth. I've called it Habunake, in honour of one of my favourite countries on this god-forsaken rock," Sketch said in a bored tone.

"Well that's no good, the only ice attack that thing'll know is pathetic!" Nyura cried, zapping the monster. Its limbs were replaced with ice, which sprang up from all over its body.

"That's more like it! From now on you'll be known as Iceviper!" Nyura said with flourish.

"Thank you, my Queen. What are your orders?" she hissed.

"This dumps too hot. I think its time the planet endured – a new ice age!" Nyura said maniacally.

"You have to be kidding!" Sudos yelled.

"No, I'm not. An ice age will have the planet begging me to save them, as I'll be the only one who can! Iceviper! Go now! And Krowa, go with her, take the Armourens!" Nyura finished. Her lackeys bowed and left.

Shortly afterward, the Rangers received the call from Miborg and Celebi…

"Rangers, Nyura is attacking! She's sent down a monster that plans to cause an ice age!" Celebi told them frantically.

"And why is that a problem?" Rei asked, butting in.

"Because humans have evolved since the last ice age, they would no longer be able to take such intense cold, they have become used to much higher temperatures," Celebi told them.

"Do we have to? We're so weak from the heat!" Greg moaned.

"Oh dear, I can refrigerate the Ranger suits," Miborg sighed.

"And why aren't we morphed yet!" Eddie asked rhetorically, getting up to leave the building.

"Lucky!" Rei called as they rushed off.

"Ready?" Eddie asked once they were outside – they didn't have to worry about checking for anyone nearby, as they knew nobody would be outside in such weather.

"Ready!" the Ranger replied.

"Morph, I choose you!" they cried.

Shortly afterward, in the Icefall Cave on Floe Island, Iceviper and Krowa were trying unsuccessfully to swim up the waterfall, neither having the common sense to just teleport to the top, when the Rangers arrived.

"Man! Look at this place! The heat wave's done some serious damage!" Kris commented, looking around. The cave no had a hole rather than a roof, which was lucky, because if there had been a roof anyone inside it would have been drenched from the drippings. And that barely describes a fraction of how bad the place looked.

"Hello, Rangers! Feeling hot? Maybe I can cool you down!" Iceviper cried, blasting them with a Sheer Cold attack, although all the Rangers successfully managed to dodge it.

"Whoa! Jumping straight in with a high-power attack, huh? Then maybe we should kick it up a notch! Johto Evolution, activate!" Eddie yelled, and all six Rangers powered up. Kris summoned his silver Wing Blades and flew up to battle Krowa, Eddie summoned his silver Cinder Sabre to battle Iceviper, and the others summoned their silver weapons to battle the Armourens.

"Missed me – and again – oh, so close. Do we really have to go through this every time we fight, Krowa?" Kris asked casually.

"We wouldn't if you would – just – hold – still!" she yelled, swooping in for an attack with each word, and each attack missed.

"Ok, I'll hold still – Hyper Outrage!" he cried, using his most powerful attack, blasting Krowa threw the wall into a steaming pool.

Sabrina, Kurtis, Greg and Anna were easily beating the Armourens, as the heat melted their armour off, allowing them to simply slice them up like normal.

"Let's finish this! Crunch Drainer!" Kurtis yelled.

"Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker!"

"Psy-Kick!"

The three ultra-powerful attacks combined wiped out all the Armourens, not leaving a trace.

"Glack – little – help – here!" Eddie cried, and the Ranger span around to see Eddie's body entirely frozen, with Iceviper spinning him round by his head. She let him loose, sending him into the other Rangers and smashing the ice.

"I think its time we warmed things up a little!" Sabrina said, and Sabrina assumed that Eddie nodded, but it was hard to tell as he was shivering so much.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" they called, sending the most powerful attack the Rangers had Iceviper's way.

"Johto Punches – Fire Punch!"

"Shadow Punch!"

"Ice Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Needle Arm!"

"Mega Punch!"

No sooner had the six fists collided with Iceviper did Eddie order the Poké Cannon – silver mode to be formed.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" Eddie cried, pulling the trigger, and the ball of energy blasted at with such force that several walls collapsed, but the Rangers learned when the smoke cleared that all their efforts had…

…Not been worth it, Iceviper was still standing, and what's more, she was laughing!

"You fools! Your pathetic attacks cannot harm me! You're all worthless! Now to activate!" she cried, and she blasted a beam from her hand into the sky, and it blocked the sun from the Rangers view. However, they soon wouldn't have been able to see it anyway, as the walls of the cave soon remerged, forming a roof anyway. The walls thickened around them, and the rushed outside as the entrance began to close.

All they could see for miles around was ice and snow. All the islands buildings were coated in a thick layer, and the ocean was frozen for as far as they could see.

"No! We can't have lost!" Eddie cried, pounding his fist on the ground, causing several cracks.

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"What's going on? It's – snowing!" Rei cried in astonishment.

"Well, we made the right preparations, but for the wrong thing," Donny said. He and Carl shrugged and began to do the swim.

"The door wont budge! That means we're trapped! Oh no. I'm trapped in here with-" Rei started, turning around and seeing the local idiots dancing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried, but elsewhere, a completely opposite cry was being issued…

"YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Nyura yelled. "We've won – we've actually won! The world is ours for the taking!" she added, and she and her four minions (minus Sketch) began a conga line.

Shortly afterward, at the Sanctuary…

So it appears as if all is lost…" Celebi said sadly, hanging his head as the Rangers recounted their story, and they hung their heads, too. They had failed him.

"Maybe not…" Miborg said slyly, and the seven of them looked at him – he was actually grinning.

"You see, just yesterday evening, I began tracking a meteor that had been knocked out of the Asteroid belt. It flew at the Earth at a tremendous speed, penetrating the atmosphere, and landing somewhere near Fallarbor Town in Hoenn. It had already been giving off extreme readings, but shortly after landing, its energy levels went through the roof, and as a result, it began giving off a tremendous amount of heat, and it still is, that's the only area worldwide that hasn't been affected," Miborg told them, and Kurtis interrupted.

"So what your saying is-" he started, and everyone looked at him, but he stopped.

"Uh – that's all I got. People normally get interrupted at that point," Kurtis said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What I'm saying is, if we can harness that energy, we can use it ourselves," Miborg said, and Celebi realised what he was saying.

"Of course! We can combine it with the morphers to create a power source the likes of which we've never seen before!" he said, and the Rangers grinned.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Greg said, but Miborg shook his head.

"In order for us to get the most out of the energy, and end this ice age, only one of you can use the power. I think Eddie should try to use it," he said.

"Why me?" Eddie asked.

"First, because the powers would best match up with those you already possess. Second, it's a cliché, the red Ranger always gets it," Miborg chuckled.

"I think Kris should accompany him on the journey," Celebi told them, and he continued as they looked at him, "The massive amount of energy will interfere with our equipment. We'll only be able to teleport you to Fallarbor, you have to go the rest of the way yourselves, and I expect that, not only will you have to fight, but you'll need to fly, as well, and the Hover Boards run on the same signal as the teleporter, so you'll need his Wing Blades," he finished.

"Then let's go! Ready, Kris?" Eddie asked.

"Always!"

"Then we'll send you now. Good luck!" Miborg called as they vanished.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

She stopped congaing (it's a real word! Who knew!) as she saw on her TV what the Rangers were up to.

"What are they doing?" she asked, and she moved the camera round.

"So! They're heading to Mt. Chimney, to use that meteorite to stop me! Armourens, stop them!" she ordered, and most of the conga line vanished.

Shortly, in Fallarbor…

Eddie and Kris arrived on the edge of the half-frozen town, and began sprinting towards the mountain, as they but as they reached the foot of the mountain, the Armourens appeared, but Eddie and Kris kept on running, smashing the melted monsters to the ground, but as they reached a cave entrance, they saw a wave of lava headed toward them, and they started screaming.

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! What'll happen next? Review and you'll find out! Also, I just realised that after I re-started writing, I stopped the reviewer replier thing, so, Eddie will answer today's reviews, again.

Coming soon: Chapter 36; Meteorite Fight Part 2

See ya!


	36. Meteorite Fight Part 2

"Please, I'm begging you, end this, now! If the Poké Rangers don't stop you then there won't be any people left to rule! What would be the point!" the Prime minister of Johto asked Nyura. He, along with several other world leaders were pleading for the freedom of the planet on the videophone.

"You pathetic mortals would never understand a mind as complex as mine, and would therefore not understand my plan!" Nyura hissed.

"But please, think of all the innocent people whose lives would be lost because of this!" the President of Hoenn complained.

"Oh, yeah," Nyura said in a convincingly thoughtful tone, but then continued, "I'll make sure I film it."

"And the children! Would you really be so cruel as to allow the deaths of millions of innocent children, or even some pokémon!" Kanto's representative asked.

"Yes!" Nyura barked, hanging up.

"Iceviper, get back down there, now! The Rangers are still existent, so go fix that!" she added, and her monster left.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Come on, people, please! I'm giving you this last chance, since I'm nice. Since I've been able to write again, I've received 13 reviews. 12 of them have been from YF2, having received another review for one chapter. Now I know it's the original, but the average number of reviews for YF2 is 4 or 5. But still, I'm not so cruel as to leave you with an unsolved cliffhanger…

Chapter 36; Meteorite Fight Part 2

Eddie and Kris hugged each other, bracing themselves for their inevitable deaths, but the pain didn't come. After a minute or so they opened their eyes, and instead of seeing the lava rushing at them, they saw several creatures with a basic human build, and one forming from a puddle of lava that was left.

"Should we try talking to them?" Eddie asked, letting go of Kris.

"I am _not_ talking to lava! Hey, fires your speciality, you give it a go," Kris said, pushing Eddie forward.

"Ok…um, we're the Poké Rangers, and we want to try and use the meteor here, and, um-" Eddie started, but one of the lava creatures began speaking.

"We know why you are here," it said.

"Ok, so can you help us-?" Eddie asked.

"We must protect the meteorite from evil at all costs. Your lives are the costs," it said, throwing a ball of lava at them, and it very nearly hit Eddie. The other lava things soon began a barrage of Lava Balls.

"Ok, how about we morph?" Eddie suggested.

"Agreed."

"Morph, I choose you!"

"White Dragonite power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod…

"…Oh, Jingle Bells, the Rangers smell, Celebi laid an egg! The Megazord lost its sword, Nyura got away, hey!" Iceviper sang as she walked down the streets of Goldenrod, randomly blasting buildings with Ice Beams aboard an ice board, until the four remaining Rangers arrived via Hover Board.

"Ah, Rangers how nice of you to join me, after I've been here for TEN MINUTES!" Iceviper screeched.

"Oh, well sorry for keeping you waiting, your highness! Ready?" Kurtis asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

Back at Mt. Chimney…

Eddie and Kris had summoned their weapons, and blocked the Lava Balls continuously, not managing to get a hit in themselves. Eventually, Eddie curved his sword slightly, sending the balls back at their creators, but rather than just melting into them like you would expect, it smashed a hole through them, and the melted back into puddles on the floor, which drifted away.

"Should we follow them?" Kris asked.

"And risk our lives fighting them again? Of course!" Eddie said enthusiastically, running through the opening.

After several flights of natural stairs, and several long corridors, they reached the top of the waterfall. Across the lake on top of the pool, they saw the lava creatures, along with a new monster. It had a head that appeared to be a Solrock, only with the creepy eyes of a Lunatone, a staff floating before it, and a long cape, underneath which, they assumed was a body. Above that, on a large platform was the meteorite.

The lava creatures were looking in the direction of Eddie and Kris, and one of them shook their boss, possibly to try and wake it up, as it appeared to be sleeping, and it stared at Eddie and Kris.

"What do you want?" it asked, in an eerie voice.

"We want to use the power of the meteorite to-" Eddie started, but he was interrupted.

"I cannot allow this. I must protect the meteorite from evil at all costs. Your lives are the costs," it said with the same dialogue as the lava creatures.

"Great. Ok, if those things were tough, I'm willing to bet that – that – is even tougher," Kris said.

"Totally."

"Johto Evolution, activate!" they both cried, transforming.

The monster didn't even move, simply sending its staff forward to battle. It struck, and struck again, and Eddie and Kris combined could barely fight it off, which wasn't very helpful, as the lava creatures were attacking them as well now.

"Now what!" Eddie asked Kris, who was now standing back to back with him for support.

"Behind me!" Kris yelled suddenly, and Eddie span round.

"Hyper Outrage!" Kris cried, blasting the creatures away and snapping the staff in two.

"No! You shall pay for that, evildoer! I shall destroy you personally!" the monster yelled, leaping from its seat and flying at Kris.

"Kris, switch!" Eddie cried, throwing Kris his weapon, and Kris threw the Wing Blades to Eddie.

"Wing Blades wing mode!" Eddie cried, attaching Kris' weapon to his back, as Kris tried to hold off the monster.

Eddie flew up, and touched the meteorite, before the monster had even noticed Eddie had moved, but once Eddie had made contact, both he and Kris span around to see lava snaking its way around Eddie's body.

"Impossible! If the meteorite will give its power to him – then that means – I was wrong about you!" the monster cried, looking down at Kris.

"Yep. We're the Poké Rangers, helping Celebi in his fight against Nyura. Didn't the suits give it away? Kris asked, as the monsters face changed to a look of awe, and he shook his head.

"I apologize. But why do you want the power of the meteorite?" the monster asked.

"Er – to end Nyura's ice age?" Kris said, surprised to see the monster was surprised to learn that the world was frozen.

"If Nyura has done something like that – you must go, now, if I know my history, then she'll be attacking the other three Rangers as we speak!" he cried in panic. Suddenly, Kris caught the Wing Blades, after Eddie had thrown them down to him, and the duo blasted through the roof.

"Good luck, Poké Rangers!" the monster called after them.

Back in Goldenrod, Iceviper had the Rangers lying on the ground, and she was ready to release the final, killing blow, when a huge explosion before the five of them went off! The Rangers looked up to see Kris land gracefully before them.

"Kris, what's going on, where's Eddie?" Sabrina asked, but she quickly realised, and the four Rangers gasped.

"Yeah, that's Eddie. Although he could use a few flying lessons…" Kris said, trailing off, as the Rangers heard Eddie call "Battle mode!" and the dust cleared almost instantly.

Eddie had armour covering almost his entire body, even his helmet, and the parts that weren't were extremely muscly. The armour had a lava design, and it was hard to tell whether or not it actually wasn't. The other Rangers could also see that Eddie's morpher now had an erupting volcano on it instead of the fire type symbol.

"That won't be enough to stop me! Icy Wind!" Iceviper cried, blasting Eddie, but he simply raised his fist and the attack collapsed around it.

"My turn! Meteor Disc!" Eddie cried, summoning a lump of rock that resembled a large meteor.

"Flame Wheel!" he cried, throwing his new weapon at Iceviper, which she nearly dodged, but it caught her and snapped off several of her icicles.

"Aah! Well try – try this! Sheer Cold!" she hissed, blasting Eddie, but he caught his Disc in the nick of time, and it emitted a wall of fire around it, that completely eradicated Iceviper's attack.

"To heck with this! I'm getting out of here!" Iceviper cried, and, again, instead of teleporting she chose the harder option, flying away on her Ice board.

"Oh no you don't! Meteor mode!" Eddie cried, leaping into the air and the lava on his body came to life, moving around his body, until he was almost completely covered. All that could be seen of Eddie was his head (helmet), his hands (morpher and gloves) and the soles of his feet (boots).

He then began flying towards Iceviper, and although she'd gotten far ahead whilst he'd been transforming, he caught up easily. She threw Ice Balls back at him, but he dodged them all with ease.

"Ancient Power!" Eddie cried, just before slamming into Iceviper, and several heavy rocks appeared from nowhere to help.

"Ok, lets finish this! Battle mode!" he cried, and his transformation reversed.

"Meteor Mash!" he cried, and his entire body turned silver as he fell down upon Iceviper.

"Now to clear up her mess!" Eddie cried, leaping back into the air, crying "Sunny Day!" The sun appeared, shining brighter than ever, and the ice around them quickly melted.

"Thank the lord! I'm free!" Rei cried, bursting through the youth clubs doors, and Donny and Carl watched her run from the doorway, holding a rubber chicken and a buzzsaw.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"No! My winter wonderland! Ruined! You'll pay for this, Meteor Ranger!" Nyura cried, blasting an Ice Beam out the window.

"Back in Goldenrod…

"Zord time!" Kurtis cried, but Eddie stood forward.

"I'll handle this! Meteor Zord!" he called, and a Meteor fell from the sky like Eddie had, only rather than crashing it curved around and Eddie jumped on it.

"Meteor Megazord!" he called, jumping inside. Legs folded from the back of the Zord, and arms from the sides. A head then emerged from the front of it, and it landed and folded up.

"Lets dance, ugly girl," Eddie said toughly.

"Icicle Spear!" Iceviper screeched, blasting several of its icicles at the new Megazord, which it easily dodged thanks to its small size.

"Astro Blade!" Eddie cried, and a sword resembling a streak from a meteor appeared in his Megazords hand.

"Shooting Strike!" he called, and the blade tip shot out, slashing Iceviper.

"Meteoric Swarm!" Eddie called, and hundreds of meteors crashed into Iceviper, causing her to explode.

Shortly, at the Sanctuary…

"Well, Lunasol has apologised for fighting you, and he hopes that your new "Battlizer" will come in handy. And, I've got a new e-buddy!" Miborg said happily.

"Wait, how can he email if he doesn't have a computer?" Kris asked, and the eight of them spent the rest of the day pondering.

"S-S-S-So c-c-c-cold! Sk-SKETCH! Wh-where's that hot-water b-b-bottle!" Nyura cried. All of a sudden she'd become extremely cold, and she'd had all her cronies looking after her.

"How can she be cold, she's cold-blooded," Sketch said under his breath, as Nyura cried his name again.

"Coming, my Queen," he said putting on his nervous voice, but scowling all the same.

A/N: No, I haven't deserted you, I've just been enjoying my birthday presents. And I've decided that I'm not going to quit writing as I enjoy it too much, but would it kill you to take two minutes to review? How about for my birthday? Today's review replier is Lunasol.

Coming soon: Chapter 37; Battle Shock

I didn't have much time to think of that title, which is why its not very good… See ya!


	37. Battle Shock

"Keep digging, we're bound to find something soon," Sketch ordered the Armourens. They were in Union Cave, which Sketch knew had once been home to many powerful monsters, far superior to his own, and he was searching for something that could help him to mutiny against Nyura. He was wearing what he called the "Classic Beige Explorers Uniform 2".

"I just hope that witch with a "B" doesn't wake up anytime soon," he said to himself. Nyura was taking one of her monthly sleeps, and Sketch was using the time to his advantage. Suddenly, the drilling stopped, and one of the Armens slowly approached Sketch with a tablet in its hands.

"Yes! This is perfect! Excellent work! You can take a five-minute break. The rest of you-" Sketch began, but he paused, when he faintly heard a cry in the distance.

"Sketch!" the voice he recognised as belonging to the Ice Queen called.

"Oh, great," he sighed as he was frozen and teleported.

"SKETCH!" she yelled again, and he clamped his hands to his ears, "Where have you been? I've been waiting to attack the Rangers! You know my sleeps make me extra-bloodthirsty!"

"I-I'm sorry, my Queen. I was using the time you whilst you were resting to try and devise new plans, and in the Union Cave, I found _this_," he said dramatically, handing her the tablet, and she, Manyula, Sudos, and Krowa looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is a drawing of an ancient monster. I believe it possesses immense strength, far superior to anything we've ever used!" he continued excitedly, and he zapped the tablet, causing it to transform into the monster it had depicted. The monster resembled a large bumblebee, covered in black and yellow stripes, and singer-like tail at the end, which ended with a large red orb. It had short legs, as the torso made up most of its height, and the head had a smaller red orb on top – an Ampharos monster.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: That should have been way more dramatic if I'd continued it, but I think it's long enough already. Watch out for a certain recurring number coming up in the monsters speech…

Chapter 37; Battle Shock

"What – what's going on? Where am I? The last thing I remember was being destroyed, but that was 90 years ago! Then everything went – brown," the monster said confusedly.

"Hello, monster. I am the Ice Queen, Nyura, and I'd like to recruit you for my army," Nyura said, stepping forward, and Sketch scowled.

"Well, that depends – do you fight for all that is evil?" the monster asked.

"Not exactly, only my own evil deeds," Nyura said, and the monster smirked.

"I like your attitude. I'm in," he said.

"What is your name?" Nyura asked.

"Bolterbee."

"Bolterbee, your first assignment is to destroy the Poké Rangers!" Nyura yelled, and the monster roared.

"The Poké Rangers! They were the devils that destroyed all those years ago! I will destroy them with great vengeance and, and pleasure!" Bolterbee cried.

"Well I highly doubt it was the same team that destroyed you then, they would have died after 90 years, we fight the Johto Rangers," Sketch said snidely.

"Yes! It was the yellow Johto Ranger who destroyed me! I was fighting another team of Rangers, I can't remember their name, but I defeated them with ease, then the yellow Johto Ranger, Sabrina Mason arrived and destroyed me!" he roared again.

"My Queen, the yellow Ranger is called Sabrina Mason!" Sketch said in shock.

"Indeed? Well then, Sudos, Manyula, take the Armourens down, I have a plan," Nyura smiled wickedly.

Shortly after, in Goldenrod…

The Rangers were easily beating the two monsters and the foot soldiers, using Johto Evolution, but none of them seemed to care. Suddenly, after having taken countless attacks from Kris, Manyula Slashed him down, and he ran at Sabrina, who'd just knocked out an Armouren with her Thunder Stunner. She turned slowly to see the monster about slice her open, and she screamed. Eddie heard her (as it was near impossible not to), and jumped in front of her, taking the blow, ripping a huge gash in his suit, and a decent sized one on his torso, which trickled with blood.

"Excellent! Lets finish them!" Sudos yelled, raising his sword, but Manyula grabbed his wrist.

"No! We have our orders! Its back to the castle!" Manyula barked, and the angry pair and Armourens vanished.

"Eddie!" Sabrina screamed, as he demorphed from pain, and she followed suit, with the other Rangers simply removing his helmet.

"We've gotta get him to a hospital! Greg cried.

"And tell them what, "Oh, you know doctor, this sorta thing happens when you're a Poké Ranger"! And what about his records! They're sure to check his medical records, including birth certificate! Does he look 117 to you! No way, we're taking him to the Sanctuary, now!" she yelled, and they teleported.

At the Sanctuary…

"Oh dear! This is bad! Oh dear! I hope he'll be ok! Oh, I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg cried, pacing around the table Eddie was lying on, covered in bandages.

"I shouldn't have forced him into being a Ranger! This is my fault!" Celebi cried, banging his head on the great sphere.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault at all! I should have just fought Manyula off. I don't know what came over me, it's my fault!" Sabrina cried.

"No," Eddie said in a hoarse whisper, waking up on the spot.

"Eddie! How are you feeling!" Sabrina asked.

"Not too good, but I'll live. Anyway, its not your fault, its Manyula's, and Nyura's fault, they're the ones we're fighting, they did this to me," Eddie said, slightly louder and less hoarse.

"He's right, it's nobody's fault except theirs," Kris said, but Sabrina still felt guilty. Suddenly, the danger alarm started going off.

"Oh great, what now?" Kurtis asked.

"Manyula's back with another monster, although this one's giving off different readings to her normal monsters…quite similar to those Dark Dactyle gave off," Miborg said in a puzzled tone.

"Well, time to go to work," Eddie said, straining as he sat up.

"You're kidding! You're not fighting in this condition!" Sabrina cried.

"Relax, I'm fine, and if I really need to, I've got the Battlizer," he said.

"You're not going anywhere, Eddie, even if you were feeling better, you wouldn't be able to fight, as your Ranger suit still needs to be fixed up," Miborg told him.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Kris told him, adding "Ready?" on the end.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Johto Rangers! How nice it is to meet the four of you at last!" Bolterbee yelled once the Rangers had arrived in the city.

"What are you talking about! There are six Rangers, even if one of us isn't here!" Anna yelled.

"Yes, but I've already met your red Ranger, and _Sabrina Mason_!" he hissed viscously, shocking Sabrina greatly.

"Chill, Sabrina, I bet Nyura just told him or something to psyche you out," Greg suggested.

"I'm afraid not Rangers, this monster was destroyed by the yellow Rangers 90 years ago," Manyula told them.

"90 years?" Greg said under his breath, but nobody heard, as the two monsters and a swarm of Armourens began attacking.

"Weapons, ready!" Kris called.

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

Sabrina paused briefly, before calling "Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Bla-ARGH!" Kris cried in pain, as Bolterbee had stunned him before he could summon his weapon.

The Rangers slashed and shot away, but whilst the Armourens fell with ease, and they affected Manyula pretty strongly, whoever was facing Bolterbee (he kept on shifting, trying to get to Sabrina) didn't stand a chance, and one by one, the Rangers fell to his extremely powerful Thunder Wave.

"Oh boy! What do I do!" Sabrina said, panicking, as Bolterbee flew at her, but suddenly, he, Manyula, and the Armourens, and she gave a sigh of relief, before realising her friends were hurt.

"Oh, guys! We'd better get you to the Sanctuary, too!" she cried, pressing the teleport buttons on each of their morphers, before pressing her own.

Back at the Sanctuary…

"This is my fault too! I should have helped them!" Sabrina cried, pacing the room.

"Sabrina, please, none of this is your fault!" Celebi yelled, and she fell silent.

"But what do I do if he comes back? I'll have to fight him on my own," she whispered.

"Well from what he said it looks like you destroyed him before," Eddie said, before adding, "And if he comes back, I'll be ready to fight with you," as he stood up, but he felt immense pain in his ribs.

"Oh no you wont, you're still hurt, and your powers aren't repaired yet," Miborg told him.

"And besides, he might have been destroyed by me, but I haven't gone through that yet, that was 90 years ago and I left 100 years ago, I must've fought him when I got – get back," she said, before adding "plus, he's fought me before, he knows how I fight."

"Sabrina, I understand things look tough, but I have faith in you," Celebi told her.

"We all do," Eddie added.

"Thanks, guys. So what's up with the others, how come they're still morphed?" Sabrina asked. The four Rangers of the present day were still morphed, lying on tables perfectly still. Their chests weren't even moving to show they were breathing.

"They're completely stunned, they can't demorph, and I've tried everything, Full Heal, Full Restore, Paralyze Heal, Cheri Berry, Lum Berry, nothing works! I guess the only way to cure them is to destroy Bolterbee," Miborg told her, and they heard a ringing in the background.

"What's that?" Celebi asked.

"It sounds like a video-phone," Sabrina said. Miborg approached the console making the noise, pressed a flashing button, and Bolterbee came on screen.

"Yellow Ranger! You and I shall battle, one last time, on the Olivine beach, in ten minutes. Be there, if you ever want your friends to move again!" he laughed, and the message stopped.

"Are you going to go?" Miborg asked.

"Well I've hardly got a choice, have I?" Sabrina said, gulping.

"Yes you have! You don't have to go and fight him, Sabrina! I'll go for you!" Eddie yelled, and he looked angrily at Miborg, who was about to argue.

"No. This is something I have to do. I'm gonna go and battle him, and destroy him. Again," she said, and she teleported.

When she arrived, Bolterbee wasn't there yet, so she decided to take advantage of the time, and morph.

"Morph, I choose you! Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Johto Evolution – activate!" she added, just to be safe, and t finish off, she summoned her Thunder Stunner, just as Bolterbee arrived.

"Well, Sabrina. Once again we shall do battle, only the outcome shall be different this time around," Bolterbee said tauntingly.

"I don't think so!" Sabrina argued.

"I do!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!" Bolterbee argued, and Sabrina laughed at his slip-up.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" Bolterbee called angrily, and he was about to rush at her, when she called out to him.

"No stunning!"

"Oh, don't worry, I want to have the pleasure of ripping you, limb from limb!" he yelled back viscously, and he ran fast at her, with his stinger over his shoulder, blasting out Thunder Bolts.

"Shock Wave!" she called, but Bolterbee's attacks overpowered hers, and she fell down.

"Come on girl, get it together!" she whispered to herself, and she got back up.

"Go! Zap Cannon!" she yelled, and a powerful ball of lightning shot from her weapon, stunning Bolterbee.

"No fair, we had a deal!" he hissed.

"Now to finish this!" she called, as her morpher started beeping.

"Sabrina, I'm sending you the Cinder Sabre for the Forest Fire Double Attack!" Eddie told her, and his weapon appeared in his hand.

"All right! Forest Fire Double Attack!" she yelled, crossing the weapons. Bolterbee was struck by lightning and flames, and shortly burned to ash on the ground.

"I did it!" she yelled in triumph, dancing around like a maniac, but she received a call from the Sanctuary.

"Sabrina, you've destroyed Bolterbee, yeah?" Miborg asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" was all she heard, so Eddie took over.

"The others are still stunned! Something's wrong!" Eddie said.

"And I think I know what," Sabrina said to herself, and, right on cue, the ashes were hit by an Ice Beam, causing them to change back into the monster, only mega-sized.

"Ampharos Zord!" she called, summoning her Zord from its GS Ball-like container.

"You may have won two out of three, but the one that counts will be mine!" he roared.

"No way, I'm taking this, three out of three! Thunder Punch!" Sabrina called, and the two hands collided.

"Please! Try this! Thunder!" Bolterbee yelled, zapping the sky, and the sky zapped the Ampharos Zord, and Sabrina flinched.

"How do you like those apples!" Bolterbee asked.

"Time to finish this! Spark!" Bolterbee yelled, rolling himself into a ball, crackling with electricity, and rolling towards the Ampharos Zord.

"Perfect! Volt Tackle!" Sabrina cried, rolling her Zord into a more powerful electric ball, and as the two collided, a huge explosion occurred. When the dust had cleared, only one was left still standing – Sabrina.

"You win…" were Bolterbee's last words, before he collapsed.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"You were great, Sabrina, you totally kicked his butt!" Eddie told her.

"Thanks, but I'd never have done it without your support. How are you guys feeling?" Sabrina asked.

"A little shaken, but I'll live," Kris said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What! Carl, can you believe this guy!" Donny yelled loudly, attracting the Rangers attention.

"What's up, guys?" Kurtis asked.

"Can you believe it, this sucky loser from Hoenn says he doesn't believe we've saved the Poké Rangers countless times! Listen, "Dear Psyduck Ranger and Snorlax Ranger, I'm sorry to say that I don't believe you've saved the Poké Rangers, and destroyed a monster simply by poking it with a large poking weapon. Furthermore, I do not believe you have ever morphed. Your fried, Yankee Fan 2." Can you believe that!" Carl asked.

"No, its amazing, I cant believe that somebody wouldn't trust _you guys_," Anna said sarcastically, but Donny and Carl thought she was sincere.

"Hey Greg, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked, noticing Greg at a computer.

"I'm trying to find out what I can about the year 2016, we've been hearing loads about it, and Miborg says he doesn't know anything, and neither does Celebi!" he told them.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Well, it seems you're not the only one who makes incompetent monsters, Sketch, " Nyura sighed, sitting down, saying "I need a vacation – and I know just where – and when – to take it!" she yelled, laughing maniacally.

A/N: How about that, YF2, we live in the year 2106! And I'm Donny…

Coming soon: Chapter 38; No Place Like Hoenn Part 1

Oh boy! You know what's coming next! See ya!


	38. No Place Like Hoenn Part 1

It's 100 years before the Johto Rangers, 2006, the year that Eddie and Sabrina left behind when Celebi accidentally brought them with him to the future, in a small, woody area of Hoenn. A place that often knows unusual things, and today is no different. Only today is the most extraordinary it's ever known…

All of a sudden, a swirling vortex opened, and all the pokémon in the clearing ran for cover. Six things were thrown out of the swirl, landing in a heap.

"I'd forgotten time-travel messes up you head so much…well, did it work, when are we?" Nyura asked, getting up.

"I promise you, my Queen, my time-travel is 100 accurate, there's no chance it could be any-when else," an unfamiliar monster told her. It was created from a Baltoy, only it was human sized, had two, long legs, and had spikes covering his head and hands, which were practically clubs.

"Excellent, thank you, Balton. Sketch, where do you come up with these awful names?" Nyura asked.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but naming monsters is hard," he told her.

"Well come on then, get up! If I remember my history, then there's someone we need to see!" Nyura said excitedly.

"Who's that?" Manyula asked.

"Why, the legendary Queen Mariah of course!" Nyura said, teleporting the six of them.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Johto and Mighty Morphin' Rangers shown fully before Johto series logo)_

A/N: And that would have been more effective if you didn't know it was coming. Yay! I finally have a new reviewer! Thank you Phoenix Espeon! By the way, Sabrina replied to the last chapters reviews, I forgot to mention that as at the time I had about five minutes before I had to leave for school…lousy school…also, if I ever make mistakes (which I do more often than I realise, for example I've just read through the last chapter on the site, and at the end, instead of calling YF2 Donny and Carl's friend, I called him their fried. Finally, YF2, I apologize if any of your characters are – out of character. But I'll try my best.

Chapter 38; No Place Like Hoenn Part 1

Crouching in some bushes, Donny and Carl were eagerly watching the Poké Rangers fighting against Balton, Carl clutching an ancient camera.

"Now you remember the plan?" Donny asked.

"Yeah. Just as the Rangers are about to blow the thing up, you jump out, grab the cannon thingy, and I take the picture! That'll shut that "Yankee Fan 2" up!" Carl said, pounding his fist.

"Carl! Now, look!" Donny yelled, lifting the bush from its roots to pull it along with him, as the monster ran back from the Rangers, as they summoned the Poké Cannon.

"Excellent! Carl said, lifting his bush too.

Before either of the sides noticed the walking bush, Balton cried, "It's ready!" and Nyura and all her monster appeared, falling into a swirling vortex that appeared from nowhere, and didn't close for a moment once they were gone.

"What was that?" Kurtis asked, as they lowered their weapon.

"It looked like a black hole," Greg said confusedly.

"But nobody knows what a black hole looks like," Sabrina said.

"They do nowadays," Anna told her.

Just then, Miborg appeared, running at them, clutching a device in his hands, and panting.

"Quick! No time to explain or check if anyone's in range!" he puffed, pressing a button, and the nine of them felt the ground disappear from beneath their feet, and the bushes around Donny and Carl vanished.

"Donny and Carl – I mean, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Kris asked.

"Wow! He knows our names!" the duo said in unison.

Before any of the Rangers could ask Miborg what was happening, they landed in a woody clearing, all landing on their feet except Donny, Carl, and Kurtis.

"Hey, where are we?" Carl asked.

"Um – that's a good question – I know, why don't you have a look around?" Eddie suggested. They both nodded eagerly, and ran off.

"Morph return," the Rangers said, and there suits vanished.

"So what's going on, Miborg?" Greg asked.

"Nyura has finally managed to create time-travel capabilities, something she's been trying to do ever since she first gained her powers. Now she's travelled back to the past," Miborg told them.

"Let me guess, we've followed her?" Eddie asked, and Miborg nodded.

"But how did we? I mean, you cant time-travel, can you?" Anna asked.

"Oh dear, no. Celebi created this," he told them, showing a small box, with a large, red, tempting button.

"It allows anyone within 10 feet to follow the last time-travel that occurred in the area. As always with Celebi we could be a little bit out, but it's more-or-less right, and we're near definitely on the exact same spot she landed on. The only question is, is to where – and when, for that matter - that is."

"Ok, everyone split up and search for some sign as to where and when we are," Eddie said, and they all looked around.

"Hey guys, I've found something! Kurtis called a moment later, and the others rushed over to him.

"Who are "Rangerz"?" Kris asked, staring at the flyer. It showed a band of six people, and it said they would be performing on the 23rd of April 2006 at the Slateport Contest Hall.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing we're near Slateport," Greg said.

"Who cares about that! Look at the date!" Eddie cried in both shock and joy; he was back home.

(A/N: Now _that_ would have been a better opener)

Meanwhile, at the city's entrance…

"Ok, I see a city, but it doesn't tell us where we are," Carl said.

"There's a sign just there," Donny told him.

"I can't read!" Donny yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry. "Slateport City"," Donny read.

"Really! Cool! I know just where we gotta go!" Carl said, grabbing Donny's shirt.

"Shouldn't we tell the Rangers-?" Donny asked, but Carl shook his head.

"Later! You see, Slateport City is well known for a lot of things; the contest hall, the battle tent, the port, the shipbuilding – thingy, the market, and its cool beaches. But it's best known worldwide for the Seashore House," Carl said, as they arrived in front of it, after having taken three wrong turns in Carl's speech.

"What's so great about this place?" Donny asked.

"They have tag-team, free pie-eating contests!" Carl said excitedly, and Donny fainted.

Meanwhile, in a great castle, high above the clouds, and Slateport City…

"Something's wrong. Can you feel it?" Mariah asked her army, Scythmorai, Meowthlady, LadySeviper, Black Phoenix, Darkix, and Count Golbat.

"Yes, a great presence."

"Partly evil-"

"-But partly good."

"ROARAROAR!"

"What is it?" Mariah asked, when suddenly, six large blocks of ice appeared, which immediately thawed into Nyura and her monsters.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here!" LadySeviper hissed, as she and the other henchmen gathered around them, ready to attack.

"Well, what a welcoming. You sure know how to greet your guests, Mariah," Nyura said jokingly, standing up, and Mariah ordered her monsters to back down.

"How do you know who I am?" Mariah asked.

"How could I have not? Your battle with Rayquaza is legendary throughout all of time. Though I must say, the end result wasn't that great for you…" Nyura answered.

""Throughout all of time"? Then would that make you-?" Mariah asked, coming to a realisation.

"Yes. I am Nyura, the Ice Queen," she said impressively.

"Oh, I thought you were Mya the fairy – kidding!" Mariah laughed evilly, even though there was no need for it to be.

"So. Nyura the Ice Queen. I thought you were just a legend. Your battles throughout time with Celebi would make you seem as such."

"Why thank you. And how goes your current battle, against the Poké Rangers?" Nyura asked.

"How do you know about-?" Mariah asked, but Nyura interrupted.

"I have just come here from the year 2106. I have learnt as much about you as I could from that time," Nyura told her.

"Does that mean Celebi is here?" Mariah asked.

"No, I've managed to – incapacitate him. But I have no doubt that he will send hi own Rangers," Nyura hissed.

"He has Rangers too?" Mariah asked in shock.

"Indeed. I was hoping that we could work together to try and defeat them once and for all!" Nyura said dramatically.

"I don't know, do you really think you're worthy enough to work with me?" Mariah joked.

"Who's the one who thought the other didn't even exist?" Nyura asked, and Mariah smiled.

"Yes. I suggest we attack at once, with any luck your Rangers haven't arrived yet, so we can take them out one batch at a time," Mariah said.

"And I know just how we should do it…" Nyura said impressively.

"How?" Count Golbat asked.

"Are you all still here!" Mariah asked rhetorically.

"Never mind, Sketch, get ready to attack Slateport City. I'm sure you know how…" Nyura finished.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city…

Kris had now left the group to find Donny and Carl, in case they got lost, but before he'd left, Miborg had given him a warning:

"Make sure you don't do anything that could change history! For all we know, one of your ancestors could live around here, and you might do something that could indirectly stop them from being able to have kids! And that's just an example of what could happen!" he cried, as Kris walked away.

"That guy worries to much," he said to himself, turning a corner, and seeing a teen being attacked by Armourens and some strange creatures he didn't recognise.

"Should I – well they've already screwed up the timeline by attacking him," Kris thought, debating with himself whether or not he should help, and adding, "Oh, and that hardly helps," when the Tyranitar Megazord appeared in the city.

"Ok! Morph, I choose you! White Dragonite power!"

Meanwhile, back with the other Rangers…

"What the-!" Greg asked, as the ground started shaking, and a moment later the Tyranitar Megazord appeared, and began attacking everything in sight.

"What – but how! Kris destroyed the Tyranitar Megazord!" Kurtis yelled.

"Should we stop it?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course! If you don't do anything, then more damage will be done than if you do!" Miborg told them.

"But what can we do? We don't have the Zords-" Anna argued, but Miborg shook his head.

"The Zords are programmed to be in the same place or time as the morphers, and in emergencies will travel back in time to prevent themselves from being destroyed, go stop it, now!" Miborg told her.

"Ok, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

Before the Rangers could call for their Zords, however, five more Zords (Torchic, Mudkip, Abra, Pichu, and Poochyena) appeared, and combined into a Megazord.

"What the-!" Kurtis cried.

"Go!" Miborg ordered.

"Johto Zords!" Eddie called, and the five Zords appeared and combined.

The other Megazord looked in the direction of the Rangers', and the Johto Megazord gave what would be a thumbs-up, if it had had any thumbs.

"Whoever's in there, how can you have the Tyranitar Megazord! Kris destroyed it!" Anna called over the Megaphone.

"You fools!" Sketch's voice answered, "That was 100 years in the future! It hasn't been destroyed yet!" he cried, and he swung his sword at the Johto Megazord, but the unknown Megazord blocked the strike with its own sword.

"Thanks! Megasword!" Eddie called, and the Megazords primary weapon appeared in its hand.

"Let's end this quickly! Johto Slash!" Sabrina yelled, striking the Tyranitar Megazord with the Megasword, and the other Megazord hit it too, and Sketch immediately retreated.

"Ok, why'd he bother doing that?" Kurtis asked, but none of the others asked him, as they'd seen five people leap out of the other Megazord, which then vanished as well. The Johto Rangers leapt out, and the GS Balls recalled their Zords. The Rangers then approached the other people, who they now recognised clearly as being morphed.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked them.

"You don't know?" the other teams red Ranger asked, and the Johto Rangers shook their heads.

"Don't the suits give it away?" their blue asked.

"Ok, how about we just power down?" Greg asked, so all ten Rangers did so.

"Well _we're_ the Might Morphin' Poké Rangers! Defending the world from evil," their red said.

"Did you know that there used to be Rangers?" Kurtis asked Greg, who shook his head.

"How about you guys?" Greg asked Eddie and Sabrina.

"Guess we must've missed them…" Eddie said.

"Ok, what are you talking about? You make it sound like you're from the future or something," their black Ranger asked, and the Johto Rangers were surprised that she was a girl.

"We are," Anna told them, which shocked the other Rangers.

"Wait!" Miborg called, running up to the ten Rangers, panting.

"I need more exercise," he said as he approached them.

"We need to go to the Sky Pillar! Rayquaza and I will be able to explain everything!" Miborg said. The other Rangers were shocked, either by what Miborg had said, his appearance, or both.

"Well ok…" their yellow said, and the other team teleported. Miborg then teleported the Johto Rangers.

Meanwhile, at the Seashore house…

"Hey, ugly!" Carl called to the bartender.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"That's ok, did you fart or something?" Donny asked, and the bartender sighed.

"Never mind. Can I help you – gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yeah, we wanna take on the pie-eating contest!" Carl told him.

"Sorry? We don't have a pie-eating contest here," he told the duo.

"What! Jeez, didn't your boos tell you about it when he got this crappy job?" Donny asked.

"I own the place," the bartender told them, his eyebrow twitching.

"Then you must be Perry!" Carl said excitedly.

"No, Jimmy," he told them, disliking the boys more and more with each word.

"Right…well, anyway, this place is world famous for its tag-team pie-eating contests, two people work together to try and beat the record. I think its currently held by some guy called Roderick, and his lady, Rosemary," Carl said, putting on a posh accent for the last five words.

"Hey! That sounds like fun! We want to give it go too!" a voice said from behind them, and Donny and Carl span around.

"Who are you two suckers?" Donny asked.

"The only suckers I can see is you two," one of them said.

"Well _we're_ Donny," Donny said.

"And Carl," Carl added.

"Geki," one of the other boys said.

"And Sid," said the other.

"Ok boys, I'll tell you what, I'll let you do this. But since we don't have a record, the two teams are gonna compete against each other. Whoever eats the most pies wins. Deal?" Jimmy asked.

"Deal!" all four answered, glaring at each other.

Back in the alley…

Kris had flown into battle on his Wing Blades, much to the surprise of the other boy.

"What on Earth! You're a Poké Ranger too!" he asked.

"Uh – yeah," Kris said, shocked by the question.

"Then in that case I can morph, since there's no-one else around," he said. He yelled something else, which Kris couldn't distinguish, and emerged a moment later in a green Ranger suit.

"What in the-!" Kris asked, and in the time it took him to get over his shock, some of the strange creatures he didn't recognise had grabbed him, and Armourens had grabbed the other boy, and teleported them both.

Meanwhile, at the Sky Pillar…

"Whoa! What is this place!" Greg asked in awe upon arrival.

"This is the Sky Pillar," the other teams blue told him, smiling at Greg's amazement.

"This place is amazing! It's superb! I've never seen technology so advanced!" Miborg cried, looking around.

"Thank you, and you are?" a voice asked from behind him, making him jump ridiculously. When he turned around, he saw a Claydol hovering, and a Rayquaza in a metallic green tube.

"Rayquaza!" Miborg cried, rushing towards him.

"No, that would be me," Rayquaza said.

"No, sorry. I'm Miborg, and these are the Johto Poké Rangers! We were sent here by Celebi!" Miborg told him.

"Celebi! Is everything all right!" Rayquaza asked.

"Yes, yes, he's fine, he sent us because Nyura is here!" Miborg told him.

"Nyura! You'd better tell me us the full story," Rayquaza said, and Miborg explained.

"I see…"

"Wait, so you guys are from 100 years in the future?" their pink asked.

"Except us," Sabrina said, and the girl nodded.

"Introductions! I'm Eddie," Eddie said.

"Sabrina Mason."

"My name's Greg.

"I'm Anna."

"And to finish, we have the great, Kurtis Dragonfly!" Kurtis said, posing, and the other Rangers exchanged looks.

"What?" Kurtis asked, breaking his pose.

"We have a sixth Ranger called Danny Dragonfly. You might be related," their pink said, then adding, "Hey, he's a green Ranger too. Come to think of it, where is he?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him today," their red said.

"And you are?" Eddie asked.

"Jenna Whitestone," their yellow said.

"I'm Mika Alden," the black Ranger told them.

"The name's Farrell. Jack Farrell," the red Ranger told them in a James Bond style, causing Sabrina to giggle, much to the annoyance of Eddie, but the humour was lost on Anna, Greg and Kurtis.

"Call me Amii-Chan," the pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger said.

"And last but not least, I'm Sean."

"It's great to meet you all. We also have a sixth Ranger, Kris, and actually, we're not sure where he is either," Anna said.

"Well then I say we go find the two missing team mates!" Jenna said.

Meanwhile, at Mariah's palace…

"Well that plan didn't go very well, did it!" Mariah asked rhetorically and angrily.

"Hey, don't blame me if the Johto Rangers arrived earlier than I expected! It took Celebi a month to find me last time! We're just going to have to do something cleverer. Now that we have the white Ranger, we can bring him back to the side of evil!" Nyura hissed.

"Back? So he was evil before?" Mariah asked.

"Yes, he used to work for me, before he betrayed me, and eventually joined the Poké Rangers. And if he hadn't been evil we wouldn't be able to use him, with the more limited power I have after giving some to him…" Nyura said angrily.

"Perfect! We can use it on Dragonfly too! He used to work for me!" Mariah cried.

"This couldn't have gone better if I'd written the script myself…" Nyura laughed.

A/N: I can't believe how little action that had, and yet it was my longest chapter to date! This really was just an introduction; I promise there'll be more action next chapter. What did you think of the characters? Personally I think YF2's characters were too polite, but I do have a lower rating…maybe I'll reference that next chapter. I've now just had my Step-Dad going on at me about how I'm soon going to go through a "transitional age", and I'm not going to like this sort of thing any more…as if!

Coming soon: Chapter 39; No Place Like Hoenn Part 2

Before I forget, today's replier will be Jack, the original red Ranger! See ya!


	39. No Place Like Hoenn Part 2

"So who are you then?" Danny asked, trying to make small talk whilst hanging upside down, in a spherical cage.

"Kris Douglas, White Johto Poké Ranger," Kris replied, from another cage.

"I never knew there were Johto Rangers," Danny said.

"It's a long story…so who are you?" Kris asked.

"Danny Dragonfly, Green Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger," Danny replied.

"Really! I have a friend with that surname, you might be related," Kris told him.

"I doubt it, all my family are-" Danny began, but paused as Balton entered.

"I'll make this simple. Nyura and Mariah want you to join them, and help them destroy the other Rangers. You in?" he asked, and the Rangers snorted.

"Unlikely!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Heh. I thought you'd resist. Ok, activate!" Balton called up a staircase, and both Rangers were struck by purple electricity emitted by their cages. The electricity caused both Rangers to morph, and they were released from suspension.

"Now! Let's go wreak havoc!" Balton laughed, opening the cages, and the Rangers followed him up the stairs.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Johto and Mighty Morphin' Rangers shown fully before Johto series logo)_

A/N: Yay! Another new reviewer! Thank you Starfighter364!

Chapter 39; No Place Like Hoenn Part 2

Donny and Carl were sat down at a table, opposite Sid and Geki, all wearing bibs, glaring at each other through a large mound of pies.

"Ok boys! On your marks! Get set! Go!" Jimmy, yelled, and the large crowd around them began cheering, as they all began shovelling pies into their mouths (Carl doing so literally).

Meanwhile, in town…

The citizens of Slateport looked on in surprise, as five new Rangers searched the streets, five of which they'd never seen, practically acting like a normal citizen.

"White Ranger!" Eddie called.

"Green Ranger!" Amii yelled.

"Where could they be?" Anna asked rhetorically and anxiously.

"Oh there they are," Sean said, pointing to their left, and they span, and indeed saw both Rangers, morphed, facing away from them.

"Guys! Where've you been?" Jack asked, running up to them. Neither replied, but after a second, both span around, with Danny holding him back whilst Kris kicked him in the stomach.

"What the-!" Eddie cried, as both Rangers ran forward, Danny first knocking down him, and Kris going for Sean.

"Hey guys, what the hell are you doing!" Sabrina yelled, just before Danny sent her flying with his weapon.

"Ok, something's wrong, we're gonna have to fight back!" Anna yelled, summoning her Psychic Shooter, and blasting Danny off of Greg.

"Hey, leave him alone, it's not his fault!" Amii yelled, shoving Anna.

"Hello, he's attacking my team, we have to do something!" Anna yelled back, shoving Amii, who shoved her back again, right into Kris' path.

She hit the ground, and Kris was raising his Wing Blades over his head, ready to slash her, but he collapsed, unable to.

"Yes! Fight it Kris!" Anna cried, trying to help him up. Upon seeing this, Amii ran up to Danny, it him lightly, causing him to spin around to her, ready to strike, but once again, he couldn't.

"Anna," Kris said slowly and hoarsely, but both he and Danny were teleported away immediately.

Meanwhile, back at Mariah's palace…

"Well that was a total bust," Mariah said angrily, and then continued, "we nearly lost both of them!"

"And who says that wasn't part of the plan all along?" Nyura said mysteriously.

"What! Ok, you're going to tell me the plan, now!" Mariah ordered, and Nyura snickered.

"You'll see…"

At the Sky Pillar…

"So both Rangers have returned to the side of evil…" Rayquaza said in summary.

"Don't say it like that! Whilst I don't know much about Danny, I know Kris would never leave us by choice! He's clearly under some kind of spell!" Anna yelled at him.

"Hey, Anna. I'm sorry about earlier…I shouldn't have acted like that…it's just…he's my boyfriend…" Amii said, trying to hold back tears, and Anna comforted her.

"What's this, little miss perfect is admitting she was wrong?" Jack whispered to Sean, who snickered, but both boys fell silent after a glare from Sabrina.

"Come on! We haven't lost yet! They nearly broke the spell before, which means we still can!" Eddie cried, taking centre stage.

"Yeah…I wonder why? Maybe because they're both psychic?" Kurtis suggested, and all the other Rangers (including Anna, although she'd never admit it) gave him a look.

"Anyway…Eddie's right! And once they're back on our side, Mariah and…er-"

"Nyura."

"…Nyura wont stand a chance against us – I think," Jack said, not knowing how strong Nyura's army was.

"So what's the plan?" Greg asked.

"You will infiltrate Mariah's fortress, above the collected water vapour in the mixture of elements and compounds, including CO2 and O2, retrieve the Rangers who where either a combination of blue and yellow, or light in it's purest form," Rayquaza said, and even Claydol and Miborg had trouble understanding him.

"What!" Kurtis yelled.

"That was unnecessarily long-winded and complicated…he said we have to break in to Mariah's palace and free Danny and Kris," Sean translated.

"Whatever, let's just do this," Kurtis said.

"Back to battling!" Jack yelled, and moments later, the Hoenn Rangers were aboard their Poké Cycles, and the Johto Rangers on their Hover Boards, flying into the clouds.

"How about that," Sabrina commented as they passed a cloud with a sign sticking out of it with a number nine on.

"Through here guys!" Jenna called, flying into a dungeon, in which Count Golbat and Sketch were playing cards.

"It's called 52 card pick-up. I drop the cards, and you pick 'em up!" Count Golbat said, dropping the cards on Sketch's head, providing the Rangers a diversion to get through.

"Nyura was right, you are pathetic!" he laughed, angering Sketch to the point that he grabbed Count Golbat by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"For you information, punk, I only _act_ wimpy so Nyura will trust me. I'm actually using her own power to mutiny against her! So, still think I'm pathetic! Well! Do you!" he hissed, and Count Golbat shook his head.

"Good," Sketch said, relaxing.

Back with the Rangers…

"Man, this place is bigger than Nyura's castle, how many floors are there?" Kurtis asked.

"Oddly enough, we haven't had much of a chance to explore this place, so we don't know!" Amii yelled.

"Sorry Grandma…" Kurtis said under his breath, trying to keep a straight face, as Sudos and LadySeviper turned a corner.

"So maybe we could…I dunno…get together sometime and – hey, what are you doing here!" Sudos yelled as he noticed the Rangers.

"Were you just hitting on – him?" Eddie asked, cracking up with laughter like the others.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" LadySeviper screamed, leaping at them. She landed right in front of Jack, who drove over her, and the other Rangers weren't far behind.

"Oh know, you're not getting away from me this time!" Sudos yelled, trying and failing to keep up.

"Actually, I think we are!" Mika yelled.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Sabrina asked shortly, and the Rangers blasted open a door, which they then found out was already open, and saw Danny and Kris.

However, they hadn't expected to find them upside down in separate spherical chambers, being struck by electricity.

"What are they doing to them?" Greg asked.

"It must be how they control them," Sean suggested.

"So how do we get them out?" Anna asked, and everyone looked at her and Amii.

"What?" Ami asked.

"Well you two are psychic, cant you open it with confusion or something?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's try CONFUSION!" Anna said, with Amii joining her on the last word, and the two girls slowly but surely opened the chambers, and the electricity vanished.

"Good job! You did it!" Kurtis exclaimed, but moments later Danny knocked him down with a viscous punch.

"Ok Johto Rangers, Shooter Swords!" Eddie ordered.

"Right, Might Morphin' Rangers, Blade Blasters!" Jack cried, and soon the Johto team were striking Danny, who fought them all with his Blade Blaster, and the Hoenn Rangers were blasting Kris from different angles, who used Agility to take the weapons from them, and fire them back at their users.

Upon seeing this, Sabrina left the fight with Danny, who was then able to overpower the other Johto Rangers. Sabrina used her own agility, and whilst racing around the room, traded blows with Kris. After several moments of this, Sabrina was struck down by Danny, who was also using Agility.

"Amii, you have to get in Danny's way, and Anna, you need to distract Kris!" Sean told the girls hoarsely, and they got up and tried to face ho they needed, but the boys constantly kept switching.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Amii asked her, with a smile.

"Teleport!" both girls yelled, and both were struck down by their respective opponents.

"Anna/Amii!" both boys cried respectively, rushing to their sides, the spell broken.

"Anna, did I do that, I'm so sorry, I-" Kris stumbled, but Anna interrupted.

"Kris! It's fine, I'm ok, and I know you didn't mean it," Anna said.

"You ok?" Danny asked Amii.

"I am now," she replied, causing everyone in the room to "Aah", sarcastic or not, until Nyura, Mariah, and their armies burst into them room, blasting them through the wall, causing them all to demorph, and they fell through the air.

Once they were only a few hundred feet from the ground, the Rangers one-by-one regained consciousness, calling for their Hover Boards or Poké Cycles once they had.

Back in the palace…

"Now what, genius?" Mariah asked sarcastically.

"Thank you, I know I'm a genius. Anyway, now is where it all falls into place. Everyone, get down to the quarry, this is the final battle for the Poké Rangers!" Nyura cried impressively.

"Actually, there's a few more groups out there," Scythmorai told her.

"Oh. In that case, this is the final battle for the Mighty Morphin' and Johto Poké Rangers!" she cried, in the same tone, and all the monsters teleported, and Mariah and Nyura left for the throne room to watch.

Shortly afterwards, all twelve Rangers landed – or were hovering just above – the ground, and the sight of LadySeviper, Scythmorai, Meowthlady, Black Phoenix, Darkix, Sudos, Krowa, Manyula, Balton, Sketch, and hundreds of Crushers and Armourens.

"Oh sh-" Jack started, but Sabrina cut him off.

"Watch it! We have a lower rating."

"Poké Rangers! This shall be the last, and greatest battle you shall ever see!" Manyula yelled.

"Greatest? Maybe. Last? Not a chance!" Danny said, and the two red Rangers nodded at each other.

"Ready?" both asked.

"Ready!" all ten Rangers replied.

"Let's PokéBattle!"

"POKÉ MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treeko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The Mighty Morphin' Rangers bodies glowed with their colours, before the Morphing Grid activated, digitising their suits onto their bodies. They had multi-coloured diamond patterns across their chests, boots, and gloves, and the girls had skirts. Finally, each had a unique helmet.

"Morph, I choose you!"

The Johto Rangers morphers seemingly attacked them, but they appeared in their Ranger suits shortly after. Each Ranger had their Zord's head on the left of their chests were their Zords head, and on the left, a symbol that resembled the GS Ball, reading "PRS" on. Their belts were gold, and their boots and gloves were white (except Kris', which were blue and red), and the girls also had skirts.

"White Dragonite power!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

"Ok guys, this is it!" Jack called, as the monsters rushed at them, and the Rangers split up.

Using their primary weapons, the Rangers took down several foot-soldiers each, but five more came to replace them each time.

"This isn't working!" Greg yelled.

"He's right!" Mika agreed.

"It's time to take it to the next level!" Anna called.

"Super Poké Mode!"

"Johto Evolution, activate!"

All twelve Rangers were encased in armour, and were able to take down all the Armourens and Crushers attacking them, and decided then they should work in pairs.

Jack and Eddie worked together against LadySeviper, Sudos, and a mix of Armourens and Crushers.

"Torch Sword!"

"Cinder Sabre!"

The two red Rangers slashed away at the foot soldiers, which either collapsed melted away each time, until they reached the monsters.

"Sludge Bomb!" LadySeviper cried, covering both in toxic sludge, which stopped them from being able to see.

"Cross swords with me!" Eddie said, and Jack held his sword across Eddie's.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" Eddie yelled, with Jack copying him one syllable behind. The flames burnt the two monsters to a crisp, and melted the sludge.

Meanwhile, Sean and Greg were battling with Scythmorai.

"Bubblebeam!" Sean called, blasting the monster with bubbles, stopping him from being able to resist strikes from Greg.

"Let's end this! Hydro Cannon!" Sean called.

"Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker!" Greg yelled, and Scythmorai retreated from the water jets.

"Cool attack name," Sean complimented, and the two began discussing their attacks, whilst continuing to fight off foot soldiers.

Jenna, Mika, and Sabrina were combining their powers to tackle both Meowthlady and Sketch.

"Volt Tackle!" both yellow Rangers called, slamming into the monsters, leaving Mika able to jump in with a Slash for each of them.

"Zap Cannon!" Jenna and Sabrina called.

"Shadow Ball!" Mika added, and the monsters retreated over a massive explosion.

Leaping away from an explosion caused by Black Phoenix, Anna and Amii landed and rolled back further.

"Not looking too good for us type-wise," Amii said, and Anna followed up, adding.

"And that's just the way I like it!" and, leaping forward, she cried, "Psy-Kick", slamming her foot into the monster.

"Rock Slide!" Amii yelled, and rocks from the side of the quarry buried the monster.

The three remaining Rangers, Danny, Kurtis, and Kris were taking on Darkix and Krowa. Darkix had used Dig, and the Rangers used that to their advantage. They braced themselves for the hit, and were sent into the air, allowing them to blast the airborne Krowa.

"Solar Beam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The three blasts combined to remove Krowa from the battle. Kris then summoned his Wing Blades, and held Danny and Kurtis in the air. He swooped down, and a few feet out of Darkix's reach, he dropped the green Rangers on his head, who used Body Slam, followed by Vine Whip, allowing Kris to hit with Steel Wing and KO him.

The red Rangers rushed forward to face Manyula and Sketch.

"Time to take it to the next level!" Eddie said.

"Battlizers!" both cried, and they were encased in their strongest armour.

"Stealth mode!" Jack cried, blasting Sketch with powerful guns.

"Meteor Mash!" Eddie yelled, striking down Manyula with his silver attack.

Finally, only Balton remained, who began to run for his life.

"Poké Blaster!" the Hoenn Rangers yelled, combining their weapons.

"Poké Cannon!" the Johto Rangers cried, combining theirs.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" all the Rangers yelled, and Balton was destroyed by two balls of energy.

"Red Torchic Ranger!"

"Green Treeko Ranger!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger!"

"Pink Abra Ranger!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger!"

"Might Morphin' Poké Rangers!"

"Red Typhlosion Ranger!"

"White Dragonite Ranger!"

"Green Meganium Ranger!"

"Yellow Ampharos Ranger!"

"Pink Espeon Ranger!"

"Blue Feraligatr Ranger!"

"Johto Poké Rangers!"

"Evil beware, 'cause no matter where-" Jack said.

"-And no matter when-" Eddie added.

"-The Poké Rangers will always be here to stop you!" both finished.

Meanwhile, at Mariah's palace…

"So, your plan failed. Perhaps you're not as great as the story's say. And it looks like there are one to many evil queens here. And its my palace," Mariah said.

"Fine. I'll return to my time, and let you continue struggling in vain against the Poké Rangers," Nyura said, turning her back on Mariah.

"_Fortunately for me, I know the future. And where she will fail, I will succeed,_" she thought.

Later, at the Seashore House…

"…And the winners of the first ever Slateport city pie-eating contest are – Sid and Geki!" Jimmy announced, holding up their hands, and the crowd booed; they knew how horrible Sid and Geki were, but not how horrible Donny and Carl were.

"Hey guys, the Poké Rangers are waiting for you outside," Jack whispered into their ears, and he helped them out of the building, to where the other 11 Rangers, and Miborg were waiting.

"Do we have to leave so soon? Why can't we stay and have some fun for a while?" Kris asked.

"Because Nyura has already returned, and time-travel is harder than you think, we'll return after we've been gone for the amount of time we've been here," Miborg told them.

"What about you, Eddie? When we first met you, you were upset about having to leave your own time. But now you've got a chance to go back to your old life, and aim for the Johto league championship," Kris pointed out.

"I know, but…I think 2106 needs me a little more right now. And I know I'll get to come home again. Plus, I don't have the money to get to Johto!" Eddie said.

"No problem, I could fly you over there on my jet," Amii said, and all the Johto Rangers stared at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed, except Kurtis.

"Well, it was great to meet you, gramps," he said.

"Excuse me!" Danny said.

"I'll explain later," Amii said.

"We'll give you guys a ring when we get back to this time," Eddie said.

"You'd better!" Jenna said.

"Bye, Jack. I'll miss you!" Sabrina said, giggling, and Jack winked at her, infuriating Eddie and Mika.

"Here we go then! Back to the future!" Miborg said, and he and the Rangers dragged Donny and Carl into a swirling vortex.

"Hey, that's a good film, let's go watch it," Jack said, and the Rangers walked off the beach, as the sun set on Hoenn.

A/N: Let's see, the total length of this two-parter, including theme song, openers, and A/N:'s is just over 21 pages, my longest ever in this fic. I'd quickly like to publicly thank YF2 for all his help whilst I was writing this. I wonder what the Mighty Morphin' Rangers are doing now… Oh that's right, meeting another Ranger team, from Orre!

Coming soon: Chapter 40; Ice Can Be Nice

See ya!


	40. Ice Can Be Nice

"Ok Sketch, what worthless little excuse for a monster have you got to destroy the Rangers today?" Nyura asked unenthusiastically.

"Um…lets see…I've got a Pidgey monster that can cause Whirlwinds…" Sketch said nervously, flicking through his pad.

"No," Nyura said.

Um…how about a Forretress monster that can use massive Explosion attacks too-" he said, more nervously, but Nyura cut him off.

"Oh great, a monster that destroys _itself_! Next!"

"O-Ok, how about a Caterpie monster that can trap its opponents in steel webs, then destroy them?" Sketch asked, looking up at Nyura with a large grin, which slid from his face when he saw Nyura's expression.

"Caterpie? Do you have any good ideas?" she sighed.

"Um…well how about a Glalie monster, that can put its opponents "on ice"," Sketch said in a rough voice, and he chuckled to himself before being hit over the head by Nyura.

"That doesn't sound to bad. Ok, let's try it," Nyura said, and Sketch zapped the sheet of paper. The monster that formed had an entire Glalie as its head, a large body made of frozen rock, and hands and feet that resembled the horns on its head.

"Ok…Omnice," Nyura said, choosing its name, "get out there and destroy the Poké Rangers!" Nyura ordered.

The monster looked around nervously before answering.

"Wh-who, me! No, I-I don't like fighting," he said, with an extremely shaky voice.

"WHAT! You dare oppose me, Nyura, the Ice Queen! Then I'll just take your power back then!" Nyura screeched, trying to blast Omnice, but he melted into a puddle and disappeared through cracks in the floor.

"SKETCH! Find that monster, and bring it back here, NOW! I want that power back! Use one of those other wimpy monsters you've got!" Nyura yelled amidst a cloud of dust that had formed from the attacks from the Ice Staff.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Now did you guys simply like the last two chapters because they had the Mighty Morphin' Rangers in, or was it simply because you wanted to review? Well I guess we'll find out with the reviews for this chapter. Although I know his creator no longer reads, I'd just like to apologise, over recent chapters I've used Kurtis as a pretty stupid Ranger, hopefully this chapter can help make up for that.

Chapter 40; Ice Can Be Nice

The Rangers, Donny and Carl, and Rei were down at the National Park, sparring with their pokémon.

"Come on guys, keep up!" Eddie said to Donny and Carl, panting, as he dodged a blow from his Typhlosion, and missed hitting it back.

"Why are we here?" Carl asked, as he slumped over his tired out Wobbufet (although none of them could figure out why it was tired, it hadn't done anything).

"Because you need the exercise, now come on, dodge this!" Rei cried, as she swung around, away from her Combusken. The she swiped her arm down, and karate chopped Carl on the head, but he didn't respond.

"Did you do that intentionally, or was it an accident that you hit him?" Anna asked, smiling bemusedly.

"Eh, a little of both," Rei said with a shrug. None of them noticed that as Kurtis and his Breloom traded blows, they were moving further and further from the group.

"Ow!" Carl cried.

When the green Ranger and his pokémon reached the fountain on the other side of the park, they stopped, as both could hear crying.

"Hello?" he asked, looking around, "Are you ok? Where are you?" he asked, and he turned around, and saw Omnice sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Wah!" he cried, stumbling backwards.

"Huh? Wah! A Poké Ranger! Wait, I know, if I destroy you then maybe Nyura wont be mad, and she'll let me be free!" Omnice said allowed happily, charging at Kurtis, who grabbed him by the arm, and flipped him onto his back.

"Now, Breloom, use Leech Seed!" Kurtis cried, and his Pokémon spat a seed at the monster, which covered it in vines, absorbing it's strength.

"Ay! No please, please, just morph and get this over with quickly, I don't want to have to suffer!" Omnice said, and he began crying again, and Kurtis looked down at him in pity.

"What's with you? You don't act like a normal monster, why are you so upset? I thought you'd be willing to die for your Queen," Kurtis asked.

"No. I-I deserted Nyura! She tried to make me fight, and I don't like fighting! But why don't I like fighting, I'm a monster, I'm supposed to fight to the bitter end, I'm supposed to enjoy it! What's wrong with me?" he cried.

"Nothing! You're just a poor pokémon that was kidnapped, changed, and forced to fight for evil! But you're better; you don't want to fight, to be evil! Do you have a name?" Kurtis asked, having Breloom release Omnice, who got up.

"Yeah, Nyura called me Omnice," he said.

"There you go! You've got "nice" in your name!" Kurtis said smiling, and Omnice did too.

"So what do I do?" he asked

"Tell you what, I'm gonna help you. You know Celebi? We'll go to him; he'll be able to help. But, you know, most people around here don't exactly like monsters, especially the other Rangers; they wont understand what's going on without a chance to have it explained, they'll just try to destroy you, so we'll have to keep you hidden," Kurtis said.

"No problem! I'm a master of disguise!" Omnice said excitedly, and he picked a few leaves of a bush, and held them in front of his face.

"What do you think?" he asked Kurtis.

"Um…it could be better," Kurtis said.

"Ok, ok, how about this," Omnice said, melting into a puddle.

"Perfect! Ok, Breloom, return," Kurtis said, returning his pokémon to it's Poké Ball.

"Here we go…" Kurtis said, walking along stiffly, past onlookers giving him strange looks. He bypassed his friends, and headed straight for the exit.

"So far so good, the others haven't seen us," Kurtis said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Great…uh, would it be possible to go somewhere where I can be in normal form, this really hurts my back," Omnice somehow managed to say.

"Uh…sure, there's a manhole just up ahead," Kurtis said.

"Ew, the sewers, that's disgusting!" Omnice said.

"It's that or this," Kurtis said, and the puddle sighed. Kurtis checked that nobody was looking, before lifting the manhole up. Omnice fell down the hole, and Kurtis replaced it, climbing down the ladder.

"It's too dark! I know, Ivysaur, use Sunny Day!" he cried, tossing a Poké Ball, and returning the pokémon after it had filled the tunnel with light.

"What is that dark brown thing inside me! And why is my leg yellow!" Omnice asked.

"You really don't want to know," Kurtis said, and Omnice once again commented on how disgusting the situation was.

Meanwhile, back at the park…

"That's better, keep at it," Kris said, as Donny and Carl began trading blows, but none of them could hit, and they fell forward onto each other each time. In the background, Anna shook her head, as they received a call from the Sanctuary.

"Go ahead guys," Eddie said, holding his morpher up.

"Sketch and a monster are down town – but they're not attacking anyone, or anything – can you check it out?" Miborg asked.

"No problem," Eddie told Miborg.

"Where's Kurtis?" Greg asked.

"I'm not sure, and we don't have enough time to find out. Can you keep them busy, Rei?" Eddie asked, indicating Donny and Carl.

"Sure thing."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Ok guys," Rei said, once the Rangers had teleported right under Donny and Carl's noses, "time for a training session," she finished, cracking her knuckles, and the bumbling duo looked at each other in fear.

Meanwhile, Sketch and a monster were searching Goldenrod, and like Miborg said, they were simply walking down the street, when the Rangers turned up.

"Oh great, you again, listen, we haven't got time for you today, we're looking for a rogue, we're not gonna do anything bad, so can you just leave us be?" Sketch asked them.

"Not a chance, you're a threat, we need to take you and the rest of Nyura's army down," Sabrina told him.

"Suit yourselves, Fortron, do your thing," Sketch said, and the Forretress monster stepped forward. It was basically a silver tank, only what should have been it's height was its length and vice versa. It also had a head, which was a Forretress, and huge arms and legs.

"No problem! Spikes!" he cried, in an extremely deep voice. Spikes came pouring out of his gun, landing just in front of the Rangers.

"Ha! You missed!" Greg cried, and he and the other Rangers ran forwards, but as they crossed the Spikes, they attached to the Rangers like magnets, and began exploding.

Meanwhile, in the sewer just below…

"You know, this isn't so bad once you get used to it," Omnice said.

"That's the spirit, come on now, _I'm singing in the slime_!" Kurtis sang, completely off-key, until he heard his morpher.

"What's happening guys?" he asked.

"Kurtis, where are you! The other Rangers need your help!" Celebi told them, and Kurtis saw through a drain the Rangers being bombarded by mini explosions.

"Oh man! I'll be right back!" he told Omnice.

"Ok, but hurry back!" Omnice said reluctantly.

"Morph, I choose you! Green Meganium power!"

"Zap Cannon!" Fortron cried, but the blast was deflected by Kurtis' Vine Whip.

"About time! Where've you been!" Anna asked.

"Never mind, let's just get this guy out of the way, I've got stuff to do," Kurtis said.

"Ok. Poké Cannon!" Eddie cried, and the other Rangers summoned their weapons, and they combined them into the Poké Cannon, when a device in Sketch's hand started beeping like crazy. Sketch looked to his left and saw Omnice looking out of the drain.

"There he is! After him!" Sketch cried, and he and Fortron jumped down the drain.

"What's going on!" Eddie asked, but Kurtis was already leaping through the manhole.

"Hover Board!" he cried, and once it had arrived he flew past Sketch and Fortron, and alongside a running Omnice.

"Hop on!" Kurtis requested, and the Hover Board dipped slightly as Omnice jumped onto it, and Kurtis sped far ahead.

"Watch out, Kurtis!" he heard Eddie say, and he instinctively swerved to dodge his Hover Boards laser.

"Don't!" Kurtis yelled, and Eddie and the other Rangers were taken aback. They hovered on a spot, until Sketch and Fortron pushed past, at which point they began flying again.

"We're nearly there, hang on!" Kurtis cried, and he blasted a manhole cover off, so he could fly out, into the woods. The other Rangers flew out shortly after, and Sketch and Fortron climbed after them.

"Miborg, I'm gonna fly into the Sanctuary, can you lower the barrier for a moment?" Kurtis asked his morpher.

"Well – alright," came Miborg's response, and Kurtis and Omnice flew through into the technological high point of the forest.

"Kurtis! What is the meaning of this!" Celebi asked, shocked by the presence of a monster, just as the other Rangers teleported in.

"Yeah Kurtis, why are defending it?" Kris asked.

"Because it's not evil! We spend all our time trying to destroy them that we don't think about the fact that one day, there might be a monster that doesn't _want_ to be a monster! Omnice is good, he abandoned Nyura, I brought him here because I thought you could help him, Celebi!" Kurtis said in one breath.

"Oh, very touching. It would be even better if you hadn't been tricked by a truly incredible actor!" they heard someone say, and they looked round to see Sketch leaning on a console, and Fortron pointing his cannon at them.

"When you brought him in here, you had to lower the barrier, and amongst all the confusion of a big scary monster, you forgot to raise it again. Clearly what Omnice had planned all along, allowing us to get in here, and destroy all your powers! Even Nyura, even I had my doubts, but that just shows you how good an actor he really is. And you believed every word. You fool!" Sketch said harshly.

All the other Rangers (who by this point had removed their helmets), Miborg, and even Celebi were looking at Kurtis angrily, and he was looking at Omnice dejectedly, feeling betrayed, although he didn't expect to see Omnice looking confused.

"N-No! I didn't mean for you to get in here, I didn't even know you'd be able to! Kurtis, I wouldn't betray you, you helped me, you put yourself on the line for me, why would I do this! You!" Omnice said, turning back to Sketch, "You're just plain evil!"

"Guilty as charged," Sketch said, sneering.

"And you're proud of it! You sicken me! Argh!" Omnice cried, blasting Sketch and Fortron with an Icy Wind.

"Miborg, get us outta here!" Kurtis cried, and Miborg teleported the Rangers and the three monsters outside, and they saw the barrier rise.

"Fortron, take him down!" Sketch ordered.

"Take this! Pin Missile!" Fortron yelled, and a cluster of needles was blasted from his cannon, scattering over Omnice, but Kurtis blasted them away with his Shooter Sword.

"Kurtis!" Omnice cried, glad that he'd been forgiven.

"If you want to get to him, you have to go through me!" he yelled.

"Fine! I'm sure the Ice Queen would be perfectly happy if my power went destroying one of the Poké Rangers!" Fortron cried, and upon hearing this, Omnice leaped in the way, shoving Kurtis several metres away.

"Explosion!" Fortron cried, causing himself to explode.

"NO! Omnice!" Kurtis cried, and when the dust had cleared, neither monster was left standing, but Fortron stood again after he'd been hit by an Ice Beam.

"Kurtis, are you ok?" Sabrina asked him, as he was on his knees, trembling.

"Yeah. Let's just take this guy down! Johto Zords!" he cried, and a moment later they were in the Megazord.

"Ha! That puny thing will never stand up to me!" Fortron yelled.

"Oh, you think so? Well, you like tanks, so how about a Mil-Tank!" Kurtis cried, and for once, Eddie made no comment as it mooed.

"Let's end this! Ultrazord! Ultra Fire!" Kurtis cried.

Meanwhile, watching from below, Sketch pulled out a miniature control box, and, chuckling, he pressed a button on it, causing Nyura's Ice Staff to let out another Ice Beam, that regenerated Omnice.

When the smoke cleared from the Ultra Fire, Fortron was somehow still standing.

"Impossible! Nothing can withstand the Ultra Fire!" Kurtis cried in shock.

"I'll stop him!" Omnice said, surprising the monster and the Rangers.

"Omnice!" Kurtis cried.

"You again! Mega Punch!" Fortron cried, swinging his fist forward.

"Ice Punch!" Omnice called determinedly, blocking Fortron with his own fist.

"Omnice! If you can get out of the way we can finish him!" Kurtis cried anxiously.

"No, you can't!" Omnice yelled back, taking Kurtis aback.

"But I can! Ice Beam!" he cried, and he blasted the beam right inside Fortron's cannon, and moments later, another explosion occurred, allowing neither to survive.

"Omnice!" Kurtis cried sadly, slumping back in his seat.

Later, at Nyura's castle…

"Sketch, in future, make sure you select a pokémon that will be willing to fight to be a monster, not some pathetic little wimp like that one was!" Nyura cried.

"Yes, my Queen, I'm sorry."

"You know that with each monster destroyed, a small portion of my power is goes with it," she said, and Sketch secretly smirked – he hadn't known that.

"What's more," she said, spinning round to face her other minions as well, "somebody else is controlling my Ice Staff, and I want the culprit found out, and wiped from existence! Do you hear me!" she hissed at them, and they all mumbled "Yes, my Queen."

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"Now watch in amazement, as break these bricks with our bare hands!" Donny said, as Carl waved his hands around, trying to create a mysterious mood.

"Hey, what's going on?" Anna asked Rei as they joined the crowd watching the duo at the bar.

"I gave them a bit of training after you guys left, now they think they're contest for any monster that comes their way," Rei told them.

"And! Behold!" he finished, as he and Carl brought their hands down on the bricks, but neither could break it, causing the whole audience to laugh.

"Hold on," Whitney said, picking up the bricks, "these are polystyrene," she finished, causing everyone in the audience to laugh even harder, and even Kurtis couldn't resist the smile forming on his lips.

"Ow!"

A/N: This is my favourite Kurtis chapter so far, I loved writing this. Kurtis will obviously be replying today, and, on reviews, I'd like to publicly thank xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx for my 100th review, and she's now given me a Ranger. The only way for you to create one of the two remaining Rangers now is to get a quiz right in the forum.

Coming soon: Chapter 41; Snow White And The Six Rangers

Next chapter begins the count down! Only ten left, unless you count the 51st special chapter. See ya!


	41. Snow White And The Six Rangers

Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Yes, I couldn't think of an opener so today's chapter won't have one. Thank you all, you've shown me that you do actually like the story, not just the guest stars, giving me the same amount of reviews as you did for the crossover.

Chapter 41; Snow White And The Six Rangers

"To be, or not to be? That is the question!" Donny cried, raising his hand in front of his face.

"Donny, we're doing Snow White and the seven dwarfs, not Hamlet!" Whitney told him.

"Oh, sorry. Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" he asked in a woman's voice.

Whitney was holding auditions for Snow White, as she was going to be having the play performed at Golden Youths.

"Ok, next I want the auditions for the role of Snow White!" Whitney said from the bar.

Rei was first on stage.

"Ok, you've just entered the house, and you've seen the mess," Whitney told her, prompting her to continue.

Rei looked at her script then burst out laughing.

"Is something wrong?" Whitney asked.

"It's just – they expect me to clean the house up! I don't even clean my own mess up!" she laughed, but she stopped when Whitney called "Next!"

After several candidates had performed, Whitney couldn't make her mind up for Snow White, so she moved onto the Queen. Sabrina tried first.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked.

"Snow White!" Whitney called, filling in for the mirror, who hadn't yet been cast.

"Snow White lies dead – oh, that's horrible, how did she die?" Sabrina asked, looking up, and Whitney sighed.

Soon after, Whitney had decided on the actors and actresses, and pinned a sheet of paper up on the wall.

"Am I on there, am I on there?" Rei asked excitedly.

"Yep," Kurtis told her.

"Who am I, who am I?"

"You're the evil Queen," he told her, and she "shot the messenger".

"Cool, I'm the mirror!" Kris said.

"Hey, Sabrina, you've got Snow White!" Anna told her.

"What! But I didn't audition for that part!" Sabrina said.

"It must be because you're too nice," Greg said.

"I'm not too nice! I beat up prison guards and escape from jail every day!" she cried, referring to Super Jail Break 13.

"Who's the prince?" Eddie asked, trying not to sound bothered.

"Hey! It's you!" Carl told him, laughing.

"Well I'm just glad I don't have to kiss either of you two," Sabrina said.

"Actually, I think you have to kiss the seven dwarfs on the head," Rei said, reappearing, and Donny and Carl checked the list, and were horrified to learn they were down for two of the dwarfs, along with Greg, Kurtis, and three other teens they didn't know.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Oh, the theatre, humanity's second greatest achievement, next to Japan," Sketch said, holding up a skull.

"Bah! It's just a bunch of fancy pantomimes!" Nyura said sulkily.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Manyula asked.

"Yes! Before I gained my powers, I'd auditioned for a part in Snow White, but they made me the evil Queen!" she cried.

"Well what's so bad about that? You are an evil Queen!" Krowa pointed out.

"That's not the point! Sketch get a monster ready, Krowa, you're gonna go down there and ruin the play!"

"With pleasure, my Queen," Sketch said sneakily.

Later, Whitney had gathered the whole cast for a rehearsal at the gym, as it was more spacious. Anna, not having a part due to the limited female roles, was watching.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Rei asked Kris without heart.

"Cut! Rei, you have to put more feeling into it!" Whitney said.

"How can I? I don't want to be the evil Queen!" she whined.

"Look, just imagine that Snow White is someone you really hate, who's always outdoing you in everything. Rei paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked forcefully, and Whitney nodded in the background.

"Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest of them all," Kris told her, holding up his script briefly.

"Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. Behold, her heart!" Rei cried.

"Snow white still lives, fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand," Kris told her.

"The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked!" Rei hissed viscously.

"Perfect! Ok, take five everybody!" Whitney said.

"That was really good, Rei!" Anna said, rushing forward.

"Thanks, I-" Rei began, but stopped as the morphers beeped.

"Go ahead, Miborg," Eddie sighed.

"Rangers, Krowa and a monster are downtown! I've never seen such a scary thing!" Miborg cried, and he cut off.

"Time to go to work," Greg said.

"Tell Whitney we'll be right back," Kris said, as the six Rangers rushed through the door.

They didn't have far to go before they saw Krowa and the monster, and Miborg was right; it was hideous.

"Hold on! That looks like Nyura!" Kris cried.

"That's because she's based on her. Say hello to The Wicked Witch!" Krowa said. The monster was slightly larger than Nyura, and it had patches of fine black fur growing everywhere, but otherwise she was Nyura to a tee.

"Hey, Snow White, have some Power Snow!" The Wicked Witch cried, freezing all six Rangers, but Eddie managed to melt part of the ice with his fire power, freeing himself and Sabrina.

"Oh, you want to heat things up a little, do you? Fine. To Mt. Ember!" The Wicked Witch cried, teleporting the three of them. Krowa remained behind, smashing the ice and reengaging the Rangers in battle.

Meanwhile, at Mt. Chimney…

Eddie and Sabrina were shocked to find that they'd teleported.

"Great, she can teleport us, that'll help," Eddie said sarcastically.

"Don't you think we should bring out the artillery?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. Meteor Battlizer!" Eddie cried, and the Meteor fell from the sky, encasing him in his armour.

"Battle Mode!"

"Johto Evolution, activate!" Sabrina called, and she transformed.

"Meteor Disc!" Eddie called, and his rock like weapon emerged from his hands.

"Fire Spin!" he cried, launching the disc at The Wicked Witch.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" Sabrina called, holding up both her and Eddie's weapons, and she blasted The Wicked Witch.

The dust and flames soon died down, and The Wicked Witch was gone.

"Alright!" Sabrina cried, punching the air, but Eddie, didn't seem as happy.

"We cant teleport. She's just left," he said, checking his morpher.

"So what do we do?" Sabrina asked.

"Hover Board!" Eddie called, but nothing came.

"Then in that case, they only way we could get out of here is if I fly, but I'd have to leave you here," Eddie said.

"Go on then, go, I'll be fine for a little while, go help the others," she said.

"Ok…Meteor Mode!" he called, leaping into the air, and he flew back to Goldenrod.

Meanwhile, back in town.

Krowa was being extremely persistent in her battle against the other Rangers; they were easily beating her, but she wouldn't give up.

"Ice Beam!" Greg called, blasting Krowa, and she collapsed.

"Now go crawl back to Nyura before we finish you off!" Kris yelled.

"N-No! Not until-" she yelled, but stopped as she felt a ball of lava hit her back, and she span round.

"Do you really want to do this?" Eddie asked from the air.

"Meteor Ranger!" she squawked, then chuckled to herself.

"Oh no, please, don't hurt me!" she crowed.

"Then get outta here!" he ordered, and she left, and Eddie set down.

"Why'd she listen to you but not us?" Kurtis asked, and Eddie shrugged.

"Hey, where's Sabrina?" Anna asked.

"Back at Mt. Chimney, we couldn't teleport, we'd better get to the Sanctuary.

Shortly, at the Sanctuary…

Eddie had explained what had happened to him and Sabrina.

"That would be a teleport lock," Celebi informed them, once Eddie had finished.

"I miss the days when that would have been unintelligible to me," Anna sighed.

"To remove the lock, you're going to have to destroy the monster that placed it," Celebi said.

"And in the mean time?" Eddie asked.

"In the mean time, Sabrina will have to wait at Mt. Chimney, unless she wants to walk home," Celebi told them.

"Might as well go back to the gym," Kurtis said, and he and the other Rangers teleported.

"Poor Sabrina. Maybe I'll go and keep her company. You don't mind, do you Celebi?" Miborg asked.

"Not at all, feel free," Celebi said, and Miborg teleported as well.

Back at Mt. Chimney…

Sabrina was playing Solitaire with a pack of cards she'd somehow obtained, when The Wicked Witch appeared in a bush, silently. She held up a basket of Pecha Berry's, sprinkled something on them, and clicked her fingers, making her look like an old woman, and she slowly crept out of the bushes, so Sabrina wouldn't here her.

"Hello there dear. It's a bit late for you to be out here alone, isn't it; the sun's already set," she said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm – on my pokémon journey! Anyway, what about you, why are you up here on the mountain so late?" Sabrina asked, and the "old woman" chuckled.

"Ok, you got me there," she said, sitting down, then asked "You hungry?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you," she said, but her stomach rumbled.

"Here, have a berry, I've got plenty," the woman said, and Sabrina took one.

"Thanks," she said, before taking a large bite out of it, and a moment later she collapsed, just as Miborg arrived.

"What in the name of Celebi-!" Miborg cried, as The Wicked Witch cackled and teleported.

Back at the gym…

"Guys! Where were you! You realise the first performance is tomorrow night! And where's Sabrina!" Whitney asked frantically, but none of them could think of an excuse, so Whitney continued.

"Look, we've got another rehearsal tomorrow night, just make sure you're all there or I'm gonna have to give your parts away, and I really don't want to do that," she sighed, and walked off.

"Ha-ha, you got in trouble!" Carl laughed, pointing at the Rangers.

"Yeah, well I wish we had been here, so we could have seen you two making complete fools of yourselves!" Anna said.

"As a matter of fact, Whitney said we were some of the best here, so nuh-nuh!" Donny said, sticking his tongue out.

"It's true, as much as I hate to admit it, they were pretty good," Rei sighed, when the Rangers morphers beeped, and they walked away from Donny and Carl.

"What's up?" Eddie asked.

"Oh dear – Rangers! Oh, I _knew_ this would happen! Sabrina – get to the Sanctuary, quick!" Miborg cried, sounding panicky.

"Let's go, guys," Eddie said, and the five Rangers teleported, and Rei sighed.

Back at the Sanctuary…

"What's going on?" Kris asked upon landing.

"Look!" Miborg cried, pointing at Sabrina, who was lying unconscious on a table.

"Hey, you got her back!" Kurtis said.

"Yes, but The Wicked Witch did something to her, and now she won't wake up!" Miborg wailed.

"What!"

"You have to destroy The Wicked Witch! Hopefully then, Sabrina will wake up!" Celebi told them, just as the danger alarm went off.

"She's uptown, now, get over there, quick!" Miborg cried.

"Right, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Hey, witch with a "B"!" Eddie called when he arrived.

"WHAT!" The Wicked Witch cried.

"Do it, Eddie!" Kurtis said.

"Meteor Battlizer!" he called, once again becoming the Meteor Ranger, "You're going down this time!"

"I don't think so! If you try to destroy me, I'll just escape!"

"I don't think so! Block!" Anna called, caging Eddie and the monster in rocks, but moonlight was still managing to get in.

"Meteor Disc! Rock Slide!" he cried, launching the disc at the ceiling, and it collapsed on her, before the Disc itself slashed at her.

"Time to end this! Meteor Mash!" he yelled, and his body turned silver, as he flew at and slammed into The Wicked Witch, destroying her, and he jumped out of the hole in the roof, before the whole thing caved in as The Wicked Witch was reborn thanks to an Ice Beam.

"Meteor Zord!" Eddie called, and his Zord appeared and transformed.

"Johto Zords!" Kris called, and his, Anna's, Kurtis' and Greg's Zords arrived.

"Astro Blade!" he cried, and his Megazords weapon appeared in its hand. The other Rangers had their Zords use Take Down on The Wicked Witch, distracting her from Eddie.

"Shooting Strike!" he yelled, and he slashed the monster in two.

Shortly, back at the Sanctuary…

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Eddie asked, on the verge of tears.

"I don't understand it. She's still got a pulse, and most of her other life signs, I cant figure out what's wrong," Miborg said sadly.

As a single tear rolled down his cheek, Eddie leant forward and kissed his friend on the forehead, lifting her head up slightly to do so. As he did so, he felt something in her neck, and lifted her into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" Kurtis asked.

"The Heimlich Manoeuvre, what else?" he said, and a moment later, Sabrina coughed up the chunk of Pecha Berry, spitting on Greg's cheek.

"Thanks for that, Sabrina," he said, wiping away, and she tried not to laugh.

"You ok?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Yeah."

Later that night, at Golden Youths…

The play was just reaching the climactic point, where the Prince rides in and saves the day. Everyone in the audience, including Whitney and Anna were waiting with baited breath, as Eddie leant down and kissed Sabrina on the lips, causing everyone to cheer. Not breaking the kiss, Eddie lifted her up, and carried her off stage.

"Anna, did that kiss look real to you?" Whitney asked over the cheering.

"Yeah, why?" Anna asked.

"Because they weren't supposed to kiss, they were supposed to fake it," Whitney said, and Anna smiled.

"It's about time."

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Krowa said, sitting forward with her hands cupped, as she watched the play via Ariados camera. Nyura didn't seem to mind this however, as she was out on the balcony, stock-still and silent.

"Time's about to shift…for the worse," she said mysteriously, and she went back inside.

A/N: And they all lived happily…until the next chapter! Today, both Eddie and Sabrina will be answering your reviews.

Coming soon: Chapter 41; A Shift In Time Part 1

That makes what Nyura said seem really obvious. Ok, with the next chapter, so I don't miss anything necessary to continuity, I'm going to write all three chapters before posting any of them, so I can add references and things if I need, so there won't be a chapter for a bit now, but it wont be too long, I've already started writing! See ya!


	42. A Shift In Time Part 1

90 years ago, in 2016, peace was still being kept in the world by the Poké Rangers, until one day, shortly after red Rangers from around the world had united against a great evil, a new hero arose, striking down all the foes the Rangers had faced, or were facing, with ease. Nothing could stand up to it, but thankfully, it was a force for good. But the Poké Rangers didn't trust it. They said they'd battled it before, and that it was evil, but it tried to convince them that it had changed it's ways, and wanted to aid them in their struggle against evil. But the Rangers didn't listen. They attacked it with everything they had, and the hero had no choice but to fight back, and it won, striking down every Ranger on the planet. But most of the civilians of the Earth didn't care, the Poké Rangers had protected them, but if they weren't willing to co-exist with another force for good, then the people didn't feel they were true heroes. So the world's people begged the new hero to stay, and protect them as their leader, and, eventually, it agreed. That heroes name…Orion.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: I don't know about you, but reading that intro, I think its pretty cool. So, Orion's returned, but is he good like he said, or is he still fighting for evil? Let's find out!

Chapter 42; A Shift In Time

The Poké Rangers were battling against yet another of Nyura's monsters. She was called Granny Bull, and was a hybrid of Granbull and Tauros, it had Tauros' shape, horns, tails, mane, and hoofs, but it was pink, had Granbull's huge tusks, and white hair and semi-circle glasses.

"Earthquake!" she called in a shaky voice, but an earthquake began before she'd lowered her hoof. It shortly ended, so she lowered her hoof to the ground, but the Earthquake didn't come. Instead, a ripple effect appeared in the air, and the Rangers saw that everything behind it had changed. It soon passed over Granny Bull, who vanished quicker than a blink of an eye.

The Rangers ran from it, but it was no good, the ripple soon enveloped them. The Rangers couldn't feel anything happening, but noticed that one moment they were morphed, and the next they weren't. All except Kurtis, who began writhing in agony when he ripple touched him, and promptly vanished as well.

The remaining Rangers looked around Goldenrod City – and didn't recognise a thing.

The buildings and technology they could see around them looked thousands of years more advanced than what any of them recognised, to be exact-

"I'd guess this kind of technology shouldn't be around for…3762 years," Greg said.

"What's going on? Have we travelled further into the future?" Sabrina asked, clutching Eddie's arm.

"I don't think so, otherwise Kurtis would still be here, wouldn't he?" Anna said.

"So what's going on?" Kris asked.

"Time has shifted!" called an unfamiliar voice, and the Rangers turned around to see a slightly familiar girl…

"Nyura!" Eddie asked disbelievingly.

"No, that's the name that evil gave me. My real name is Liberty," she said.

"What's going on? And how come you've…lost your dark side?" Sabrina asked.

"I haven't been able to work out much, but throughout the time Nyura's been battling with you, many mentions of one particular year have come up," she said.

"2016!" Greg said suddenly, and Liberty nodded.

"Yes. That was the year Miborg and the Sanctuary were built, that was the year Bolterbee and Dark Dactyle originated in, and that was the year Celebi met me and asked me to travel with him to save the world," she said.

"So what's that got to do with whatever's wrong with the timeline?" Anna asked.

"I believe that due to the massive amount of energy that carried through to this timeline, some kind of force was drawn to that time, and did something to change the timeline. I believe that the same force then took control of the world, and still is in control today."

"And what happened to Kurtis?" Eddie asked.

"I think that the force removed all who opposed it, and I believe the Poké Rangers of the time opposed it, including-

"Danny Dragonfly!" Sabrina cried, holding her hands to her face, and the other Rangers realised what had happened 90 years before.

"Ok guys, I say we go up there and kick this force's butt! Ready?" Eddie asked.

"It's no good, you don't have your morphers!" Liberty told them.

"What!" Eddie cried.

"All trace of Celebi, among other things, have been removed from this time," she said.

"Then we'll just go up there, and – make it up as we go along!" Kris said, and the other Rangers nodded, and turned away.

"Wait! Listen, I know we've – had our differences in the past, but I want to make up for my evil .I'm good now, can I help you?" Liberty asked.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, you need my help!" she argued.

"What makes you say that?" Eddie asked, turning back to face her with his arms folded.

"Where are you going?" she asked, and when none of them answered, she continued, "Exactly, now follow me!"

Before any of them could move, however, two familiar looking hippies greeted them.

"No, no no no no no no no. Donny and Carl!" Greg cried.

"Whoa, who are they man?" Donny asked.

"I dunno. But my name's Moonshine," Carl said.

"And I'm Wildwind," Donny told them.

"Ok, moving on…" Anna said, none of the Rangers able to take their eyes off the pair.

"Wait dudes, where are you going?" Donny asked.

"To the palace," Liberty said.

"Whoa! Are you going to meet the King!" Carl asked

"Yep, and we're gonna dethrone him," she added.

"What! Like, you can't dethrone him! He's great, he protects the world, without him, we might be under attack from some bad evil dudes, like the Poké Rangers!" Donny cried.

"Believe it or not, in an alternate reality, we are Poké Rangers, only we're heroes, and you two worship us," Kris said, ploughing on, determinedly not looking at Donny and Carl.

"Dude, what have you been smoking?" Donny asked, as he and Carl stopped skipping alongside them.

"And can I have some?" Carl asked.

Liberty led the five Rangers, in the direction that they knew led to Golden Youths, and on the same spot, or at least covering the area it had been on, was a huge, shining palace. They approached the doors, but were stopped by two guards. They were dressed in Roman Centurion attire, and had a large staff each.

"Halt, who goes there?" one asked.

"We're the Poké Rangers!" Eddie said proudly.

"Poké Rangers! Then you are enemies of the crown!" the other cried, as both swung their staffs at the group, who all jumped.

They then split, three fighting one guard, three fighting the other, but it was no good; they were no match without their powers, especially when they found out that the staffs could shoot out electric ropes, and the wrapped Liberty and the Rangers into a bundle.

"What is the meaning of this! What's going – Poké Rangers!" a Celebi cried, emerging from the palace, and they six of them looked up.

"Orion!" Eddie cried angrily, trying to break free.

"But of course – how could I have not anticipated this?" he said to himself.

"You know them, your majesty?" the first guard asked, and Orion nodded.

"So you're the evil behind this time shift!" Kris spat.

"Watch your tongue!" the second guard cried angrily, holding his staff threateningly, but Orion tried to calm him.

"Stop, please, they have every right to be angry," he said, then turned back to the Rangers, saying, "would you perhaps join me for dinner, and I will explain everything, and the y reluctantly agreed; after all, information was the reason they'd come to the palace.

Shortly, in Orion's main dining hall…

"Ok, Orion, spill the beans, what's going on?" Greg demanded, and Orion sighed.

"It all began when the forced time-travelling that you sent me on stopped. I was immensely relieved to be in control of myself again, but the experience had not deterred me. I still wanted control of the world. I began by trying to gain the world's Zords. I collected many, but the Poké Rangers eventually managed to stop me. I stumbled around the world, and shortly came across a trapped, young Ratata. It was clearly in pain, under a huge tree that had fallen, most likely as a result of my rampage. I freed it, and healed, and carried it with me, until I managed to find its Mother. She thanked me for saving her child, _blessed _me. And I felt renewed," he said, until Liberty stopped him.

"So what, you thought because you saved that single pokémon, and its Mother "blessed" you, you deserved to rule the world?" she asked sarcastically.

"Forgive me, but I'm not even sure who you are," he said politely.

"She used to be Nyura, until the time shift made her got rid of the Ice Staff," Anna told him.

"Well you can hardly have a go at me about being evil then, can you?" Orion asked.

"Hey, she wasn't even in control of that, it's not her fault she was evil, it was the Ice Staff!" Sabrina cried in Liberty's defence, and Orion sighed again.

"You're right, that was uncalled for. I'm sorry. It's just pretty stressful being the ruler of the world," he said.

"Not exactly what you had in mind is it?" Eddie asked.

"Please, believe me, when I became King I did not ask for it. I'll continue with my story.

"The Ratata family helped me realise what evil truly was, and how much harm it caused, so I vowed to destroy all the worlds evil. Which I did."

"What! You destroyed every evil in the world! No way!" Kris cried, standing up.

"I promise you, it's all true. Millions of dark forces fell to me, and combined with my past experiences, I began to believe that good would always triumph. The people of the world begged me to stay and protect them as their leader, but I declined, I said that there were other places that needed my help, although in reality it was other times, and that I didn't want to rule, because that would be giving into the evil, and that they still had the Rangers to protect them if any truly terrible evil came. But then the Poké Rangers, most likely not knowing what I'd said to the world arose. They said that they'd battled me before, which of course they had, and that I was only in it for my own gain. I implored to them, trying to tell them that I had changed, but they wouldn't listen, and they challenged me to a final duel. If it is true that good always triumphs, then who would win here, in a battle between good, and, I hope you do not think that I am being big-headed here, good. I did not want to fight them, but in the end I had to, for self-defence. When the dust had settled, only I remained left standing."

"And that's why Kurtis isn't here!" Greg said suddenly, standing up. "You killed his Great-Grandfather, Danny Dragonfly!" he cried, and Orion was shocked.

"I was so concerned with how things were at the time, I didn't think about the repercussions it would have… I truly was a fool. I had visited the future, so I had known of how it was, and I knew that I would live for eons. I'm so sorry," he said, and everyone was silent for a moment.

"And what about our powers? I understand why everything else is different, but not our powers. How come we've lost them?" Sabrina asked.

"I didn't understand it at first, but now it makes perfect sense to me. The answer to that is a slight paradox. You see, the reason behind that, is you," he said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Your friends here, Eddie and Sabrina. They're not from this time, correct? They're from 2006, ten years before I landed," he continued.

"I still don't understand why-" he said, but Orion interrupted.

"How can you not! It was the two of them who created the Sanctuary, and saved your friend Miborg, that later saved Nebula!" he cried with emphasis.

"What!" Eddie cried.

"Ok, let me lay it out in the two timelines. 2006, Nebula accidentally brought the two of you 100 years into the future with him, later that same day, you returned, having aged several months, 2016, you saved Miborg and built the Sanctuary, asking him to be the guardian of it. 2106, you landed, met up with your three to-be friends, and took Celebi to the Sanctuary, and later battled against me, sending me back in time, eventually defeating Nyura, allowing you to return home and eventually build the Sanctuary! But in this timeline, 2006, you went to the future, but didn't return, 2016, I arrived, killed the Rangers, and was crowned King. 2106, you two arrived, with Nebula, and met up with your three new friends, one of whom was different to who it should have been, and as the Sanctuary had never been built, they didn't take it to you, Nebula died, and was never able to take you home, which would then lead you to building the Sanctuary!" he cried, and by the end of his latest monologue, the six teens were pale faced.

"Celebi's dead?" Sabrina asked, her lip trembling, and Eddie tried to comfort her.

"But what about me? Why am I free from the Ice Staff? Celebi gave it to me long before we came to this time, so technically, shouldn't I still be evil?" Liberty asked.

"Now that I cant explain. I expect it is part of his time-travelling adventures that we do not know about," Orion answered.

"Well what do we do now? Just try and get used to this new timeline?" Anna asked.

"Certainly not. Are any of you familiar with the pokémon, Unown?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, the pokémon that look like different letters of the alphabet, why?" Greg asked.

"They may be able to restore some order to the timeline. They are known to be able to read the minds of pokémon and even people, and alter reality based upon that – or in this case, restore reality. All we would have to do is send at least one of you there, have one of the Unown read your mind, and restore reality to – reality," he finished.

"All right! What are we waiting for!" Sabrina asked, standing up.

"There's just one problem. If we do that then, for a start, both you and I will be reverted to evil. Unown are good at creating new realities, but I doubt they would cope with combining them," Liberty said.

"Then together we have to decide. Which is better for the people of the Earth; the original reality, or the way things are now. We cannot be selfish; every decision we make has to be on their behalf," Orion said, and eventually, Kris spoke up.

"Sure, this timeline is great, and the people are protected from any threat that comes there way, and despite the fact that the other reality would lose you as a hero, people – or pokémon – like Celebi, Miborg, Kurtis, and all the other Rangers – people and pokémon like them, who risk there own lives to protect the people. I think they deserve to live," he said, and everyone around them clapped.

"Very well then, but it's a pretty risky journey between here and the Alph Ruins, the closest place to here that the Unown live, I'll get you a guide to take you-" Orion started, but they teens stopped him.

"Relax, we'll be fine," Liberty said.

"Yeah, and if we meet any trouble, our pokémon can protect us!" Eddie said.

"Yeah – or, at least, _their _pokémon can protect us," Kris said, realising that he'd never caught any pokémon due to the time-shift.

"Well, if you're sure," Orion said, waving his hands at the teens to say they could go, and they rushed out through the palace doors – taking several wrong turns.

When they got outside, however, they saw many people (including a hippie Rei) rushing about, as they heard Donny and Carl call.

"Dorapion attack! Dorapion attack! This is not a drill!" Donny called.

"Or a hallucination!" Carl cried.

"What's a Dorapion?" Eddie asked, but he found out a moment later, as several huge purple beasts crashed through the pavement, right in front of the teens, and they naturally screamed.

A/N: Orion inspired a whole new generation of hippies – weird. I might be putting this up before I've finished writing, so don't be surprised if there isn't another chapter up particularly soon.

Coming soon: Chapter 43; A Shift In Time Part 2

Only seven + one more chapters left! See ya!


	43. A Shift In Time Part 2

"Now those teenagers are going to need some help to the Alph Ruins, so I want you to accompany them," Orion said, floating alongside one of his guards.

"Of course, your majesty," he said, half bowing.

"But – I'm afraid – whilst there, I want you to-" he said, then felt his throat tighten, "I want you to – to "take them out"," he said anxiously.

"It will be done, your highness," the guard said, bowing, and he walked to the doors of the palace, leaving Orion to feel guilty and scared.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: That was short, but revealing. Orion _is_ still evil! Or is he… I've just checked the C2, and whilst YF2 has still got more chapters than me, including one complete season, I've currently archived 4293 words on Poké Rangers (not including this chapter). Not that I'm trying to brag or nothing…

Chapter 43; A Shift In Time Part 2

Eddie and Sabrina had called out their Donphan and Misdreavus respectively, and were now battling the huge beasts.

"Iron Tail!" Eddie called, but the attack didn't even faze the one it hit.

"Misdreavus, Pain Split!" Sabrina cried, sharing the damage of the nine pokémon, but whilst Donphan was slightly healed, the Dorapion hadn't felt anything.

"Get back! Dorapion, back!" Orion yelled, emerging from the palace. He had his hand held out, and it appeared to be emitting an invisible force field, as he was pushing the things back, until they dived back into the holes.

"What were those things!" Kris panted.

"They're a pokémon called Dorapion. Nowadays they've infested the Earth, and constantly attack people, they love it. Still sure you want to go to the ruins alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'd better take a guide with us, who knows what else is out there," Eddie said, and a man who'd come out with Orion released seven Ponyta, which he promised wouldn't burn them.

The group rode down through to the Ilex forest, confusing them.

"Why aren't we going north, there's a short cut up there?" Greg asked.

"There's no short cut there. Only a great, rocky mountain," the guide told them.

"Look's like a landslide or something happened that we don't know about," Liberty said.

They rode through Ilex forest, which looked like people hadn't been there in for…90 years, give or take. Bugs now ruled the place, and only with extensive help from the Ponytas' fire attacks did they manage to get through.

"This doesn't exactly give the impression that the world is now a metropolis," Anna said, as they took a heart-breaking trip through a now poverty-stricken Azalea Town, soon arriving at the entrance to Union Cave.

"Now be careful, many Steelix live in this cave, and they're not used to humans. Also, the only light we'll have will be the flames from the Ponyta," they were told, and soon, the cave was near pitch black.

The guide released a Golem, without any of them seeing, and had it cause a Rockslide, separating Greg and Liberty from the rest of the group. Returning the Golem, the guide cried "Oh dear, a Rockslide! We'll try and dig you out!", releasing another pokémon into a hole as he did so.

"No, don't worry about it, go on without us! Once you've sorted out the timeline we'll be fine anyway!" Liberty called.

At that moment, a Steelix crashed through the ground, Leering at the two.

"What was that!" Eddie asked, digging faster.

"Don't worry about it, go, we'll handle this!" Greg yelled, and he and Liberty had the Ponyta use Flamethrower.

The attacks, whilst clearly causing it pain, didn't stop the pokémon however, it merely swung its tail at them, knocking them into the wall, and aimed a Hyper Beam at them.

The pair barely managed to dodge it, and crouched in the shadows, whilst the Ponyta galloped around wildly, making it hard for the Steelix to hit.

"Oh, I can't wait any more, guys, all use Flamethrower on that spot! Typhlosion, you help too!" Eddie called, releasing his pokémon, and all of the fire pokémon aimed their attacks on a specific spot, and the rocks slowly melted away, until there was a hole large enough for the teens to climb through. They continued melting it after they'd climbed through, until the Ponyta could get through. Eddie, Kris, and the guide then lifted a large rock and placed it over the hole.

"You guys ok?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Greg said, stroking the Ponyta to soothe it.

"Well come on, we might as well get moving, we don't have far to go now," Anna said, and the group rode off, minus the guide, who waited until the Steelix poked a sad face out of the hole, and the guide angrily returned it to its Poké Ball.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Sabrina asked, reappearing.

"Yes, sorry," he said, and he didn't say another word for a while.

The route between the cave and the Ruins seemed to be the only thing completely unchanged since 2006, the pokémon they saw were the same breeds that had always lived there, and the natural architecture was also the same. They had a smooth trip to the ruins, but they had to dig their way in, as they were now even more ruined.

Again they needed the light from the Ponyta in order to see, as the cavern was so dark. They examined the walls, and saw several different kinds of Unown printed on them, but they couldn't actually find any real ones. A few times they thought they'd seen some, but it turned out to just be a flicker of light.

"This is getting us nowhere! Ponyta, use Sunny Day!" Anna called, and the cavern lit up with light, and they heard frantic cries behind them. They span around to see a huge cluster of Unown, moving rapidly.

"How could we have missed that?" Greg asked, as the pokémon began to generate a huge ball of psychic energy.

"RUN!" Liberty cried, just in time; they all ran for the exit, just as the ruins exploded. They all made it out, except the guide, and the explosion had left the Ponyta extremely shaken, as it had done for a small, nervous Unown X that had flown out of the wreckage. Sabrina slowly walked over to it, and gradually picked it up, stroking it to soothe it.

"It's alright, everything's going to be ok. Do you think you'll be able to help us out with something?" she asked kindly, and the pokémon slowly stopped shaking.

Suddenly, the guard and his Golem burst out of the ruins, the pokémon running at Sabrina, aiming a punch at the Unown, which teleported in extreme fright.

The teens looked at the guide in disgust, as he returned the pokémon, and collapsed.

"What the heck was that all about!" Kris asked angrily.

"Looks like he was trying to sabotage our attempts at getting the Unown all along. I wouldn't be surprised if he trapped us in the cave back there," Liberty said, lightly kicking the guide, and he didn't react.

They let the Ponyta go free, and stumbled on north, where they saw that the shortcut to Goldenrod _did _still exist. They wearily walked back down to Goldenrod, meeting Donny and Carl on the way.

"Man, like, what happened to you?" Carl asked, but he got no reply.

"Hey, come on dude, it's rude to just ignore people like that," Donny said, but the teens just kept walking faster.

"Terrorists!" Carl called after them, but they ignored him still.

When they arrived at the palace they were warmly greeted by Orion.

"Oh! Back so soon? How did it go?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Terrible! Your stupid guide tried to kill us, and sabotage the mission!" Eddie cried angrily.

"What! That traitor. So I take it you didn't manage to retrieve an Unown? Well, if you had then I wouldn't be able to ask you…"

"No, we didn't manage to get one, the ruins collapsed, and the guide scared the last one off. So what do we do now?" Kris asked, as it settled in that they might never restore time.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we should sleep on it, and come up with a new plan in the morning. You're welcome to spend the night here, of course," Orion said, and the teens nodded. Orion called for a maid, who showed them to a huge room, filled with several beds.

The teens lay awake talking long into the night.

"So what do you guys think of Orion?" Eddie asked, lying in bed.

"I'm not sure. He seems to have changed, but I have a funny feeling that the guide trying to stop us wasn't an accident…" Greg said.

"Well I think he has changed. I just wish we didn't have to put him back to normal," Sabrina said sadly.

"You and me both, sister," Liberty said.

"It's so weird, you've only been hanging around with us for a day, but already it feels like you're a part of the group," Anna said, and Liberty smiled.

"Well once time is sorted out, we're gonna do all we can to free you again," Kris said.

"Thanks."

"Now come on, let's get some Z's!" Eddie said, and one by one, they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the main hall, Orion was meeting with two of his servants.

"Here you are, your highness, six poison darts, from the strongest poison type pokémon around the world," one of them told him, showing him a tray.

"I only wish there was another way…" Orion sighed, as the second servant took them, and loaded them into a gun.

The servant quietly crept up the stairs to the teens' room, and silently opened the door. They were all sleeping. He chose his first target (Sabrina), and aimed. He pulled the trigger, but she rolled out of the way just in time, but she still felt and heard the bullet fly past, and she slowly woke, and turned to see the assassin taking aim again, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, waking her friends.

"Sabrina!" Eddie cried, pulling her out of the way, and he smashed the window with one of Sabrina's pokéballs, releasing her Misdreavus in the air.

"Misdreavus, Psychic!" Eddie called, and the ghost pokémon lowered the pair of them to the ground, followed by the other four, leaving the assassin in the room.

"What happened, did you do it, where are they?" Orion cried, flying into the room, and the assassin pointed out the window, and Orion hissed.

"Those kids are really starting to annoy me!" he cried, and he flew off.

The teens ran as fast and far from the castle as they could, but they shortly heard Donny calling out to the city.

"Six teenagers are running on the streets, guilty of committing treason against our beloved King, Orion! All citizens are requested to hunt down the criminals, and bring them to the palace!" Donny called.

Almost immediately, the streets flooded with people chasing after the group, catching up fast.

"Follow me! I know a shortcut!" Kris cried, running down an alleyway, but at the end it was blocked by a building.

"Oh, right, the world's different," he said in realisation, and the teens backed as far against the wall as they could away from the angry mob approaching them.

A/N: Oh my God that was short! Well it could have been worse; the original was only three pages! At least next chapter will be nice and lengthy…

Coming soon; Chapter 43; A Shift In Time Part 3

Since I've got a day off, due to the hottest day since records began (!) that chapter might be up today. See ya!


	44. A Shift In Time Part 3

The six teens closed their eyes, as the mob prepared to pound them, but the beating didn't come. Instead, the Rangers heard a swooping noise, and the crowd stepping back. They opened their eyes, and the first thing they saw was-

"Kurtis!" Anna cried, hugging her friend, who was atop his Tropius.

"Get on! Scyther Dragonite, help out too!" he called releasing his bug pokémon, and Kris' dragon type. Eddie and Sabrina managed to climb onto Tropius, Scyther had Greg and Anna, and Dragonite took Kris and Liberty.

"Kurtis, what is going on! We thought you'd been wiped out by the timeline!" Greg called.

"Yeah, and how did you get my Dragonite!" Kris asked.

"I'll explain later, we've got company!" Kurtis cried, pointing ahead, where several Fearow were being released into the air.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Kris yelled.

"Tropius, Solar Beam!" Kurtis cried, and the two attacks caused the bird pokémon to fall from the sky.

They flew on, until dawn broke, when they began to descend on the Safari Zone of Kanto, which appeared to be deserted.

The two trainers recalled their pokémon, and Kurtis led them into a thick area of trees, where they saw-

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: It was so hard to end that opener, I wanted a cliffhanger but I couldn't come up with one. Well, let's find out…although I'd be pretty surprised if you already haven't…

Chapter 44; A Shift In Time Part 3

-Miborg and Celebi!

"Guys!" Sabrina cried, rushing forward and hugging Celebi.

"It's good to see you, too," Celebi said, patting her neck.

"What's going on? You two should both be long dead, according to Orion!" Greg said.

"Well my brother isn't exactly reliable, is he?" Celebi asked.

"So tell us the truth," Eddie requested.

"It's true that Orion fought in 2016, trying to obtain the Zords, and he did change history – but not by being part of it. He used the power of Unown to wish it, just like he told you to do," Miborg told them.

"So that's why the Ice Staff is gone! He wished it away so he wouldn't have any competition for power!" Liberty cried, and the others nodded.

"And of course, he had to get rid of your powers as well. And in order to make a good story about him destroying the past Rangers and such, he had to remove us from the timeline, but the emergency protocols on the Sanctuary and morphers meant we were evacuated out of Orion's reach.

"Why did he make most of the world in poverty? If we'd seen the whole world was doing great, we'd have been more likely to leave it alone," Anna said.

" Simply because it uses up less of the Unown's power. Although, I'm not sure if Orion knows the state of the rest of the world himself," Celebi said sadly.

"And what about the hippies?" Kris asked.

"He always did like the 1960's…"

"Right…so do you have our morphers then?" Kris asked.

"Yes, although they've been stripped of most of their powers, you can now only use the Shooter Swords when morphed," Miborg told him, holding out a case with the morphers in.

"That'll have to do. Ready?" Eddie asked, strapping on his morpher.

"Ready!" the other Rangers replied, strapping on theirs.

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!" they cried, as they were encased in their suits.

"Now, in his palace, Orion is still using the Unown to power the new technology Goldenrod has, you'll have to break in there, and use it to reverse the changes. Our powers combined, Celebi and I should be able to teleport you, and after that you're on your own," Miborg said, as they zapped the Rangers back to Goldenrod.

"What should I do?" Liberty asked.

"We're all just going to have to wait. And hopefully we'll all go back to where we were before this mess started, so you won't be able to kill us," Celebi said, and Liberty couldn't help but chuckle.

Back at Goldenrod…

"Why'd they have to teleport us in the streets, couldn't they have sent us into the palace?" Kurtis asked.

"Maybe because the Unown are preventing that?" Greg suggested.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's – oh dear," Kurtis said, as the mob returned, chasing them.

"They're Poké Rangers! Enemies of the crown! Get them!" they cried, and the Rangers ran. Not away, but headlong into the crowd, and straight through it, somehow without being noticed.

"Well that was ridiculously easy," Kris commented.

"Well we still have to be careful, we're not gonna get through the castle that easily. Be on the watch," Eddie said, and they ran to the castle.

"In the name of the King, you shall fall!" the guards cried, swiping their staffs at the Rangers, but Eddie and Kurtis caught them in their hands without feeling anything.

"Shooter Sword!" the girls cried, and they sliced the two staffs in half. With Kris and Greg holding a laser to their heads, the guards had little choice but to stand aside.

"Your majesty, the traitors are in the palace," one said aloud, and he heard Orion scream in anger.

"Whoa! Which way do we go?" Kurtis asked, as they entered the front hall, containing many staircases, doors, and corridors.

"We'll have to split up. As soon as you've found the Unown, change things back to normal!" Eddie ordered, leaping down a staircase. He tried several different rooms, on several different floors, but to no avail. Finally, after going down countless floors, he found two Unown? and !. (A/N: That just there is a grammatical nightmare!)

"All right!" he cried, rushing forwards, but his fellow Rangers fell on top of him, crashing through the ceiling, and Orion floated down into the room a moment later.

"This is finally it! Once I've destroyed you, the world shall have been purged of the Poké Rangers, and I'll be free to rule the planet, giving people better lives!" he cried, preparing to blast them with psychic energy.

"I can't believe I trusted you! I genuinely thought you had changed!" Sabrina cried.

"I have! All I want to do is give the people of the world, peaceful, happier lives! To do that, I wiped out all evil, but the Poké Rangers of the world had to go with them. If I left them they would do nothing but try to oppose me, so I had to do it. Now you're trying to ruin my perfect world, that has been without harm for 90 years!" he cried, tears pouring from his eyes, and he was about to launch a blast at the Rangers, when Greg cried to him.

"But it's not perfect!" he yelled, and the ball vanished.

"What do you mean?" My planet is paradise!" Orion cried.

"It's not! You've only ever seen Goldenrod, you haven't seen the rest of the world, it's in poverty, the Unown don't have enough power to make the world perfect!" Anna yelled.

Orion fell silent, until he saw Kurtis inching towards the Unown.

"NO!" he screamed, letting of a Psychic attack that filled the room, blasting the Rangers and the Unown against the wall.

"Die, Poké Rangers, die!" Orion screamed maniacally, but suddenly, the blast stopped. They turned and saw the Unown glowing, and they realised they were blocking Orion's powers.

"No! You've turned the Unown against me! You'll pay for this!" he cried, holding his hands out, but nothing happened. Sabrina ran to the Unown, and Orion flew at her, trying to prevent her from getting the Unown. Both grabbed one, and thought what they wanted; Sabrina wished the world was back to normal, and Orion wanted the Rangers destroyed.

However, only the Unown in Sabrina's hands began glowing, and the palace melted around them, as did all of Goldenrod, except the people (who had been frozen), and the Rangers knew the same effect was happening worldwide.

The original Goldenrod soon sprung up around them, and they found themselves back on ground level, outside Golden Youths.

"No! My paradise! You've destroyed it!" he cried out, and then he began blasting all the Rangers, but his blast was diverted by an Ice Beam from-

"Liberty!" Greg cried.

"The name's Nyura!" she cried, then added, "Hurry, finish him off!"

"Johto Evolution – activate!" they called, and they were encased in their armour.

"Poké Cannon: Silver Mode!" Eddie cried, and their weapons appeared and combined.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" Eddie cried, and the blast hit Orion head on, and he collapsed. Miborg appeared a moment later, and he lifted Orion into his arms.

"Celebi said he'll sort him out," he said, and then vanished.

"Good work team, we've restored-" Eddie began, but Nyura called out.

"You've still got me to contend with!" she hissed.

"After all that's happened, you still want to fight!" Kris asked in disbelief.

"Strike when the iron's hot, that's what I always say!" she cried, and she pressed a button on her Ice Staff, sending out an Ice Beam that caused Granny Bull to return Mega-sized.

"Fine! Johto-" Eddie began, but Miborg cut him off on the morpher.

"Rangers! You won't believe it! After the time switch, the Eon Zords are back! We now have 13 Zords!" he cried, and the Rangers couldn't believe it, "You can combine all of them to make the Master Johto Zord!" he told them.

"Sweet! We've got all our Zords!" Kurtis commented.

"Meteor Battlizer!" Eddie yelled, and he summoned the Meteor Zord once he'd transformed.

"Johto Zords! Eon Zords!" Kris called, and all eleven basic Zords appeared.

"Mil-Tank!" Kurtis cried, and their Ultrazord arrived.

"Master Johto Zord!" all the Rangers cried.

First, the six Eon Zords combined into the basic Eon Megazord. Then the Ampharos Zord and Meganium Zord covered up the arms respectively, and the Feraligatr Zord covered the legs. The Typhlosion Zord became armour for torso, and part of the Dragonite Zord covered the head.

The Mil-Tank opened up as normal, and the Meteor Zord settled inside the gap, just poking through. The wings of the Dragonite Zord detached and attached on the back of the Typhlosion armour. Finally, the remainder of the Dragonite Zord formed a helmet for the Mil-Tank.

"Master Johto Zord – ready!" the Rangers called.

"Oh dear, mercy me. You wouldn't hurt an innocent old woman now, would you?" the monster asked, putting on a fake, shrilled voice.

"Why Grandma, what a big target you make," Sabrina said.

"Let's make this swift! Master Blast!" Eddie called. The Mil-Tank catapulted the Meteor Zord forward, with the main Megazord on top, just as it launched missiles. As it flew, the main piece to the Johto Master Zord leapt up, and slashed at Granny Bull with the arms, hitting her with all their elements. The missiles then struck home, causing severe damage, and the monster was finished off by the Meteor Zord crashing into it.

"Poké Rangers Johto!" they called in triumph.

Shortly, at the Sanctuary…

"So what's going to happen to Orion?" Greg asked.

"His heart once again tells him to be good, but his mind is confused. I've sent him into the future, where I'll pick him up once this battle is over, so I can take care of him properly," Celebi said.

"Not including the mental trauma some of us might have experienced, I'd say today was a plus! Good has gained another ally from evil, and we've got five Zords back! Only one after-effect of Orion's meddling remains…" Miborg said, and he activated the danger orb. They saw Donny, Carl, and Rei on the streets of Goldenrod, fuming about the hideous clothes they were wearing; they still had on their hippie attires.

A/N: Shorter than I wanted, but I think this had a fairly good plot. A perfectly mentally stable Orion will be replying to your reviews today, as he would have done with the last two chapters, had they all been posted at once as originally planned.

Coming soon: Chapter 45; First Impressions

I've been looking forward to writing that ever since I first thought up the idea! Only six + one chapters left to go until we say goodbye to three characters. How sad. Well, see ya!


	45. First Impressions

Donny and Carl were relaxing at golden Youths.

"Hey Carl, do you remember how we first met?" Donny asked his friend.

"Was it more than five minutes ago?" Carl asked.

"I think so," Donny replied.

"Then no," Carl said, "Why'd you ask?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

10 years previously…

A small boy and his Wynaut approached another young boy and _his_ Wynaut.

"Hi," the first said.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Ah, nothing like a bit of Donny and Carl stupidity, which is one of the main elements in this chapter, focusing on the duo you love to hate or hate to love. I know they say that if you have to explain a joke it's not good, but I just wanted to say about that last one, Donny was trying to remember how he met Carl, as though there was something significant about it, when in reality it was nothing. Yeah. So, on with the chapter…

Chapter 45; First Impressions

The duo were at the bar, trying to reminiscing, when something came by to distract their attention – girls – that didn't look like they sucked.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" Donny asked, actually being polite, but Carl ran around the bar (having learnt from past experiences that it was a bad idea to try and leap over) and shoved him out of the way.

"Hi, how can _I _help you?" Carl asked the girls, who were slightly startled by what he'd done.

"Uh – we'll have two diet colas, please," one said.

"Wise move, you wouldn't wanna get fat now, would you?" Carl asked, turning away, leaving the girls to be horrified by what he said.

Carl picked up the drinks spray and two cups, and turned back to the girls. He held down the button, and accidentally covered them in cola, staining their lightly coloured clothes.

"That'll be 3 twenty, but tell you what, I'll knock of the twenty," Donny said, pulling himself back up, and the girls walked off in distress.

"Hey, wait up, I was thinking, maybe you and us could go out sometime, maybe go see a movie-" Carl cried, hurrying after them, and they turned back, looking outraged by what he'd said.

"Why on Earth would we want to go out with you two!" the first said.

"We know about you, you're horrible to everyone around here, you don't care about anybody except yourselves, your pokémon, and your family!" the second spat.

"That's not true, we don't care about our families!" Donny cried, hurrying up to them, but his comment only infuriated them even more.

"I'll bet that you haven't done one nice thing in your entire lives!" the first cried.

"Tell you what, if you can think of one nice thing you've done, then _maybe_ we'll go out with you," the second said, and with that, they left.

"Unlucky, guys," Kurtis said from a corner, and Anna nudged him in the ribs, as they came over to their table.

"What's wrong with us? Why don't they wanna go out with us?" Carl asked, slumping his head down.

"Aside the fact that you're horrible to almost everyone you know?" Greg asked, and Rei nudged him, as Donny nodded.

"Well, you're also lazy, ugly, stupid-" Kris said, receiving a nudge in the ribs from Sabrina.

"How do you do it?" Donny asked Eddie.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"Well you scored Sabrina, what's the secret?" Carl asked.

"What! Me and Sabrina aren't going out!" Eddie chuckled.

"You're holding hands right now," Kris told them, and they yanked their hands apart. Shaking his head, Kris turned to the pair.

"Listen guys, there's no secret about getting girls to like you. You just have to be nice," he said.

"You mean, all the time?" Donny asked in surprise.

"Exactly, and you need to show your sensitive side," Anna put in.

"Maybe tell a story about something impressive you've done – and it has to be the truth, not another made up story about you saving the Poké Rangers," Rei said, slightly harshly.

"And in the case of these two, prove that you've done at least one good thing," Kurtis said.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's palace…

"Sketch, I need a powerful monster. Something the Poké Rangers will never be able to beat. I'm going to become a laughing stock throughout history, Nyura the Ice Queen, a legendary villain throughout all of time, beaten by a bunch of measly teenagers! What have you got?" Nyura asked, pacing her throne room.

"Anything you want about it to b specific?" Sketch asked in his fake nervous voice.

"Yeah, how about invincibility?" Nyura said sarcastically.

Sketch quickly drew up a monster, and zapped it into existence. It was a skinnier, taller Hariyama. It had a full five-fingers on each hand, and wore a King's Rock on his head.

"King Harry, at your service ma lady," the monster said in a British accent, bowing before the Queen.

"Hey, I'm the only King around here! It's Prince Harry!" Manyula barked, and the newly christened Prince Harry shrugged.

"Get down to – let's see," Nyura said, spinning her globe, and pointing at where it stopped.

"What are the odds? Whatever, get down to Goldenrod city and stir up some trouble, Manyula, take the Armourens and help him out.

"As you wish, my Queen," the Prince said, bowing as he teleported.

Back at Golden Youths…

"Whoa! I had no idea we were so horrible!" Carl cried out, catching the attention of the Rangers and Rei, who approached him and Donny at a computer.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" Sabrina asked.

"We were searching for tips on the internet on how to be nice," Donny said.

"And we found all these quizzes to find out how nice we are," Carl said.

"So we took one. We both got 97," Donny told them.

"Wow! That's really good! How did you manage that?" Kris asked.

"It was a yes or no quiz. We got every question wrong," Carl said, and they all collapsed, as their morphers began beeping.

"Hey, we've gotta go, but Rei will stay and help you become more nice," Anna said, as she and the other Rangers walked off.

"What's up, guys?" Eddie asked his morpher.

"Nyura's at it again, she has another monster attacking the city, blady-bla-bla, you know the drill," Miborg told them.

"Ok, we'll get over there," Kurtis said, and they headed out.

The fully morphed Rangers arrived on the scene, to be greeted by Prince Harry, Manyula and the Armourens.

"Ah, the Poké Rangers, Prince Harry, delighted to meet you, so unfortunate that it will only be the one time," the monster said, bowing.

"Yeah, it will be only one time, because you'll be destroyed!" Anna yelled.

"Weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Blades!"

The Rangers sliced through the Armourens, making their way to the King and Prince. Eddie and Kris knocked down Manyula, but Prince Harry managed to send all four of the other Rangers flying.

"Whoa! We'd better pump it up!" Eddie cried, seeing them on the ground.

"Johto Evolution, activate!" they all cried, emerging in their armour.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" Eddie and Sabrina called, striking the monster, and the others followed suit:

"Hyper Outrage!"

"Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker!"

"Psy-Kick!"

"Crunch Drainer!"

All five attacks hit home, but none did very much damage.

"Oh man! This guy's seriously tough! Better take it to the next level!" Greg called, and Eddie nodded.

"Meteor Battlizer!" he cried, and the Meteor transformed him. The others then became preoccupied with Manyula.

Eddie used the Meteor Disc, Meteor Mash, and more, but nothing seemed to lay a scratch on Prince Harry, but after each failed attack, he gave Eddie a devastating blow.

"It's no good Rangers! Prince Harry cannot be beaten! He is invincible!" Manyula, cried laughing maniacally, and the other Rangers watched Eddie's fruitless attempts at damaging the monster.

Meanwhile, back at Golden Youths…

"So what can we do to be nicer?" Donny asked.

"Well…you remember when you first met me?" she asked.

"Don't remind us," Carl said.

"Well they managed to save my life from the Black Ranger, and I've been forever grateful," she told them.

"So – we've got to save their lives from a Ranger that hasn't been seen for months?" Carl asked.

"Well no, you just have to-" Rei said, but the duo sighed and left.

They were walking through the town, until the two girls came into their line of vision, and behind them, the Rangers and the two monsters. The girls were trying to back away from the fight, but Prince Harry had noticed them, and he grabbed them and held them with one arm.

"Don't move Poké Rangers, because if you do, then you'll have to sweep these two up!" he cried, and Manyula laughed. The Rangers, who had been about to rush forward, stood stock-still.

"Good. Now. Drop your weapons!" he yelled, but the Rangers didn't move. Prince Harry tightened his grip, and they did as they were told. Manyula then rushed forward, grabbed the weapons, and formed the Poké Cannon, which he handed to Prince Harry.

"I think you can handle things from here," Manyula said, preparing to leave.

"Be a dear and have Sketch put the kettle on when you get back, all this action has made me feel quite parched," he said, and Manyula chuckled, and teleported.

Donny and Carl had seen this, and decided to take drastic action.

"Hey, what you doing, punk!" Donny asked, as he and Carl zoomed to the monsters side.

"What?"

"Hey, why are you bullying the Rangers, huh, what did they ever do to you?" Carl asked, as he and Carl began to poke the monster.

"Hey, quit it!"

"Well don't bully the Rangers then, and attacking girls, why are you attacking girls, huh?" Donny asked, continuing his poking.

"Come on, quit poking me!"

"Hey, Donny, he must be a real woos', attacking girls, huh?"

"Yeah, woosie! Woosie!"

"I'm not a woos'!"

"Woosie, woosie, woosie, woosie, woosie!"

"Come on, leave me alone!" Prince Harry cried, as the boys continued their poking and name-calling.

The Rangers watched in awe as the duo annoyed the monster into submission.

"Hey Carl, you know what we should play?" Donny asked.

"No, I don't Donny, what should we play?" Carl asked.

"Keep away!" Donny cried, snatching the Poké Cannon, throwing it to Carl.

"Hey, come on, give that back!" Prince Harry moaned, trying to grab the Cannon, but it was always out of reach. Eventually, he decided to use both arms, giving the girls the chance to escape. Donny caught the Poké Cannon, and ran over to the Rangers and gave it back.

"Hey, I've got a weapon we you could use to destroy that thing," Donny said, then whispered into where he thought the blue Rangers ear was.

"Did you get that, Miborg?" Greg asked his morpher.

"Loud and clear," Miborg responded.

"What kind of sucker are you, losing the girls and the Poké Cannon, you really suck, you know, you suckedy suck suck, suck suck suck!" Carl chanted, putting the monster on the verge of tears.

"Carl! Get over here!" Donny called, and he span around to see Donny holding a weapon.

"It's the Poké-noyer!" he cried, rushing over to Donny's side, and he grabbed the weapon.

"Take it guys," Eddie said.

"Poké-noyer! Ready! Aim! Fire!" they both called, and a giant hand emerged as they pulled the trigger. It began poking Prince Harry fiercely, but it soon stopped, much to his relief, but it blew up seconds later, taking Prince Harry with it.

"All right, guys, you did it!" Anna cried, and the two girls hugged the duo.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"SKETCH! Why did you make a monster that could be annoyed to death!" Nyura shrieked, and Manyula chuckled, unheard to either of them.

"W-Well, it's the standard clause, all monsters have to have some weakness, so I chose one that I thought the Rangers would never find out about," he told her nervously, then asked "Do you want to make him grow?"

"Why bother! If he can't stand up to two powerless teenagers, how would he stand up to the Megazord!"

"I knew he was a pathetic waste of space all along," Manyula said.

"SILENCE! And what are you drinking, anyway?" Nyura asked, as Manyula had a mug in his hand.

"It's a cup of tea. Want some?" he asked, and Nyura banged Sketch's head against the wall in frustration.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"Yeah, we were surrounded by an army of monsters. They'd managed to knock out all of the Rangers, and it was just them against us. We knocked most of them to the ground with our best fighting moves, but it wasn't enough," Carl said dramatically.

"So we grabbed one of the Rangers morphers, contacted their boss, and asked him to send us a weapon. After we explained what was going on, he sent us their Poké Cannon, and we blasted the heck out of them!" Donny called. Many people asked the girls if that was true, and they said it was, except for a few minor exaggerations. They kissed the boys on the cheek, and the four walked out, both boys giving the Rangers and Rei a thumbs-up as they passed. Once they'd left, Whitney came rushing out from the back room.

"Donny! Get back here! Your shift isn't over yet!" she cried, rushing after Donny, and everyone in the building laughed.

A/N: Ok, so it's pretty stupid, but I wanted to have Donny and Carl save the day, can you blame me? Obviously they'll be replying to your reviews today, and the quizzes have moved back to the story! I'm sure you know the prize, but just in case, you get to create one of the two remaining Dino Force Rangers, and a Neo storyline. The rules are in the forum, and you must be a registered member of the site to win. Donny and Carl's weapon, from their dream in the chapter "Tired and Confused" of The Misadventures Of Donny And Carl fic became a reality today, but what are the individual components of it? I'm sure you can work out where you could find out the answer.

Coming soon: Chapter 46; A Trip Down Memory Lane

Great, a clip show… See ya!


	46. Orange Holiday

The Rangers, and Donny and Carl, were on the beach of Valencia Island. Carl was buried up to his neck in sand, whilst Donny was upside down, buried up to his ankles (he had a breathing tube). Sabrina and her pokémon were lying on sun-beds, Greg and his pokémon were in the ocean playing, Eddie and Kurtis were training theirs, and Kris and Anna had their pokémon helping them build a sand sculpture of her Espeon.

"Remind me, why did Whitney go to the trouble of getting us a vacation here?" Kurtis asked.

"She said that we've all been working really hard lately, and she thought we deserved a break. At her words, the Rangers exchanged nervous glances – could she possibly know?

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I haven't done anything worth getting a free vacation," Carl said.

"Maybe it's because of how you helped the Rangers before," Anna said, and Carl grinned, "She's too nice to us," she added, and Sabrina nodded.

"Hey, what's that?" Eddie asked suddenly, and he looked out to sea. In the distance, he could just make out a tall wall of water…

"TIDAL WAVE!" he cried, but it was coming too fast.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: As I'm sure you can tell, I've swapped the order of these three episodes around, for two reasons; several things are said in the clip show that would make more sense if it was just before the season finale, and at time of writing my internet connection is down, and I cant remember every word I've ever typed in this fic, and 28 chapters are now only available via you-know-where. The quiz answer is the Poké Yawner and the Head Scrambler (I would also have accepted Head Scramble-OW!).

Chapter 46; Orange Holiday

The tidal wave crashed down, and the only thing any of them could do was hold their breath. The water quickly sank back into the ocean, taking the sand castle with it. It took several minutes before the pokémon that were weak against water (Eddie's Typhlosion and Donphan, Kris' Typhlosion and Growlithe, and Anna's Vulpix). The boys pulled Donny and Carl out from the sand, as they heard someone cackling behind them. They looked up the beach to see a boy rolling around in the sand laughing.

"What's so funny?" Donny asked.

"You losers! Good job, Mantine," the boy said, holding out a Pokéball to recall a pokémon that had just landed at the shore.

"You caused that tidal wave!" Anna asked furiously.

"I sure did," he replied.

"Why! You could've drowned us, or our pokémon, and you've really hurt some of them! Not to mention destroying our frankly amazing sand-sculpture! What did you do that for!"

"'Cause this is my beach! The name's Anton. I rule this beach, and you guys have just come along here uninvited! So buzz off or next time it'll be a full blown tsunami!" he called. Donny and Carl tried to run off, but Anna grabbed them and held them still.

"Why should we leave! This is a public beach, it doesn't belong to you!" she yelled. The two teens stared angrily at each other, until Anton decided to break it.

"Tell you what, we'll settle this later, there's a sand-sculpting contest. Loser has to leave the beach!" he said.

"Deal!" she hissed, and Anton left.

"Creep," she said.

"I can't believe that somebody could be so horrible," Carl said, and the Rangers looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think you'll win Anna?" Sabrina asked.

"Easy, me and my Dad once built a working sand-replica of a bouncy castle," she said, rummaging in her bag, and she pulled a photo from her pocket, of children on a sand bouncy castle, including Anna, whilst her Dad posed next, holding a bucket and spade.

Sat in a deckchair nearby, was Nyura's Ariados camera.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Hmm, that boy has evil potential…SKETCH!" Nyura cried as ever, and he wearily entered the room moments later.

"Yes my Queen?" he asked.

"I want you to take the evil power from that boy to power up a monster. NOW!" she cried, as he began working, and he increased his speed on her last word.

Shortly, down on the beach, Anton was drawing up plans for his sand-sculpture, when his body froze into a block of ice, and vanished.

Not long after, up in town, a woman was chatting with her friend, whilst behind them her baby laid in its pram, licking at a lolly, until it was taken from him by a pale brown, rocky hand. The child promptly started crying, drawing the attention of the two women. The same thing happened to children up and down the street, without anyone catching a glimpse.

When the mysterious hidden creature came to the end of the street however, it was spotted, and the townspeople started running and screaming.

Back at Nyura's castle…

"I knew that boy had evil in him! Stealing candy from babies!" Nyura laughed, watching her TV. The Poké Rangers soon arrived on the scene.

"Sudos, take some Armourens down to help him out," Nyura said angrily, and her general vanished.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the losers!" the monster cried. It resembled a Golem, only it was taller, had a neck, and had longer arms and legs.

"If we're the losers how come we're we end up the winners every time in the end?" Greg asked, and he made to high-five Kurtis, who didn't raise his hand.

A moment later, Sudos and some Armourens appeared, and the battling began. They all summoned their weapons, and a few well-placed hits were enough to take the Armourens down each time. Kurtis took on Sudos, and used his weapon to take Sudos' from him, then he blasted the monster with a Solar Beam. Eddie was facing the monster, but he couldn't make a mark at all on the rocky skin. He soon used Rollout attack, taking Eddie and all the other Rangers down. It continued rolling past them, and Sudos and the remaining Armourens ran after him. As they left, Anna fired a blast from Psychic Shooter, but it missed, heading out towards the ocean.

The Rangers returned to the beach, to see that the sand-sculpting contest was already well under way, but Anton was nowhere in sight.

"Ha! He must've chickened out! Well, I might as well still take part," she said, and she began building a sand-Hitmontop, on its point.

"Why what's this? I spy some children having fun! We can't have that!" the monster laughed, and it dived under the sand.

Up and down the beach, people's sculptures began falling down, bringing many tears. It soon passed under Anna's, causing the half-finished sculpture to collapse.

Anna ran after a bump that was moving along the sand, and she soon had it cornered in an alleyway. The other Rangers arrived momentarily.

"You again!" the monster said, emerging from the sand.

"Game over, why don't you just go crawling back to Nyura while you have the chance?" Anna asked.

"Because there's evil to be done," he said simply, and he stomped the ground, causing an Earthquake.

"What say we morph?" Greg asked, trying to maintain his balance.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Rock Blast!" the monster cried, spitting huge rocks at the Rangers, hitting them all in the stomach.

He rushed forward, and used Stomp on each of them, but Anna used Confusion to lift him up and slam him into the wall.

"Johto Evolution, activate!" they all cried, and they transformed.

"Johto Punches! Fire Punch!"

"Shadow Punch!"

"Ice Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Needle Arm!"

"Mega Punch!"

The six punches sent the monster flying through the wall.

"Let's end this! Psy-Kick!" Anna cried, slamming her foot into the monster, and it was destroyed.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"SKETCH! Your monster is wasting the evil power!" Nyura hissed, but Sketch didn't reply. Nyura fired an Ice Beam through the window to Valencia.

Back on Valencia…

"Eon Zords!" Anna cried as the monster grew to giant size.

The Rangers formed the Eon Megazord.

"Johto Evolution mode!" Kris cried, and the Megazord was encased in its armour.

"No robot will destroy me!" the monster cried, launching a Rock Slide.

"Counter!" Anna yelled, and the rocks swiftly headed towards the monster instead.

"Surf!" Greg called, and the ocean crashed into the monster.

"Eon Megasword!"

"Normal/Dragon!"

"Dark/Grass!"

"Electric!"

"Water!"

"Psychic!"

"Fire!"

"Eon Striker!" they called, blowing up the monster.

Later, back on the beach…

The Rangers were walking along, back to the san-sculpting contest, when they suddenly saw Anton fall from the sky.

"Hey! There you are! What on Earth happened?" Anna asked, as they all rushed to his side.

"Huh? What? Uh – I-I don't remember. I was just getting ready for the competition, and then I woke up here. Hey, listen, I'm sorry I was such a jerk before, I don't know why I was, but I'm feeling much nicer now, so anyway, sorry," Anton answered.

"Apology accepted. Anyway, looks like we've missed the contest," Anna said, and they continued walking up the beach, to a stage.

"And the winners of the sand-sculpting competition – because theirs is the only entry that hasn't been destroyed – Donny and Carl, for their life-size replica of – a grain of sand!" a host announced, and a close-up of Carl's forefinger on a mega screen showed he was holding a single grain of sand, and Anton and the Rangers laughed.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Come on, come on, work already!" Sketch said, hitting something in his hand, then grinned as it started humming.

"Yes! Two more monsters down, and the time will be right to take Nyura down!" he said, then began laughing maniacally, as villains do.

A/N: I had writers block with this chapter, the first time that's ever happened to me, and I just wanted to get past this. Whilst writing this chapter, I tried to find a submitted character amongst the mess of reviews, and whilst there were several, all of them were nice, or kind, or whatever! Of course the people who submitted them have stopped reading now anyway… Schools out for summer! That means there'll be more chapters now, and this fic should be finished in a week! My Mum works at the nursery in the local school, and we're looking after their hamster this summer. The kids named it Hammy Laa Laa Humperdink. I quite like the name. Anna will be replying today. I've got another quiz, an unofficial title for the next season (or if you're in England like me, season after next) of Power Rangers, based on Boukenger has been announced. Is it:

A: Power Rangers Relic Hunters

B: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

C: Power Rangers Sumo Squad

Or D: Power Rangers Drive Force?

Three of those have been titles at some point, whoever guesses the most recent will win.

Coming soon: Chapter 47; Birthday Bash

Man I can waffle… See ya!


	47. Birthday Bash

"Cake?"

"Check."

"Candles?"

"Check."

"Balloons?"

"Check.

"Presents?"

"Uh – no, looks like we've lost them."

"What!" Anna cried, throwing her clipboard on Donny's head. It was Kris' birthday, and Anna was organising his surprise party at Golden Youths.

"Relax, Anna, it was a joke, maybe you should take a break," Greg suggested.

"I can't take a break! This is Kris' first birthday with us, and I want to make sure he has a good party!" she said angrily.

"You didn't go to this much trouble for _my_ first birthday that you knew me," Greg said.

"Your first birthday that I knew you _was_ your first birthday! Besides, it's not as if anyone else is going to take charge," Anna said.

"Actually, I tried, but you took over after I put one too many candles on the cake, having never even been told Kris' age," Whitney said.

Yeah, but that's not-" Anna argued.

"Admit it, you like him," Rei said, smirking.

"I do not!" she protested, and Donny and Carl began chanting.

"Anna and Kris, in a tree, K-I-S-C-Y-M-Q!"

"KRIS!" Eddie cried, as he pushed open the door.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Katem 92 (despite not being logged in at the time) was the only person to guess the quiz, and therefore automatically wins! The current title is "Operation Overdrive" and before that it was "Drive Force". She guessed "Relic Hunters", which was the original title. "Sumo Squad" was the made up one. Katem 92, to claim, all you have to do is send me a PM (don't put it in a review!) me with all the information about the character (what I'm looking for can be found in the quiz forum topic) and storyline.

Chapter 47; Birthday Bash

Kris pushed open the door, and met a very strange sight. Kurtis' Tropius was hovering above the bar, with Donny and Carl stood beneath it waving in Kris' direction. The other Rangers, Rei, Whitney, and several of their pokémon all stood at random points around the room, some in small groups.

"Hey guys…" he said nervously, looking around, "What's going on? How come nobody else is here? And why are you all just stood there waving at me?" he asked, slowly walking forward, and they all simply lowered their hands.

"Hey there Kris, how about – we go have a battle?" Eddie suggested, steering the White Ranger through the door.

"O-Ok."

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"How about that, it's the traitors birthday! Sketch, what can we give him as a present?" Nyura asked.

" I have just the thing," he said, flipping through his notebook quickly, then zapping one of the pages into life. It was a Delibird, only long arms and legs, a larger sack, and navy blue shorts.

"Mail 'Mon, at your service," he sighed.

"Why does it sound so bored?" Nyura asked.

"Wouldn't you be if your purpose in life was to deliver mail?" Krowa asked.

"Well that's about to change! Mail 'Mon, get down to Goldenrod, and make sure Kris has a birthday he wont forget…because it'll be his last!" Nyura cried, and he and Krowa left.

Back in Goldenrod…

"Let's make it a double battle!" Eddie called, and Kris agreed.

"You're on! Come on out, Golduck and Growlithe!" he cried, tossing two pokéballs.

"I choose you, Donphan and Pikachu!" Eddie called, summoning his pokémon.

A large crowd began gathering, as the battle heated up. Kris had Golduck use Hydro Pump on Donphan, but it dodged using Rollout, slamming into Growlithe, who dodged, and used Take Down on Pikachu, who reacted by launching a Thunderbolt that struck Golduck.

All of a sudden, Krowa, Mail 'Mon, and a squad of Armourens appeared, causing the crowd to run around screaming.

"What do we do? We can't morph here!" Eddie said under his breath, and, thinking on his feet, Kris yelled "Growlithe, Bite attack!"

The puppy pokémon chased after Mail 'Mon, who ran as fast as he could from it.

"That's – pretty lame," Eddie said, as Krowa sweat-dropped.

"Hey, he's a mailman, what can you expect?" Krowa asked.

A moment later, the other Rangers arrived, and began attacking Krowa and the Armourens.

"Hey, you kids there, you'd better get outta here!" Anna said pointedly.

"Kid!" Eddie complained, but Kris just made him recall his pokémon, and he did his own, and they both ran off.

They hid behind Golden youths, and Eddie raised his morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!"

"White Dragonite power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

"Hey, the white Ranger, just who I was looking for, I've got a package for you! Present!" Mail 'Mon cried as they returned to the scene, and he threw a package from his bag, which exploded at Kris' feet. He threw five more, and they all exploded on the Rangers. But Anna leaped out, and slashed him with her Shooter Sword.

"What! How did you recover from that attack so easily!" Krowa asked in rage, and Anna tapped where her nose would be unmorphed.

Krowa rushed at her, and used an Aerial Ace, which Anna tried, but failed to dodge. As she hit the ground, Anna quickly managed to convert her Shooter Sword to Shooter mode, and she hit Krowa as she was spinning back round for another hit, sending her to the ground.

"Grr… Mail 'Mon, retreat!" Krowa crowed, and the monsters and foot soldiers vanished.

"Why's they retreat?" Sabrina wondered.

"Probably trying to work out what went wrong with Mail 'Mon's Present attack on me. Morons," Anna chuckled.

"Not that I'm saying they're not morons, but why are you saying they are specifically?" Kurtis asked, and Anna sighed.

"Present can have one of four effects; it either damages or heals you or your opponent. Obviously it healed Anna, which wasn't what they'd expected," Greg explained.

"Let's get back to Golden Youths then and-" Kris said, but all five of the others shouted out "NO!"

"Um – I mean – don't you want to finish your battle with Eddie?" Anna asked, and the others all nodded.

"Well, ok…"

"Perfect!" Eddie cried, and, after checking that nobody was around, cried "Morph, return!" as did the others a moment later.

"We'll see you later, ok!" Anna called, as she and the other three Rangers went back inside.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Morons! You don't even know about your own attacks!" Nyura yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault, I've never had to battle as a delivery pokémon!" Mail 'Mon whined, and Nyura whacked him with her Ice Staff.

"You're worse than Sketch! Both of you, get back there, and finish the Rangers off!" Nyura cried, and they Mail 'Mon and Krowa teleported.

Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod…

The battle was down to Eddie's Pikachu, and Kris' Golduck. Kris had Golduck use Focus Punch, knocking Pikachu to the ground and winning the battle.

"You did great, Pikachu, return," Eddie sighed, then congratulated Kris on his victory.

"Good job, man," he said, shaking Kris' hand.

"Thanks. Golduck return!" Kris said, recalling his pokémon, just as Krowa and Mail 'Mon returned.

"Great, you guys again," Kris sighed, as the other Rangers and Rei left Golden Youths, and the other Rangers rushed forward when they saw the monsters.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

"Weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Blades!" Kris cried, attaching his weapons to his back, and swooping up above.

"Shooter Sword!" he called, and he blasted Mail 'Mon from the air, then swooped down for a Wing Attack.

Eddie began battling Krowa, in hand-to-wing combat, and after several strikes blocked, he swept with his leg, knocking her to the ground.

The other Rangers continued battling with the Armourens, taking them down one after another with various type attacks.

"Johto Evolution, activate!" Kris cried, upgrading.

"Ice Beam!" Mail 'Mon called, blasting Kris hard.

"Johto Punch! Mega Punch!" he cried, fending it off with his armoured fist.

"Hyper Outrage!" he cried, blasting the monster, sending him to his knees.

"I'm – I'm not done yet! Present!" he gasped, grabbing a package from his bag, hoping to restore his health, but instead he blew himself up.

Back at Nyura's castle…

"Of course, he would destroy himself, wouldn't he? Sometimes I get the feeling you create these monsters just to get destroyed," Nyura said as she launched an Ice Beam, and behind her, Sketch grinned.

"Oh, I would never do that, my Queen."

Back at the battle…

"Special delivery!" Mail 'Mon cried as he grew.

"Those puns just keep getting worse and worse," Eddie said.

"Johto Zords!" Kris cried, and the six Zords appeared and combined into the Johto Dragon Megazord.

"Johto Evolution mode!" Kris cried, upgrading the Megazord's armour.

"Hail!" Mail 'Mon cried, and the Megazord was lightly pelted with ice.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got!" Greg asked.

"Don't forget, Hail is continuous! Let's try Ancientpower!" Kris cried, and Mail 'Mon was blasted with huge powerful rocks, but before the Rangers could strike again, Hail hit them, this time doing more damage than before.

"Blizzard!" Mail 'Mon cried, blasting the Megazord, and encasing it in ice.

"This is getting us nowhere! Mil-Tank!" Kurtis cried, and Eddie sighed as he heard all too familiar moo.

The Mil-Tank blasted the Megazord with its rocket launchers, freeing it from the ice, so they could combine.

"Ultra Fire!" the Rangers cried, blasting Mail 'Mon with everything they had. It tried to fend off the attack with Presents, but they weren't nearly enough, especially when some of them healed the Ultrazord, rather than damaging it.

Shortly, back in Golden Youths…

"SURPRISE!" dozens of people yelled, leaping out from random places, and before Kris could say anything, he was off being given birthday presents, cake, being made to dance to Eddie and Sabrina's music, until, everyone fell quiet as Anna approached him with her present.

"Um – I – here," she said simply, handing it over, and he unwrapped the packaging to find a bundle of Jerry's custom pokéballs, and a framed photo of all the Rangers, Rei, Donny and Carl, and Whitney.

"Thanks, Anna," he said, looking up at her and smiling, and she smiled back.

"Kiss already!" Donny called, breaking the awkward silence, and they both spun round to look at him angrily.

"Happy Birthday, Kris," Anna said, turning back to face him, and at her words, he turned too.

"It's not my Birthday."

A/N: Ah, you gotta love it. Kris will be replying to your reviews today.

Coming soon: Chapter 48; A Trip Down Memory Lane

This time it really is next. Only three + one more chapters left! We're so near the end! How sad…but also how great, because we get a new season plot! See ya!


	48. A Trip Down Memory Lane

"You seemed pretty eager to show me this new monster, Sketch, so let's hear it, what does it do?" Nyura asked, bored as ever.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spectra," she said. Her head looked almost identical to a small Haunter, without the hands, which were at the end of purple, gaseous arms. She had a slender figure, and long legs, but no apparent feet.

"Well what do you do?" Nyura asked.

"I have the power to send anyone into another dimension-" she said, intending to continue, but Nyura interrupted.

"Perfect! We'll let some other sucker worry about the Rangers!" she hissed.

"Not exactly. Whilst there, they'll see some of the worst moments from recent points in their lives, lowering their moral so much, they'll be begging me to destroy them!" she cried.

"Excellent," Nyura said, in a very Mr. Burns-like fashion.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Yes, it's a clip show, but I've managed to squeeze in its own storyline! Who many writers can say that! Well, probably quite a lot… Since this is obviously going to be largely flashbacks, I wont have any in italics like I normally would.

Chapter 48; A Trip Down Memory Lane

The Rangers were just about to enter Golden Youths, when Spectra appeared between them and the door.

"Great, yet another monster, when is Nyura gonna give up?" Greg asked rhetorically.

"After I'm through with you, the Queen won't be able to surrender to you!" Spectra yelled.

"Good, nobody's looking. Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

However, before the Rangers could even move, Spectra's hands replicated over their heads, and threw them into the youth club's windows.

From inside, Donny and Carl, among others, looked up to see the commotion.

"It's the Poké Rangers! Look's like they need our help again!" Donny cried, and he and his friend rushed out.

Everyone else inside Golden Youths, including Rei and Whitney watched as all eight were teleported by the monster, which then vanished itself.

"Where are we?" Carl asked, as he and Donny, and the Rangers appeared in a completely white dimension, and all looked around.

"Well, according to that sign up there, we're on "Memory Lane"," Kris told him, looking up ahead, just as Donny fell over.

"Don't say it," Anna told Kurtis, making him appear slightly crestfallen.

As the group walked down a pathway, trying to find some way of getting out of their predicament, they saw floating windows, showing some of their battles against Nyura's army, more importantly, some of their _worst _battles with Nyura's army (or in Donny and Carl's cases, just bad recent memories.

"Guys, this has made me think, if we're so good at fighting against Nyura and her army, how come we still haven't beaten her yet? I mean, we've practically lost here and now, we're in the middle of who knows where, with no way of getting out…" Greg said, and the others all paused for a moment.

"It's my fault," Eddie said, looking up at one of the floating screens. All five of the others (Donny and Carl had fallen behind) were shocked to hear him say that. None of them could think what to say, so he continued.

"I was such a jerk to Celebi when we first came here…and yet he still trusted me to become a Ranger…but he was wrong…"

"…I have long been at war with an evil being named Nyura, the being you saved me from before," Celebi said, nodding at Sabrina. "When you found me, Nyura was about to destroy me, and if that had happened, there would be nothing that could stand up to her powers. I sent her to a time near now, and I believe she will have arrived shortly before me, giving her a chance to build up her army."

"Yes, Nyura arrived here a month ago," Miborg said, interrupting Celebi's monologue.

"So it wont be long before she starts attacking Johto, and the world," Celebi finished darkly, even more so because of what you'd expect from him.

"So what are you going to do?" the first boy asked.

"I am yet unsure," Celebi answered.

"And what do you mean, you "sent her near this time"? Does that mean this is a different time!" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, what year is it, Miborg?" Celebi asked.

"2106" he replied, and Eddie got angry.

"2106! You mean you brought us a century in to the future without asking!" he yelled at Celebi.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't control my powers, I was weak," Celebi apologised.

"Yeah, well…cant you just send us home?" Eddie asked Celebi, but Miborg answered.

"Absolutely not, his power will not be restored for quite a while!" he yelled, waggling a robot finger.

"So we're stuck here?" Sabrina asked desperately.

"I'm afraid so," Celebi said, lowering his head, and Eddie huffed.

"You're being too hard on yourself, you'd just been grabbed from your own time and been hurtled a century into the future, you were bound to be upset. We all saw that when you moved into your grandparents old apartment," Greg said, as a screen passed showing when he and Sabrina moved into their new home.

"And besides, you've proven time and time again that you can pull through when needed, and lead us to victory," Sabrina said, as screens showing Eddie using his Battlizer for the first time, destroying the Dark Tyranitar morpher, holding the Poké Cannon, and him commanding the pokémon to attack Cybatron-Too's passed by.

"I guess…" Eddie said, still not sounding convinced.

"If it weren't for you, none of us would still be here," Anna told him.

"Then why haven't we beaten Nyura yet?" Eddie asked.

"Because I've been holding you all back," Sabrina said suddenly.

"What are you talking about, you haven't been holding us back, you've been helping us win-" Eddie said, but Sabrina cut him off.

"No, I haven't! Like when Bolterbee attacked, remember?" she asked, pointing to a passing screen.

The Rangers were easily beating the two monsters and the foot soldiers, using Johto Evolution, but none of them seemed to care. Suddenly, after having taken countless attacks from Kris, Manyula Slashed him down, and he ran at Sabrina, who'd just knocked out an Armouren with her Thunder Stunner. She turned slowly to see the monster about slice her open, and she screamed. Eddie heard her (as it was near impossible not to), and jumped in front of her, taking the blow, ripping a huge gash in his suit, and a decent sized one on his torso, which trickled with blood.

"Excellent! Lets finish them!" Sudos yelled, raising his sword, but Manyula grabbed his wrist.

"No! We have our orders! Its back to the castle!" Manyula barked, and the angry pair and Armourens vanished.

"Eddie!" Sabrina screamed, as he demorphed from pain, and she followed suit, with the other Rangers simply removing their helmets.

Sabrina paused briefly, before calling "Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wing Bla-ARGH!" Kris cried in pain, as Bolterbee had stunned him before he could summon his weapon.

The Rangers slashed and shot away, but whilst the Armourens fell with ease, and they affected Manyula pretty strongly, whoever was facing Bolterbee (he kept on shifting, trying to get to Sabrina) didn't stand a chance, and one by one, the Rangers fell to his extremely powerful Thunder Wave.

"Oh boy! What do I do!" Sabrina said, panicking, as Bolterbee flew at her, but suddenly, he, Manyula, and the Armourens, and she gave a sigh of relief, before realising her friends were hurt.

"Yeah, but then you saved us all, and beat Bolterbee by yourself!" Anna said, as a screen passed showing Sabrina blasting the aforementioned monster with the Forest Fire Double Attack, and then again with the Ampharos Zord.

"Ok, so I did good in one battle, but what about when we were against The Wicked Witch? I took the apple without even thinking," she said.

"You were hungry, Sabrina, it's human nature, and anyway, how were you supposed to know it would make you choke?" Greg asked.

"It's not her fault, I'm the one to blame for us not having beaten Nyura yet. Always being so _stupid_!" Kurtis cried, hitting his head.

"Quick, listen, we cant let that girl overhear," Kerry whispered.

"Uh-huh," Kurtis said dreamily, not paying attention.

"Listen, your friends. I know that they're the Poke Rangers," Kerry said, even quieter than before.

"Yup," Kurtis replied simply.

"I saw them de-morph the other night. But that's not all. I saw them with Nyura!" Kerry said, barely louder than silence.

"They were?" Kurtis asked, starting to pay attention.

"Yeah, they were talking about getting rid of a Celebi and something called a Miborg," Kerry said with a nod, and Kurtis copied her.

"So you know what you have to do, right?" Kerry asked.

"What?" Kurtis asked.

"You have to have to destroy them of course! Otherwise, they'll team up with Nyura, and take over the earth, and you can't let that happen, right!" Kerry asked urgently.

"If you say so," Kurtis said, and she left, and Kurtis started acting normal again. Moments later, Rei, Donny and Carl got back with a crowbar.

"Great. Where'd your girlfriend go, Kurtis?" Rei asked, dropping the crowbar on Donny and Carl's feet, who howled in pain.

"Oh, uh - she had to go home," Kurtis said, and he got up to leave.

"Now to find the others," he added with a snigger.

"Wait, so do you know about Nyura downtown?" Rei asked confused.

"What?" Kurtis asked, also confused, and Rei sighed.

"Bird-brain and tree-boy are downtown, and the Rangers need your help!" Rei said with urgency.

"A trap I bet," Kurtis said under his breath, then added, "ok, I'll go find them," but Rei suspected something.

"Kurtis, is something up?" Rei asked, and Kurtis span back round.

"Apart from the sky?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Rei answered snootily, and he decided to risk it.

"That wasn't your fault, it was a spell that made you trust her! Anyway, you beat her in the end, didn't you?" Greg asked rhetorically, as the screen changed, showing Kurtis commanding the Ultrazord against Jinksy.

"Yeah, but what about-" he began, but Kris interrupted.

"And you were the only one who trusted Omnice that he was good, the rest of us thought he'd kidnapped you!"

"But you'd naturally think that I'd been kidnapped if I was with a monster!"

"_And_ you saved your sister that time," Greg said, indicating a passing screen, showing Kurtis and Fetcher battling in front of Laura.

"Ok, ok, you win, I'm great!" Kurtis said.

"Maybe I'm to blame," Anna said suddenly, and Eddie sighed.

"Or maybe nobody is?" he suggested, but she ignored him.

"I mean, think about it, when have I done that good in battle?" she asked.

"When you and Sabrina unlocked Johto Evolution," Kris told her, as they approached another screen.

"Girls! Hang on! Miborg is activating the energy transfer now! No, don't do-" Celebi's voice told them over their morphers, although it was extremely high.

"Hey, I can feel it! I'm getting stronger!" Anna called.

"Me too! Hey! What's happening!" Sabrina asked, as both girls began glowing a bright white, wiping out the Night Shade.

Each felt their muscles become larger instantly, and silver armour covered their torso, upper legs, and forearms, with their types symbol in dead centre of the torso. Their left lower arms were completely encased in yellow or purple armour, and their fingers vanished, although Anna had what appeared to be a paw. On top of each of their heads, a red jewel appeared, a small one for Anna and a larger one for Sabrina. A ring of white spikes grew round Sabrina's neck, and Anna had a two-pronged tail by the time they stopped glowing. The symbol of their types also became emblazoned on their weapons, which had also become silver.

"What on Earth happened!" Manyula asked in horror, and he teleported away.

"Dude! Sweet armour!" Ray-X said in awe.

"I think we just evolved!" Anna said.

"That's just what we needed! Pin Needle!" Sabrina called, and her neck produced massive spikes that tore right through Ray-X's wings.

"YO! That's not cool!" he cried, and he blasted a Psychic Boom at them, but Anna whipped her tail around, and it sent the attack right back at its creator.

"Thunder Wave!" Sabrina called, and Ray-X couldn't move at all.

"Johto Punches! Shadow Punch!"

"Thunder Punch!" Sabrina added, and they both slammed their (left) fists onto Ray-

X's pendulent, and it smashed.

"No! My bling!" Ray-X cried.

"Yeah, but that was thanks to Johto Evolution, before that I'd been doing terribly!" Anna argued.

"Well you did pretty good against the Black Ranger when he used Rei against you, especially considering who you were fighting," Kris sniggered.

"And you thrashed that Golem monster back on Valencia!" Sabrina said, as another window passed by.

"Perhaps our lack of victory so far has been due to my lack in physical strength," Greg said, looking up to another screen.

"Come on, Greg!" Anna called back, as Greg was lagging behind. He was not used to much exercise.

"I can't help it! You guys are going to fast!" he cried. Just then, a passing Shuckle, which were known for their speed - their _low_ speed - overtook Anna and Kurtis. Greg sighed and hurried to catch up.

"You're not weak, at least not anymore, fighting Nyura has helped you grow both mentally and physically!" Anna argued, as scenes of him against the two Cybatrons and Sableye passed by.

"Well what about that time me and Eddie had that huge fight? I should have listened to your leadership, but I was just an idiot, ignoring him…"

"That's just the way you do things, you prefer having a strategy, everyone needs to learn something new sometimes," Kurtis told him.

"Well that just leaves me," Kris said.

"Or maybe it's nobody's fault!" Eddie suggested, but Kris ignored him.

"My help got her further in her plans, if I hadn't been there helping her out, you guys would probably have beaten her months ago," Kris said.

"The time has come! The time to make the evil Dark Tyranitar Poke Ranger!" Nyura cackled.

"My Queen, I have found an exceedingly strong trainer, as you wished," Sketch said, more nervously than ever.

"Good. Teleport him up!" Nyura laughed.

A moment later, a young teen appeared on a table, bolted down, and hidden in shadows.

"Hey! What the-? What happened? Who are you!" he said, spotting Nyura.

"I am Nyura, the Ice Queen, the bane of the Poke Rangers existence!" she hissed.

"_You're_ the evil fighting the Poke Rangers!" he yelled, and spat in Nyura's face.

"What do you want with me!" he yelled, and, despite being angry, Nyura smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I have come to a conclusion recently. That the only way to defeat a Poke Ranger, is to _use_ a Poke Ranger!"

"I'm not a Poke Ranger! And even if I was, I wouldn't help you!" he said, spitting again.

"It doesn't matter what you want, or would do, because the Dark Tyranitar Morpher will turn you pure evil, and create you a new will!" she cackled, and Sudos approached the boy, and strapped a morpher bearing the dark type symbol to his wrist. His entire body glowed black, before he cried:

"Dark Tyranitar power!"

Their morpher emitted a beam of black light, and, starting at the legs, snaked its way up to his neck, where it stopped. The new Ranger was wearing a black suit, with golden boots and belt, with a Tyranitar's head on the left, and a frozen dark type symbol on the left. His head was then enveloped and re-emerged with a black helmet with a golden visor. Black ridges ran all down the back including onto the legs.

The Black Ranger stood up, but then knelt down and "kissed" Nyura's hand with his lower, silver visor.

"My Queen," he said rising.

"Yeah, and you really had self-control then, didn't you?" Greg asked sarcastically.

"Besides, you broke the spell in the end, and managed to become the new white Ranger!" Anna said, as another screen passed by.

"Not to mention you destroyed the remains of the Black Ranger not long after that!" Eddie told him, with another passing screen.

"So why haven't we beaten Nyura yet?" Kris asked.

"It's our fault!" they heard Carl sob, and the spun round to see the duo crying.

"What! What are you talking about, you're not even Rangers!" Sabrina argued.

"Yeah, but we've always been getting in your way! Like when we went to Hoenn, you asked us to come and find you to tell you where we were as soon as we found out, but we just went and ate pie!" Donny cried, pointing to a passing screen.

"Well yeah, but – but you've always been there to provide everyone a laugh!" Kurtis said, indicating multiple windows where Donny and Carl were either in physical pain or covered in some kind of food or drink.

"Oh great, so our purpose in life is comedy back-up! That makes me fell a lot better!" Carl wailed.

"Yeah, and – and there was that time you saved us, remember?" Anna asked.

The Rangers watched in awe as the duo annoyed the monster into submission.

"Hey Carl, you know what we should play?" Donny asked.

"No, I don't Donny, what should we play?" Carl asked.

"Keep away!" Donny cried, snatching the Poké Cannon, throwing it to Carl.

"Hey, come on, give that back!" Prince Harry moaned, trying to grab the Cannon, but it was always out of reach. Eventually, he decided to use both arms, giving the girls the chance to escape. Donny caught the Poké Cannon, and ran over to the Rangers and gave it back.

"Hey, I've got a weapon we you could use to destroy that thing," Donny said, then whispered into where he thought the blue Rangers ear was.

"Did you get that, Miborg?" Greg asked his morpher.

"Loud and clear," Miborg responded.

"What kind of sucker are you, losing the girls and the Poké Cannon, you really suck, you know, you suckedy suck suck, suck suck suck!" Carl chanted, putting the monster on the verge of tears.

"Carl! Get over here!" Donny called, and he span around to see Donny holding a weapon.

"It's the Poké-noyer!" he cried, rushing over to Donny's side, and he grabbed the weapon.

"Take it guys," Eddie said.

"Poké-noyer! Ready! Aim! Fire!" they both called, and a giant hand emerged as they pulled the trigger. It began poking Prince Harry fiercely, but it soon stopped, much to his relief, but it blew up seconds later, taking Prince Harry with it.

"Hey! You're right! We are great!" they said happily, getting up.

"How did your dates go, by the way?" Greg asked.

"Ah, it didn't work out. We were just too different. They were girls. We were guys," Donny told them, and the Rangers all sighed.

"No! You're supposed to be crying over your past defeats!" Spectra cried, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Yeah, well think again, the Poké Rangers – and those guys – don't give in that easily!" Eddie cried.

"Johto Evolution, activate!"

"Poké Cannon: Silver mode!"

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" they cried, and the monster fell into a pile of rubble, and the eight teens were transported back to Goldenrod, where night had fallen. Donny and Carl left before they demorphed.

"Hey guys, I just thought, maybe the reason we haven't beaten Nyura yet, is because we haven't faced her?" Eddie suggested, and the Rangers began to think.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's castle…

"Oh, you will Poké Rangers. You will," she said slowly, standing on her balcony, before going back inside to her four monsters.

"Sketch! I need an army of monsters! Armageddon draws near…" she said mysteriously.

A/N: That was really long… Anyway, two + one chapters left! We're onto the two-part season finale!

Coming soon; Chapter 49; Armageddon Part 1

Let's see…Kris can reply today… See ya!


	49. Armageddon Part 1

Eddie was lying in bed asleep, when the front door slamming closed caused him to wake up. He put on a t-shirt and some shoes and he rushed out, going upstairs. Finally, he came to the door to the roof. He opened it to see Sabrina sat on an air vent, staring out at the sunrise.

"Hey," Eddie said, making her jump.

"Oh! Eddie! You scared me!" she said, putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry. How come you're up so early?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I like watching the sunrise. It's beautiful, don't you think?" she asked, and he nodded in agreement.

"Eddie…do you think we'll ever get home?" Sabrina asked him, and he squeezed her hand lightly before answering.

"I know we will. It's destiny," he said, and she lay her head on hi shoulder, as they gazed out at the rising sun.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Aw, how cute. Well, here we are, the two-part season finale! Six months and a couple of weeks ago, Yankee Fan 2 began writing the original (and I was one of his first readers!), and almost a week later, the person now known as xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx asked him if she could do a crossover, and from that point on, the two fandoms would never be the same. Starting with yours truly (and then a slight lull for a bit), several other authors then requested writing their own spin-offs. Not even I knew that this would be the conclusion…

Chapter 49; Armageddon Part 1

Nyura and Sketch walked up and down a line of monster he'd created, her inspecting them. He'd created hundreds for her to use against the Rangers.

"Well, Sketch, it seems that this time, you've truly outdone yourself," she said.

"Thank you, my Queen," he said with a smile. Now that Nyura's power levels were low enough, he'd decided that he was going to mutiny against her that night, using the army he'd created. He was able to bear her for one more day.

"Now. That is all. Your services are no longer required, traitor," Nyura said, and he froze, a look of pure terror on his face.

"W-W-What do you mean, my Queen?" he asked, genuinely stuttering.

"Oh drop the act! I knew you were planning on betraying me before I even created you! I've visited the future! You've been planning this since day one. This is the end," she said, holding the Ice Staff up to blast him, but before she could fire, he cried out.

"Wave Blade!" he yelled, summoning the weapon he'd cloned way back when, and he diverted Nyura's blast to the wall, creating himself an escape route, and he fled.

"WHAT! When did he get the blue Rangers weapon! Now, my army get out there and hunt him down! Don't rest until there isn't a single visible particle of him left! Go!" she cried, and the grand army, excluding her three generals leapt through the hole after him, and Nyura fell back on her throne irritably.

Later, at Golden Youths…

Once again, Greg had challenged Sabrina to Super Jail Break 14, but once again he'd lost.

"Man! I miss the days when I was the best at this game," he sighed, sitting down on a chair at a nearby table.

"So, what, are you saying, you wish me and Sabrina had never come here?" Eddie asked.

"Of course not! You guys are great friends! It's just, you know, whilst I will be really sad when its time for you guys to go home, there will be a part of me that's glad…my gaming part," he said in a mystical tone.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

Miborg was cleaning the Sanctuary out, when he suddenly received an e-message.

"Hey! It's from Lunasol!" he told Celebi, and he played it.

"Oh dear!" Miborg cried when it had finished.

"Contact the Rangers!" Celebi said at once, and Miborg pressed a few buttons.

"Rangers! Sketch has betrayed Nyura!" Miborg cried quickly.

"What! That puny little wimp!" Kris' voice asked.

"It seems the wimpiness was just an act all along," Celebi told them.

"What's more, he's got a copy of the Wave Blade!" Miborg said.

"What!" Greg cried.

"Apparently he copied it when he was fighting you before. Anyway, before he left, he created Nyura an army, and if he wants to, he has the power to do the same thing himself! We must be prepared, Rangers," Celebi said, and on cue, the danger alarm began going off.

"Rangers, Nyura's army has scattered across the globe! You'll have to split up to fight them!" Miborg cried.

"On our way, guys!" Eddie told them, cutting off the communication.

"But why did Sketch betray Nyura, Celebi?" Miborg asked.

"We can only guess," Celebi sighed.

Back with the Rangers…

"Ready?" Eddie asked, once they were in the alley besides Golden Youths.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!"

Kris teleported to somewhere in the western half of Hoenn, and was greeted by a monster.

"Wing Blades! Steel Wing!" he cried, flying towards it, but four more monsters leapt out of the shadows, grabbing him, and Armourens proceeded to leap out and attack him after that.

"Rapid Spin!" he cried, and he span right out of their hands, and he jumped several metres away.

"Hyper Beam!" he cried, blasting them.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Sabrina were patrolling southeastern Kanto, searching for the monsters, when three jumped out from bushes, along with multiple Armourens, grabbing Sabrina from behind, and she screamed as she tried to fight them off.

"Sabrina! Meteor Battlizer!" he cried, and he blasted the monster with everything he had, freeing Sabrina, but the both the monsters and Armourens were replaced with twice as many as there had been before.

Meanwhile, Kurtis and Anna had arrived in western Johto, and upon landing they immediately saw a ring of monsters and Armourens surrounding them.

"Psychic Shooter!" Anna cried, blasting her way through the ring.

"Vine Whip!" Kurtis called, launching vines at the monsters, tying them up and sending them toppling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Greg had arrived on a small Island in eastern Hoenn, only to be greeted by one monster, rather than many, but it just so happened to be the monster he wanted to face; Sketch.

"Blue Ranger. I see you're ready to meet your maker," Sketch said calmly.

"I'm here to destroy you, and the copy of the Wave Blade you stole!" he hissed.

"Oh, you mean, _this_!" Sketch hissed back, summoning the weapon to his hand.

"Because I didn't steal this, I made it, and therefore it belongs to me. And I assure you, it's much more powerful the original," he said tauntingly.

"Johto Evolution, activate!" Greg cried, and he summoned his silver weapon.

The two weapons clashed, with each one wielding them striking the same way as the other each time. Eventually, both were blasted back, so Greg decided to take a different approach.

"Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker!" he cried, blasting the monster with a supreme jet of water.

"Mirror Coat!" Sketch cried, and the water bounced off of it.

"There he is! Attack!" a monster cried, leaping from behind trees, just in time to get blasted by the water.

Sketch then used his Wave Blade to blast a jet of water downwards, creating a jet that propelled him from the Island.

"Oh know you don't! Hover Board!" Greg cried, flying after the Smeargle monster, and several monsters soon followed.

Meanwhile, at Nyura's palace…

"Wow, what an episode!" Krowa said, looking at the fight in the sky on Nyura's TV, and she attracted Nyura's attention.

"Perfect! I've got you now! Sudos, take the Electrode monster down, if we time this right we'll take out both the Rangers and Sketch in one try," Nyura said, and Sudos left.

Nyura continued watching the TV, and saw the monsters blast both Sketch and Greg onto Mossdeep Island, and Sudos and another monster arrived a moment later, blasting them both back down.

"Now!" she said, rushing to the balcony, and she pressed the Ice Beam button on the Ice Staff three times.

Meanwhile, on Mossdeep…

Greg watched in horror, as the new monster, Sudos, and Sketch grew to Megazord size before him, Sketch still trying to fight the other monsters.

"Ha! Using the power I gave you against me! You're a fool, Nyura! With this power, I'll destroy your monsters, and you!" he cried out, knowing Nyura could hear him, and he blasted the two monsters with a Hydro Pump.

"Uh, guys? We have a mega-problem," Greg said into his morpher.

"We'll get there as soon as we can, but we're kinda busy ourselves!" Kurtis told him, but Eddie, Sabrina and Kris arrived on call.

"We might as well get started! Meteor Zord!" Eddie cried, and his private Zord arrived a moment later.

"Megazord mode!" he called, and it transformed and summoned its weapon, the Astro Blade.

"Meteor Strike!" he cried, slashing at Sudos, who blocked with his sword, whilst the Electrode monster continued to resist Sketch's water attacks.

"We're here, guys," Anna announced unnecessarily as she and Kurtis arrived on the scene.

"Then let's do it! Eon Megazord!" Kris called, and the six Zords appeared, and transformed.

"Johto Evolution mode!" Greg cried, and the armour activated.

"Sky Uppercut!" Kurtis called, and the Megazord delivered a powerful punch to the Electrode monster, but it barely even fazed him, and he still managed to throw off Sketch's assaults.

"Man! Maybe we should use the Master Johto Zord!" Sabrina suggested, and they summoned the other six Zords, and combined all 13.

"Master Johto Zord – ready!" they all cried.

"Yes! Now is the time! In the name of the Ice Queen!" Sudos yelled, grabbing hold of Sketch, and holding him against the Master Johto Zord, before the Rangers could even react, and the Electrode monster leapt on a moment later.

"Alert! Alert! Master Johto Zord is in danger! Activate emergency protocol one!" a cool voice said over their heads, and the Rangers were teleported out, in time to see the Electrode monster use Explosion. When the dust had cleared, none of the monsters were left standing – but neither were the Zords.

The eleven that had Pokéball like containers were returned to theirs, as a huge swirling vortex appeared, sucking them all (including the Meteor Zord and Mil-Tank) in, before it closed.

"The Zords! They're gone! Eddie cried out.

They all stood stock still, staring at the space where the vortex had appeared, and powered down. However, this time round they didn't have much time to mourn their loss, as several monsters appeared behind them, grabbing them, and teleporting them to Nyura's castle.

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! They're really in trouble now! Only one + one chapters left! Can't wait!

Coming soon (do I really need to put this up?): Chapter 50; Armageddon Part 2

See ya!


	50. Armageddon Part 2

"This is an emergency report!" a flustered newsreader said on the radio, "Monsters are attacking worldwide! The Poké Rangers were seen kidnapped earlier today, on Mossdeep Island. If you're hearing this, stay indoors, no matter what!" she continued, but Rei turned it off.

"Well if the Rangers cant help us, and we're gonna die anyway, I say we go down fighting! Who's with me?" she asked the full room.

"We're with you!" Donny said, and Carl nodded.

"Thanks, guys," she said, and they rushed out of the door, and everyone in the building scrambled to get to a window.

"Well guys," Carl started, "See you in hell," he finished, as they charged into battle.

_Po-ke (Green + blue rangers pose)  
Ran-gers (Pink + yellow rangers pose)  
Johto! (Red + white rangers pose, all rangers leap forward)  
(Backing music, battle scenes shown)_

The evil's...arisen! (Nyura and her cronies pose, their names appear on screen saying who plays them)  
It must be...imprisoned! (They're shown behind bars)  
The world is...in danger! (Hundreds of monsters are shown attacking)  
It needs the… (Six multi-coloured legs are shown)

Poke Rangers Johto! (Poke Rangers and their Zords are introduced, with their names shown to show who plays them)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (As above)

Po-ke Ran-gers! (The Rangers flying on their Hover Boards/Wing Blades)

In this strange new place! (Eddie + Sabrina look at Goldenrod city in awe, other rangers look up impressed behind them)  
There must not be a trace! (Donny, Carl, Whitney and Rei shown at Golden Youths bar)  
Of the evil…that taints the Earth! (Nyura and her cronies shown opposite Rangers)  
So Celebi…must give birth! (Celebi and Miborg shown with the morphers in case)

To…the… (Both Megazords, both Ultrazords shown battling))

Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto! (Johto!) (As above)  
Poke Rangers Johto (Johto!) (All six Rangers shown in Johto Evolution)

Po-ke (Legs shown again)  
Ran-gers (As above)

_Johto! (Rangers shown fully before series logo)_

A/N: Well, here we are, the final chapter (except a special) of Poké Rangers Johto! What will happen? Only I will tell…

Chapter 50; Armageddon Part 2

The Rangers were chained to the walls, separated from their morphers, as Nyura stood with Manyula gloating.

"Sudos' and the Electrode monsters sacrifices shall not be forgotten. Not only did they destroy the traitor, Sketch, _and_ get rid of your Zords," she said, with a sickening smile in the Rangers direction, then she continued "but he also allowed the capture and eventual destruction of you!"

"Why are you doing this!" Kris asked angrily.

"Haven't we gone over this before?" Nyura asked in a bored tone.

"He means why haven't you destroyed us yet!" Anna yelled.

"Well, I just wanted to let the six of you to get to see your planet in its final hours. But, if you'd rather I just finish you off now, then I will! Krowa! Bring me the Ice Staff!" she cried, and Krowa came in a moment later, carrying the weapon, but she tripped over Kurtis' outstretched foot, dropping the Ice Staff, and it rolled to Nyura's feet. As soon as it hit the floor, Nyura collapsed, and neither monster was sure what to do.

"Ra – Rangers!" she cried.

"Liberty!" Sabrina asked in a whisper, and she nodded, picking up the Ice Staff, and the blasted the Rangers free. At this point, Manyula tried to hold her back, but she ordered him to get off, and he obeyed.

"Get out of here! Save – planet!" she said hoarsely. The Rangers didn't need telling twice; they grabbed their morphers from a desk behind Nyura.

"Hover Boards!" they cried, and Kris shared Anna's as they flew out.

"My Queen! What is going on! Why did you free the Rangers!" Manyula asked.

"You fool! That wasn't me! That was _her_! Why didn't you stop me!" she spat.

"Well, I-" he stumbled, but Nyura ignored him yelling "AFTER THEM!" and both monster rushed down the corridor the Rangers had flown down.

"Morph, I choose you! Johto Ranger power!" they cried, as they approached a wall, and they blasted through, Kris now flying with his Wing Blades.

As soon as they were a safe distance from Nyura's castle, they contacted Celebi and Miborg.

"Guys, what's going on! How come Nyura has suddenly sent down hundreds of monsters? We can't take that many!" Eddie cried.

"I should have known this day was coming. I've seen it before! Nyura has launched all out war on the world. People across the globe are fighting them, including the armed forces, but it's not enough! You have to stop this fighting! Today is the last great battle the Johto Poké Rangers ever face!" Celebi said, speaking from experience.

"So what do we do?" Greg asked.

"We split you up before, but that only resulted in disaster. Were going to send you to the single area with the highest monster infestation, the woodland area between Goldenrod and Ecruteak City," Miborg told them, and they teleported.

"Holy Ho-oh!" Sabrina cried as they landed. They were facing more monsters than the highest number of Armens or Armourens they'd ever faced.

"Come on, guys! We can do this! Weapons, ready! Cinder Sabre!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Attack!" Kris cried, already having summoned his weapons before, and they ran at the monsters.

Eddie slashed repeatedly at monsters, taking a few down slowly, and used a Fire Spin to knock them more back, but unfortunately that cleared the area of plants that had been blocking some monsters from getting to him.

Kurtis was using the Vine Whip to swing through the trees, kicking all the monsters down that came in his way. However, he soon tangled his weapon, and he fell down, and had to fight the monsters off with various grass type attacks.

Kris was flying above the trees, so most of the monsters couldn't see him. Whenever a flying monster came up, he struck it back down. He occasionally swooped down, using attacks such as Steel Wing and Aerial Ace on the monsters, but eventually they managed to blast him when he came down, sending him to the ground. He converted them to basic weapon mode, and began fighting them off by hand.

Sabrina and Anna were fighting back-to-back, stunning and blasting monsters away from them, creating a wide ring around them, until a monster leapt down from above their heads, forcing them apart and onto the ground. The girls then began to fight individually, sending them back from where they laid.

Greg had created a mini tidal wave, and was using his Hover Board as a surfboard, riding the wave alongside several monsters, slashing at them, causing them to sink beneath the water, but he was shortly forced off his Board, sinking beneath the water, being forced to fight the monsters he'd forced under, until the water level dropped.

"Stop! They heard a voice cry, and the Rangers and monsters turned round to see Nyura, flanked by Krowa and Manyula.

"This ends now, Rangers!" she cried, stepping forward, and the monsters all ran behind her.

"It sure will!" Eddie cried.

"Johto Evolution, activate!" they all called, transforming into their new armour, and Nyura made an odd hissing noise as she ran forward, colliding the Ice Staff with the Cinder Sabre, Wave Blade, and Wing Blades all at once.

Nyura forced them to the ground, and Anna and Kurtis leapt over them.

"Psy-Kick!"

"Crunch Drainer!"

The two attacks hit Nyura, but she just threw the Rangers off, having barely felt a thing.

"Thunder!" Sabrina cried, blasting Nyura with her weapon, and the attack hit dead on.

Several of the monsters were about to rush forward to help, but Nyura called back and stopped them.

"No! Do not interfere! This is my battle!" she cried, and she shook the attack off, and blasted her with an Ice Beam, and she landed on Eddie, and she helped him up.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" they cried, crossing their weapons, and Nyura stumbled back as the attack hit, but it soon died down, and she attacked with a Blizzard, sending both flying, Eddie further than Sabrina. Nyura leapt over the other Rangers, landing at Eddie's feet.

"This is the end, Red Ranger!" she cried, as they both heard a familiar sound, but both dismissed it, and Eddie braced himself for the end, until he heard a cry of his name.

He, Nyura, and the other Rangers turned their heads to see Miborg, Celebi, who had cried out, which surprised them, as they wouldn't have thought Miborg would let him out, but even more surprisingly, Whitney.

"You can do it! You must destroy the Ice Staff! We believe in you!" Celebi cried, and Eddie felt empowered.

"Blast Burn!" he called, using Nyura's distraction against her, sending her flying into a tree.

"Red Typhlosion power!" he cried, striking a pose, and the others followed suit.

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"White Dragonite power!"

"Johto Poké Rangers!"

"Meteor Battlizer!" Eddie cried, and he was hit by the meteor that transformed him.

"Meteor Mash!" he yelled, turning silver, and blasting Nyura with everything he had, sending her to the ground.

"Do it now!" he called to the other Rangers.

"Poké Cannon! Silver mode!" Kris cried.

"Ready!"

"Aim!" "Fire!" they all yelled, blasting Nyura, and as they collided, a huge dome of light emitted from Nyura, that spread around the world.

The Rangers watched in delight, as all the monsters behind them transformed, re-emerging as pokémon. There was a Weaville and Murkrow, and all the other pokémon, but there was more; there was also a Sudowoodo, and a Smeargle, and another Murkrow, who the original five Rangers recognised as Krowa's brother from one of their earlier battles. Kurtis also ran forward as he saw a Glalie appear.

Meanwhile, the same effect was happening worldwide, and Rei, and Donny and Carl rejoiced as the monsters they'd been fighting transformed into pokémon.

Back in the woody area, a cloud of dust still surrounded where Nyura had been. It began to clear, and the Rangers squinted to make out what was there.

However, they were shortly able to see that Nyura had been freed as well.

"Liberty!" Sabrina cried, and they all rushed forward.

"Thank you, Rangers. Thank you for setting me free. I'll be forever in your debt," she said.

"Guys!" Whitney cried, as she, Miborg, and Celebi came forwards.

"Whitn– I mean, sorry, do I know you?" Eddie asked.

"It's ok, guys, I know everything," Whitney told them.

"Apparently she worked it out a long time ago," Miborg told them, and she nodded.

"It was kind of obvious. How you guys always vanished, and a moment later the Rangers were fighting somewhere, all the strange things going on in Golden Youths, like the lights in the toilets flickering in your colours, and the fact that you always changed in the alley by Golden Youths, in plain view of anyone behind the building," Whitney told them, and they chuckled.

Whitney and the Rangers walked back to town, meeting up with Rei, Donny, and Carl.

"Hey, there you are, where were you guys?" Donny asked, and the Rangers exchanged a glance with Rei before Anna answered.

"We were all inside, we didn't want to get attacked by those monsters," she told them, and Carl scoffed them.

"Well we were all out here fighting them, and we totally kicked their butts!" he said, kicking his leg up.

"You guys sure have changed a lot since we've known you, huh?" Eddie asked.

"What! No we haven't! Uh – you suck!" Donny cried, and they all laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Sabrina said, puzzling both boys and Rei.

"Why, are you going somewhere?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, we're, uh – we're going to carry on with our pokémon journey," Eddie told them.

"Well good luck. Maybe we'll here that you've dethroned Kris!" Donny said.

"Well – see ya," Eddie said to them, and the Rangers, Whitney and Rei walked back to where they'd been battling.

"Wait, does this mean what I think it means? You're going home!" Rei cried, and Eddie nodded, as they approached Celebi and Miborg.

"But doesn't that mean we're never going to see you again?" Rei asked, and all the Rangers froze – they hadn't thought of that.

"Oh my God! She's right!" Sabrina cried, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying, but tears still rolled down her cheek.

"Wait, Celebi, wont you be able to bring them back for visits sometime?" Greg asked, and they all looked hopefully at the pokémon, who sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Rangers. But this is how it must be," he told them, and Anna began crying too.

"Well then – I guess this is – goodbye – for good," Kurtis said, and now all of the boys had to bite their lips as well.

"Wait, I didn't say you'd never meet again!" Celebi said suddenly, and they all spun back round to him.

"I just said you can't come for casual visits, but that doesn't mean that I cant bring you here again, should evil ever arise," Celebi told them, and they all smiled.

"Then I guess it's just-" Eddie began.

"Until we meet again," Kris finished.

"Now you guys be careful," Celebi said, almost shedding a tear himself.

"Don't worry, I'll still help them out, Celebi. That will be my new duty. To aid the Poké Rangers in any way possible," Miborg told them.

"And I'll stay and help out too," Whitney told them.

"And I will too!" Rei said, and Celebi smiled.

"So what are you gonna do now, Celebi?" Liberty asked.

"First I'm going to go and help my brother regain mental stability, then it's back to fighting evil – at several points throughout history I've sent you - Nyura forward in time, only to her leap out at me from behind a tree or something – I'm sure that I need to go to those times I've sent her to, and face her again, probably sending her back to where she'd just come from," Celebi said.

"Well, good luck with it," Kris said.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Celebi," Sabrina said. Out of all the Rangers, she'd become closest to Celebi.

"I'm going to miss all of you, as well," Celebi said, and they all stood or floated there in silence for a few minutes, before Celebi spoke.

"It's time," he said, "I'll take the two of you home first, then we'll go back to 2016, where it all began," Celebi said, opening a time-portal.

"Goodbye!" they all cried to each other, in various forms, and the portal soon closed, leaving only the four Rangers, Miborg, and Rei behind.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"I would have thought you'd be playing Super Jail Break 14, now that you're the best at it again," Anna said, as she, Kurtis, Kris, Rei, and Whitney approached Greg, who was on one of the computers.

"Nah, it just doesn't feel right. Not yet. Anyway, I've been searching the internet to try and find out as much as I can about what Eddie and Sabrina did after they got back home, and this was the first result, an old newspaper," Greg said, and they read the newspaper that he had on screen:

Former Silver Conference Champion, Eddie Barinholtz, and his wife, Sabrina, also former Silver Conference Champion, today opened a new youth club, called Golden Youths, in the busy town of Goldenrod City.

"We just thought the town could use a little something more for young people to do. This town is loaded with teenagers who have nothing to do with their time, for one reason or another. We also liked the idea because when we were younger we often went to a local Youth Club with some of our old friends," Mr Barinholtz said, when asked to comment.

He then went on to say that Sabrina would be running the youth club, as he would be far to bust with the local gym to spend much time there, as he was recently appointed Gym Leader of Goldenrod City.

The article was longer, but by that point none of them felt the need to continue.

"Wait, I thought the that the gym, and especially this place had always been in your family?" Anna asked.

"They have," Whitney answered with a smile.

"That's not all, look at the date!" Greg said, pointing at the screen.

"2016!" Kris read, "Weird."

"I wonder if they'd revisited us yet when this article was written," Greg said.

"Hey, Whitney, should I bring it out yet!" Donny called.

"Yeah, now would be great!" Whitney called back, and the five teens looked at her with puzzled expressions, until Donny came out from the kitchen with a huge cake.

"To celebrate the Poké Rangers recent victory," Whitney said with a smile, then added to Donny "Oh yeah, careful of the floor I just-" but it was too late; Donny had tripped, and covered both himself and Carl in the cake.

"Some things never change," Kurtis said, as everyone laughed.

A/N: That's the end! And only half of it was action…well, I have to tie up all the loose ends. So, a few new mysteries right there; Golden Youths was also opened in 2016, by two ex-Rangers no less! Or…are they both ex-Rangers at that point? Who knows? Yours truly, that's who. I've got another quiz, the last one for this fic, for the final Dino Force Ranger (although Katem92 still needs to send me hers, hint hint) and another Neo storyline. The full list of Neo Zords is now up in the forum, except for the dark type Zord. What pokémon is the dark type Neo Zord based on? I'll give you a clue; it's not actually going to appear in Poké Rangers Neo at all. Donny and Carl will give the answer in the special coming up, and even people who've already gotten a question right can guess (so YF2 and Katem92).

Coming soon: The Poké Rangers Johto 51st Episode Spectacular

Poké Rangers Johto The Movie: A Neo Beginning

See ya!


	51. The Poké Rangers Johto 51st Episode

"Live from Golden Youths in Goldenrod City, its The Poké Rangers Johto 51st episode spectacular!" a voiceover said, "Now, please welcome you hosts!" he said, and Donny and Carl emerged from the kitchen.

"Hello, I'm Donny McDonald," Donny said.

"And he's Donny McDonald," Carl said, continuing talking, but nobody could hear him over Donny's complaints.

"What are you doing? We decided that we'd introduce ourselves!" he cried.

"I know, but I though it would make a good joke," Carl said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well now nobody knows who you are!"

"They do if they watched the show before!" Carl argued.

"You've ruined the entire show! I'm calling my agent, I want a new partner," Donny said, going backstage, and the audience cheered.

"Wimp. Now, while he calms down, why don't we have a look at what's happening for the rest of the show?" Carl asked rhetorically, going after Donny.

"Tonight we're going to show you what you were never meant to, the highlights of this seasons gag reel. We'd show you the full gag reel, but we don't have five years. We're also going to see some deleted scenes, including alternate endings to Revelations, the identity of the Black Ranger! We're going to be answering some of the questions you never asked, but secretly always wanted to know the answer too! And finally, we've also got sneak previews of the upcoming Poké Rangers movie!" the voiceover man said, and the applause sign came on, so the audience cheered again.

"Thanks, voiceover guy!" Carl said, having returned with Donny.

"But before we do that, we'd like to be serious for a moment, to discuss the reality of 2106. In the story, global warming was erected-" Donny said.

"Eradicated," Carl corrected him.

"-Eradicated by the CFC's and junk being removed from the atmosphere, and the ozone hole being replaced. But sadly, that's not a reality – at least, not yet," Donny continued.

"So we ask you now. _Please_, do all you can to prevent Global Warming," Carl said.

"Well enough of that! It's time to announce the winner of the quiz from the season finale! After he reviewed, Starfighter364 changed his answer in a private message to the head writer, guessing correctly, so he wins and has created the sixth Ranger!"

"And we're still waiting for Katem92's Ranger! You now need to create the Red Ranger, as well as submit a Neo storyline!"

"The correct answer is Tyranitar. That's right, the Dark type Neo Zord is the Black Rangers Zord from this season!"

As a mega-screen came down from the ceiling, with a title screen "Gag Reel", the applause sign went on again.

Chapter 2; Goldenrod 2106

"As I am unable to fight, I must now ask you to take on extraordinary powers, in order to defend the world. I ask you now, if you five will become – Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!" Celebi cried, and he and the would-be Rangers fell about laughing.

"Amateurs!" Miborg cried, walking off to talk to his agent.

Chapter 3; The Power Of Music

"Glad you like it. Come on, let's get some drinks!" Anna said cheerfully, and led the way to bar, stopping just beside the boy talking to the boy behind the bar.

"Excuse me?" she said politely, and both boys turned to give her a disgruntled and annoyed look.

"Yeah – hi there, how can I help you?" Donny asked politely.

"CUT!" the director yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just so not like me, I cant be that horrible!" the boy said.

"Would it help if I had the teamsters beat you up?" the director asked.

"Oh that would be great!" Donny said, following the director.

Take 2

"And don't call me Miss Mable, I told you, its Whitney!" she said to him as he turned around to pour the drinks. "On the house," she added as Anna got some money out to pay.

"Thanks Whitney!" she said, taking the drinks off the counter and handing one to each of her friends.

"Thank you, come again!" Donny said in an Indian accent.

Chapter 42; a Shift In Time Part 1

"Ok, Orion, spill the beans, what's going on?" Greg demanded, and knocked over a plate of baked beans.

"I couldn't resist!" Orion said, over his own and the Rangers laughing.

"This is going to be a long three chapters," Liberty sighed.

Chapter 1; A Trip Through Time

"Hahahahahahahahaha! As if you pathetic creatures could even lay a scratch on me!" Nyura screeched, and raised her staff toward them, but Celebi was ready, and shot a green beam at Nyura, and she vanished. Moments later, Celebi vanished too.

"CUT!" the director yelled, "ok, where's Celebi! He was supposed to take you two with him!" he yelled at Eddie and Sabrina, as though blaming them for Celebi's disappearance.

Meanwhile, on a remote island in the Orange Archipelago…

"Ah! This is the life!" Celebi said, putting on a pair of sunglasses, enjoying the massage he was receiving from a beautiful woman in a skimpy bikini.

Donny and Carl had fallen asleep, both wearing pairs of open-eye glasses, and one of the cameramen had to shake them awake.

"Ha-ha-ha! Pure comedy gold! As a special bonus treat, we also have a clip from the rival show, Power Rangers, from the episode "Countdown To Destruction, Part 1". Enjoy!" Donny said.

Power Rangers in Space; Countdown To Destruction, Part 1

"The Super Torpedo will be ready momentarily, my princess," Ecliptor told Astronema.

"Excellent. All of Earth will be history in one shot!"

"The entire planet destroyed!"

"And no desert until ya finish!"

Darkonda was hidden behind some crates, scheming.

"The entire planet! Or something the size of a planet!" he cried. Suddenly, the roof was ripped off, and Darkonda looked up to see Dark Spectre.

"Oh! Dark Spectre! I, uh-"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm – I'm fat!" Dark Spectre yelled, beginning to cry.

"What! You mean you – no, no, not at all, please Dark Spectre!" Darkonda cried, pleading with him to stop.

"What have you done!" Ecliptor cried, coming round the corner to face Darkonda, "You said something about his size didn't you! You know Dark Spectre is sensitive about his weight problem!"

"Weight problem!" Dark Spectre wailed, crying even harder.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm just big-boned, that's all!"

Several moments after the clip had ended, Donny and Carl began laughing hysterically.

"I can't remember the last time I saw something so funny! We'll be back after a brief commercial break," Carl said.

"Hey you!" a voiceover said, and a nerdy teenage boy appeared on screen.

"Yeah, you! Have you ever wanted to be a Poké Ranger!" the voiceover asked.

"Have I!" the boy asked rhetorically in a voice that showed he had a cold.

"Yeah, have you!"

"When I said that I meant yes," the boy said, explaining the obvious.

"I know! I just wanted to rub it in that you cant be a Ranger, because you're really pathetic!" the voiceover said with emphasis.

"Hey!"

"But you can pretend to be a Ranger! All you need is this really cool Poké Morpher!" the voiceover said, and a toy morpher appeared on the boy's wrist.

"Hey, wait a minute, this is just a Power Rangers Dino Thunder morpher with a fire symbol stuck on!"

"So buy it now! And make all your friends really jealous to the point of explosion!"

"Welcome back to The Poké Rangers Johto 51st episode spectacular! We now have some alternate endings to the episode Revelations!" Carl said.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be deleted scenes from other episodes too?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, but I taped over them and the head-writer cant remember what they were," Carl said.

"What!"

"Don't worry, I was taping The Misadventures Of Donny And Carl," Carl told his partner.

"Oh, ok, that show's much better."

"Anyway, like in "Who Shot Mr. Burns?", the only two-parter ever on The Simpsons, the second greatest comedy of all time-" Carl said.

"-Next to The Misadventures Of Donny And Carl-"

"-the identity of the Black Ranger was to be kept a huge secret."

"So huge that only one person failed to guess correctly."

"Therefore, we took a leaf out of Groenings book, and filmed multiple endings!"

Chapter 11; Revelations

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Eddie yelled. The Black Ranger had no time to escape the blast, as he was only just getting up when it hit. Once the smoke had cleared, the Rangers were shocked, as the blast had caused him to de-morph, so they finally discovered the Black Rangers true identity.

"No way!"

"It can't be!"

"But it is!"

"Its-"

"Tom Willows! But he left Goldenrod weeks ago!" Eddie gasped.

"Yeah, so nobody would get suspicious when I vanished, duh! Now…let's dance!" Tom said, and all six Rangers began doing the can-can.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Eddie yelled. The Black Ranger had no time to escape the blast, as he was only just getting up when it hit. Once the smoke had cleared, the Rangers were shocked, as the blast had caused him to de-morph, so they finally discovered the Black Rangers true identity.

"No way!"

"It can't be!"

"But it is!"

"Its-"

"Whitney!" Eddie gasped, and the Youth Club owner got up and danced.

"That's right! Now! Let's dance!" she cried, and the six Rangers, and Tom did the can-can again.

Ready! Aim! Fire!" Eddie yelled. The Black Ranger had no time to escape the blast, as he was only just getting up when it hit. Once the smoke had cleared, the Rangers were shocked, as the blast had caused him to de-morph, so they finally discovered the Black Rangers true identity.

"No way!"

"It can't be!"

"But it is!"

"Its-"

"Donny! But that cant be right, he's really weak! Why would Nyura have chosen him?" Eddie asked, and Donny did the can-can on his own.

Ready! Aim! Fire!" Eddie yelled. The Black Ranger had no time to escape the blast, as he was only just getting up when it hit. Once the smoke had cleared, the Rangers were shocked, as the blast had caused him to de-morph, so they finally discovered the Black Rangers true identity.

"No way!"

"It can't be!"

"But it is!"

"Its-"

"Eddie!" Sabrina cried. "Then who's-?" she continued, pulling off the Red Rangers helmet to reveal Carl.

"Carl! What the-!" Kurtis cried, and he was even more surprised when Anna removed her helmet, and the Black Rangers was underneath, and when Greg removed his, revealing himself to be Miborg.

"Oh, I'm so confused!" Kurtis cried.

"You should be! You're morphed as the brown Ranger!" Sabrina old him, and he looked down at his costume and screamed.

The applause sign had broken from over-use, so the audience didn't applaud.

"We'll now be answering some fan questions," Donny announced, and Carl opened a mailbag, pulling out a random envelope.

""Dear Carl, do you have a girlfriend and if no can I be your girlfriend?" Well, I don't have a girlfriend, but I don't even know you, so I cant go out with you, you didn't even sign a name," Carl said, winking into the camera.

"Yeah she did, "From C. Carlson. Hey wait, isn't that your-" Donny started, but Carl cut across him.

""Dear Donny and Carl, I think you guys rock, and you should have your own series! Signed P. Ranger." Well, as a matter of fact we do, The Misadventures Of Donny And Carl. You can find it on Psyduck Rangers stories authored list, or in the "Poke Rangers Generations" C2."

"This ones addressed to Rei. "Dear Rei, why didn't you tell Kurtis that you love him?" Well, she didn't tell him, because that would ruin next season!"

"Just like you've done now," Carl pointed out.

"Next question! "Dear Donny and Carl, why are you such idiots?" Well, it's only our characters who are idiots, in order to be funny, but in reality we're perfectly untellygent peopleses!"

"Yeah, we're just as smart as say, George Bush, or Tony Blaire! "Dear Donny and Carl, was Manyula destroyed like the rest of Nyura's monsters?" Well, if you saw the last episode, you'd have seen that a Weaville was brought back after the explosion, and Manyula was based on Weaville, and in fact has its Japanese name!"

"This one's just for me, "Dear Donny, are you wearing clean underwear, love Mom." MOM!"

"Well I'm afraid that we're running out of time here, but before we go, we've got just enough time to hear the new Neo theme song, and see a clip from the upcoming movie!" Carl said, and the opening credits began playing on screen.

"We've been asked to point out that this is 60 copied from last season, 10 original, and 30 plagiarised from pokémon! This is also subject to change throughout the season."

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_(Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Whitney, Donny and Carl, Mickey shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Dr. Nanba shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Cannon)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (More Megazord)_

_Po-ké! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Ran-gers! (As above)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

"Now, for the movie clip, we'd like to add that it's not final, and could change in the final product. Just to set you up, the Poké Rangers have just fallen into a pitfall."

"Ow! Kurtis, can you get your foot off of my face!" Greg cried.

"Only if you can get your face off of my foot!" he argued, but they stopped when they heard laughing above.

"Prepare for trouble, Johto Rangers!"

"Make it double, the world's in danger!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" a woman cried, as she came into view. She had long red hair, and fairly revealing clothes, with a large red "R" on the top.

"James!" a man cried, also coming into view. He had short blue hair, and clothes that almost completely covered him. He also had the large red "R".

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" a talking Meowth said, appearing from nowhere, and he continued to say "Team Rockets back, and we're badder dan ever!"

"Poké Ranger Johto The Movie: A Neo Beginning. Coming to a computer near you, July 27th, premieres July 27th," the voiceover said.

"Hey, Carl, the premiere's today!" Donny cried.

"What! How come we, the stars, haven't been invited!" Carl cried.

"Let's go find out!" they said, and the audience applauded as they left, glad to be rid of them.

"Thanks for watching! We'll be replying to your reviews today!" Carl said, sticking his head back round the fire exit door.

"See ya!" Donny said, also sticking his head round.


End file.
